Dragon Heart Part One: No Tomorrow
by GeneralDragon
Summary: A new threat has come to Lunar, but Hiro and Lucia are no longer around to stop it. A young boy in the modern day world is now faced with the task of defeating the evil being. But will he be up to the task? Chapter 17 now up!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer For Dragon Heart Part One: No Tomorrow

The following story contains references to copyrighted material. The following is a list of the material in question and its owner. If any thing is not mentioned that is copyrighted we also claim we own nothing. This story is brought to you by General Dragon, part of

1)Lucia and Hiro are characters in the game Lunar 2, which is copyrighted by Working designs and Game Arts. Also the Lunar series, Lucia's pendent, and any other references to the game are copyright Game Arts and Working Designs.  
2)McDonalds is copyright Mc Donald's Inc.  
3)Victoria Secret's is Copyright Victoria Secret  
4)Belks copyright Belks  
5)Ann Taylor copyright Ann Taylor  
6)Bath and Body works Copyright Bath and Body works  
7)Hallmark copyright hallmark Inc.  
6)Sears copyright Sears  
7)Jetta copyright Volkswagon  
8)Bad Boys II Copyright Sony Pictures  
9)757 Jumbo Jet Copyright Boeing Enterprises  
10)Nall And Ruby Copyrighted by Working Designs and Gamearts.  
11) Anything elese I left out if found is copyright there indiviual owners.  
12) Jeff, Amy, Sion (No he's not the guy from the Bouncer which is copyright Squaresoft), Mr. F, Mr. Ritz, Mrs. Shingles, and Issy I all lay claim to, if you want to use them contact me first.  
13) Citation X Is copyright Cessna (Textron Inc.)  
14) If any plane holds the tail number N989CX its not chosen on purpose same for N795SB.  
15)The planes mentioned in the story at Franklin Country airport are owned and operated by First In Flight Avaition. (Not specific tail # those are unknown)  
16)WRAL is copyright Internet Broadcasting Systems Inc. and the Capitol Broadcasting Company.

This disclaimer will be updated as the story is written.

Enjoy the story and please review. We ask that you refrain from flaming the story. Thank you.


	2. Prologue

(A/N: This is basically a Lunar 3 type story set in present time. I plan on updating this story once a week throughout the summer starting in July. Enjoy and please review, flames are not welcome.) ************************************************************************  
  
Dragon Heart Part One: No Tomorrow  
  
By General Dragon  
  
Prologue  
  
The One  
  
A long time ago when Earth was known as Lunar, and the Moon was called the Blue Star there were two special humans, Hiro, and Lucia. They both lived on the Blue Star, and through the power of their love restored the planet to its former self. The People of Lunar moved back to the Blue Star, and for a time, things were good.  
  
But then it happened, a being appeared out of nowhere calling itself Virgo, and claimed itself to be the son of the late Zophar. Soon Virgo began to infest the minds of the inhabitants of the Blue Star, turning them into mindless zombies to do his bidding. Lucia and Hiro quickly organized a party to go out, and hunt down this new evil, but Virgo proved its self to be much more powerful than Zophar ever was. A meeting was then held inside the crystal palace to determine what the next course of action would be.  
  
It was decided that Virgo must be put in a hyperspace seal. Once that was done there was still the matter of the people Virgo had infected. It was discovered that the majority of the Blue Star's inhabitants had been infected, and were not able to be turned back. It was then deemed necessary to evacuate the remaining population to Lunar. Once done Lucia was to call upon Althena's light and destroy the Blue Star once again, to prevent the Virgo from spreading.  
  
Lucia and Hiro both detested the plan arguing it would keep the Blue Star from being inhabitable again for another 10,000 years. There was also another matter, the hyperspace seal would only last 5,000 years, once the seal was broken Virgo would be free to return, and to strong to be sealed again. Despite the two's protests the council passed the plan, without Lucia's and Hiro's approval.  
  
Lucia was still very concerned about what would happen once 5,000 years had passed, and Virgo was released again. So she came up with a plan.  
  
Every 3,000 years the dragons are reborn, but they no longer have the power to create a new Dragonmaster. That stopped with Althena's death, without Althena, there was no longer any need for a Dragonmaster. Since Lucia had inherited Althena's powers she could reinstate the Dragonmaster, but it would be a difficult process. First the power of the Dragonmaster alone would still not be enough to stop Virgo. Lucia then decided to add her own powers to the Dragonmaster's. The only problem is that Lucia's powers would be to great for one child to hold at birth, and the power would have to be split. One half would be given to a girl to hold onto for safekeeping, the other half would be given to a boy who would become the Dragonmaster. There was still another problem Lucia faced, picking the right two people that lived so far ahead in the future. It would be a leap of faith on who would be decided, but it would be the only hope. Lucia told her plan to Hiro and he agreed to it.  
  
Officials of the Blue star were now making routine inspections of Lunar to ready it for habitation. Lucia and Hiro both requested to go down to Lunar on the next inspection. They did, and once on Lunar they secretly hid Lucia's pendent in an old temple with a book containing what would happen, and what to do upon Virgo's release. It also gave a very detailed list of how to identify the Dragonmaster.  
  
One month later, the plan was carried out, Virgo was sealed away, the people evacuated, and the Blue Star once again was uninhabitable. Hiro remained with Lucia on the Blue Star until they both passed away several decades later.  
  
-This is the story of The One, According To The Ancient Book  
  
Preview For Chapter 1  
  
"So what exactly is going on, spill it?"  
"Ok you know that girl, Amy at school."  
"Yeah what about her?"  
"Well I've got this thing for her."  
".and?" 


	3. Chapter 1 He Must Be Truthful

_

Welcome everyone to the first chapter in Dragon Heart: Part one. Just to summerize the situation before you read on so you not confussed let me explain. After the Blue Star's destruction the humans were sent to Lunar AKA Earth. The rest of the history is explained later but all you need to know is that its thousands of years into the future. The story takes place in modern time. -General Dragon 

_

************************************************************************   
Chapter 1  
**  


_He Must Be Truthful _

**

  
"The Dragonmaster must represent four qualities, one of the most important is truthfulness, without the truth, there is no hope for Lunar." –Ancient Book 'List Of The Dragon'. 

* * *

  
"Hey man, what's up", A teenage boy walked up to his friend with a smile. His facial expression quickly turned to one of concern when he saw his friends current state.   
  
"Sion, helloooo, you in there?", the boy asked again.   
  
Sion had his face down in his arms on the food court table, hardly moving. The McDonalds burger in front of him was untouched, as was the rest of his meal.   
  
"Come on man, you've been like this for three days now, what's up with you," the boy quickly jabbed Sion on the shoulder; before he could pull his hand back Sion grabbed his wrist. He looked up at his friend, with a half smile on his face.   
  
"Long day?", the friend asked.   
  
"You don't know the half of it Jeff", Sion muttered putting his face back in his arms, as if he were trying to fall asleep on the table.   
  
"Come on man, you've got me worried here, whats got you so down?", Jeff questioned Sion, as he made a move for the untouched burger.   
  
Sion sat up and decided to talk, "I'm just depressed man that's all."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"About a lot of stuff, that's what"   
  
"Don't be talking like that man, you know what 76% of the population does when they're depressed"   
  
"I said I was depressed, not stupid", Sion got out of his seat, and snatched the burger from Jeff. He threw away the uneaten meal, and started walking through the mall.   
  
"You know your goanna go to hell for that", Jeff said pointing toward the trashcan.   
  
"Bite me", Sion replied, a half smile forming.   
  
"So come on, tell me, whats got ya down Sion?", Jeff nudged Sion, trying to cheer him up.   
  
"Nothing", Sion snapped back.   
  
"You know what you need, a nice little girlfriend."   
  
Sion stopped walking and just stared down at the ground, when Jeff realized this he turned around.   
  
"I knew it, girl trouble huh?", Jeff walked over to Sion, and put an arm around his neck forcing him to walk again, "I can help you out there".   
  
"We better sit down then", Sion motioned over towards a bench in the middle of the mall.   
  
"So what exactly is going on? Spill it."   
  
"Ok you know that girl, Amy at school."   
  
"Yeah what about her?"   
  
"Well I've got this thing for her."   
  
"…and?"   
  
Sion dropped his head before continuing, "And were just total opposites, I don't know what to talk about around her, hell I can't even talk to her face to face. Its like I don't even stand a chance man."   
  
"Well man sometimes you've just gotta take a risk you know," As Jeff finished something caught his eye.   
  
"Yeah well I haven't even gotten a chance to ask her out. The only time I ever see her is at school.", Sion started to drift off in his own depression when Jeff shook him, pointing towards a store.   
  
"Well buddy today must be your lucky day. Check out who's walking into Victoria Secret's."   
  
"Amy!?", Sion got a puzzled look on his face, and then a smile appeared.   
  
"Ok then, I'm going to go ask her", Sion started walking into the store, only to be stopped by Jeff.   
  
"I'm glad the regular Sion's back for now, but you can't just walk into a bra shop and ask her out. We'll follow her around till they stop for lunch", Jeff pulled Sion back to the corner of the shop, and they sat and waited for the girls to come out.   
  
They followed them all over the mall for three hours, first they came out of Victoria's Secrets, then they went to Belks, back tracked to Ann Taylor, ran over to Bath and Body works, and finally ended up at Hallmark.   
  
"Man there like machines, don't they ever stop?", Jeff was almost out of breath trying to keep up with Sion.   
  
"Shut up they'll hear you, but yeah it is weird. Wait a second, did you ever think that they may have already eaten lunch?", Sion questioned, looking sternly at Jeff. Jeff backed away.   
  
"You know, you may be right about that."   
  
As if on cue one of the girls spoke up, "hey Amy I'm getting pretty hungry, let's go grab a bite, what'd you say?"   
  
"Sounds good where at?", Amy questioned.   
  
"How about that German place, in the Food Court?"   
  
"I love that place, come on, lets good", Amy, and the rest of her friends left the store, and walked towards the food court. Sion and Jeff stood motionless with a blank expression on their faces.   
  
"Ok, that's one too many weird coincidences for one day", Sion stood up and pulled Jeff along with him to the food court. Once there they watched the three girls go into the restaurant, and order their food.   
  
"Shoot there's too many of them, I need to get her alone", Sion was getting frustrated. After the three hours they spent fallowing these girls they hadn't split up once, how was he supposed to get her alone now. He then looked at Jeff.   
  
"I've got an idea."   
  
After a quick trip to the suit rental place by Sears the two returned with Jeff wearing shades, a freshly pressed pin stripe suit, and carrying a briefcase in his hand.   
  
"Ok, so what am I supposed to do again?", Jeff asked.   
  
"Simple, go introduce your self to those two girls next to Amy, and pretend to be a reporter for some teenage magazine. Ask them to come with you to another part of the restaurant for an interview. While you're doing that I'll sit down and talk to Amy. Don't let Amy see your face, or she'll recognize you, disguise you voice also"   
  
"Ok chief, I just hope this works."   
  
"Whatever, it'll work, now you're on go get 'em," Sion pushed Jeff towards the girls. Jeff walked up to the table and got their attention.   
  
"Hello ladies, my name is Tom Mathews. I'm a reporter for the magazine 'Teen Spirit', its about teenage girls and relationships. Are any of you three going out with a guy?", the other two girls raised their hand, Amy lowers her head looking at the table.   
  
"Wonderful, if you two wouldn't mind it, would you come with me outside the restaurant and allow me to interview you?", the two girls stood up and followed Jeff, one of them turned around and asked Amy if it was alright, Amy just told them to go on. The girls ran off, Jeff turned around for a second and offered Amy some uplifting words.   
  
"I've seen a lot of relationships happen, trust me, I'm sure your going to find a boy friend real soon", with that Jeff left Amy alone, and went out to interview the girls for the 'magazine'.   
  
After Sion saw the girls leave he walked up to Amy's table, and sat down.   
  
"Sion, what are you doing here?", Amy asked, a puzzled look on her face. Sion turned around, and looked at Jeff with the two girls, he then faced Amy.   
  
"Look at that. Jeff's interviewing for his 'magazine', not a bad job on the suit I might add", Sion said pointing to the group behind him.   
  
"I thought that voice sounded familiar, so you've got me alone what now?", Amy asked.   
  
"Amy look, for the past year I've been getting this feeling about you… I can't really explain it in words completely, but I really like you, and I was wondering if sometime you'd like to catch a movie or something?", Sion breathed a sigh of relief after finally getting that out. He looked over at Amy who looked a little taken back by his words.   
  
"Sion… I don't know what to say, I never expected this from you, but it means a lot to me, but Sion I don't know you well enough to go out with you. How about we be friends for right now?", Amy replied with a smile on her face.   
  
"For now?", Sion asked, his depression starting to return.   
  
"Yeah for now, and once we get to know each other then…well, we'll take it from there then", Amy noticed Sion falling back into depression, and tried to cheer him up with a smile, but it didn't work. Sion just got up, grabbed Jeff, and pulled him away.   
  
"We'll ladies you have my number, let me know if I can do anything else for you girls", Jeff yelled out as Sion was pulling him away.   
  
  
  
Amy was laughing at the sight, she thought, "Sion did all that just to ask me out, well being friends is best", she walked over to her friends and they continued their shopping trip.   
  
Meanwhile Sion was walking with Jeff back to their cars.   
  
"So man what she say?", Jeff asked eagerly.   
  
"We're friends," Sion replied grimly.   
  
"Did she say friends, or friends for now."   
  
"Friends for now."   
  
"Buddy that's great."   
  
"It is?", Sion was puzzled by this, but it brought his hopes up.   
  
"Yeah man it means that she's thinking it over, and that she wants to get to know you better first."   
  
Sion jumped up into the air. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of him. The two friends parted ways and Sion got in his car, and drove home.   
  
  


************************************************************************

  
  
_Meanwhile, in a forest somewhere_   
  
  
A gathering was happening, twenty or so men wearing brown robes gathered in an old temple. What appeared to be the leader of the bunch got up on a pedestal, and started to speak to the group. He held up a small pendent that appeared to glow.   
  
"Brothers it is time. Lucia's pendent has awakened", the leader shouted to the crowd.   
  
"It is time for us to find the Dragonmaster, without him our world will parish under Virgo's rule."   
  
Someone in the crowd then spoke up, "but sir what if we cannot find the boy?"   
  
The leader lowered his head, and let out a simple reply, "Then there is no hope, all will be lost."   
  
  


***************************************************************

  


Preview of Chapter 2

  
  
"Sion!, hey what's up, I was hoping you'd call", all of a sudden the tiredness in Amy's voice left, and her normal one returned.   
"Oh, ok um I was wondering if you'd like to do something today?", Sion felt a little more confident after hearing Amy's words.   
"Sure do you know where I live?", Sion scanned the directory again.   
"Yeah, 6790 Stonecircle Dr."   
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed it, by the way if the address listed in the preview is actually any one's real address then its just a coincidence. I didn't really mean to put your address there.   
-General Dragon 


	4. Chapter 2: He must have compassion

  
I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 and that you'll further enjoy chapter 2. I'm considering redoing chapter 2 after a couple of weeks and changing the names of all the places in the story to actual places to provide a better story line. Also one of the reviewer brought up that Lunar was the smaller planet and the Blue Star is the larger one, yes I know that but the game never states which one is Earth. Chapter 4 will give a long explanation on the history of how Lunar became Earth, at least in my story anyways. There is a reason for this so don't flame me about it k? Oh and Nall will be making an appearance much later on in the story as will Hiro, Ruby, and the other characters. This is going to be a huge story so be patient.   
  
  
  
Also for you readers any text in _italics_ is thought so _"I said hi"_ is the character thinking that. Enjoy and please review.   
  
  
  
-General Dragon   
  


************************************************************************   
  
**_Chapter 2   
  
He must have compassion_**   
  
  
  
"The Dragonmaster must be caring and loving. While he must be just, he must also feel compassion for the one he brings justice. Without compassion, there is no hope for Lunar." –Ancient Book, 'List Of The Dragon'.   
  
************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


* * *

Sion couldn't sleep. Words kept flowing through his head as he sat wide-awake in his bed. With a smile on his face, he heard them repeating in his mind over and over."…how about we be friends, for right now."   
  
"…it means that she's thinking it over, and that she wants to get to know you better first. Then she'll want you!"   
  
Sion could barely believe it himself. He went from having no chance with Amy, to having a better chance with her than any other guy on the planet. He was completely out of his depression, and frankly, he couldn't wait for the next day.   
  
"Maybe I should ask her to a movie, or maybe we could go to the mall, there's got to be something we could do…" Sion didn't realize he was drifting into sleep.   
  
The next day came just like any other, except that Sion was happy to see it. He jumped out of bed, got dressed, rushed out the door, and was speeding down the road before his mom could even say good bye.   
  


************************************************************************   
  
**_Yates St. Outside of Sion's School, 7:45 AM_**   
  
************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
"I can't wait, it won't be much longer," Sion thought to himself as he sped past everyone on the street, keeping an eye out for cops as he went. He was at school in a record 10 minutes. Just as soon as he was able to park the car, he rushed up into the school building, but no one was there.   
  
"Huh?, its 7:40… where is everyone?" Sion noticed one of his teachers down the hall, and he ran up to him.   
  
"Mr. F, where is everyone?"   
  
"Sion? What are you doing here?" the teacher got a surprised expression on his face.   
  
"I'm here for school, what else?"   
  
"Well I'm afraid your just going to have to wait two days until you come back… It's a Saturday morning, you should be sleeping in."   
  
Sion felt like slapping himself. He had thought so much about Amy last night that he had completely forgot it was Saturday today.   
  
"Um, Mr.F, where's the school directory?"   
  
"In Mrs. Shingles' office."   
  
"Thanks!"   
  
Sion dashed off to the office and picked up the school directory. He quickly looked up Amy's number, and called her up using the school phone.   
  
~Ring Ring Ring   
  
~Ring Ring Ring   
  
~Ring…."Hello?"   
  
"Hi, may I speak to Amy?"   
  
"Sure, can I ask who's calling?"   
  
"Sion Nickson."   
  
"Sure hold on a second. AMY!! Phone call!"   
  
~Couple seconds go bye.   
  
"Hello?" a somewhat weary voice answers.   
  
"Hey Amy, what's up?" Sion was really nervous and was on the verge of stuttering every word.   
  
"Sion!, hey, what's up? I was hoping you'd call," suddenly the tiredness in Amy's voice left, and her normal one returned.   
  
"Oh, ok uh, I was uh, wondering if you'd like to do something with me today?" Sion felt a little more confident after hearing Amy's words.   
  
"Sure! Do you know where I live?" Sion scanned the directory again.   
  
"Yeah, 6790 Stonecircle Dr."   
  
"Cool, alright, just come on by around ten and pick me up ok?"   
  
"Sure no problem, see you soon."   
  
"Later."   
  
~Click.   
  
With that the conversation ended, and Sion stood up. He slowly walked out of the office and headed out of the school. Once outside, he got down on his knees and yelled towards the sky.   
  
"THANK YOU!!! THIS IS THE DAY I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALL MY LIFE!!!" Sion then regained himself when he noticed several teachers had opened their doors, and were staring at him like he was mad. Sion ran down towards the library to get directions to Amy's house, and to plan their "outing."   
  
Sion came up with a very detailed plan, as well as obtaining directions to Amy's house within a couple of minutes. He thought no one had seen him but didn't notice the figure in the shadows.   
  
"Ok lets see, first we'll head to the park and walk around, then we'll hit the mall for a quick lunch and probably walk around to shop a bit. Then we can go to a movie, and top it all off with watching the sunset at the observation deck at the airport. "Heh, what could possibly go wrong?" he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a large, sweaty hand on his shoulder. Sion jumped and slowly turned around, only to see Mr. Ritz.   
  
"Mr. Nickson, I do hope we're using the Internet for academic purposes," he had caught Sion in the act.   
  
"Oh yes sir, very academic!" Sion replied.   
  
"Good then, carry on," Sion let out a sigh of relief, and went to the door.   
  
"Sometimes that guy just freaks me out. He must have been a former CIA agent or something to sneak up on me like that," Sion thought to himself.   
  
He quickly jumped into his car to grab some breakfast before he went to Amy's house.   
  


************************************************************************   
  
**_…Back in the Ancient Temple, Japan, Hiroshima Prefecture_**   
  
************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
Two men dressed in brown robes are sitting at a table talking, one of which is the man who led the meeting the previous night.   
  
"Brother John, what is to happen now? Are we to find the boy ourselves?" the man on the left asked.   
  
"No brother Frank. Lucia must first appear to him."   
  
"But then what? Are we not supposed to teach him the ways?"   
  
"Yes, but he must travel a great distance, to Japan. Lucia has written in the Ancient Book that in June of the two thousand and third year of Earth, or the five thousand and third year of Lunar, that the boy will be in the ancient water temple here. That is where we are to teach him."   
  
"But there is little time. Virgo's followers are already appearing in great numbers since his release three years ago. We can't detect them since they blend in."   
  
"Calm yourself brother. All will happen according to plan. Virgo has not come to earth yet, for he does not have enough energy to make it here."   
  
"I hope your right."   
  
"…Have faith"   
  


************************************************************************   
  
**_…Back in the US_**   
  
************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
Sion had finished breakfast, and was en route to Amy's house. Although he had received those directions from the school, he had found a way to get himself lost.   
  
"Where the heck am I? Let's see…" he pulled the directions back out of his pocket. "Ok, I took the right on Glock St., and then the left on Timber, so why the?… oh." Under his finger Sion noticed the missed street.   
  
"Ok, I need to backtrack and speed on through. No problem."   
  
  
  


************************************************************************   
  
**_Amy's House, 9:50 AM_**   
  
************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
Amy stood by her door looking at her watch. It was only 9:50, but she was still pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do.   
  
"Ok now Amy girl, calm down. We already explained to him that were only friends, but maybe I shouldn't have added that 'for now' part, but he is really sweet. Shoot I can't even understand my self right now."   
  
Amy continued to walk back and forth waiting for Sion, looking at her watch every minute or so. Her two sisters walked up to her.   
  
"Amy what are you doing?"   
  
"Nothing Issy, just head on back to wherever you where."   
  
Her sister walked back to the living room, while the other, whom Amy hadn't yet noticed, was hiding behind a plant.   
  
"Where is he? It's ten o' five."   
  
Sion's car pulled up into Amy's driveway. Sion ran up the sidewalk and leaned over to knock on the door when it opened for him. Losing his balance, he fell in.   
  
"Ow! That's gotta hurt! You ok Sion?" Amy squatted down, looking at Sion, trying to hold back a laugh.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Watch that first step, it's a dozy!" Sion got up, shook off the pain. Amy started laughing.   
  
"Where to first, mamm? Your transport awaits," Sion held his hands out towards the door. Amy went along with the joke and walked out the door with her nose in the air. Sion walked Amy to the car and opened the door to the front passenger seat, allowing her to get in. Sion then ran around and got in the drivers seat.   
  
"Soooo… Where to first?" Sion looked over at Amy as she tried to make a decision.   
  
"Hmm, it is still kinda early for anything to be open."   
  
An idea popped into Sion's head, "Hold up, I've got an idea if you're game. You want to go walk around the park until the mall opens?"   
  
"Yeah sure, why not? It's nice out anyways."   
  
Sion backed out of the driveway and went down the road towards the park. Both he and Amy didn't notice Amy's little sister watching them from the porch.   
  
Meanwhile back in Sion's car, Amy and Sion were starting to talk.   
  
"So how's your day been?" Sion asked nervously.   
  
"It's hardly started, Sion," She looked over at him and smiled, "But it's good so far."   
  
"Heh, yeah, guess so."   
  


************************************************************************  
  
**_North County Park, 10:20 AM_**   
  
************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
"I was so out of it this morning that I actually went to school looking for you. Can you believe that?"   
  
"You actually went to school on Saturday? That's hilarious! You must have not been thinking at all!" she chuckled.   
  
"Yeah, you should have seen the look on Mr. F's face when I ran into him in the hallway. He could barely believe I was there, or maybe because I was there so early."   
  
They both smiled and gave a laugh at Sion's joke as they pulled into the parking lot of Shell Park.   
  
"Man I used to come here all the time when I was little," Amy said as she stretched her arms out.   
  
"Wish I did too, but instead my mom and grandmother always took me to the mall so they could go shopping."   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Yeah, weird isn't it?"   
  
"No, that's great… So you grew up in a mall?"   
  
"It's not as great as you make it out to be, but hey, it sure was different. So where did you use to go here in the park?"   
  
Amy grabbed Sion's arm and pulled him down a path till they got to a small sandbox with a small wooden play area in it.   
  
"This is where I use to play a lot. It was tons of fun!"   
  
Amy ran over to the sand and sat down, looking up at the old wooden fort. Sion walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulders. He whispered in her ear.   
  
"You know no one's around. Care to relive some childhood memories?"   
  
Amy giggled a little and then whispered back, "Sure."   
  
Sion stood up and pulled Amy up with him, "Alright then,…you're it!" Sion ran off to the wooden fort with Amy behind him.   
  
"You cheater! Get back here!"   
  
They played around for a couple hours, ending with Sion falling off the wooden fort as he fled from Amy.   
  
"Ow, that's the second time today."   
  
Amy ran over to him unable to speak, since she was laughing her head off.   
  
"HAHA! Sion are you, haha, all right?"   
  
"Yeah, but I think there are other places we could go that are open now. Where do you want to go now?"   
  
"Well we got to relive part of my past, so let's go relive part of yours at the mall."   
  
"Alright"   
  


************************************************************************  
  
**_North County Vally Mall, 11:15AM_**   
  
************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
Sion walked Amy around the mall, showing her where all the old stores use to be, and where he use to go. He even pointed out some old pictures the mall had on display of how it used to look. After the "tour," Sion took Amy to eat at the German restaurant where he asked her out.   
  
"You know even though this isn't a date, it sure is fun," Amy thought.   
  
"Well that's pretty much it for the mall, and it's getting kinda late. It's already 4." Sion noticed that Amy seemed to go from happy to depressed at that statement, "but that doesn't mean that this is over yet," Sion quickly added.   
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Amy asked.   
  
Sion got a smirk on his face, remembering his plan. If they caught a 4:30 movie, then they'd still have time to go watch the sunset. Sion quickly pulled out a movie listing out of his pocket and read aloud the movie listings.   
  
"So which movie do you want to go watch? My treat of course."   
  
"How about Bad Boys II?"   
  
"Alright, lets see… It starts in ten, let's get over there!"   
  
The next four hours went by quickly for Sion. They went to the movie, only to find a huge line for it, and luckily they only missed the previews. After the movie was over, they went to the pizza parlor next door and grabbed some dinner. Soon Sion and Amy were once again in his small Jetta that Sion called his car, and were speeding down the beltline.   
  
"Sion, where are we going?" Amy asked a little hesitant.   
  
"Some place special," Sion answered as he took the exit towards the airport.   
  


************************************************************************  
  
**_CRA International Airport, Observation Deck, 7:56 PM_**   
  
************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
"Sion come on, tell me."   
  
"Just wait, it's a surprise!" Sion pulled into the airport's outside observation deck.   
  
"Where's this?" Amy really didn't understand this, but she followed Sion up the ramp to what appeared to be some viewing area.   
  
"Welcome to the CRA International Airport Observation deck," Sion ushered her to the front of the railing, allowing her a glimpse of the taxiway as a huge 757 went by.   
  
"Sion, this is unbelievable!" Amy was in awe at the sight. The sun gleamed off the planes as they went by, "But why here?"   
  
"I come here a lot."   
  
"So this place is special to you?"   
  
"Yeah, I plan to be a pilot when I grow up."   
  
"Wow, that should be neat."   
  
"Yeah, well I hope so. Look Amy, I remember what you said about being friends and..."   
  
"Sion, don't ruin the moment," Amy drew Sion into a hug, "I'll always be your friend, let's just enjoy what we have right now, ok?"   
  
Sion could barely respond because he was no longer focusing on the real world, "O…..K…"   
  
They sat there for about two hours watching the sunset and the planes go by.   
  
  
  
  
  


***********************************************************************   
  
**_Preview For Chapter 3_**

  
  
"SHE WHAT!!!!", Sion yelled.   
  
"Yeah, she said about some guy she met at from Cardinals after we left yesterday," Jeff told Sion.   
  
Sion could barely believe what he heard, he had to see it for himself.   
  
  
  
  
  


***********************************************************************

  
  
GD: Well that chapter went well I thought.   
  
Nall: What are you talking about where's the action, the drama, and oh yeah WHERE THE HELL AM I IN IT?   
  
GD: Didn't you read the note at the beginning you, and ruby get a part later on in the story.   
  
Nall: You mean that bratty, pink cat gets a part in this too?   
  
Ruby: I heard that Nall you idiot, prepare to be barbequed.   
  
Nall: Shit, gotta go.   
  
GD: AHH DAMIT that burns Ruby learn how to aim. Wait up Nall, well readers c ya in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 3: He Must Be Noble

  
  
_Well readers thanks again for checking it. I hope you liked chapter 2 and that you'll futher enjoy chapter 3. I'm working on Chapter 7 right now so I'll be releasing the next several chapters rather quickly. I'd also like to take this time to thank my two reviewers BlackLiGurl, and tcbond1112, you're a big driving force behind me putting this stuff out so quickly. Also Just to let you know please read the guide below.   
  
  
  
_Regular Text is speech and narration.   
  
Speech in Italics _"Like this"_, is character thought.   
  
Speech {"like this"} is only herd in Sion's head, but it isn't Sion's thoughts. Who could it be?>   
  
  
  


******************************************************************************************   
  


**_Chapter 3   
  
He Must Be Noble_******

  
  
"The Dragonmaster must noble, containing his temper at all times, while at the same time, being just. This is the second requirement of the Dragonmaster. Without honor, there is no hope for Lunar."   
  
-Ancient Book, 'List Of The Dragon. 

* * *

******************************************************************************************   
  
**_Sion's School, Monday 7:49 AM_**   
  
*************************************************************************************

  
  
Sion was definitely having a good day. It had been two weeks since his confession to Amy, and the two had been hanging out about once a week trying to get to know each other better. Sion didn't even know what the word depression meant anymore, for he was too busy in his own dream world. Even not to notice Jeff walking right next to him. Sion was spun around and knocked right into Jeff bringing them both down to the ground.   
  
"Man, watch where you're going!" Jeff yelled out, getting himself back on his feet.   
  
"Sorry, I'm just in a really good mood!" Sion replied with a huge smile across his face.   
  
"Well I'm just glad you're out of your depression, but what happened to make you so happy?"   
  
"I just heard from Amy's friends, that she's going to ask someone out today," Sion answered, his smile getting bigger.   
  
"Well congratulations man! The big day has come!" Jeff yelled out, giving Sion a high five.   
  
"Shoot, look at the time. We have to get to class or Mr. F's going to give us a detention," the two started to run towards homeroom, or as their school called it, advisory.   
  
"That guy must love giving out detentions. I've already got ten this year!" Jeff let out as he ran toward the classroom.   
  
They made it there on time, and as if on cue, Mr. F walked into the room just as the late bell rang. He went to his desk and pulled out a pile of papers and handed them out.   
  
"Guys, this is your life goal planning sheet. Write down what you want to do with your life, and how you plan to get there," he then sat down and started to grade some papers. Sion looked down at the sheet and read the first question.   
  
"Lets see, question one… What do you believe your purpose in life is?" Sion put down his pen and thought a little while. He looked around to see everyone else speeding though the sheet. He pushed his chair back and tried to think.   
  
"Life's purpose, life's purpose…?" the words just kept going through his mind, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything. What was his life's purpose? Did he even have one?   
  
"Does my life really have no purpose?", Sion thought. The bell rang, "Must of lost track of time."   
  
Sion got up taking the sheet with him and went through the rest of his classes. At the end of the day he was sitting on a bench outside of the courtyard thinking about the question on the sheet.   
  
"Life's purpose, hmm… I've got to have some purpose for being here. But what is it?"   
  
As he was thinking Jeff came up and sat next to him.   
  
"Sion! Has she asked you yet?" for once Jeff said something with a tone of seriousness.   
  
"Huh? Oh hey Jeff, no not yet."   
  
"This isn't good."   
  
All of a sudden Sion jumped up and was fully alert, "What do you mean this isn't good? She's going to ask me!"   
  
"Look man, don't kill the messenger here, but I heard some news you might find… well, bad", Jeff looked down, judging by his expression Sion knew something very bad must have happened.   
  
"Ok, tell me."   
  
"Well after you told me about it, I decided to talk to Christy, you know Amy's friend."   
  
"Yeah, so what happened?"   
  
"Well, she told me that after we left the food court, Amy met someone while they were shopping."   
  
"SHE WHAT!!!!" Sion yelled.   
  
"Yeah she said something about some guy from Cardinals," Jeff told him.   
  
Sion could barely believe what he heard, he had to see it for himself.   
  
"So the guy she's going to ask out is…?"   
  
"Hey man, it's no guarantee, not even Christy knew which guy she was going to ask out. It might still be you, but I thought you'd like to know," Jeff started to stand up when Sion grabbed his shirt.   
  
"We're going to follow her."   
  
"We're waa?"   
  
"You heard me. We're following her."   
  


******************************************************************************************  
  
**_School's Parking Lot, Monday, 3:10 PM_**   
  
*************************************************************************************

  
  
They jumped into Jeff's car, and waited to see Amy walk out of the building.   
  
"What if she's looking for you?"   
  
"I'll know if she's looking for me."   
  
Amy then walked out of the building, and got in her car. The flag has been waved. The chase was on.   
  
"Lets see if she's going to Cardinals. It'll take her at least ten minutes, and she'd have to take a left up…"   
  
Sion's voice left him as Amy took the left he pointed out.   
  
"Ok well she'll have to take another left at the nex…."   
  
Once again it happened. The same thing happened before every turn. Soon Sion began to choke up and he could barely even speak. Jeff looked at him, worried about what was about to happen. When they finally turned into the Cardinals parking lot, Sion could barely contain himself.   
  


******************************************************************************************  
  
_**Cardinals Private School, Parking Lot A, Monday, 3:15 PM**_   
  
*************************************************************************************

  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jeff asked wondering if Sion was even going to get out of the car.   
  
Sion regained his senses and wiped the one tear near his eye, "Yeah, I'll never be able to accept it, until I see it."   
  
With that, Sion got out of the car, and carefully followed Amy, not letting her know he was behind her. In fact, Sion actually blended in with the crowd with the way he dressed. Finally Amy stopped at one classroom. She looked in the window and then stepped in. Sion walked up to the door and looked into the glass. What he saw almost made him want to take his own life. The boy was real. He was about Sion's age, brown hair, about six foot five, and was wearing a soccer jersey. He saw Amy walk up to him and blush she said a couple of words and then hugged the boy. Sion knew what had happened. That was the boy. The hall was empty now, and Sion began the long walk back to the car. He was almost to the door when a familiar voice called out to him.   
  
"Sion!" Amy called out to him. Slowly Sion turned around.   
  
"Sion, I've got something I need to tell you!" Sion held up his hand in protest, he couldn't even speak.   
  
"Sion, at least let me explain to you!" Amy yelled, almost starting to cry. She just realized Sion knew what had happened. Hearing Amy yelling, the boy came out from the classroom and put his arm around her.   
  
"Is there a problem Amy? Who are you?" the boy asked Sion.   
  
"Michael, go back, it's fine," Amy pushed him back, but he didn't move.   
  
"You. What did you say to her?" Michael started to walk up towards Sion.   
  
{"Don't fight!"}   
  
"Huh?" Sion couldn't place where that voice had come from, but by now Michael was right up in his face. Amy was screaming at him to leave Sion alone, but he didn't care.   
  
"So what did you do punk? Answer me!" Michael pushed Sion back. Sion didn't even try to fight back.   
  
"Congratulations Michael." Sion let out and started to walk away when Michael grabbed him by the shirt.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He tightened his grip on Sion's shirt. Sion ignored him and shouted out to Amy.   
  
"If he makes you happy, Amy, then that's all that matters to me," with that Sion pulled Michael's hand off his shirt, and walked away. Michael tried to follow him. but Amy held him back.   
  
Jeff spotted Sion walking back to the car. He looked like someone had drained the life out of him, and then kicked him a couple of times in the face.   
  
"So she asked the other guy out. Man this sucks," Jeff muttered talking to himself. He got out and met Sion halfway.   
  
"I'm sorry man, it really sucks that it had to turn out this way."   
  
"No, it was meant to turn out this way," Sion kept walking to the car, he got in and closed the door. Jeff followed him in   
  
"My life has no purpose."   
  
"Don't you even say that! Of course you've got a purpose in life. Everyone has one man."   
  
"Do you remember that sheet we got in class today?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well I tried to think about it all day, and could never think of anything. I still can't, and now this happens."   
  
"Look, there's nothing we can do about Amy, but you can't let this get you down."   
  
"Don't worry, I'll survive, Oww, it hurts," Sion started breathing heavily and then passed out.   
  
"Sion, Sion, come on man, this isn't funny! Shit, wake up! SION!!" Jeff tried punching Sion but it didn't wake him. He revved up the engine and sped down to the hospital.   
  


****************************************************************************************** **_Water Temple, Hiroshima Prefecture_** *************************************************************************************

  
  
Two men in brown robes are sitting at a small wooden table. One is a teenage looking boy, a sword hugging the back of his robe.   
  
"How do we find the boy?", the older man spoke up.   
  
"The book says he will be in the land of the Rising Sun, inside the water temple this coming summer."   
  
"How are we to convince the boy of this? It will not be an easy task."   
  
"The book says that Lucia herself will lead him to the temple, and that she will explain what will happen to him."   
  
"What if something goes wrong?"   
  
"I don't know what will happen then, we must pray that it all goes according to plan." 

******************************************************************************************   
  
**_Back in Sion's town, North County Hospital_**  
  
******************************************************************************************

  
  
Jeff was in the waiting room, along with Sion's parents. He was thinking about what Sion had told him before he had passed out.   
  
"Well I tried to think about it all day, and could never think of anything. I still can't, and now this happens."   
  
"Man his world must really suck right now," the doctor coming through the doors interrupted Jeff's thoughts. Jeff stood up along with Sion's father.   
  
"So doc, what's up in there?"   
  
"Sion's going to be ok, but there is one problem."   
  


******************************************************************************************   
  
**_Preview For Chapter 4_**

  
  
"He what?" Amy asked.   
  
"Yeah, he's over there right nowm but they said they don't know when he'll wake up," Jeff told her.   
  
"I wonder what could have caused it?" Amy pondered. Jeff gave her a look like she was the idiot of the world.   
  
"Guess, Amy."   
  


*************************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
GD: Well that chapter was pretty good but it sure didn't take much time. Huh what's this doing on my desk. Chapter 11 Nall's Life, I didn't write this. What the hell, NALL GET IN HERE!   
  
Nall: You bellowed Sir.   
  
GD: What are you doing writing your own chapter.   
  
Nall: Well you haven't let me in the story yet so I had to do something.   
  
GD: Alright hold on, HEY RUBY NALL TOLD ME ITS YOUR TIME OF THE MONTH!   
  
Ruby: HE WHAT, DAMIT IT NALL I'M GONNA KILL YA THIS TIME!   
  
Nall: Shit I'm outa here.   
  
Ruby: WAIT RIGHT THERE YOU COWARD!   
  
GD: Haha now to burn this. Check back soon readers I'll releasing the next chapter within the week. 


	6. Chapter 4: He Must Be Strong

  
_ Hey everyone sorry for the long dealy, I could sit here and ramble for pages about all the reasons why this story hasn't been updated...but I figured that you'd rather get right to the story. Just to answer a few concerns, first yes there will be another delay in the next release but nowhere near as long, were talking about mid June to to exams. Next who's to say Nall hasn't already appeared in the story, in the original draft of chapter 4 I was thinking about revealing just who he is but thought best to leave that to the reader. So enjoy the story and please review, no flames please, however constructive critism is always welcome from a fellow author. Enjoy!_  
  
  
**

Chapter 4

**   
  
He Must Be Strong   
  
  
  


_"The Dragonmaster must be strong not physically but spiritually. Without spiritual strength there is no hope for Lunar."   
–Ancient book, 'List of the Dragon. _

  
  
  
  


************************************************************   
  
**_North County Hosipitol, Emergancy Waiting Room , _**Monday, May 3rd 8:30 PM   
  
************************************************************

  
  
"So Doc, what's up with Sion", Jeff asked hesitantly.   
  
"Well, its complicated. At first it seemed Sion had just suffered a minor panic attack", the doctor looked down at his clipboard, "but for some unknown reason he's slipped into a coma."   
  
Everyone's expression turned from relief to shock at that last statement. Sion's mother cried in her husband's chest, while Jeff stood there dumbfounded. No one in the room could talk, except the doctor.   
  
"We can't tell you when or if he'll come out of it, but we do ask that a family member, or close friend stay with him and talk to him."   
  
"What could have caused this?", Sion's mother let out, still crying.   
  
"Amy!", Jeff muttered under his breath clenching his fist.   
  
Sion's parents went to Sion's room to spend the night there. Jeff stomped of the hospital.   
  


************************************************************   
  
**_? _**   
  
************************************************************

  
  
"Where am I?", Sion walked around in what seemed to be a small rural village. Children were running around, and people were walking down the dirt road. The houses seemed old and almost ancient looking, completely made of wood, and Earthen walls. Then a young blue haired girl walked up to him.   
  
"Hello, my name is Lucia. Welcome to the Blue Star", the girl greeted him warmly, her voice was enough to make Sion melt.   
  
"Um hey. Just where the heck am I, um what's your name again?"   
  
Lucia ignored him, "Sion we don't have a lot of time, follow me", they started walking towards what appeared to be a huge blue crystal castle.   
  
"Hey how'd you know my name, hey wait up", Sion caught up with her.   
  
"Sion right now you are in a comma, I altered your state of mind during your panic attack to bring you into a comma so we could talk."   
  
Sion kept walking trying to figure everything out.   
  
"There is much to talk about Sion, and not a lot of time. Your about to learn your purpose in life."   
  
"My purpose?"   
  
Lucia opened the doors to the blue castle and a blinding white light filled Sion's eyes.   
  


************************************************************   
  
**_ St. John's High School (Sion's School), _** Tuesday, May 4th 7:45 AM   
  
************************************************************

  
  
"I wonder what she's gonna say when I tell her what she did to him", Jeff's mind was focused on one thing, finding Amy. He wanted to let he know what she had done to Sion, and he wanted to let her know himself.   
  
Jeff wondered around the school building aimlessly trying to find Amy or at least one of her friends. It was still very early in the morning, Jeff hadn't been able to sleep the past night because of his friends condition.   
  
"Man its still an hour till school starts, she's not going to be here for over half and hour", Jeff thought to him self as he sat down on the school floor, waiting.   
  


************************************************************   
  
**_ ?_**   
  
************************************************************

  
  
"My purpose, what are you talking about how do you know my purpose?", Sion was surprised by this girls remark. Even Sion didn't know what his purpose in life was, how could someone he never even met before know it.   
  
  
  
"It's a very long story Sion but please sit down", as soon as Lucia started speaking two chairs rose up out of the floor, they both took a seat.   
  
  
  
"Lets start with the basics, first you know the planet you live on is now called Earth."   
  
"Yeah, that's a no brainier."   
  
"Well Sion it was called Lunar a long time ago, at least half of it was. The moon was also part of Lunar."   
  
"Ok, so how'd the moon get knocked off?"   
  
"We'll get to that, first you must realize that a long time ago there was also another planet, this one that were on now. It was called the Blue Star, a planet created by a goddess, but destroyed by evil."   
  
"Then how come its still here?"   
  
"I revived the planet along with the help of a brave young boy named Hiro."   
  
"Ok then so where the emergency then?"   
  
"After several years of peace on the planet, another evil came forward, Virgo. Virgo was the most powerful evil being we had ever encountered. He turned the planets inhabitants into zombies, and other horrible creatures, infesting their minds with evil, and greed."   
  
"So then how come everyone outside looks all friendly and everything?"   
  
"This world were in is fake, its inside your mind. My sprit is connected to your mind, so I can tell you these things and support you in your task. Right now the Blue Star you see now is before the time of Virgo, so everything is normal."   
  
"Ok so tell me the rest of the history."   
  
"After most of the planet had been infested by Virgo we had no choice, but to determine a course of action. A meeting of delegates was held at the Blue Sphere, where we are now. It was determined that the only possible way to get rid of Virgo was to seal him up, and call upon Althena's light to rid the planet of the followers of Virgo."   
  
"What's Althena's light?"   
  
"Althena's light can be compared to a reset button; it wipes everything out completely, destroying entire worlds, and everything on them. It takes ten thousand years for a planet to recover from it. So we had to send all the surviving humans to Lunar."   
  
"Right; and now you said something about the moon getting separated from Lunar how'd that happen?"   
  
"When I was sealing up Virgo he unleashed one more massive attack, he blew up a huge explosive between Lunar and the Blue Star hurling them both apart. Lunar struck another planet, and fused with it, forming Earth. The part of Lunar known as the wastelands was torn off in the collision and became the Earth's moon. Right now the Blue Star is floating around in another galaxy far away, still recovering from Althena's Light."   
  
"This is going to take awhile to sink in", Sion muttered rubbing his head in pain.   
  
"But there's more Sion, the seal put on Virgo was only meant to last five thousand years. That expired three years ago in the earth year 2000."   
  
"So what happens now", at this point Sion was listing intently.   
  
"Virgo has already returned in Sprit form to Earth and is gathering followers. If he gains enough power he will be able to take on a physical form and wreak destruction once again."   
  
"How long will in take him to gain enough power to take on physical form?"   
  
"One hundred years."   
  
Sion leaned back in his chair and let out sigh of relief, "Well then it's not my generations problem is it?"   
  
"Actually there's another part to this story. When Althena created this planet she sent down four dragons the keepers of the ultimate power, the Dragon Heart. Virgo's followers have found this object and it's only a matter of time till they tap into it."   
  
Sion was beginning to understand the urgency of the matter, "So how much would that speed up the process?"   
  
"If he is able to tap into the Dragon Hearts power, it would be instant. He would have more than enough power to obtain a physical form."   
  
Sion began to imagine all the things that would happen to Earth. All the people he loved flashed before his eyes, his family, his friends, Amy…, "No not Amy, she's with him."   
  
"Sion?"   
  
"Sorry lady but I'm not your man for the job, besides for all I care this is all just a dream. I'll wake up in some bed, and realize this is all a dream."   
  
Lucia got up out of her chair and walked over to Sion. She leaned over to him and reached out to his arm. Slowly she grabbed it and pinched him; Sion jumped back feeling the pain.   
  
"Sion this is very real, and you are the one chosen for this task. You have two simple choices one you accept the task and fight Virgo. Or you decline it, and everyone you love and know will die, including your self."   
  
  
  
Sion slumped in his chair as Lucia gave him a stern look. He still couldn't accept what was going on, it didn't seem real, it didn't even seem like it could be real. He kept on thinking about it, he was just watching the girl he loved kiss another guy and almost got the crap beat out of him, now he's being told everything he knew would be destroyed and he was the worlds only hope.   
  
  
  
"Your acting like this is something that's easy to accept", Sion returned Lucia's glance and walked to the other side of the room keeping his back turned to her.   
  
"Sion you are Earth's only hope, haven't you felt it. People around you all knew what they wanted to do, but you, you kept on holding on to that little stand of hope. You didn't know what your purpose was but you knew it was something special. This is your purpose.", Lucia was now behind Sion her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"What are you even talking about, so far all you've done is give me a little history lesson. What is my purpose besides saving the world. What am I supposed to do, what kind of path am I supposed to follow.", Sion slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. True he wanted to lean his purpose in life but this is a lot more than he bargained for. Lucia grabbed his hand and pulled him to face her.   
  
"Listen closely, I know about Amy and what your going through. Remember I'll be with you in your mind always. If you need to talk, or need help, just ask. All you need to do right now is to visit the water temple, in the third week of June."   
  
"Huh what are you talking about?"   
  
"A group of followers of Althena know about your existence or at least that you are around, they don't know you exactly. They were given the task many years ago of training you. They will meet you in the water temple in Hiroshima Japan. You must find a way to get there this summer."   
  
"Alright, I guess if that's what I have to do."   
  
"Good luck Sion I'll be with you remember that."   
  
Everything went white again. Sion slowly reopened his eyes when he noticed he was in the hospital.   
  
"So she wasn't kidding", Sion looked over to see both his parents asleep. The clock by his bed read 7:30 AM. He was hooked up to an IV and had a heart monitor on. All of a sudden the doctor burst through the door waking Sion's parents.   
  
"I just got word that Sion's heart beat is back to normal, and…oh never mind look for your selves." The doctor was startled to see Sion sitting up in bed just as much as Sion's parents were.   
  
"Um hey everyone", Sion just waved his hand, getting no response from his parents.   
  
"This is remarkable, Sion you've showed unbelievable strength to recover this quickly", the doctor scratched his head , "You'll need to stay here for a couple more days so I can run some tests and make sure you're in top shape."   
  
"Ok doc."   
  


************************************************************   
  
**_St. John's High School _**, Tuesday May 4th 7:55AM   
  
************************************************************

  
  
Jeff was still walking around the school when he herd the two girls talking in the hallway. One of them sounded like Amy, but he picked up something in her voice he didn't understand.   
  
"Is she crying?", Jeff thought, he couldn't believe it until he saw her himself talking to her friends. When he turned the corner she looked up at him and ran over to him.   
  
"Jeff where's Sion?", Amy looked up to Jeff with tears in her eyes. Jeff felt really bad now, his one goal today was to make Amy feel bad but now he realized Amy was just as torn up about this as he was.   
  
"Uh Amy, I think you better sit down for this."   
  
"Jeff I just can't face him right now."   
  
"Amy why did you do what you did to him. He really liked you."   
  
"Well after you guys left the mall Michael showed up, I had known him from a long time ago in preschool so we started talking and got to catch up. The next day I went out with Sion and we had a blast but Michael called me when I got back home. He told me he loved me and that he saw me with Sion at the mall, and that I had to make a choice him or Sion. No one has ever told me they love me before so I went to the school Monday and met him and I told him I chose him, but then Sion showed up. I didn't know what to do I still like Sion but Michael."   
  
Jeff looked at Amy feeling sorry for her. Her life was being torn apart all because of this one guy trying to control her, and the worst part of it is she believed he loved her.   
  
"Amy, don't be like this is would rip Sion up to see you like this.", Jeff laid his hand on Amy's shoulder she looked at him.   
  
"Thanks Jeff, when's Sion going to get her I want to talk to him to."   
  
Jeff winced at that knowing Amy was going to take this very hard, "Amy something happened to Sion when he came back from seeing you."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Sion blacked out and he's in a comma at the hospital, doctor said it was caused by a panic attack."   
  
Amy was shocked; her eyes were wide open, with tears flowing down them. She put a hand over her mouth and then looked down at the floor.   
  
"I caused this?"   
  
"I'm afraid so.", Jeff replied coldly.   
  
"I need to see him, today. Will you take me to him?"   
  
"Sure, just meet me in the parking lot after school, and we'll visit him."   
  
Amy walked off dazed at what she had just heard. She could barely believe it her self. She had put Sion in a comma. Sion had loved her, and she crushed Sion's heart. She wanted to throw up, but somehow she made it through the day.   
  
Jeff turned around and looked at Amy walking down the hall.   
  
  
  


************************************************************   
  
**_ North County Hosipitol Sion's Room, _** Tuesday May 4th 4:10PM   
  
************************************************************ 

  
  
"Man this is boring, nothing to do, or see", Sion sat up in his bed, his hand behind his head supporting him. Just then the door opened and a teenage hospital volunteer walked in the door. She was beautiful with reddish brown hair past her shoulders, funny enough two strands of it stuck up at the front like an antenna. Her skin was tan and she looked over at Sion and smiled.   
  
"Hi, I'm Caitlin."   
  
"Caitlin?,", Sion couldn't believe his luck, "This hospital trip just took a turn for the better."   
  
"So Caitlin what you do over here?", Sion asked her trying to start up a conversation.   
  
"I just volunteer here every now and then. With you here maybe I'll do it more often."   
  
Sion's heart skipped a beat no girl had ever come on to him before. Maybe this was his chance. "Care to chat a little while?"   
  
"I'd love to just let me finish taking your blood pressure."   
  
Just down the hall Jeff and Amy had arrived. Jeff had a piece of paper in his hand telling him where Sion's room was, but he couldn't seem to find it.   
  
"Um nurse where's this", Jeff showed the nurse the room number, she pointed down the hall.   
  
"Room 1029 just down the hall on the left."   
  
"Thanks lady", Jeff pulled Amy along with him. Amy still was nervous about this since she knew she had caused it.   
  
"Jeff I don't know if I should see him now."   
  
"Amy you're gonna have to see him sooner or later. May as well be sooner.", Jeff pulled open the room door. What he saw shocked him, not only was Sion awake but he was flirting with a really, really hot girl.   
  
Amy stepped into the door and her eyes widened at what she saw.   
  
"Sion?"   
  
"…Amy?"   
  
They stood there looking at each other for a second, and then Amy broke off the gaze and ran down the hall crying. Jeff took after her. Caitlin looked at Sion questioningly.   
  
"Friend of yours?"   
  
"Naw she's going with some other guy."   
  
"Well this chart says you get out Friday morning, want to catch a movie with me Friday night?", Caitlin looked into Sion's eyes.   
BR>"Sure why not, I'd be honored to take a girl like you to the movies."   
  
"Then it's a date then.", Caitlin told Sion as she opened the door.   
  
"Sure it's a date."   
  
With that Caitlin left the room and Sion rested his head on the pillow.   
  
"This is all just too much for one day."   
  
  
  


************************************************************   
  
**_Preview For Chapter 5_**   
  
************************************************************

  
  
"You gotta what!?", Jeff was completely taken off guard by what Sion had just told him.   
  
"Yeah she asked me out, aint that something."   
  
"This is gonna get weird."   
  
"Why's that?"   
  
"Trust me."   
  
Jeff walked away leaving Sion by himself. Sion looked at his watch.   
  
"Oh crap I'm late."   
  
  
  
************************************************************   
  
_ "Well everyone thats it for now I hope you can wait till June 15th for the next chapter, oh yeah and once again I'm sorry for the delay, but it was worth the wait right?"   
  
"What are you talking about you had this whole thing typed since last summer and you were to lazy to put it in HTML"   
  
"Ok Nall so what if thats true, you want me to push back your appearence another chapter!"   
  
"I'm sorry master!", Nall bows.   
  
"I'm hoping you don't expect the same from me!"   
  
"Ah Ruby, no of course not your too stuborn to be polite"   
  
"Well then take this as a wake up and get your ass typing gift", blows fire at my poor face.   
  
"Ow!" _


	7. Chapter 5: Who's To Trust

  
  
_Well everyone exams are over and my creative juices are flowing once again. Before I head out for a peaceful weekend at the coast down here in NC I thought it might be nice if I left something for you all to read in my absence for a couple weeks, and sort of like an apology gift for leaving my story collecting dust for so long. It be nice if I had some more reviews but what can ya do? Also all you other authors who I've reviewed who haven't updated in over a month, UPDATE! Its summer already I don't even have an excuse any more. This chapter is just a short one, just to let you know about the relationships developing and Sion's new found ability. Enjoy and as always Read and Review but no flames.   
  
Just a reminder text in italics is thought.   
  
Text in italics and in (parentheses) is Lucia talking to Sion.   
  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5**   
  
_Who's To Trust   
  
"The Dragonmaster must chose his allies carefully. Those that are deserving of the Dragonmaster's trust are truly his friends, with out friends the Dragonmaster will not be able to succeed in his quest, with out trust the Dragonmaster will not have friends." –Ancient Book, 'The Trails'   
  
_

* * *

**North County Hospital, North Carolina Room 612A**

* * *

_"I can't believe this is all happening to me. Dating a girl, losing Amy, going into a coma, and then…, naw that part was just a dream, wasn't it?", Sion sat back in his bed thinking about all that had happened. It was almost too much to bear for the teenager as he finally laid down on the soft pillow looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"That's impossible for that to be true I'm just worrying about something stupid."_ Sion covered his face with the pillow trying to get some rest.   
  
_(You know its true Sion)   
  
"Huh, who's there?"_ Sion looked around the room but saw no one.   
  
_(Have you already forgotten?)   
  
"Show yourself!"_ Sion was almost ready to get out of the bed, and beat the living hell out of who ever was pulling this joke, "Come on out Jeff, it's not funny."   
  
_(I told you I would be with you; have you already forgotten it, or do you not want to accept your task?)_   
  
Sion balled up his fist sweating, "Lucia…."   
  
_(You remember then.)   
  
"So much for my dream theory then…so this is real?"   
  
(Very much so. You have another task to complete as well.)   
  
"The going to Japan thing? I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to get there, but I'll do it."   
  
(You have an additional task set before you as well Sion.)   
  
"Go ahead and give it to me, my day can't get any worse."   
  
(I forgot to tell you about your powers Sion. The Monks will teach you more about them, and how to use them, but there is something you need to know. The Dragonmaster's power alone isn't enough to battle Virgo so I had to add my own powers to the Dragonmaster's. But all that power was to great to give to one person. It had to be split.)   
  
"Alright so what are you getting at?"   
  
(Your powers were split at birth between you, and a girl. I don't know who she is, but she holds the other part of your power. You must find her, other wise you will remain incomplete.)   
  
"Well I don't want to be 'incomplete', so how do I know who's the right one?"   
  
(You'll know Sion, the monks will teach you how.)   
  
"Alight then, one more thing. You mentioned a guy named Hiro helped you restore the planet. Was he your…you know."   
  
(Yes we were in love, we both died many years ago. My power as a goddess allowed me to keep contact with you after my death.)   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
(We are still together, but right now you must focus on your task Sion. Remember Virgo's followers are spreading. They are human, and impossible to determine who's with Virgo and who is isn't.)   
  
"I will, right now, I need some rest. Good night Lucia."   
  
(Good night Sion.)_   
  
With that the conversation ended and Sion went off to sleep.   
  


* * *

**_Thursday March 10th 11:20 AM Lunch Room St. Matthew's School_**

* * *

  
  
Amy was sitting with Jeff, as well as her friends, still a little shocked from the previous day's events.   
  
"He was with another girl in his room", Amy was sobbing recalling the event, her friends listened intently. Jeff just sighed.   
  
"Amy aren't you with another guy also, so why is it such a sin for Sion to have a girlfriend now?", Jeff questioned the group.   
  
"Amy, Jeff's right on this one. Technically you're the one at fault here if anyone is.", one of Amy's friends brought up.   
  
"Amy you're going into dangerous territory here. You already hurt the guy once, if he's got a girlfriend now leave him be, I mean you've got Michael now don't betray him too." Jeff quickly rebutted.   
  
"Lay off her Jeff you don't know how it is. Amy there is a way, but were going to need Jeff's help here.", Amy's friend turned towards Jeff.   
  
"Whoa there Christy, I'm not betraying Sion here."   
  
"You wouldn't be Jeff, just find out if he's going out on a date with that girl or not. Also if you don't mind telling us where and when, when you find out."   
  
"And why pray tell should I even consider doing this."   
  
"Because it's in Sion's best interest", Christy leaned over and whispered in Jeff's ear, "plus I think Amy still likes him, maybe we can get them together."   
  
Jeff though about the idea for a while, the girls stared at him in anticipation.   
  
"Alright I'll do it, but you guys can never tell him I did it. Got that?"   
  
"Sure, what ever. Now Amy you're part is simple. Just show up at the same place Sion's taking his girl to, and go with Michael. Just do a bunch of stuff that would get him jealous."   
  
"Great." Amy jumped out of her seat and walked to her next class, a smile on her face.   
  
_"He's not going to like this at all."_ Jeff thought to himself, _"But I've got to do this for him."_   
  
The day went by, and once school was over Jeff was on his way to the hospital. His car dove down the street, well over the legal speed limit, his mind was racing just as fast. How did this happen? What's going to happen? Am I doing the right thing? All these questions asked themselves over and over again like a broken record. Finally he arrived at the hospital parking deck, and pulled into a space. For some reason he didn't feel right, his stomach felt quizzy, his mind was unsure, and it was hard to walk. He didn't want to betray his friend's trust, but he felt this was the only way.   
  
Jeff walked up to the hospital room door, knocked on it once, then entered. All he found was Sion sitting up on his bed reading a book. Sion glanced over to Jeff and put the book down.   
  
"Hey buddy how's it going?" Jeff asked him a little bit of nervousness was audible in his voice.   
  
"Well the doc said that I recovered real quick, their just keeping me here for tests.", Sion replied to him keeping a slight smile on his face.   
  
"So when do you get out?"   
  
Sion looked out the window, "Friday afternoon, it seems like I've been trapped in here forever."   
  
"So you want to do something Friday night catch a movie or something, or are you going with that other girl to do something?"   
  
"Heh yeah she asked me out of all things. So were going to a Friday night movie just to celebrate my release."   
  
"Cool so when you going to be there, and what are you going to see?"   
  
Sion looked back at Jeff confused, _"Why's he asking that?"_   
  
"Were going to the 7:30 PM Spider Man 2 down at the Grand", Sion replied.   
  
"Well then I guess that doesn't leave room for another movie before then, ah well c ya around. Give me a call Saturday."   
  
"…Sure."   
  
Jeff left the room.   
  


* * *

Jeff was walking down the hall as fast as he could he didn't want to see that expression Sion had given him again.   
  
_"He knows, somehow he knew she had asked me to do that."_   
  
As Jeff got in his car his cell phone went off. He looked at the Caller ID.   
  
Amy Brinkstone   
  
"Speak of the Devil", Jeff muttered as he pressed the send button and put the phone to his ear, "Jeff here."   
  
"Jeff its Amy, did you talk to him?"   
  
"Yeah I did", Jeff told her plainly feeling guilty for what he had just done.   
  
"What did he say?"   
  
"Look Amy for once he's got a girlfriend, and he doesn't have to face rejection any more. I really think its best to just leave him along, for once, he's actually happy."   
  
"Jeff I really need to know this, please tell me what he's doing with her", Amy's voice sounded like she was about to cry.   
  
"Alright, look he's going to the 7:30 night showing of Spider Man.2 at the grand, but please don't screw this up for him. Just let him be happy."   
  
"Jeff?"   
  
"Yeah what is it?"   
  
"You're a great friend to him, don't worry I won't do anything stupid. I want him to be happy to its just…"   
  
"Don't mention it, c ya Amy."   
  
"Bye Jeff, and thanks."   
  
With that the call ended and Jeff sighed as he sat the phone back down in its holder. He got in his car and drove off.   
  
"So she really can't decide can she? That girl Sion was with was a real looker, and nice. Well, this will definitely be interesting", Jeff started talking to himself.   
  


* * *

**_Back in the Hospital Room_**   
  


* * *

Sion thought to himself trying to piece together everything. Just then the door opened again, a teenage girl walked through and sat besides Sion's bed.   
  
"Hey Caitlin what's happening?" Sion's mood shifted from confusion to bliss at the sight of her.   
  
"Nothing much, just waiting for Friday night, like it will never come.", Caitlin looked at Sion with a smile across her face.   
  
"You know, you've got a gift. You can make me happy by just looking at me."   
  
"You're the same way Sion, ever since you came here I was watching you. It hurt to see you in your comma, and I decided that when you woke up I was going to ask you out myself."   
  
"Just like that huh?" Sion smiled at her.   
  
"Yeah, just like that mister" Caitlin jokingly punched him in the shoulder.   
  
"Hey I thought you were supposed to be some kind of nurse don't hurt me", Sion joked with her. The both started to laugh.   
  
The night quickly came and they stayed up till closing time talking, about their lives, their friends, and everything that had happened to him. Of course Sion left out the little bit about Lucia, and the Dragonmaster thing, he was still unsure of that himself.   
  
"Well Caitlin I'll see you tomorrow night right?"   
  
"You better believe it, goodnight Sion."   
  
"Goodnight Caitlin."   
  
With that Caitlin left the room and Sion laid down on his bed drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Preview For Chapter 6   
  
**Counting Down**   
  
"He's my best friend what am I supposed to do, let you all go through with this?"   
  
"Then come along", Amy softly told Jeff as she pulled him away from Christy.   
  
"Fine, its better then me not knowing what's going on. But you guys have got to have a little restraint."   
  


* * *

Gen. Dragon: (Looks around) Alright they seem to be gone. Everyone I know this chapter was shorta short, but let me give you a peak here. I've got the next three chapters in rough edit, and tons more, this story by the time it hits the ninth chapter will not even be near quarter done, its expected to go over 50 chapters, but get this. Many of you may have noticed the title containing part one. Well I'm here to tell you Dragon Heart has three parts, the first being this epic. Two more are in the thought phase, but this by far is the longest one. I'm hoping this story to be the longest story in the Eternal Blue section. As you can see, or imagine, behind this door is my thinking room with all my notes. (Thousands of pages scattered all over the floor) I don't know what I'd do without out my notes.   
  
Ruby: Well lets find out (Sets all notes aflame)   
  
Gen. Dragon: NO MY NOTES IT TOOK YEARS!!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?   
  
Nall: Looks like she came outa here boss. (Nall appears out of nowhere)   
  
Gen. Dragon: A plot hole, I hate those things. Hey what happens if you threw someone back threw one.   
  
Nall: No one knows, I don't think any ones ever done that.   
  
(Nall and Gen. both look at Ruby)   
Ruby: Oh no you don't. 


	8. Chapter 6: Counting Down

_

* * *

Alright I'm sure your all ready to hang me or something, I can tell since I didn't get a single review on the last update, not a lot of encouragement. Given my lack of updates I figured I deserved that but I'm glad I finally got Chapter 6 out before your guys head back to school (Yes myself included). Since its been awhile just to catch you all up, Amy's been acting wierd like she's ready to dump Michael right on the spot and go for Sion. She and her friends involved Jeff in a plot to discover Sion and his new girlfriend Caitlin's fisrt date spot. What are they planing, and how will Caitlin and Sion's relationship develop. Read on!! and review of course. 

_  
  


* * *

**Chapter 6**  
  
_Counting Down_

* * *

  
  
_"Time will be the balance, the most lost, the more victory favors the evil"  
–Ancient Book, 'The Trails'  
_  
  


* * *

**_North County Hospital Friday March 11th 2:30 PM_**  


* * *

  
  
Dr. Pearson walked into Sion's room to find him staring out the window completely motionless.  
  
"Sion?" the doctor questioned him looking for a response.  
  
Sion turned to meet his gaze with a smile on his face, "Yep, is it check out time?"  
  
"Yes Sion, all tests have been completed, you're free to go now. Shall I call the nurse, and a wheelchair?"  
  
"Well if you could get Caitlin up here to get all these tubes and wires off me that'd be great, but I don't need the wheelchair."  
  
"Its company policy, you have to use the wheelchair Sion."  
  
"Alright, then send them both up, whatever it takes to get out of here."  
  
The doctor left the room, Sion looked up at the ceiling again.  
  
"Well things are definitely going to be different."  
  
A couple minutes later Caitlin showed up at the room with a wheelchair. She carefully removed the IV, and handed him his clothes. Sion went into the bathroom, and changed back into his day dress. He came out to find Caitlin holding the wheelchair open for him. He grabbed his bags and sat down in the wheelchair. Caitlin wheeled him out of the room.  
  
"You know I'm fine, lets at least have some fun with this thing.", Sion looked back to Caitlin and smiled, she let go of the wheelchair. Sion grabbed the chair's wheels and started pushing as hard as he could.  
  
He called back to Caitlin, "Lets race, first one to the elevator wins."  
  
"You won't get away that easy Mr. Sick man.", Caitlin yelled out as she tried to catch up with him.  
  
They eventually ended up at the elevator, Sion first, with Caitlin close behind.  
  
"Heh that was fun", Sion was panting from all the exercise, it had been awhile since he had been out of bed after all.  
  
"Yeah, for a cripple you sure can move", Caitlin was equally tired.  
  
Sion looked around and noticed no one could see them. He got out of his wheelchair and walked over to Caitlin, immediately he put her in a headlock and messed up her hair playfully, "Don't you ever call me a cripple, little girl."  
  
"Little girl huh? I'll have you know I'm 16.", Caitlin rebutted jokingly.  
  
"But you act like your five", Sion added.  
  
"That's it, now your gonna get it!", with that Caitlin jumped on Sion's back and started to mess up his hair. Sion tried to grab her with his hands, but was unable to. He grabbed the wheelchair and went into the elevator with Caitlin on his back, and the chair in his hands.  
  


* * *

**_St. Mathew's School, High School Parking Lot, 3:00 PM_**

* * *

  
"So that's it huh? Well we better get ready then", Christy and Amy along with a couple of other friends were talking in the parking lot. Jeff was walking over to his car when he overheard Christy talking. He got worried about the outcome of the conversation and walked up to them.  
  
"What exactly are you girls planning over here. I thought I already told you to leave him alone didn't I?", Jeff knew this wouldn't have any effect on them.  
  
"Well Jeff, you've already done you part. So the rest of this isn't any of your business", Christy tried to push Jeff away.  
  
"He's my best friend what am I supposed to do, let you all go through with this?"  
  
"Then come along", Amy softly told Jeff as she pulled him away from Christy.  
  
"Fine, its better then me not knowing what's going on. But you guys have gotta have a little restraint."  
  
"Don't worry Jeff were not going to do anything rash", Christy tried to calm Jeff as she opened the trunk of her car. She started digging around and pulled out two black duffle bags.  
  
"Ok everyone change into these outfits", Christy pulled out four completely black sets of clothing.  
  
"Huh how did you…?", Jeff was completely confused.  
  
"I figured that you'd come along sometime, so I came prepared. Sides this stuff was on sale", Christy cleared up Jeff's confusion and continued to pull out equipment.  
  
"Alright everyone, sides Amy, gets these. There Motorola T5800's and go up to 5 miles, plus I got us all headsets for these things", Christy handed out the equipment to everyone. Jeff was still dumbfounded as to what Christy was doing.  
  
"Oh and Amy here's yours its special, the ear piece is almost invisible, plus the mic is hidden. Put the radio under your dress, or in your pocket book, or something", Christy handed the radio to Amy. The other girls all ran off to change, Jeff just stood in the parking lot motionless until Christy came and dragged him off.  
  


* * *

**_Sion's house, March 11th 4:00 PM_**  


* * *

  
"Honey are you sure you want to go out. You just got back from the hospital", Sion's mother, Jill, was more concerned than ever for her son. Just a few days prior she had to go through the horror of her son's comma.  
  
"Its alright mom, sides it's a date", Sion called back.  
  
"Just promises you'll take it easy alright. I don't want to have to go back to that place."  
  
"Alright mom."  
  
Sion looked at himself in the mirror and thought to himself.  
  
"Could Caitlin be the one?"  
  
(You're the only one who can decide that.)  
  
"Shit, what the heck, oh yeah", Sion jumped hearing the voice in his head.  
  
"Sorry about that Lucia, this is going to take a lot of getting used to."  
  
(Sion you're the only one who will be able to tell which girl is the one.)  
  
"But how, I mean are there any signs, markings, anything?"  
  
(No, only your heart. You'll know when you find the right one.)  
  
"Well at least you'll be with me to help me right?"  
  
(Yeah that's right Sion, just take it easy alright.)  
  
"Man, I've never heard you this laid back Lucia."  
  
(You never gave me a chance Sion), Lucia laughed a little.  
  
"Well I guess I better call Caitlin", Sion walked over to the phone in his room. All he found was the stand for the cordless.  
  
"Man where is it?"  
  
Sion checked everywhere, his computer desk, bookcase, closet. Finally he pulled the blue confronter off his bed and found the phone tucked near the pillow.  
  
"Heh forgot I left that there, dang cordless phones."  
  
He quickly dialed Caitlin's number into the phone. It rang once before it was quickly picked up.  
  
"Hello, Caitlin here."  
  
"How you doing, having a bad hair day?", Sion spoke into the phone, a smile across his face.  
  
"I'll get you back for that you know. So how's it going?", Caitlin's soft voice warmed Sion's heart.  
  
"Well I'm really nervous. You see, I've got this date with a really, really hot girl. But I'm not sure if she likes me or not, and, well, I'm just nervous she won't have fun", Sion told Caitlin playfully.  
  
"I'd be surprised if some really hot girl actually had fun with a sad guy like you", the sound of Sion falling down could be herd on Caitlin's phone, she started to laugh, "But I'm sure I will", Caitlin was fixated on Sion's complement.  
  
"So am I going to pick you up, or meet you at the movie theater?"  
  
"You expect me to walk there, no way. You better come pick me up", Caitlin told Sion, laughing a little.  
  
"Alright I'll be there around 6:45 PM so be ready."  
  
"Alright see you then."  
  
Sion hung up the phone, and laid down on his bed.  
  
"This is going well."  
  


* * *

**_Home of Amy Brimstone 5:45 PM_**  


* * *

  
Amy had dialed Michael's number into her cell phone. The phone rang for a while before Michael answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Michael hey its Amy."  
  
"Hey cuz what's up?"  
  


* * *

**Preview of Chapter 7 **  
  
_Awkward Moments_  


* * *

Sion looked over to the other ticket line and spotted Amy and Michael. Caitlin looked up at him concerned.  
  
"Sion what's wrong?"  
  
Sion quickly looked down at her he put on a smile.  
  
"Nothing just thinking, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah lets go."  
  
They walked up to the ticket counter.  
  
"Amy what are you trying to prove?" 


	9. Chapter 7: Akward Moments

****  
  
_Welcome all to the next chapter of Dragon Heart Part 1: No Tomorrow. First I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and for those of you who are to shy to review please do, it gives us writers the input we need to make our stories better. This chapter Awkward Moments has been in the working since May '03 and was originally chapter 5 but I pushed it back to better explain the relationship between Caitlin and Sion. You may notice that this story splits many times between different scenes as well as time. This is the main reason this chapter was so hard to write and time consuming, I had to write it in three different locations, also you will notice that the date and time are listed but not the location, this is done on purpose mainly because the story explains the setting well enough. I believe that describing the setting is much more professional than just telling you. Well, I'll shut-up now, enjoy and please review. –General Dragon_

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
  
_Awkward Moments_

* * *

_"Virgo was able to control the minds of people through their weaknesses, lust, greed, power craving, and caring for oneself. The Dragonmaster must be able to overcome these human weaknesses and replace them with strengths, caring, kindness, justice, and mercy." –Ancient Book, 'The Trails'_

* * *

**_March 11th 6:30 PM_**

* * *

"Shit its already 6:30!", Sion rushed down the stairs and out the door waving goodbye to his parents just before shutting it behind him. He ran down the brick stairs to his old Jetta, which was waiting in the driveway.  
  
"If I take the beltline I should be able to make it in 15 minutes, I hope."  
  
Meanwhile at Caitlin's house she was just as anxious about the outing.  
  
"Lets see what to wear", Caitlin opened up her closet, and needless to say it was huge. Everything from blue jeans to formal dresses could be found in it. Caitlin went in and emerged in a tan pants, and an American eagle pink and purple stripe shirt.  
  
"Hum hope this doesn't make me look to easy for a first date. Ah Sion's not like that anyways", she quickly looked at her watch, "Its almost 6:45 better get downstairs."  
  
She ran down the stairs towards the houses living room. Once there she sat down on a sofa and stared at the clock hanging on the wall counting down the seconds.  
  
"I hope he's not late."

* * *

**_March 11th 6:30 PM_**

* * *

"So that's what happened huh, guess it was easy to make that mistake. I really should apologize to him shouldn't I?"  
  
"This was all my fault Michael, I wouldn't have lost him if I haven't dragged you into it", Amy sounded like she was about to cry.  
  
"Amy don't let it get you down. Look I'm sure if you told him about it he'd understand. I'll apologize to him next chance I get, then you can tell him the whole story, you haven't lost him Amy I'm sure he still likes you."  
  
Amy started sobbing on the other end unable to control herself, "But he's got another girlfriend now, he met her at the hospital…and they really like each other."  
  
"That does make things harder Amy. Since we are family and all is there anything I can do to help you or something."  
  
"Actually Michael that's why I'm calling. You see there going to this movie thing tonight, and I kinda want to be there too to talk to them, if you wouldn't mind coming along to keep up the ruse I've got a boyfriend…"  
  
"Amy, come on. You know this has already taken you. If you show up there with me its only going to make matters worse."  
  
"Please Michael the movie starts at 7:30 tonight. Just do this one last time for me, and I'll promise to come clean with Sion tonight if you do."  
  
There was a long pause on the other line as Michael thought about Amy's request, "Alright, but you have to tell him everything. If I say we go though, we go alright?", deep down Michael knew this wasn't going to work, but he loved his Cousin and tried to look out for her.  
  
"Ok that's fine by me. Thanks, pick me up now though, we've got to get there early."  
  
"Alright see you soon Amy."  
  
With that the phone call ended.

* * *

**_March 11th 6:45 PM_**

* * *

"Officer I can explain, I'm kinda late for my first date. I just wasn't thinking straight you know kind of weird first time going out", Sion reduced himself to pleading to get out of his ticket.  
  
"Look son, do you understand that you were way over the speed limit."  
  
"Yes Officer."  
  
"Now why should I let you off?", at this point the officer was leaning down staring right in Sion's face.  
  
"I.I.I…don't know Officer."  
  
"Ok kid, I understand your situation, so I'll tell ya what. You promise me not to do anything bad to that girl as long as you date her, and I'll let you off, deal?"  
  
"Yeah sure, deal sir", Sion shook the Officers hand and pulled up his window.  
  
The cop car pulled back onto the beltline and speed away. Sion breathed a sigh of relief after the cruiser was out of sight. He cranked his car back up and looked at the clock.  
  
"Man I'm supposed to be there now, she's not going to like this."  
  
Sion drove off careful to obey the speed limit, he didn't want to 'meet' another officer today.

* * *

**_March 11th 7:00 PM_**

* * *

Jeff looked around. In his car he had Christy, as well as Amy's two other friends. They were all dressed in the black outfits that Christy had given them, and also equipped for their 'mission' as well. Jeff sighed and looked over at Christy.  
  
"Don't you think we look a little suspicious right now, the sun hasn't even set and were all dressed in complete black with radios strapped to our heads."  
  
Christy rolled her eyes before snapping back at Jeff, "Look you didn't have to come you know. Just keep quiet and listen", Christy motioned for the two girls in the back to lean forward so they could hear her.  
  
"Girls, watch a spy movie and think there all that", Jeff muttered under his breath.  
  
"Alright everyone here's the plan. First were going to wait here for Amy and Michael to show up, they should be getting here a little earlier than Sion and Caitlin. Next we position one of us at the main ticket counter, I'll give you a coat or something to wear so you don't stand out. Once they purchase their tickets we'll move in I've already got all of us tickets."  
  
Jeff interrupted, "Christy if were going to put on something else, what's the black clothing for?"  
  
"I'm getting to that just shut up Jeff. All right look everyone, once we get into the theater just remove all the extra clothing and sit on it. Then when I give the signal we'll split up two of us will sit close to Sion and Caitlin, the other group goes near Amy and informs her what's going on."  
  
One of the girls in the back interrupted, "Um Christy."  
  
"Yeah Jamie what is it?"  
  
"What about Michael?"  
  
Jeff sprang on that question, "Yeah I've been wondering on that myself Christy, why is Amy so eager to leave Michael and go for Sion?"  
  
"You mean you guys don't know?" confusion swept the car, "Michael is just Amy's cousin, and she's not really going out with him. Its just part of her bad habit."  
  
Jeff was really confused at this point, "Sorry Christy I don't follow, you mind explaining it to me."  
  
Christy looked out the windshield and leaned back as she began her story, "Me and Amy have known each other since kindergarten, and to tell you the truth she had guys chasing her all the time. Once we hit 6th grade things got serious, Amy was kind of weird about it, see every time she actually liked a guy she would make it look like she was unobtainable. Then she'd see if the guy would keep on chasing her. Every time she'd call up her cousin Michael and use him as a fake boyfriend, of course every guy would stop chasing her, but she did it each and every time."  
  
Jeff finally made sense of the story, but he still didn't believe it entirely, "So in other words Amy's still available, and Sion isn't. My question now is, Sion stopped chasing her just like all the other guys, so why is she still chasing him?"  
  
"Really I don't know, but that's the reason I'm going all out with this. I'm determined to get those two together. If she's still chasing him now that must mean something right?" Christy looked at Jeff and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right, alright I'm in let's do this."

* * *

**_March 11th 2003 7:05 PM_**

* * *

Caitlin sat on her sofa, constantly glancing at the living room clock every few seconds. She couldn't sit still.  
  
"I can't believe he's late, I'm sure he's got some reason though", Caitlin thought to her self. Her mind replayed the moment she met Sion, as well as the moments they shared before leaving the hospital. Caitlin sighed as she lay down on the couch, "He really is a great guy, wonder why that other girl treated him like that?"  
  
Caitlin's thoughts were interrupted by a car pulling into the driveway. She peeked out the window to see Sion stepping out of his car smiling. She opened the door and ran out to him.  
  
"Well I can see your late. That's sad for a first date", Caitlin smiled at him.  
  
"That's all your going to say? I thought I was really going to get chewed out here", Caitlin hugged Sion, he hugged her back and helped her into the car. The both sat down, Sion ran around to the drivers seat and cranked the car back up.  
  
"So Sion, why were you late anyways?"  
  
"Got pulled over, but the guy let me off."  
  
"Really, how'd you manage that?"  
  
"Well I told him I was in a rush to get to a date with a girl, so he cut a deal with me."  
  
"Which was…?"  
  
"He told me he'd let me off if I promised to treat you right."  
  
Caitlin playfully punched Sion in the arm, "Well you better treat me right then or I'm gonna call the cops."  
  
"Yes mamm."  
  
"So I'd like a nice, expensive, fancy dinner after the movie."  
  
"Ah I wonder which would be cheaper the ticket or your dinner."  
  
Sion pulled out of Caitlin's driveway heading towards the movie theater. Little did Sion know the surprise that was awaiting him there.

* * *

**_March 11th 7:20 PM_**

* * *

Christy spotted an old Chevy Blazer pulling into a parking space a row away from them. She waved over to Amy and got out of Jeff's Explorer. They all headed over to Amy and Michael.  
  
"Hey Amy, how's it going?", Christy put an arm around Amy's neck, looking down she noticed a tear near Amy's eye.  
  
"I just hope this works, I really like him you know."  
  
Christy turned towards Michael with a questioning expression on her face. Michael understood and spoke up, "She's been like that the entire time over here. She's really bent up over this isn't she?"  
  
"Alright sweetie come on perk up, this isn't like you, you know?"  
  
"Your right Christy thanks", Amy hugged Christy and then wiped the tear off her eye, "So what's this great plan of yours?"  
  
Christy turned to Jeff as he started to explain, "We'll basically were just going to stalk them…", Jeff was cut off by Christy.  
  
"Just who's plan is this anyways", Jeff backed off and Christy spoke up, "It's a bit more in depth than how Jeff put it. The radio I have you has a hidden ear piece, during the movie two of us dressed in black are going to sit near Sion and Caitlin and listen in. We'll radio you their entire conversation via this.", Christy pulled out another piece of equipment, "Its some weird thing I picked up at the spy shop, but its supposed to be some kind of radio bug. Anyways it'll work, I hope. Since we don't really know what their going to do after the movie we'll just have to follow them afterwards."  
  
"Where do I come in, in all of this?", Michael asked pointing at himself.  
  
"That's easy your just here to tick Sion off and make him jealous, we'll be able to tell if he still likes Amy by the way he acts while your around."  
  
"I've still got to apologize to him for roughing him up."  
  
"That's a great idea it'll just get him even more fired up, now Amy do you have that radio I gave you set up?"  
  
"Yeah its all here", Amy held up the radio and pointed to the earpiece, she also pulled out the mic a little to show it.  
  
"Great, alright you two go up and act like your buying tickets. Here I already got two for ya, and when Sion shows up, start the show."  
  
"Will do, thanks Christy."  
  
The two friends hugged again, then Amy and Michael went up to the ticket counter. Jeff turned towards Christy.  
  
"You said something about someone being up there with them, who's that gonna be?", as soon as Jeff finished his question Christy threw a long coat at him.  
  
"You are."

* * *

**_March 11th 7:25 PM_**

* * *

"Hurry up Sion its almost starting, we've gotta hurry", Caitlin yelled out grabbing Sion's arm and running up the stairs toward the box office.  
  
"Hold up Caitlin let me explain a second", Sion huffed out.  
  
"Yeah?", Caitlin let go of her friends arm and turned to meet him.  
  
"There's an automated box office in the lobby we can use to get in instantly."  
  
"Um ok", Caitlin then grabbed Sion's hand and pulled him into the lobby. Unnoticed to her a boy in a long coat spoke into a small microphone.  
  
"They've gone to the ABO inside, change of plans everyone", Jeff spoke into the mic.  
  
A few seconds later Christy's voice came over the radio, "Crap I didn't think he'd do that, alright I'll move Amy and Michael into the lobby area everyone elese move in and get your tickets ripped."  
  
Meanwhile Sion was trying to use the computer box office to get his tickets.  
  
"Dam machine never did this before", Sion yelled out swiping his credit card through the slot one more time.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so nervous you'd take the time to read the directions silly", Caitlin grabbed Sion's credit card, flipped it around, and put it through the slot. The machine read the card and Sion quickly entered the movie information. The screen told him to wait a minute for the credit line to go through, and for the tickets to print. Just then Sion herd a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"I hope the movie's good tonight."  
  
"Yeah it got four stars so it should be Amy."  
  
Sion looked over to the other ticket line and spotted Amy and Michael. Caitlin looked up at him concerned.  
  
"Sion what's wrong?"  
  
Sion quickly looked down at her he put on a smile.  
  
"Nothing just thinking, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah lets go."  
  
They walked up to the ticket ripping station.  
  
"Amy what are you trying to prove?"  
  
By now everyone had entered the theater and taken a seat. Jeff and Christy were sitting next to each other right behind Sion and Caitlin. The other girls were sitting with Amy and Michael. Sion had noticed Amy and Michael walking up towards there seats and would occasionally glace over towards them. Caitlin just sat and talked to Sion about summer vacation nearly here and other things. Christy was listing intently for something worth while to tell the others. Then Jeff nudged her in the shoulder grabbing her attention.  
  
"What is it", Christy whispered angrily towards Jeff.  
  
"If they start to kiss or something like that what do we do then?"  
  
"This is there first date they wouldn't do something like that", Christy then went back to eavesdropping, Jeff drank some of his soda as the previews started playing.  
  
The first hour went by smoothly, Sion and Caitlin just held hands and watched, occasionally whispering something to each other about the movie. Jeff lost interest in the movie and fought to stay awake. Christy was fighting the same battle begging to get board watching Caitlin and Sion.  
  
"I almost wish they'd kiss or something, make my job more interesting, huh?", Christy noticed something heavy fall on her shoulder, "Jeff?, get off", she punched him in the side. Jeff awoke quickly.  
  
"Oww what was that for?"  
  
"Just stay awake and keep watching."  
  
"Fine…I wonder what their up to."  
  
"Sion you feel like were being watched or something?", Caitlin asked looking around.  
  
"What are you so uptight about, this ain't like you", Sion let go of her hand and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah your right."  
  
"Oh shit their getting closer quick, let Amy know."  
  
Christy told her friends about the situation and they moved Amy and Michael closer to the couple.  
  
"Sion I know this is kinda sudden but…"  
  
"What is it?", Sion asked Caitlin's face moving closer, "Oh boy I wasn't expecting this out of her."  
  
Caitlin's face continued to move closer to Sion's her eyes slowly closed, Sion still was debating what to do. Suddenly Sion felt his face moving closer as his eyes closed…closer and closer. Sion felt Caitlin's lips touch his and with in seconds a scream went out through the theater.  
  
"SION NO!!!", everyone in the theater turned around to see Amy with a tear falling down her face. Quickly she ran out of the theater, her friends and cousin behind her. Once Sion realized the situation her grabbed Caitlin, and throwing his better judgment aside, ran after Amy. He ran outside to the back of the theater building, and caught up with Amy's friends she was already well ahead of them heading into a darker area.  
  
"Amy Wait!", hearing Sion's voice Amy stopped and turned around, her face filled with tears.  
  
"Amy why are you doing this?", Sion yelled out to her.  
  
After a couple seconds Amy replied softly "I like you."  
  
"What? I can't hear you Amy, are you alright."  
  
"I LIKE YOU SION!!"  
  
"What then…what about Michael?"  
  
"He's my cousin it's a long story", Amy started to walk towards him when someone grabbed her.  
  
"WHAT, SION HELP!!"  
  
"Everyone step back or the little girl here's gonna get her blood all over her perty dress," a man dressed in black held a small pocket knife up to Amy's throat and with his other hand held her around the waist.  
  
"What do you want?", Sion's voice held back a little anger.  
  
"I want all your money, and this little girl here."  
  
"Sion one of you guys…help me", Amy's voice was held back by the knife pressing harder on her neck.  
  
Sion reached down to his pocket and felt for his knife, he slowly pulled it out not letting the man see it.  
  
"Let her go", Sion was now looking at the ground, a commanding tone in his voice.  
  
"Sion be careful your not ready", Lucia warned him, but Sion couldn't hear her, he couldn't even control himself at this point. He grabbed his pocket knife harder his finger on the release button.  
  
"What you gonna do boy, humm this girl here smells good", the man brushed his fingers through Amy's hair as she started to cry again.  
  
"I warned you", Sion looked up at the man, his eyes frightened the man as well as Amy's friends standing next to Sion, they had turned bright red. He looked possessed and almost demon like.  
  
"Put her down."  
  
"Back off punk I'm warning ya", the man pushed the knife on Amy's throat even harder.  
  
Sion pulled his pocket knife into view as it glowed a bright blue.  
  
"What the hell is that", the man pulled Amy back and watched Sion somewhat frightened.  
  
Sion pushed the release on the knife and the blade flicked out, with the blade a blue light shot out and flew up into the sky tall as a sky scraper. It settled down into a blue sword like blade. Sion started walking toward the man, his eyes still full of anger.  
  
"LET HER GO!"  
  
"Uhh…shit", the man let Amy go, and ran off quickly.  
  
Sion smiled then he felt heavy headed. The light disappeared, and Sion's eye's slowly restored to normal. Jeff walked up him to him and patted him on the back.  
  
"That was one heck of a light show there good job. Your some type of hero now."  
  
Sion didn't even move just slowly walked over to Caitlin and then put his arm around her shoulder using her for support. He slowly made his way back to the car.  
  
"Yo…u…mind….dri..vin..g?", Sion barley was able to whisper into Caitlin's ear.  
  
"Sure, lets get you back."  
  
Amy fell on her knees frightened from her attack, confused as to what happened, but most of all heart broken from what she was witnessing.

* * *

**Preview For Chapter 8**  
  
_Releazing The Truth_

* * *

"My mom's going to really worry about this, but I can't leave him alone after what I saw. I'll see if I can spend the night here for today, better give her a call", with that though Caitlin stood up and made her way to the kitchen so she could call her mom.  
  
"Sion get better, I don't know what I'd do without you", Caitlin whispered to what she believed to be an asleep Sion Nickson. After that she left the room and went to make her phone call. After Caitlin left the room, unnoticed by her, Sion's head lifted it self towards the hall way where his girlfriend had gone. He smiled thinking about what she had said.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you either."

* * *

Ruby: Aww that was so sad I'm gonn….a…cr..y..  
  
Nall: Ah grow up.  
  
Ruby: Shutup you insensitive jerk.  
  
Nall: Who's insensitive always talking about your Hiro.  
  
Ruby: Aww I see little Nall has a crush on me. Come here.  
  
Nall: I'm getting out of this room. Huh the doors locked, her let me out of here GeneralDragon.  
  
(On the other side of the door)  
  
GD: Ok hold on, oh shoot now which key is it. Opps nope not this one or this one, humm not this one either. Aw man lost count gotta start over.  
  
Nall: GD!!!!!  
  
GD: Well readers check back soon, this chapter took a long time to write and correct being its EIGHT PAGES LONG. So don't expect chapter 8 any time soon since at this point school's started for me.  
  
Nall: If you don't let me out of here your not gonna be able to write chapter 8.  
  
GD: Oh but Nall you get you big appearance in chapter 8.  
  
Nall: Really?  
  
GD: Oh yes and so does Ruby.  
  
Nall: No way am I gonna be with her.  
  
Ruby: Like I said insensitive jerk I'm gonna fry you.  
  
Nall: AHHHH LET ME OUT. 


	10. Chapter 8: Reality Bites

  
  
_Hey everyone! I actually got this one up in time. Its one of the longer ones spanning nine pages total. I know I've said it before but the next chapter is where the big action takes place. I'll also warn you towards the end I've added a lot of airplane jargon, its easy for me to make too complicated since I'm a pilot for you readers so I've included a section after the preview to tell you what's going on in the plane. Have fun reading, and as always please review!_

P.S. Rember text in italics _is thought or Lucia talking to Sion in his head.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
_Reality Bites_  
  
_"The Dragonmaster will be a boy in his late teens, already well established in the ways of a normal teenage life. He'll have friends, family, and will be well rooted in his routine. When he's called upon to serve he will have to leave all that and follow the unknown. Much heartbreak, and confusion will fall upon the boy at that time"  
  
-Ancient Book. "The Trails"_

* * *

_**Sion's House** March 11th 9:30 PM_

* * *

_"One to lead"  
  
"One to fight"  
  
"One to take the darkness out of the light"_  
  
The words echoed in Sion's mind. He regained consciousness, so to speak, and was face to face with Lucia once again, too close actually.  
  
"Ahh, jeeze Lucia did you have to do that."  
  
"Sorry Sion", a small smile formed on her face, then faded as quickly as it appeared.  
  
"Sion the situation has just become more serious."  
  
"Why? What happened?", Sion's curiosity peaked, he felt something bad was coming up.  
  
"Your powers have been revealed to others that know you, we have to move you out to Japan quicker than expected. You leave this Sunday on the 13th. You've got Saturday to tie everything up", the look of concern grew on Lucia's face as she told Sion the grim news.

* * *

Caitlin stared at Sion's sleeping form as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Caitlin and Sion's mom had managed to drag him out of the car, and placed him on the couch. Caitlin had told her about the robber, leaving out the part on Sion's light show. Concerned, Caitlin had actually asked to stay the night, Sion's mom, Sally, had smiled at the girls concern and consented if Caitlin's mom, Julie, agreed. Caitlin decided to wait awhile, she wanted to watch her boyfriend for awhile longer in case he woke up. Inwardly she smiled "Boyfriend?, Its been awhile since I've been able to call any guy that."  
  
Caitlin noticed Sion sweating a little then he moaned "No, no not yet I can't go."

* * *

"No, no not yet I can't go", Sion was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. First the event at the movie theater, now this. Without warning Lucia walked over to Sion and embraced him. Taken back Sion closed his eyes, he didn't notice the scenery changing. When Lucia let go of him he was surprised.  
  
The land looked like something out of a war movie, buildings were crumbled and smoldering. Small fires were around and the place was deserted. A brief smell of decomposition filled the air working on Sion's stomach. Some sounds coming from behind a pile of rubble caught Sion's attention. He gasped at what he saw, his entire family, as well as Amy, Caitlin, Jeff, and two other girls were tied to a post. All had been obviously beaten. Then men armed with odd looking rifles lined up in front of them.  
  
"No", Sion whispered.  
  
"Ready!", The commanding officer yelled. The men leveled the rifles at their intended victim.  
  
"Aim!", The men aimed their guns.  
  
"NO!!", Sion screamed running and trying to knock over one of the guards. He went right through them.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
The gunshots echoed through Sion's head. His family, friends, all went limp. Sion couldn't hold it back. He started to cry, Lucia came and hugged him again. Whispering in his ear, "Sion it was just an illusion, look."  
  
Everything was back to a white background.  
  
"Lucia….is that what….will happen if I….if I don't go?", Sion surprised by his realization.  
  
"Yes Sion, that light show you put on was caught by the local media. Virgo's followers will most likely try to find its source. If another outburst happened they'd pinpoint it and you'd all end up like that. You need to start training now, unless you want this to happen."  
  
"I have no choice then, I'll leave"

* * *

"My mom's going to really worry about this, but I can't leave him alone after what I saw. I'll see if I can spend the night here for today, better give her a call", with that though Caitlin stood up and made her way to the kitchen so she could call her mom.  
  
"Sion get better, I don't know what I'd do without you", Caitlin whispered to what she believed to be an asleep Sion Nickson. After that she left the room and went to make her phone call. After Caitlin left the room, unnoticed by her, Sion's head lifted it self towards the hall way where his girlfriend had gone. He smiled thinking about what she had said.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you either."  
  
The rest of the night went by uneventfully. Caitlin's mom had actually agreed to let Caitlin stay over, under the condition the two were closely monitored. This had been the center of jokes for the next few hours between the two teenagers after Caitlin had returned from making her phone call. As the night went on, both knew the question on each other's mind. With Caitlin curled up in Sion's arms he drew her close.  
  
"I know you want to know exactly what happened today."  
  
Caitlin's face shot up to meet his, "I'm just worried."  
  
"I know, to be honest I'd like to explain it, but I don't even understand what happened", Inwardly Sion cringed, he knew it wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.  
  
"Just be careful, I don't need you leaving me here when this has just started."  
  
Sion almost felt his heart being ripped out from his chest. One day, that's all he had left with this girl.  
  
"Tomorrow, were going to spend the entire day together, how's that?"  
  
"mmhum that sounds great. Now lets get some sleep."  
  
"Huh? Alright I'll help you upstairs."  
  
"No, here. Just lay back and relax."  
  
Caitlin shifted her weight and laid back on Sion. Giving in Sion laid back on the couch with Caitlin in front of him. He kept her close to him with his arms, not daring for a second to relax his grip. Caitlin turned her head to meet Sion's face.  
  
"See ya in the morning", she kissed him and wiggled a little to get comfortable. Sion felt more guilty by the second, but he couldn't bring himself to leave that couch.

* * *

**Jeff's House** _March 12th 9:37 AM  
_

* * *

The ringing of the phone woke the entire room. After the incident at the movie theater everyone had crashed at Jeff's house since his parents were out of town. Jeff groggily made his way to the demonic device, and picked it up.  
  
"Playboy mansion, Hue speaking."  
  
"Real funny buddy."  
  
"SION!", this got the entire room's attention. After the 'light show' incident had shown up on the 11'oclock news everyone had been anxious about their friends condition.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, its me, calm down alright. Look I was wondering if you could round every one up and meet me and Caitlin at the mall."  
  
Jeff made a nervous glace at Amy, she had made it to the phone quickest of all at Sion's voice, "Everyone?"  
  
"Yeah Jeff, Amy, Michael, everyone."  
  
"Something going on man?"  
  
"After last night I think everyone's gonna want to talk to me anyways."  
  
Looking around the room Jeff noted all the faces waiting for any news on Sion like a pack of wolves eyeing a three legged cat, "Your right on that one buddy. So where and when?"  
  
"Meet me in front of the Suncoast over at the mall around 1. Oh don't let anyone eat, I want to catch lunch with everyone."  
  
"Alright, well see you then."  
  
As soon as Jeff put the phone down he was jumped.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"We're meeting him? Where?"  
  
Jeff couldn't figure out who was saying what.  
  
"Ok everyone, save the questions for him alright? All I know is were gonna meet him, and Caitlin at the mall, at one, so everyone start picking this place up, and lets get ready."  
  
"Caitlin?"  
  
Jeff didn't have any trouble identifying that voice.  
  
"Yes Amy, Caitlin too."  
  
Amy slumped over to her corner of the room and started to pack up her sleeping bag.

* * *

**Sion's House** _March 12th 10:00 AM_

* * *

Sion nudged Caitlin's sleeping form on the couch. She stirred a little but didn't wake.  
  
"5 more minutes."  
  
"Sorry babe no can do", he leaned in and kissed her. A smile formed on Caitlin's lips.  
  
"Fine then, I'll take five more of those."  
  
Sion stepped back and smirked.  
  
"You can get all you want after you get rid of that morning breath."  
  
Caitlin got off the couch and groggily wobbled towards the bathroom, far opposite of the room. Stopping by her boyfriend she looked at him, and then jabbed him in the arm.  
  
"After that comment I'm not sure I want any more kisses."  
  
Sion frowned a little as Caitlin's form disappeared behind the door. Then her face popped back, "I might want something else", a mischievous smile formed on her face as she slowly disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Sion's face went red. He shook it off and went into the kitchen to make a light breakfast. He noticed a small note on the fridge.  
  
_Dear Baby-boy  
  
Saw you were too 'tied up' this morning to give your mom a kiss good by. I told Caitlin last night she could stay. I also left the keys to the other car with her, I'm taking yours to work today. Be sure to clean up your room and playroom. I'll be back around 6. Have fun till then.  
  
Love, Mom  
_  
  
Guilt over took Sion again as he read the note. It wasn't just his friends and girlfriend he'd be leaving behind. He was going to lose everything, but it was to save everything. Then he thought, "Who's going to save me?"

* * *

**North County Mall **_March 12th 1:00 AM_

* * *

The entire group was sitting out side the Suncoast movie store on a bench. Everyone was thinking about what had happened the other day. In the back of the group a nervous Amy Brinkstone sat with her hand on her forehead, she looked up when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be fine alright. You just have to steal him away from that little tramp."  
  
Amy looked up and smiled. "Yeah your right, it shouldn't be hard right?"  
  
Christy giggled, "Besides you remember last time we broke up a perfect couple."  
  
Amy frowned, "Don't remind me, I always thought that Nick was a good guy, who would have thought after we got him single again he'd just try to get into my pants."  
  
Christy laughed harder, "After that kick you gave him I don't think he'll be able to hook up with any one for the rest of his life."  
  
The two girls laughter was cut short by Sion, and Caitlin's arrival. Jeff and Sion shook hands before they decided to throw pride aside and hugged. Caitlin introduced herself to everyone kindly. Finally Sion nervously approached Amy.  
  
"How ya do'n?"  
  
"Fine thanks to you, I never did get a chance to thank you for rescuing me", Amy smiled at Sion and looked into his eyes. As she did Sion's face turned a little red.  
  
Before it could progress further Amy turned to Caitlin and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you I'm Amy Brinkstone."  
  
Caitlin shook her hand, "I'm Caitlin Turner."  
  
"Nice to meet you", everyone but Caitlin missed the competitive look in Amy's eyes.  
  
"So she wants to play hardball for my boyfriend, well fine", Caitlin silently thought. She grabbed Sion's hand and intertwined it with hers.  
  
"Lets go ahead and put our name down for a table", Caitlin ushered the group to the Kanki restaurant. They placed a reservation down for nine people, and were told the wait would be about half an hour.  
  
"Shall we?", the look on Jeff's face told Sion everything.  
  
"Fine just one round."  
  
The two ran up to the arcade with everyone else following. After getting some tokens they made there way to the dance dance revolution machine. Jeff selected his favorite song  
  
'I like to move it move it', when the song ended Jeff slammed his hand down on the safety bar in disbelief.  
  
"You beat me in my best song?"  
  
"Sorry man", Sion unsympathetically pushed him off the stage. Amy quickly jumped up to replace Jeff to beat out Caitlin. Looking at the song list she smiled and chose one titled 'I want to blow your whistle'.  
  
"You go girl, blow his whistle away", Christy cheered from the crowd. Everyone laughed except for Caitlin, and of course Sion who was having trouble concentrating. Amy made a point of bumping Sion's 'whistle' with her rear when the song hit a break.  
  
"Sion you better watch out your score's dropping", Jeff shouted out while trying to control his laughter.  
  
The song ended, due to Sion's inability to concentrate he lost, horribly. Amy smiled and threw her arms around his neck, "That's alright Sion, I still love you anyways", Amy let out playfully.  
  
Meanwhile Caitlin's anger level was constantly rising. She pulled Sion off the dancing stage and got up on herself. Staring daggers at Amy she chose the song 'I'm Gonna Get You!', taking a deep breath she turned to her competition, "I'm not very good at this I hope you don't mind taking me on."  
  
Amy just smiled, "I'd be more than happy to"  
  
Everyone's face dropped as Caitlin choose the hardest difficulty level, "Lets just hope you can keep up with a beginner like me."  
  
Amy rose to the challenge and changed the difficulty level to match Caitlin's, "I don't think I'll have much of a problem."  
  
The song started and both girls seemed to be possessed while dancing. Jeff nudged over to Christy.  
  
"How many times has Amy done this?"  
  
Christy looked just as surprised as Jeff was, "I think twice counting the last dance with Sion."  
  
Sion stood in awe, Caitlin never had struck him as a DDR fan.  
  
Finally the song ended final score for Amy was A. Caitlin's score tallied up to a AA. Caitlin celebrated her victory signaling Amy to get off the dance platform and then pulling her boyfriend up onto the dance floor. She looked at the song list and chose 'Synchronized Love' she puzzled everyone back by choosing single player. As she stepped onto the same platform as Sion she winked at Amy and she stepped in front of her boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
The song started up and it was slow. Caitlin made sure to double up on the attention Amy had given Sion during their dance routine. The 'dancing' earned several hoots from Jeff and the disapproving glances of many of the girls. Caitlin noted that Amy seemed just as angry as she had during their dance.  
  
As the dance finished Caitlin decided to have her own grand finish by kissing her boyfriend square on the lips. Caitlin could almost swear she could hear Amy screaming subconsciously. Then to break the mood the buzzer in Jeff's pocket went off.  
  
"Hey guys we better get back down to the restaurant."

* * *

After everyone had ordered and the food was served everyone started talking again. To no one's surprise both Amy and Caitlin were sitting on either side of Sion.  
  
"Caitlin you think I could have my hand back for a second?", Sion looked to release his hand from his girlfriends grasp.  
  
"Oh can't eat let me help you, say ah."  
  
Caitlin placed a piece of shrimp in Sion's mouth.  
  
Amy steamed but quickly thought of something, "Sion I'd like you to meet someone, this is Michael."  
  
Sion shook Michael's hand, "We've already met"  
  
"Michael Brinkstone, my cousin", Amy smiled, the look on Sion's face was priceless  
  
"You're…You're cousin?", Sion was having trouble talking. He was glad he had swallowed the shrimp, otherwise he'd be chocking on it.  
  
Jeff noticed the situation, "Man Sion this food is great, you're girlfriend really knows how to choose a restaurant."  
  
"Thanks", Caitlin let out a half hearted reply. Sion noticed his girlfriends mood. He leaned over to her and kissed her.  
  
"There isn't anyone like her in the entire world", Sion smiled. Caitlin tightened her grip on her boyfriends hand.  
  
"Everyone I'll be right back I'm going to go make a phone call", Sion left the table and went towards the bathroom.  
  
Caitlin took this time to turn to her nemesis.  
  
"I'm not letting him go."  
  
Amy sighed, "I'm not gonna give up if that's what your hoping for."  
  
They both stared at each other for awhile until Sion returned.  
  
"I hate to do this to you all but I've got a plane reserved today, but I'm afraid I've only got room for five."  
  
Christy's friends and Michael shrugged, "We were going to go and spend some time with Michael anyways."  
  
The three girls and Michael walked out of the restaurant, Christy watched them go, "Man I could've got me some of that."  
  
"Don't worry you've still got me", Jeff nudged Christy in the arm.  
  
"Don't remind me Jeff."  
  
"Let's get going alright, the plane's all the way in Franklin County"

* * *

**Franklin County Airport** **(KLHZ)** _March 12th 4:30 PM_

* * *

"Alright preflight complete", Sion threw the charts and flight bag into the Cessna 206 Stationair. Placing the headset around his neck he started the engine startup checklist.  
  
"Mixture Lean, check"  
  
"Aux. Fuel Pump on"  
  
"Positive fuel flow, Aux. Fuel Pump off."  
  
"CLEAR PROP!"  
  
The engine came to life, with the push of a button all the screens, lights, and avionics came to life. Sion spoke into his mic.  
  
"Everyone hear me?"  
  
"Gotcha buddy"  
  
"I hear you", Christy came in.  
  
"Hey", Caitlin chipped in.  
  
"I love you!", Amy laughed while talking into her mic. Everyone shook their heads except Caitlin who's anger was building up just as fast as the engines temperature. Sion shook it off and looked at his girlfriend in the co-pilot seat.  
  
"You wanna take the plane to the runway?"  
  
"Really!?", Caitlin seemed to light up.  
  
"Sure just let me get some small things out of the way."  
  
Sion reached over to the yoke and pressed in the push to talk button, "Franklin County Unicom Cessna 5 Sierra Bravo requests radio check."  
  
"Sierra Bravo we've got you loud and clear, have a good one."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sion turned his attention to Caitlin, "Alright just some basics. Feel the peddles with your foot, you push the top of them in to brake, each peddle brakes its corresponding wheel, left or right. You can steer sharply by breaking and pushing the peddle in. Pushing in the peddle controls the direction of the main gear. Also be sure to stop before the runway I'll let you know when. Got it all?"  
  
Caitlin nodded her head. Sion added a little throttle to let Caitlin test the brakes and experiment a little. After Sion was satisfied with his girl friends performance he radioed the airport.  
  
"Franklin County traffic Cessna November 7 ninner 5 Sierra Bravo taxing to runway 4 for takeoff."  
  
Caitlin controlled the plane down the taxi way, perfectly Sion was sure to let her know this. Sion noticed the traffic around the airport was clear. He pulled the Cessna 206 onto the runway and accelerated, taking off quickly despite the weight the plane rose into the air.  
  
"So were we going?", Jeff's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Were gonna stop my uncle's grass strip, then its dinner at North County International."  
  
"Were landing at NCI!?", Amy's voice was confused, and excited.  
  
"Yes Amy, I can land there", Sion sounded like he was talking to a little kid.  
  
The plane soared over the country side. Farms passed underneath, houses, everything could been seen for miles. Sion relaxed feeling at home, the air, it always had a strange effect on him when he was up here. Soon Sion noticed the grass strip off to the left. His friends were all enjoying the view, Sion soon began to fell a little mischievous.  
  
"Hope they didn't eat to much", Inwardly Sion couldn't hold back the laughter as he aligned the plane on final over a thousand feet too high.  
  
"Everyone welcome to our first stop. Please place your seats in their upright position, its gonna get bumpy."  
  
Placing one wing really low and adding opposite rudder control Sion put the plane in a slip. Descending quicker that a roller coaster the plane rushed to meet the ground, like someone meeting an old friend. About a hundred feet out Sion kicked out the slip and landed on the grass. As he pulled to a stop he waited for a response, but got nothing but surprised and scared stares from his passengers. It was then that Jeff spoke up.  
  
"Hey Sion what's that huge jet doing here?"  
  
Sion quickly looked in the direction of Jeff's finger.  
  
"A Citation X?", Sion couldn't believe it.

* * *

Sion ran his hand down the wood finishing. The inside of the plane looked like Donald Trumps mansion. Everything looked like it cost a million bucks. The cockpit looked like something out of a house from the future.  
  
"Lucia I'm guessing you had something to do with this?"  
_  
"I see you like your present Sion" _, Lucia let out a small giggle.  
  
"I can't believe it, I'm supposed to fly this?"  
  
_"I'll help it won't be that hard, besides we need something that can fly fast and can actually serve our needs. You are going all the way to Japan." _  
  
"…To Japan…"  
  
"Hey Sion man, your uncle is hooked up. This jet is really, really, well, huge."  
  
"Heh thanks, he likes using it. Fly's all over you know."  
  
Caitlin was at the cockpit, "If he uses it all the time how come everything looks brand new."  
  
It only took Sion a second to think of a response, "My uncle traded in his last plane about a week ago and got this one. He just said he needed a little more head room."  
  
"Something like this must come at a price", Christy piped up.  
  
"Yeah over 25 million I think."  
  
"With a price tag like that it must have a comfy pullout bed somewhere we can put to use right?", Amy walked up from the back of the cabin.  
  
Not knowing any better Sion let out, "There's a twin size pull out under the sofa seat over there."  
  
Caitlin ran back putting her arm around her boyfriend's neck, "Sorry Amy but me and Sion will be the only one's putting that bed to use."  
  
Sion ushered everyone off the plane and sealed it up. He still couldn't believe what was happening. The plane was huge, expensive, and impressive, but it could never replace what he was leaving behind. After convincing everyone they could not take the plane to NCI they climbed back into the Cessna 206, and started toward the airport.

* * *

**North County International Airport** _March 12th 3:45 PM_

* * *

Sion parked the plane out at the GA terminal. Everyone went inside to get something to eat. Sion kept Caitlin behind.  
  
"Caitlin we need to talk."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sion took Caitlin over to the observation deck. He grabbed her around the waist and drew her to him. Resting his head on her shoulder he spoke into her ear as the wind enveloped them.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything."  
  
"What, Amy? Oh come on, it almost makes this more fun."  
  
Sion sighed, "Caitlin what if something happened to one of us."  
  
"That's kind of a weird question to be asking isn't it?"  
  
"I know please answer it though."  
  
"I'd be sad if I lost you Sion, but I'd move on eventually."  
  
"Well at least your realistic about it."  
  
Caitlin leaned into her boyfriend, "Your turn"  
  
"I guess I'd have to answer the same way."  
  
Caitlin turned to look at him, "Sion why are you even asking these questions."  
  
_"Sion I know how you feel, but you can tell her the truth. If you do Virgo could learn about it, she'd be in danger" ,_ Lucia's voice echoed through Sion's head.  
  
"No real reason, just one of those odd questions that get asked in a relationship."  
  
Caitlin sighed, "Alright, but lets not ask any more morbid questions today alright."  
  
"Promise", Sion sealed the promises with a kiss, and they both went inside to join everyone else.

* * *

The rest of the outing went well. Everyone enjoyed the early dinner and the flight back to Franklin County. The thought of events to come in the morning weighed heavly on Sion's mind. Sion pulled up into Jeff's drive way where he'd drop off everyone minus himself and Caitlin. Caitlin waited in the car as he walked everyone inside. Out at the door Amy stopped Sion.  
  
"Sion I'm sorry."  
  
"Its alright Amy, I guess I rushed to conclusions."  
  
"I know you heard the rumor that day that I was going to ask someone out, it was true you know."  
  
"Yeah for that stunt you pulled with Michael?"  
  
"No, I was going to choose you."  
  
Amy quickly kissed Sion on the cheek and ran inside. Sion turned around and noted that Caitlin didn't see her. He felt a little guilty, but brushed it off.  
  
"Starting tomorrow I'll be gone, better to let everyone get there deep thoughts off their chest", Sion's melodramatic thought started to effect his mood, but he suppressed it. He wanted to keep what remained of his time with his girlfriend, his first girlfriend.  
  
Pulling into Caitlin's driveway really pulled at his heart, he walked her up to the door, stopping at the entrance. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I want you to remember something weird, it was from a dream I had after I knocked out last night."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It said, 'One to lead, one to fight, one to take the darkness out of the light.'"  
  
"Sounds like something my hero would do."  
  
Sion was taken back, "Who's your hero?"  
  
Caitlin kissed Sion more passionately than ever, "You are."  
  
Leaving Caitlin that night was the hardest thing Sion ever did.

* * *

**Sion's House** _March 12th 10:45 PM_

* * *

Sion sat in the kitchen, drinking a glass of soda and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well lets get this started"  
  
_"May as well" ,_ Lucia didn't seem any more ecstatic about the idea than Sion.  
  
"You don't seem to excited."  
  
_"Sion I know how it feels to lose loved one's. I'd much rather you not have to go through this." _  
  
"I can't let them die."  
  
_"No… but you'll come back I promise Sion" _, Lucia seemed hopeful.  
  
"Alright so what happens tomorrow."  
  
_"You'll be flying the Citation X you saw today, tail number N989CX. You'll head over the Atlantic where you'll put the plane into a dive. You'll squawk 7700 and fake an emergency. When military jets arrive to escort you, you'll plunge the jet toward the ocean. At the last second I'll open a portal and send you to your real destination all while disabling the transponder equipment. You'll be asleep after the portal entry. Unfortunately everyone will believe you're dead." _ "Great so about a year later I come back from the dead."  
  
_"With the acceleration of events, were having to take this as we go." _ "Fine with me."  
  
_"You'll need to leave a note saying you've decided to go on an adventure." _  
  
"Alright."  
  
_"I'll notify the people you'll be staying with in Japan. Get packed and ready. I'll be with you the whole time. Be at the plane by 5:30 AM it takes awhile to preflight." _  
  
"Got it, I'll get everything done."

* * *

**Water Temple Hiroshima** _March 13th (Due to International Dateline) 12:45 PM

* * *

_

A young hooded monk paced up and down the temple hallway. Another hooded figure was sitting in a chair along the wall.  
  
"Calm down, Lucia will let us know."  
  
"Look cat she told us the kid screwed up yesterday. What if they already know."  
  
The sitting hooded figure stood up and made its way over to the pacing one, "Call me a cat again and I'll light you up."  
  
"Sorry Ruby, but this is really getting to me", the pacing hooded figure pulled off his hood to reveal the face of a young teenage boy. The other did the same revealing the face of a young teenage girl. The boy had, oddly enough, white and brown hair, the girl pink and red.  
  
"Nall its not like I'm not concerned either, but at least have a little faith."  
  
Nall sighed as he drew Ruby into his arms, "You remember when we'd argue like this all the time."  
  
Ruby relaxed at her husband's touch, "Yeah but it usually ended with me lighting you on fire."  
  
"Who would have thought we'd end up like this."  
  
Just as the moment was about to get more romantic Lucia's voice echoed through the dragon's ears.  
  
_"He's coming tomorrow." _  
  
"Jeeze Lucia thanks for the notice", Nall didn't hesitate in voicing his opinion.  
  
_"Its not my fault, if I leave him there he's going to be discovered. He consented to this" _, Lucia defended herself.  
  
"Aren't his family and friends going to miss him?", Ruby questioned.  
  
_"He'll be faking his death. Oh I almost forgot, have the extended runway and docking bay ready. He's coming in a rather large jet." _  
  
"Great anything else", Nall was at the brink of being annoyed.  
  
_"Well besides the training, room and board, food, and of course friendly and SUPPORTIVE attitude from everyone, no." _  
  
"Right, right sorry. Guess we need to make it as easy as possible on him. Come on Ruby we've got some work to do."  
  
Nall thought to himself, _"That kid's gonna go through one hell of a ride."_

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 9  
**_Sky's the Limit_

* * *

"System check, green. APU start. Lucia this list goes on for ever any way to speed up the startup."  
  
_"Go to page twenty" _  
  
"Alright to engage automatic startup press Aut. Start button, fair enough", Sion found the button. After pressing it the plane and its engines roared to life.  
  
"Wish I had seen that half an hour ago, huh?", Sion spotted several ATV's coming up the road.  
  
"Shoot we've gotta get out of here, they must've remembered seeing the plane."

* * *

**_Pilot Jargon_**

* * *

Alright as promised here's a little bit of insight for you.  
  
First lets start with the scene after Kanki where Sion is starting the plane. Sion mentions the preflight is complete, the preflight is the section before engine startup, yes I know your waving your thank you captain obvious flag but wait. The preflight is where the pilot checks all aspects of the plane to make sure the plane is flight worthy, this includes draining small amounts of fuel from the tanks to check for water that could have entered, checking the fuel strainer for fuel contaminants, checking the oil level, checking all flight control surfaces for attachment and smoothness, checking tires and brakes, and checking the prop to make sure its smooth, oh yeah and to make sure all locks and tie downs are removed (Tie downs are ropes attached to each wing and tail that secures the plane to the ground, like a boat at a dock) among other things. Whew a lot huh? Ok onward!  
  
Next the phrases Mixture lean, Aux. fuel pump, fuel flow, and clear prop, all point to the engine start up phase. The mixture control is a red knob that controls the amount of fuel that is mixed with the air in the cylinder, the richer it is the more fuel is mixed in with the mixture producing more power. During engine startup this is leaned to 'starve the engine'. Aux. stands for Auxiliary fuel pump, being a high wing (Wings attached to upper portion of plane) the Cessna has no need for a fuel pump, its gravity feed. But to prime it the pump is activated to pump fuel into the cylinders, this describes the fuel flow, when the flow is positive fuel is flowing into the cylinder. Once this is done the pump is turned off so the engine is not over primed, or as some say 'flooded'. Clear prop is the warning a pilot must shout out an open window as regulated by the FAA (yes you are required by law to shout this) before the engine is started to warn those who may be near the plane that the prop will soon be turning and would cut you in half if you were in its path.  
  
Quick note, avionics are all the instruments in the plane, the gyro which is a compass on a 2-d plane vs. the regular 3-d plane. The radio, GPS, multi-function display, transponder, ect.  
  
When you read Sierra or Bravo that is the phonetic alphabet, pilots use this in the air instead of saying, for instance, this is N795SB it is instead said 'this is November seven ninner five sierra bravo. Also nine is said ninner due to the German word for 'no' being nine, weird huh?  
  
Also when Sion asks Caitlin to take the plane to the runway he's asking her to taxi the plane. This is where the plane, at a slow pace, is guided to the runway hold line and positioned for take off. The plane is controlled by the rudder peddles, pushing the top of the peddle activates the corresponding wheel brake, for example left rudder brake, brakes left main wheel, and vice versa. To stop the plane both brakes must be used simultaneously. The bottom portion of the rudder peddles controls the direction of the front gear, like a steering wheel.  
  
A Unicom is the radio located in the FBO (Fixed Base Operations) this is usually a small building that the plane rental, gas, and pilot lounge is located. The Unicom is used when a tower is not present on the airfield. Same goes for traffic this designates the plane is talking to all planes in the vicinity of the airport. Also a radio check is preformed to make sure the radio is operating.  
  
Side note KLHZ is the identifier for the airport. Its just easier to say and type into a GPS while in the air, and yes KLHZ is a real airport where I fly at.  
  
A number on a runway doesn't mean there are that many runways, for instance the runway Sion uses, runway 4, means the end of the runway is pointed at 4 degrees, basically north. This also means that a single straight runway is actually two runways. The other runway would be 22 which is the opposite orientation of the other runway.  
  
The Citation X is the largest business jet that is manufactured by the Cessna aircraft company. Its incredibly expensive and lavish, its my dream plane. Also GA stands for general aviation which is all plane activity that is not involved with airlines. The Cessna 206 is the 5 to 6 seater single prop plane Cessna manufactures, its also known as the Stationair.  
  
The tail number is like the planes license plate, all American planes start with an N. The tail number is always used as your identifier on the radio.  
  
Finally Lucia mentions in her plan to Sion that he will squawk 7700 once over the Atlantic. This refers to the transponder. The transponder is a little box that constantly transmits your location, speed, and in some cases altitude to air traffic control to keep track of you in the air. Planes flying without a flight plan all use 1200 as their squawk code. This code is also transmitted to ATC (air traffic control) to keep track of you. While under a flight plan or flight following the ATC person will give you a squawk code so they can better keep track of you. A squawk code is always four digits. There are three special squawk codes that are to be used only in emergencies. One of which is 7700. When a pilot enters this code into the transmitter it sets off an alarm at the ATC center, and alerts emergency teams that a potentially fatal problem has occurred with the airplane, assistance is quickly dispatched to the plane to help resolve the situation. When Sion enters this code into the transponder the transponder will 'squawk' or transmit the code 7700, this will alert ATC that Sion's plane is having a big problem and needs help.  
  
I know I rambled on but I hope this cleared up a lot of stuff. Be sure to tune in for the next chapter tentative release date is November 21st, 2004. Please e-mail me if you have any questions, and as always PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 9: Sky's The Limit

_Well welcome to the 9th chapter of Dragon Heart Part One: No Tomorrow. I'm glad that I'm finally getting on a regular schedule. I've decided to post my thoughts on every chapter here up at the top as well as responding to my readers reviews._

_1)Zero Xenos Slasher: Thank you, I take pride in being a crazy ass, but to be honest I can't take all the credit for the Nall and Ruby thing, its actually quite common in this genre. As far as cousins not having the same last name, sure they can, and no there is no brother marrying sisters. For instance if your father had a brother (i.e. your uncle on your fathers side) then his children would hold the same last name as you. I have cousins with the same last name. I'm glad you enjoy my story and I appreciate your reviews._

_2)Story Weaver 1: Thank you for your continued support. I'm trying to decide whether or not to talk about how Nall and Ruby got together, but this story is already shipping up to be really long._

_This chapter was relatively easy to write. It got really hard when I got to the conversation between Caitlin, Amy, and Sion when their at the plane. I had a conflict deciding whether or not to let one of the girls go with him, in the end I think I made the right decision. Read on!_

P.S. I've made it so that all writing that is in a box _(like this is)_ Lucia talking.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Sky's the limit**

* * *

The nearly silent buzzing of Sion's alarm clock woke him up. 

"3 AM, this is a first", as quietly as possible Sion got out of bed.

He collected a large duffle bad he had packed for a week. He then picked up the letter he had written. Carefully he left it on his bed where it could easily be found. March weather was still kind of cold, Sion picked up his aviator jacket and began the silent, slow walk downstairs. His jacket sparked memories, his mom and grandmother picking it out with him, his grandfather helping him through flight school, and his dad telling him how proud he was at Sion's achievement when he got his license. Sion shook off the memories, realizing it wouldn't make it any easier on him. He disarmed the alarm, carefully open and closed the door, and made his way to the car.

"This just doesn't feel right"

_("It shouldn't feel right, but it needs to be done")_

"Lucia its 3:30 AM. Please don't get philosophical on me."

_("Sion, no one expects you to feel right about leaving your family and friends, but you'll save them from certain death by doing it.")_

"Thanks"

Sion climbed into his car, and headed for the airstrip. Thoughts flooded his mind as he drove, friends, family, the fun he had yesterday, then a voice echoed in his mind "you are", Sion smiled at that memory, but as fast as the memory came it was replaced with sadness, he realized it would be over a year before he heard that voice again.

"What will she think of me when I get back?"

_("Only time will tell")_

"But we've been together for what, three days?"

_("You remember what I told you in the hospital right?")_

"About the girl? Yeah… wait you think Caitlin could be the girl?"

_("From what I've seen there are only two that would fit, Caitlin and Amy")_

"Amy?"

_("Yes Amy too, unless there are other women romantically interested in you")_

Sion's mind started to spin around, luckily he kept the car from doing the same thing, Sion pulled up to the old ranch house. He went around back and got on a ATV.

"One day they'll have to put a road up to this place."

When he got to the airstrip he took a deep breath as the Citation X jet came into view.

* * *

**SPRING HOPE, NC** _March 13th 2004 5:23 AM_

* * *

Sion was looking through the cockpit for the checklist. Rummaging through stacks of paper he found. 

"Lucia where's the checklist?"

_("Check to your left")_

"This", Sion lifted a book the size of the phone directory.

_("I'm afraid so")_

Sion sighed and flipped through the book till he found the preflight.

"Lets see, preflight, oh boy, this is gonna take awhile."

All Sion could hear was Lucia's laughing as he went outside the plane to begin the inspection. Inside he was grateful for a little humor, and for the enormous preflight task. It took his mind off other things.

* * *

**SION'S HOUSE** _March 13th 2004 5:45 AM_

* * *

Sally woke up, a nightmare had woke her from her sleep. She went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee, giving up on getting back to sleep. She figured it didn't matter, it was almost 6 anyways. Worried from her dream she went to go invite her son down for an early breakfast. 

"It won't kill him to wake up early for once", she thought as she opened the door.

About five minutes later a scream echoed through the house, "Tim get up here!"

* * *

**CAITLIN'S HOUSE** _March 13th 2004 6:15 AM_

* * *

Julie quickly hung up the phone and in an instant was running up to her daughter's room. Throwing the door open she woke Caitlin up. 

"Mom what's with the wake up call?"

With a lack for better words Julie blurted out, "Sion's gone!"

Caitlin sat up at the mention of her boyfriend's name "he's what?!"

Julie detailed the note Sion had left, "he mentioned he'd be leaving by plane."

Caitlin's eye's widened, "Plane, plane,…the Jet!", she ran over to the phone. Recalling Jeff's number she quickly dialed it.

"Hello", the alertness in Jeff's voice assured her that he had already heard the news.

"I guess you've heard."

"Caitlin?, yeah I don't get it though."

"Look we don't have a lot of time, get everyone to that air strip we were at yesterday."

"The jet?"

"Yeah I know he's gonna use that jet."

* * *

**HIROSHIMA, JAPAN, WATER TEMPLE** _March 13th 8:30 PM (Remember Time Difference)_

* * *

"Get that extension in place now!", Nall shouted at the group of workers. 

Work had started the moment Lucia had let them know of the new schedule.

"How much runway do we need for this thing?", Nall turned to another worker.

"About 3,500 feet with the temperature like it is."

Nall sighed, "we still have to lay down 2,000 feet in 5 hours, is it possible?"

The other monk thought for awhile, "It'll be close", the man slapped Nall on the back, "but then again we've been waiting for this for so long, everyone's really motivated to get this done for him."

Nall smiled a little and started to talk towards the hanger, "you idiot hurry up, quit sitt'n down", when Nall heard the teen girl's voice he broke into a run to see what the situation was.

"What's going on here?"

The girl's facial expression relaxed a little when she saw Nall, "This guy here's been slacking off", She motioned over to the hooded monk who was bent over, "and he called me a little girl.

Nall put his hand on his forehead and sighed, "and because he called you a little girl you just had to kick him in the nuts huh?"

"Well yeah", the girl looked at Nall questionly.

"Jamie if you're gonna be like this how are you gonna get along with Sion."

"What? The kid who's coming today?"

"Kid? He's just as old as you are."

"Fine whatever, you know I'm a little tired of all this chosen one talk anyways. I don't see why were all bust'n our asses down here."

Nall remembered how annoyed Lucia's had been with him earlier over his attitude, now he understood why, "Jamie this 'kid' is leaving his family, friends, his girlfriend, he leaving everything he's ever known to come here, and help fight."

"Fine, fine, but he better not be some macho, arrogant guy."

Nall smiled, 'Well who knows Jamie, maybe if you nice to him you'll land yourself a boyfriend."

Nall could have sworn he saw Jamie's face blush, "There's no way in hell."

* * *

**SPRING HOPE, NC** _March 13th 2004, 9:00 AM EST_

* * *

Sion climbed into the plane and flopped down on the leather couch. The smell of jet fuel filled the cabin. 

"You know Lucia you could have told me I was right under the fuel strainer when I pulled the drain tab."

_("Yes I could have, but not telling you made it much more fun" )_

Sion mumbled a little as he went to the front of the plane, "I'll let it calculate the flight plan while I take a quick shower and change."

Sion walked to the back of the plane and got in the small shower to clean off.

**NEARBY**

"What do you mean there's no road to the airstrip?", Caitlin was getting hysterical.

"Well little lady we use these", Jeff pulled off a tarp reveling six or seven ATV's.

"Ah looks like one's missing, good job Caitlin, looks like you were right. Sion must be there already, now we know for sure", Jeff was trying his best to be a leader.

As Jeff stood there Caitlin and Amy walked past him, Amy stopped and smiled, "That's nice Jeff but we knew for sure when we saw Sion's car, see its right there!", Amy pointed at the large SUV sitting in the driveway.

Amy jumped on a near by Honda four-wheeler, "Alright let's go!"

"Woah there do you even know how to drive it?", Jeff kept his distance, Amy wasn't in any better shape than Caitlin.

"Of course, I've got one at home", Amy hurried, and took off for the airstrip.

"Hey stop!", Caitlin jumped on another ATV and took off.

"Ah well if you can't beet 'em, join 'em. Hey ow!", Jeff rubbed his head that had been smacked by his passenger.

"Less talk, more walk", Christy held on as Jeff gunned the machine towards the runway. The others soon followed.

**BACK AT THE AIRSTRIP**

"Alright lets see, flight plan loaded, check, wait a second Lucia!"

_("What?")_

"This is a business jet, we can't take off on a 2,000 foot grass strip"

_("Leave that to me")_

"Fine this is crazy enough as it is, if it wasn't for this plane being here I'd think I was crazy, now lets see, start up check list, damit another long one."

Lucia's laughter softened the mood as Sion started to go through the list.

"Lets see brakes hold, APU off, master on, APU engage. Lucia is there something to make this go faster?".

_("Turn to page 20.")_

"Alright, to engage Automatic starting sequence hit the Aut. Start button, fair enough", Sion found the button and pushed it, the planes panel sprung to life and started checking itself and stated to engage the engines.

"Great now, huh what's that?"

Sion spotted several ATV's on the horizon, "Oh Shit!"

"I see it, the lights are on, he's defiantly in it, wait I hear the engine", Amy shouted into the radio. Everyone was surprised when they found several of the ATV's were equipped with a CB radio, it made things easier.

"Fine I'll catch him", Caitlin responded, speeding up to the front.

"Oh no you don't I'll catch him", the two girls started a frantic race towards the plane.

"Crap they found us."

_("Quickly take off")_

"The thing's still starting up. I can't even taxi!"

The plane continued the automatic start sequence, the first engine fired.

"Alright, lets get into position"

The plane slowly moved towards the end of the runway, getting into position for takeoff.

"Let's see how long for engine 2, 10 minutes!?"

The planes time counted down under 'ETE egn. 2 fire'.

"That's not enough time!"

Sion taxied the plane and stopped it. He went to the back to close the steps as he did Caitlin and Amy rode into view.

"Sion stop!"

* * *

**WATER TEMPLE** _March 13th 11:00 PM_

* * *

"Man this is killing me, Uncle Nall can we take a break already?", Jamie slowly walked over to a seat near a folding table. She folded her arms up, and put her face down. 

"Now Jamie, if you don't help your boyfriend isn't gonna have anywhere to land", Nall smiled as he placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Quickly, finding some new source of energy Jamie jumped up and grabbed Nall's shirt, "He ain't no boyfriend of mine!"

Nall smiled, "Careful, your enthusiasm is starting to show, now go help we've got less than half an hour's worth of work, and not much more time than that before he gets here."

Jamie mumbled and got up to help the workers. Preparations on the hanger were almost complete, the bay door was in place and the camouflage of the entire complex took most of their available time, it was also finished. All that was left to do was put down the remainder of the collapsible runway for the plane to land on.

"I wonder what he's going to be like", Nall turned around to face the speaker.

"He'll be a mess that's for sure. Lucky guy, how many teenagers get to fake their death?", Nall smirked, then frowned as the pain followed his speech.

"Try to be serious", Ruby smiled.

"I may be a dragon sweat heart, but remember when I'm in human form, it hurts to be hit in the balls", Nall took the seat that Jamie had been sitting in.

"What a wuss", Ruby sat down next to Nall.

"I'm too tired to retort that"

"My what a big word, well Mr. Wuss I'm going to go make up Sion's room."

Nall smiled, "Alright Mrs.Wuss."

Ruby turned around looking like she was going to shout something back, instead she just smiled and continued on her task.

"I can't believe Uncle Nall keeps teasing me about him", Jamie yelled at herself. She was laying down the neon tape to help place the last runway extension.

"Just because I've never had a boyfriend, that guys got a lot of nerve", the other workers were now looking at her, Jamie hadn't realized she was yelling at herself.

"I think she's gone crazy", one of the workers whispered to his friend.

"Naw she's like that when she's angry, oww!", the worker rubbed his forehead, where a roll of neon tape had hit him.

"I heard that, now get back to work!", Jamie shouted at them.

"YES MAMM", the worker turned to his friend and whispered, "For a pretty 17 year old girl like her, she sure does make some fuss."

"You said it."

* * *

**SPRING HOPE, NC** _March 13th 9:10 AM_

* * *

"Sion why are you doing this?", Caitlin's eyes were pleading for information. 

"You've got two girls like us fighting over you, and your leaving us?", Amy stood next to her, she wasn't it any better shape than Caitlin was.

Sion was at a loss for words.

_("You've gotta stall them")_

Sion mind felt like it was over heating, he was desperately trying to find the words to tell them.

"Caitlin you remember the phrase from my dream?"

"Of course I do."

"Then tell me, now"

"One to lead, one to flight, one to take the darkness out of the light. But what's that got to do with this?"

"Sion you can't leave me, I,…no both of us", Amy grabbed Caitlin's hand, "We both love you, why are you leaving?"

"I wish I could tell you both, but its too dangerous."

Caitlin was on the verge of crying, "Will you come back?"

The second engine started to fire, as it did Sion shouted.

"Yes!"

Quickly Sion jumped into the cockpit, looking out the window he saw something that broke his heart. Caitlin and Amy had their heads buried on each other's shoulder, crying.

"I can't take this", Sion placed his hand on the throttle, it was like touching fire. He wanted to take his hand off it so badly it burned.

_("Remember you're saving them by doing this, trust me Sion you will come back. Save them, save your family, trust in your self. What is your heart telling you to do?")_

"To do what ever it takes to keep them safe."

_("Then lets do it")_

Sion threw the throttle forward and placed back pressure on the yoke. The nose wheel gear instantly came up. Unfortunately with the short runway, the end came up fast too.

"Lucia now would be a very good time for that trick of yours!"

_("Hold on tight")_

Sion nearly had the air kicked out of him. It felt like God hand snuck up behind the plane and kicked it like a soccer ball. They went from 60 KIAS (knots) to 200 KIAS in less than a second.

"Alright rotate!"

Pulling back on the yoke further, the plane quickly rose into the air. Sion looked down to the GPS.

"Alright lets keep a heading of133 and head over the ocean. Lets see that gives us, wow, only 20 min to put us forty five miles out over the ocean. This things fast."

The plane continued to climb.

_("I hate to say it buts its time to get their attention, enter the code.")_

Sion tuned the radio to the emergency frequency, 121.5. His hands trembled as he reached down for the transponder.

_("You'll be fine, I'm here with you. There's friends waiting for you in Japan.")_

Slowly Sion dialed in the code "7…7…0…0", almost imminently a voice came over the radio.

"Attention plane squawking emergency, please confirm state of emergency if able."

"What now?"

_("Tell them the auto pilot is locked up and taken control of the aircraft, you're unable to turn it off.")_

"This is November ninner eight ninner charlie x-ray confirming emergency squawk. The auto pilot has taken control of the plane. We are unable to control, or disable the device."

"Roger that charlie x-ray, have you tried the circuit breaker."

"Affirmative, the circuit breaker does not disable the device."

"Roger that charlie x-ray, were sending two escort craft from Seymour Johnson to join your flight path. Report when you have them in sight. We'll keep an eye on you."

"Thanks, charlie x-ray."

* * *

**ON THE GROUND**

* * *

Caitlin and Amy continued to cry. Jeff comforted Christy and the other girls the best he could. Sally walked up to the two crying girls and took them in her arms. 

"Hush now, didn't he say he'd be back?"

"Yeah", Caitlin looked up at her. Her voice still cracking.

"But there's no way he can land that thing is there?", Amy looked worried.

"Sweetie that boy can do anything, besides tell me if I'm wrong, but you two love him?"

"Of course!", both girls shouted.

"And he said he'd be back?"

"Yes!", both of them got excited.

"Well then lets get home and get a return party ready, I think he'll be coming back soon. He never said how long he'd be gone did he? Even the letter just said he was going on an adventure. I'd give it a week tops."

The two girls wiped the tears from their face, "You're right Mrs. Nickson."

"Please call me Sally, now lets get you two back to my place, and we'll start planning. We'll know where he is by tonight. Besides you know the saying, what goes up, must come down."

Sally didn't know just how much she'd regret saying that.

* * *

**WATER TEMPLE, HIROSHIMA, JAPAN **_March 13th 11:30 PM_

* * *

_("We're in the air Nall")_

Nall's head flew up and hit the over hanging lamp above his head, "Oww damit, wait there in the air, damit! Everyone there in the ai…oh?", Nall looked around to see everything in place, all the people were in the hanger waiting for the plane to arrive. Jamie looked at Nall oddly with her arms crossed.

"Well Uncle Nall you were so anxious to get me to help out, and here you are asleep. See what you miss when you take a nap?"

Nall couldn't help but be a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, alright everyone the planes in the air, he'll be here within the hour. Try 'n be friendly. The kid's just left his family and friends alright. Ruby did you get his room ready."

"Of course Mr. Wuss."

Everyone in the hanger laughed, adding to Nall's embarrassment.

"Fine, we'll get him in there the second he arrives, he's gonna be tired. Now some one get the portable radio so we can talk to him in the air."

"I've already got it", Jamie held up the device.

"Ok I'll take that so I can talk to him, hey!", Nall was pushed aside by the younger girl.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Sleep on the job, I'll talk to him", Jamie took the hand held radio and walked back.

Nall smiled, a comeback finally coming to mind, "That's fine Jamie, but try and play a little hard to get. From what I've herd you're not the only one interested in him."

"What!, wait a second, I'm not interested in him!"

* * *

**INSIDE N989CX CURRENT POSITION 7 MILES TO THE NE OF MOREHEAD CITY, NC**

* * *

Two military fighter jets appeared on either wing of the Citation X. They banked there wings to let Sion know the plane had been intercepted. Sion picked up the radio. 

"I have the fighters in sight, tell them I acknowledge their intercept but I can't bank the wings in my condition."

"Got that, charlie x-ray, continue on your path over the ocean until you can regain control of the aircraft. Try and manually disengage the auto pilot by cutting its power supply wire leading to the circuit breaker. Please state your name for the record"

"I'll try it. My name's Sion Alexander Nickson, I'm 17"

Sion looked down at the GPS, "Five minutes, then the roller coaster ride of my life."

_("Let him know you cut a wire then you'll start the nose dive. I'll handle the portal")_

"You better stay here with me through this Lucia."

_("I'm here Sion just hold on here we go, and put on some good acting.")_

"Control I've cut a wire, the auto pilot seems to be changing, wait oh shit."

"Control to Sion, what's wrong?"

"Shit the things gonna nose dive, I cut the wrong wire!"

"Re-connect it hurry!"

"SHIT, SHIT, ITS GOING DOWN, REPEAT I'M SHIT ITS NOSEING DOWN SHIT!"

Sion didn't really have to act at all, the straight down decent would be unnerving for anyone.

"All fighter craft escort charlie x-ray down to its final altitude"

"Roger wings one and two will comply."

The two fighters followed the Citation X in its straight down decent.

"LUCIA THIS PLANES NOT MADE TO DO THIS ITS GONNA BREAK UP!"

_("Don't worry I'll keep that from happening, enjoy the ride well hit the portal in a couple of seconds.")_

"ENJOY IT ARE YOU CRAZY!"

_("Come on say weee!")_

"WEEE! HOLY SHIT THAT'S THE OCEAN, SHIT!"

Just before the plane's nose hit the water a huge blinding purple light filled the area. And the jet was gone. The two fighters pulled out just in time to avoid flying into the ocean.

"Washington center, this is wing one, Charlie X-ray has vaporized upon contact with the ocean. There are no survivors. Request return to base."

"Poor kid, go ahead and return."

Back at the ATC center the team of aircraft controllers sat dumfounded and slightly depressed. A 17 year old was dead, and he spent his last moments screaming for his life.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN ON BOARD N989CX OVER THE PACIFIC 35 MILES SOF HIROSHIMA, JAPAN**

* * *

"OH SHIT I'M GONNA DI…wait huh?", Sion looked around, the plane was still there, and oddly enough they were back up in the air. 

"Huh were at sixty thousand feet. Where are we?"

_("The GPS is going to take awhile to boot back up. Were running stealth. The transponder has been shut off, and the paint on this plane is radar permeable so they won't pick us up on radar.")_

"Thanks, for a second I thought you were gonna let me die there."

_("Of course not, at least you trust me now. Now tune to 127.43 you get to meet some friends.")_

"Ok 127.43", As soon as Sion had the radio dialed a female voice came over it.

"Kid you there, respond already."

"When they said kid, they mean me right?"

_("You'll understand when you meet her, just go ahead and respond.")_

"Um this is Sion, if that's who you're asking for."

"Wow so this is the chosen one. Alright lets see, their telling me to let you know to descend to two thousand feet and go to heading 040. Can you handle that?"

"Sure no problem."

* * *

**WATER TEMPLE, HIROSHIMA JAPAN** _March 13 11:54 PM_

* * *

"Um this is Sion, if that's who your asking for." 

Cheers erupted throughout the hanger at the sound of the boys voice. Nall even noted a smile appear on Jamie's face. Despite Nall's earlier comment, and the wolf whistles from all the workers Jamie still said she'd be the first one to talk to the guy they were all waiting for.

"Maybe she does have a thing for him", Nall thought to himself, smiling inwardly.

Soon a bright pair of lights showed up in the distance, the runway lights were turned on.

* * *

**BACK ON BOARD N989CX**

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me, you want me to land there?" 

_("You can do it, besides I let them know what you were in, they made it just right for this jet.")_

"Yeah 'just right' as in just enough, no room for error."

_("Well that's one way of looking at it I guess.")_

Sion guided the plane down to the runway. Soon they were just under a mile from the field.

"Alright everyone, I'm on final, look out down there", Sion let them have a final warning over the radio.

"You're doing fine, just be careful", the reassuring teenage voice actually calmed Sion down a little.

He pulled back all the jets power, and threw in all the flaps available. At the same time he deployed the air brake, and guided it towards the runway. Rounding out slowly the plane wined as it lost power, and then with a little slam it settled onto the runway. Sion pushed on the brakes slowing the plane down. The lights ushered him towards the partially concealed hanger.

"Man that was tough", Sion swept the sweet off his brow.

"Great job there, little rough, but you're still in one piece, park it over in that hanger you see."

Sion pulled the plane into the hanger, slowly bringing it to a stop. He looked in awe out of the cockpit window. There were over two hundred people looking back at him. He quickly shut down the plane, and walked towards the exit. His legs were wobbly, Sion started to feel the fatigue from the day's event's, well technically he lost about half of the day in time difference, but its not easy faking you death in a jet fifty times bigger than anything you've ever flown. He stood, and stared at the door, unable to open it.

_("Go ahead, they'll let you get some rest. Besides they've been looking forward to meeting you.")_

"I'm just too nervous to open it."

_("Just push that button, you've finished the hard part.")_

The door opened and lowered the steps down to the awaiting crowd that had gathered by the plane.

Sion noticed a boy who appeared a little older than him, with white and brown hair walk towards the plane. He walked up the steps, and placed his hand on Sion's shoulder.

"Sion, I'm Nall, welcome to the water temple, and you're new home. We've got a room for you to rest up in, we'll explain everything in the morning."

"Um, thanks."

The pair walked down the steps and towards the crowd.

* * *

**SION'S HOUSE** _March 13th 12:30 PM_

* * *

After the event over at Spring Hope the entire group had gone back with Sion's mom to eat and talk. Everyone was still a little down, but after Sally's talk the girls had stopped crying and both poured all their efforts in preparing for Sion's return. 

The girls, including Christy, were setting the table. Jeff had gone into the living room with Michael and Tim, Sion's dad, to watch some updates on the sports from Saturday night. Jeff changed the channel to channel 5, WRAL.

He was surprised at the picture he saw, without thinking he just said out loud, "Hey looks like there's a plane crash off the coast of North Carolina", Jeff's voice was only meant to be heard by those in the room, but it instantly attracted the attention of everyone in the kitchen.

Amy didn't even bother putting down the plate she still had in her hands. She, along with everyone else in the kitchen was now glued to the living room TV.

"It can't be, Sion's too good to crash like that", Amy mumbled to herself.

"Oh this just in", the anchorman took a sheet from a worker off screen, "Raleigh Emergency air traffic control tell us that the pilot of the plane gave his name just minutes before the plane started a nose dive into the Atlantic."

"Him?", Caitlin was getting worried as the possibilities narrowed down.

"Apparently the plane in question was a newer model Cessna Citation X."

"Citation X?", Amy was also getting worried.

"The pilot was a seventeen year old boy that identified him self as one, Sion Alexander Nickson."

At that point the plate left Amy's hand, and crashed on the floor.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**_No Pain No Gain_

"You know I'm the same age as you, could you stop calling me kid."

Jamie hid a smile on her face.

"Only if you can beat me,…kid."

"You know if you were a little nicer you'd be a real catch."

Jamie blushed, she couldn't hide it. So she decided to change her mood to hide it, "SHUTUP AND FIGHT YOU PUSSY!"

* * *

GD: Well finally everyone had their action scene. 

Nall: Please, all they wanted wasmy appearance.

GD: Well we had some great reactions form everyone from the last chapter on that.

Nall: Of course I'm all everyone wants.

Ruby: You stuck up jerk what do you mean you're all everyone wants.

Nall: What you think they'd want, some pink puff ball like you?

Ruby transforms into her teenage human form

Nall: Woah, what was I saying.

Ruby: Oh Nall I forgive you.

Nall: Really?

Nall receives swift kick to the groin

Ruby: No, not really.


	12. Chapter 10: No Pain No Gain

_I do hope that you all didn't think I died. Far from it I've been editing and completing this chapter, the longest chapter I've ever written. Please enjoy and review. More reviews the faster I get my work done.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

_No Pain No Gain_

_"The master must learn to control the dragon within him in order to use it for the side of good. Training will be required."  
__-Excerpt from book of trails

* * *

_

**Water Temple, Hiroshima Japan **_March 15th 12:30

* * *

_

_"Man my back hurts, I don't remember my bed being this stiff, huh_?_"_, the memories of the prior days events filled Sion's mind.

_("Yesterday was a little rough, but you can relax for awhile. Nall and the rest will be around shortly to explain everything.")_

Sion got up and rummaged through his bag, he pulled out some green cargo pants and his Joe boxer shirt. Just as he was getting changed the door to his room opened.

"Alright kid time to wa…, opps", Jamie quickly noticed their new guests state of 'undress'.

"My, so the chosen one's a fan of Bugs Bunny?", Jamie noted Sion's boxer shorts, which he had on.

"And you seem to be a fan of peeping on people while their changing", Sion's comment made a blanket of silence fall on the room,"After that you could at least tell me your name."

"Jamie, what's yours kid?"

"First off judging from your slightly undeveloped body I'm at least a year older than you, so stop calling me kid", Sion's harsh critique seemed to hit home, "My names Sion."

"Well until I say so its kid!", Jamie walked out of the room and slammed the door.

On the other side of the wall a conversation between Jamie and Nall occurred.

"My, my Jamie you could at least let him sleep first. With what he went through last night I think flirting with a girl is the last thing on his mind."

"Uncle Nall if you were anyone else I'd pound you into the wall."

"Well thank you Jamie, I'm glad I mean something to you."

"So I'll do this instead", Jamie picked up a pail of water being used to mop the halls and dumped it on his head.

"I hate water", Nall turned to Ruby, "If I got it this bad I wonder how Sion fared?"

"I'm sure he was a gentleman about the matter", Ruby smiled.

As they open the door they caught Sion thinking out loud, "That stuck up, flat chest'd bitch! If she calls me kid one more time, Damn it!"

"Well maybe he just needs to get used to her", Ruby's voice caught Sion's ear as he turned to face them, now fully clothed.

"Ah…heh sorry you had to hear that. I guess that girl just got a little under my skin."

Nall took a seat at the table in the room, Ruby sat besides him, "That's just Jamie for you. She's a rough type and likes to get on people's nerves", Nall smiled when he realized what he had to say next, "Fortunately for you, she'll be serving as your martial arts instructor."

Sion's face instantly drained when he realized just what was about to happen, "You mean I have to learn how to fight from a girl?"

"Yep."

"And that girl is the same one who just walked in on me changing?"

"Well she left that part out, but yeah that's the one I'm afraid."

Sion joined Nall and Ruby at the table, after all that had happened he was eager to get some answers, "So what exactly is going on here?"

Nall smiled slightly, "Well you don't waste much time do you? Well I guess I'd be curious as hell if I went through the same stuff yesterday."

Nall shifted in his seat a little before starting to explain the situation to Sion. He went over a little bit of information Sion already knew about, with a strong evil presence, how he has amazing powers hidden within him, how he has to save the world, and how they have to find a special girl.

"About this girl thing, Lucia told me I had to join with her in some way to unlock this hidden power. She also told me you could show me the right girl that I had to do that with, what she mean by that?"

Nall almost fell out of his chair, "Well by join I guess you can realize what that means."

Sion's face went white, Nall had to use all his willpower to keep from laughing, then Ruby decided to butt in by slamming her elbow into Nall's stomach, "What my husband here means Sion is that you have to kiss her, she also has to be wearing a special pendent at the time of the kiss for the process to work."

Sion seemed to relax some after hearing that, "And how do I know if I kissed the right girl?"

Nall sat back up, "That's where is gets real complicated, you see we've got this old book that's supposed to tell us just what to do, but it mentions that your gonna have to choose between four different girls. I can guess what you're thinking, your friends Caitlin, and Amy are most definitely one of those four."Sion looked a little shocked, "…ok so just why are there four different girls?"

"Well there are four dragons on this planet that hold the power of the Dragonmaster, White, Red, Blue, and Black so there's one girl for each of the dragons, but only one has the key to unlock your hidden power."

"Wait there's dragon's on this planet?"

Nall smiled at Ruby, "Yeah I know it's hard to believe but there are, and you'll get to meet all four."

"I find this really hard to believe."

"What if I told you you've met two of them already?"

"I don't get it."

Nall stood up and then was surrounded quickly by a bright light, then he was replaced by what looked like a flying cat.

"Holy crap your…your, well your honestly not a very big dragon."

Ruby walked over and grabbed Nall by the wings, "I thought we were gonna wait to show him our adult form."

"Oww hands off, I just wanted to prove we existed, Sion what your seeing now is what we call the baby dragon form, I can't really transform into my adult form in this small room."

Nall changed back into a human, "I'm the white dragon, my wife over there is the red dragon, there are two others, the blue and black dragons, but they usually stay in their caves. Me and Ruby take care of this temple with what used to be an orphanage, but now the Dragon Kids have grown up, and some of their decedents are the one's you see helping around here."

"Is Jamie one of those decedents?"

"No that's actually another story."

Nall went on to tell Sion about how they had made a mistake when they went to look for the Dragonmaster when they should have waited. They had gone to New York City and looked for the Dragonmaster around there, however they didn't find what they were looking for. They did happen to run up on a fourteen year old girl that was about to be beat up and raped by a rival gang of hers. Nall and Ruby had rescued the child, and after finding out she was an orphan they brought the girl back home with them. They said that had been three years ago.

"So she's seventeen?"

"Yeah, with my hearing I heard that comment you told her. Made me laugh my ass off but I think it hurt her a little."

Sion dropped his head, "I'll go apologize to her later on."  
**

* * *

Sion's House _March 14th 10:38 PM North County, NC

* * *

Caitlin wanted to reach out and kill the reporters that had surrounded the house. She would have if she wasn't still crying her mind out, both her and Amy hadn't stopped crying since the news had come on yesterday. They had all stayed over night at Sion's to comfort everyone. Sion's mom, Sally, and her husband Tim seemed to take the news best, maybe it was just because everyone was grieving more than enough for everybody. The reporters had shown up just hours after the broadcast and were stationed around the house. Some of the questions they asked infuriated Caitlin as well as the rest of the family. When one had asked if Sion had any connection to Al Queda that had been the last straw, no more questions were to be answered for the press. The FAA was the only agency that the family was talking to now, surprisingly they had sent over two representatives around the same time the news broadcast had come over the news, and actually grieved with the family._**

They explained that pilots are sort of like a fraternity, and that all the general aviation pilots in the area were grieving over Sion's loss. Many were flying over the crash sight dropping flowers over it. Sadly they explained that with the force of the crash that the plane had completely vaporized when it hit the ocean at such a high speed, not even the voice and data recorder, famously known as the black box, would have survived the crash.

The only thing the FAA could offer is the invitation from several pilots to fly them over the crash sight. Sally accepted the phone numbers of the pilots so they could contact them. While Sally and Tim went over some questions and paper work with the FAA, the others sat and talked or cried in the living room.

"It's not fair! He said he was coming back!" Caitlin yelled, Amy put her arm around her and held her.

"I know its not fair, I don't want to live without him either", both Amy and Caitlin fought against the tears as they talked to each other.

Jeff was sitting on the other side of the room depressed, "Man if only you hadn't gotten on that plane, you'd be here with us now."

The mood in the rest of the room was somber; no one else said a word.

_

* * *

March 14th 11:15 PM ?

* * *

_

The room had hardly any lights. A man sat watching a computer monitor. He had large earphones on and seemed to be listening to the numerous news reports coming through the screen.

"humm?", the man noticed one news report in particular. He adjusted the volume to listen to it.

"Early yesterday morning a young boy flying a Citation business jet crashed into the Atlantic. Pilots from Seymour Johnson Air Force Base stated the plane vaporized upon contact with the ocean after a nose drive form over forty one thousand feet. All on board, which was just the 17 year old pilot, were killed. No recovery operations have been planed since the plane vaporized upon contact with the ocean."

The man set his head set down and picked up a phone. Slowly dialing a number he waited for a response.

"Yes?" The voice on the other line sounded a little rough.

"Have you seen the news on the plane crash?"

"Yes, the Virgo group isn't interested in it; people have been blasting stuff like plane crashes up through the media because of the September 11th event. The boss doesn't believe it's connected to the one we're looking for."

"As you wish sir."

The man hung up the phone and went back to looking at news broadcasts.

* * *

**Water Temple,**_ **T.C.C. (Tactical Command Center**)__March 15 12:30 PM

* * *

Sion had thought the dragon thing had blown his mind, but this definitely took the cake. After their impromptu meeting, Nall and Ruby had taken him on a brief tour of the center. One of the stops Nall mentioned was the TC center, Sion had no idea what he had been talking about. When Nall stopped at a narrow slit and slid what appeared to be an ID card through it, Sion's curiosity peaked. Then when a piece of the wall opened reveling a large dark room filled with monitors, and a large world map projected up on a glass screen that seemed to be tracking numerous objects Sion couldn't think of what to say. The equipment looked more advanced than anything Sion had ever encountered._

"Just out of curiosity where did you get the money for all this stuff?"

Nall turned to Sion, "We'll we've been around for over ten thousand years, so we saved a lot, but we have a steady income from the government of Japan as a mercenary force."

"Mercenary force, I thought we fought for Althena and all that stuff?"

Ruby joined Nall's side, "We do still fight for good, they call us in when the situation is a little too touchy for actual JSDF forces to deal with. Mainly hostage stuff. You'll be involved with it too as a part of your training."

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for this kinda stuff, I mean are you sure I'm meant to do this sorta work?"

Nall put his hand on Sion's shoulder, "buddy you flew a huge jet straight into the ocean believing in every thing you've been told that you'd still be alive instead of being vaporized, and you believed you had it in you to do what it took to get here. I'll be Damnmed if anyone can tell me differently that you don't have it in you."

"I'm not that convinced yet!", everyone turned to see Jamie in the door way leaning up against the sliding door.

"Well Sion I know you met Jamie earlier this morning, she will be your martial arts instructor."

Sion walked over to Jamie and extended his hand, "Look, we got off on the wrong foot this morning, I'm really sorry about my comments, your actually really pretty", Nall caught a blush forming on Jamie's face when Sion said that, "How about we start over, my names Sion, what's yours?"

"I don't do, do-overs kid", Jamie grabbed Sion's hand and flipped him over her back, "but I will say I appreciate the complement, see you at training,…kid."

Nall looked down at the fallen Sion, "Well it looks like she likes you, love hurts huh?"

"Just help me up."

After that they headed for the cafeteria to get something to eat. Nall led the way.

"So what do you guys have to eat here anyways, Mc Donald's is out I guess, don't tell me you live on rice."

Nall opened the door revealing a Japanese style sitting room; a large kitchen was at the far back. Some of the people were eating traditional style Japanese food, others were eating pizza, and still others were enjoying some American style burgers.

"Now this I can get used to, you guys have food from all over the world?"

"We have to, all our people come from all over the world", Nall motioned for Sion to sit beside him. Ruby went to the kitchen.

"My wife has been around a long time too, she's learned to cook dishes from so long ago people can't even remember them. She's the best. Some of the younger girls love her, Ruby teaches them to cook since they aren't old enough to help with the other stuff."

"Sounds like it's a pretty tough life around here."

"It can be, so what'll it be, its already past lunch, and you haven't eaten all day?"  
"I think I'll just go with a burger."

Someone slammed a tray down next to Sion, they placed a salad in front of him.

"The first day you train is pretty rough, just eat this instead kid."

Sion was getting really confused with Jamie's motive, but the kid thing got on his nerves a little, "You are really starting to confuse me. First you walk in on me changing, then you flip me over your back and slam me into the ground, then you try and make it look like your looking out for me, and the entire time you keep on calling me kid even though I'm almost a year older than you are."

Jamie looked like she was about to explode, "Look kid don't get the wrong idea. From this day until your finished training I'm one of your teachers, so get used to it. I just don't want you throwing up everything you eat here all over the gym."

Sion looked at the salad then back up at Jamie, "Whatever, thanks anyways."

After Jamie walked away Sion started to eat the salad, Nall watched in amusement before he decided to speak, "Taking her advice?"

"I'll just say she must know what she's talking about, its not like I like her or anything. Besides I guess I sorta still have a girlfriend."

"That thinks you're dead, that you're never coming back, and that you were an idiot for leaving her?"

Sion instantly felt the coldness fill his heart when he realized the situation. Caitlin must hate him right now. After all it was he who decided to go on that jet. It was he who decided to leave her behind that day, in pursuit in what she probably thought was some impulsive adventure.

"I don't know what I am to her now. Everyone thinks I'm dead, so I guess I'm dead to her too."

"Hey now, love does funny things you know. Besides, we've got TV over here. If anything comes on I'll be sure to have it recorded for you. When you go back you'll get to see the expression on all their faces, and you'll get to save them all."

Sion finished eating his salad, "I guess your right. I did what I had too; no matter what they think about me now."

"There you go, besides when this is all over you'll be a big hero."

They both stood up and started making their way to the gym, "For some reason Nall, that doesn't really make it any easier to bear right now."

Nall through his arm around Sion's shoulder, "Buddy, you've done a lot already, and there's a hundred times as much left to do. Its hard some times to move forward when everything keeps trying to pull you back."

Sion sighed, "Then how am I supposed to move forward?"

Nall opened up the gym door to reveal Jamie warming up in her karate gi, "Find something strong enough to pull you forward."

Just then Jamie noticed Sion's arrival, "Hey kid, your gi's in the locker room over there, get dressed today's gonna be hell."

Sion went to change into the karate gi, Nall was messing with a large object in his hands. Jamie noticed the object and wondered what was going on, "Uncle Nall what's that thing?"

"Humm oh this, just a little help for Sion if you start getting too rough", Nall smiled he started to twirl the string around the object.

"You know if that's a weapon it not fair, you want me to get hurt or something?"

"Now Jamie you of all people should know I look out for your better interest. I promises it's not a weapon, but I think it'll surprise you."

"Can't you at least tell me what it is?"

"Sorry, secret."

Sion emerged from the locker room dressed in the karate gi Jamie had supplied him. The uniform fit nearly perfectly but bared his chest a little, unfortunately for Jamie it caused a blush to form on her face.

"So sensei, are we ready to begin?"

Jamie took a moment to collect herself before beginning, "Alright kid first were going to start with a basic warm up and see how you do with it. Then we'll come back in here and I'll give you a small test to see just where we need to start."

Sion frowned, "Just what kind of warm up?"

"Oh the usual, running, sit-ups, push-ups, and some stretching. Why something wrong?"

"I hate warm ups, especially the running part. How long?"

"Oh not bad, just one lap around the compound. Its just about 6 miles with all the caves and ruins we'll run around. Besides it'll be a great way for you to tour the place."

"Oh joy."

Nall could only chuckle as he watched Sion groggily follow Jamie out of the Gym outside, "I'll wait for you two here have fun!"

**

* * *

Outside the complex

* * *

**

"You were just kidding about the six mile thing right. I mean this place can't be that big."

Jamie was a little ways ahead of Sion, but wasn't having nearly as hard a time keeping pace with him. She turned her head to look at him for a second and then started running backwards, almost mocking him.

"You know we haven't even run a full mile yet and you're winded? Yeah the complex is six miles around. It takes up most of this land reserve. What isn't built on there's a tunnel or something under. Like over there", She pointed out some older looking buildings, "those are in the forbidden area. Uncle Nall told me it's where the trials are going to be conducted for the Dragonmaster, so I guess you'll get to go there."

"What's in them?", despite his body pleading for oxygen Sion couldn't help but ask.

"Don't know. I hear it's haunted and stuff, real old too. I've been here for awhile but I've never gone in there, no one has expect for Uncle Nall and Aunt Ruby."

The jog continued, they went around the main building where Sion and the others stayed and ate. Then after passing the outside training centers they passed the main training building. Jamie explained to Sion that was where the covert training took place; like sneaking, marksmanship, data analysis, and other thing were taught. Sion would be taking a crash course through the subjects later on in the year. They passed through a large cave, inside was the staging area for the units water craft as well as aircraft. Sion was amazed when they started running up the underground ramp that connected the aircraft staging area to the main hanger. Once up there Sion caught sight of the Citation X he had flown the other day.

The painful memories of leaving Amy, and Caitlin behind resurfaced. For some reason it just made it easier for Sion to run.

Within an hour the two were back in the Gym. Jamie still had plenty of energy and was prancing around. Sion on the other hand had to lay down for awhile to catch his breath. The basic exercises and stretching went on without too much trouble. Jamie gave Sion a hard time when she found out he wasn't very flexible. However when she tried to help Sion bend over to touch his toes Nall couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you think your taking it a little bit too fast there?"  
"Uncle Nall shut up!", Jamie's face was beat red, "Alright kid now for your placement test."

Sion stumbled to stand up, every muscle in his body ached and burned, "Plac…placement test?"

"Yep, I'm gonna attack you and you're gonna try and defend your self. Don't hold back, I want to figure out how good you are naturally and prefect your style from there alright?"

"Jamie I really don't think this is a good idea, I'm in no condition to defend my self right now."

"Sorry kid no choice."

Jamie rushed towards Sion and threw a punch at his stomach, it connected. Sion took a knee and breathed heavily for awhile. Jamie walked up to him and picked him up by the shirt one handed.

"Well kid it looks like were gonna have to start from scrat…"

Jamie was cut off when Sion threw a fake punch to the side of her face. Gracefully he brushed her face with the back of his hand and then grabbed the underside of her wrist. He then turned away and grabbed her wrist keeping it behind her back. Quickly moving forward to keep Jamie off guard he took her down to the mat and then squeezed her wrist in causing pain to shoot through her arm.

"Aikido beginners technique, not bad kid."

"Thanks, I guess"

"But not good enough"

With expert skill Jamie brought her freed hand under Sion's chin. Pressing a pressure point caused him to release her wrist. With both hands free she grabbed onto Sion's shirt and rolled. Using her feet against Sion's chest she sent him flying over to the other side of the gym.

"Did you really think such a basic technique could actually hold me. They teach you that kind of stuff to over power the dumb jocks you meet at school, not overcome another martial artist. If I hadn't underestimated you, you wouldn't have even been able to finish the technique. Sorry kid."  
"You know I'm the same age as you, could you stop calling me kid", Jamie hid a smile on her face.  
"Only if you can beat me,…kid."  
"You know if you were a little nicer you'd be a real catch."  
Jamie blushed, she couldn't hide it. So she decided to change her mood to mask it, "SHUTUP AND FIGHT YOU PUSSY!"  
Nall decided this was the prefect time to interject, "Well now Jamie, are you saying you'll address Sion by his name if he can manage to take you down to the mat using his own abilities?"  
"Yeah sure, if he can get me to the mat I'll stop calling him kid and call him by his name."

"Well now Sion this is a very tempting prize isn't it? I'm sure you'd like to try for it?"

Sion didn't hesitate, "Of course, but as much as I hate to admit it I don't think I have much of a chance against the likes of her."

"Oh now Sion your not investing much in your natural talents. Remember you are the future Dragonmaster, and you have some natural gifts endowed to you by Lucia. You just need the ability to access them, here", Nall threw the object to Sion. Jamie instantly recognized it as her eyes grew wide.

"The Lucian pendent? Why are you letting him wear it?"

"He's the future Dragonmaster Jamie. It belongs to him."

_("I'll warn you Sion, that pendent will allow you to access the limited abilities I've given you since birth. But you don't have much experience at controlling them"), _Lucia's voice was a welcoming distraction for Sion.

_"But what about the movie theater, how did that happen? I didn't have the pendent on then."_

_("You don't have to have the pendent on to access the powers. However you have to train hard in order to do so. Your desire to protect Amy allowed you to subconsciously access your abilities to save her life.")_

_"This is complicated, but I'll try it"_, Sion slipped the pendent around his neck. The cold steal pressed against his chest, but quickly started to warm.

Suddenly Sion felt energized and the tiredness and gasping for breath stopped. He looked at Jamie intently, ready to start the battle.

"So the same prize still stands?"

"Of course kid. Besides that hunk of metal will only slow you down. Even if it does unlock some abilities of yours, there still there naturally I guess. So let's go!"

Jamie rushed at Sion hardly holding back at all. To a bystander they could have sworn it was inhuman the speed she was obtaining. To Sion however everything slowed down. Noticing that Jamie was throwing each arm out but keeping each in a defensive position across her stomach each time she took a step Sion formulated his first technique. He rushed forward at an even faster speed to meet Jamie and then grabbed at her left arm. He pushed it backward to her stomach and then curved his back. Jamie flew over and quickly realized her predicament.

Nall couldn't help but smile when Jamie came out of the roll almost ending up on her back from the throw.

"Careful Jamie that was almost the end there."

"Whatever Uncle Nall!"

Sion now ran at Jamie and tried to put her in a head lock. Jamie wrapped her hand around Sion's wrist and pulled it around. Sion's arm sent a painful impulse up to his shoulder warning him he was about to hyper extend it. He jumped forward and rolled to untwist his arm, then rotated it to break Jamie's gasp.

Jamie was surprised to no longer feel Sion's wrist in her hand. Then when she realized Sion's back was to her she jumped on him. Taking her legs she wrapped them around his waist. She tightly squeezed hoping to get him to submit. Sion took his arm and leaned toward the ground. Rolling across his back he effectively crushed Jamie and got her off his back. However Jamie wasn't stupid and kept with the roll so she wouldn't end up on the ground. Using his momentum Jamie popped up from the roll and landed a kick to Sion's shoulder. It hurt, a lot.

Taking in the pain Sion grabbed Jamie's other leg and snatched her out of the air. It seemed to happen in slow motion as Jamie slowly came down to the ground.

From Jamie's perspective she was horrified, and not just because of the fact she was about to lose the match. But Sion's ki reading had quickly changed. She noticed once he put on the pendent it grew tremendously but it was a cool, kind aura. But, as the battle progressed it became an aura of despair and anger.

Nall noticed that Sion's eyes were starting to turn red. Once Jamie hit the mat Nall ran over to Sion and removed the pendent from Sion's neck. Once he did Sion fell to the ground gasping for breath.

Jamie stood and looked at Sion, "Well I guess deals a deal, Sion from now on it is. Man that's weird, I'll have to get used to it."

She looked down at Sion a little concerned, "Hey, Sion are you alright, you don't look too good."

That was the last thing Sion herd before he blacked out.

_**

* * *

Water Temple Living Area, 8:12 PM March 15th

* * *

** _

"Oh man, my head is killing me."

"Don't worry, we'll get you used to it through training. Before you know it you won't even need the pendent for basic powers."

Sion jumped when he herd Nall's voice. Looking over he saw Nall sitting in a chair next to his bed. Nall smiled at him before continuing.

"I guess I sorta jumped the gun when I let you use the pendent. Took a lot out of you buddy didn't it?"

Sion tried to sit up but grabbed his forehead and laid back down when he got dizzy.

"I wouldn't try that, you're too exhausted."

As soon as Nall finished Sion's door opened. Jamie walked into the room with a tray of food, and laid it on Sion's bed.

"Well if it took this much out of you to get me to the mat I guess it wasn't that much of a loss."

Sion just coughed.

"But deal's a deal. Eat up Sion. I'll leave you and Uncle Nall alone, I'm sure you've got a lot to talk about."

Jamie left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Sion Nickson, and a smiling Nall behind.

"I really don't understand her."

Nall just laughed, "I've been around for thousands of years and I still haven't figured women out. I'm afraid you don't have any chance of figuring them out in your life time."

"Oh well there goes one of my life goals."

The two laughed some while Sion began eating.

"Seriously though Nall, my girlfriend back home isn't nearly as complicated as her."

"I'm afraid Jamie's had a rather difficult past before we found her."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I'm afraid that's something I'll have to let her tell you herself. Look I've got something else I've got to show you. Let me go get it."

Nall left Sion alone. Sion looked at the meal in front of him, it was nothing like the side salad he had for lunch. There were mashed potatoes and gravy, a dinner roll, and some steak. The sweet tea was good too. The meal reminded Sion of the times he and his grandfather would eat dinner at the local cafeteria on Sunday nights. He started to get homesick remembering the time spent with his family.

_"This is sad, it hasn't even been a day and I'm already missing everyone."_

_("Its not like that's a weakness. Most people get homesick right after they leave home anyways. Its something you'll get used to")_

_"Sounds like you speak from experience Lucia."_

_("All my friends died off around me. After many years I chose to become mortal and join them in the afterlife.")_

_"Sorry, touchy subject I guess."_

_("No its fine, I've had centuries to get over it, now the only two friends I've left behind are Nall and Ruby. Thanks to my powers I'm still able to talk to them. It must be just as hard if not harder for you. My friends had died off, your friends and family are still alive.")_

_"Guess your right", _Sion started to drift off into his own world when Nall walked back in holding a video cassette.

"What's with the long face Nall?"

"You remember when I told ya when ever we saw a broadcast with your family we'd record it for you?"

"Sure I remember."

Nall looked down at the tape before continuing, "We'll we got one that was broadcast while you were asleep last night", Nall walked over to the VCR and put in the tape. After a few seconds the tape started playing. Nall pressed the pause button when the broadcast started and turned to Sion.

Sion looked at the picture. He recognized the station, WRAL, and the camera had a wide shot of his entire family and friends at his home. He saw his mom and dad holding hands trying to smile for the reporter. Jeff just looked down at the ground, Sion smiled when he saw him holding Christy's hand. The last image however brought tears to Sion's eyes. Amy ,and Caitlin. Caitlin was trying to look strong, Amy had her face buried in Caitlin's shoulder crying, holding her hand. Caitlin looked like she had been crying for hours, Sion wanted to reach up and brush off what looked like a tear hanging on her chin. He snapped back when he remembered Nall's question.

"Go ahead, play it."

"This is Debby Moore reporting from the Nickson family home. Home of the young pilot who's plane plummeted to the Atlantic and vaporized due to an auto pilot failure. The FAA stated that for some freak reason the plane did not break apart when it reached speeds far exceeding the stress strength of the planes body. Upon contact with the ocean the plane vaporized, and because of this the infamous black box or data recorder was also destroyed. Now according to the limited information I've received from the FAA this plane was not equipped with a voice recorder; it only had a data recorder."

The screen switched to a cut away view of the data recorder, "Just to give you an idea of the impact of the plane here. The black box is constructed out of material that is usually used in what is called hot parts, or nickel alloy. These are the same parts that are used in the after burners of our military jets. That's what the outer casing of the black box is made out of. It would take a temperature of over 2000 degrees Fahrenheit to melt it. That's how bad the crash was. Nothing was left, so a salvage operation was not formed."

The screen changed back to the family outside the house, "Now we have a very special exclusive for you. The girlfriend of the pilot has agreed to a brief interview for us in a few minutes, stay tuned."

Nall fast forwarded through some commercials then stopped when Sion's living room came up, the camera was placed behind Ms. Moore, and Caitlin was in view of the camera, a tear falling from her cheek.

"Now Ms. Turner if you don't feel well enough to do this we'll understand."

"No…no I have too", Caitlin spoke in between sobs, but seemed to compose herself.

"Were all very sorry for your loss Ms. Turner, I'm sure Sion was a great guy."

"No, he was wonderful. But he's confused all of us."

"I'm sorry Ms. Turner, what do you mean?"

"First let me explain Ms. Moore. I took this interview because I didn't want Sion's parents or his friends to go through it. You reporters have been very harsh with your questions about my late boyfriend."

"Late boyfriend?", even though Sion understood why Caitlin said it-it didn't make it any easier to listen to. The interview continued.

"Some reporters are very privy to get information, were all sorry as a community you have to bear it."

"Yes Ms. Moore, but questions like 'Did your boyfriend have any connections to Al Queda' are very hurtful to people morning someone's loss."

"I can assure you Ms. Turner if you describe that reporter and if he's employed by us he'll be talked to."

"Thank you, please ask your questions."

"Thank you Ms. Turner. You mentioned at the beginning that Sion was a wonderful person, but confused you all. Can you elaborate on that?"

"I can't speak for Sion's parents but I can for the rest of us. We were all shocked yesterday morning to find Sion gone on what seemed like an impulsive adventure."

"That is impulsive; can you tell us anything that led up to the crash that may have caught you off guard?"

"A couple of day's ago Sion did ask me what I would do if he died. I told him I would eventually move on, but would be sad about it. It threw me a little off guard, but I just thought it was some weird question couples ask each other once they get close. I never thought…"

Ms. Moore noticed that Caitlin was about to start crying again so she changed the subject some, "So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Well I do plan on grieving more than a day Ms. Moore."

"I'm sorry Caitlin I didn't mean immediate plans, I meant your future."

"No I'm sorry Ms. Moore I'm just really touchy with all that's happened. I plan on keeping my promise to Sion. I'll move on. I'll always keep close to the Nickson's. Sion's mom has been a wonderful person, as well as his father. Sion's friends have helped me grieve, especially Amy. I guess it's just hard to accept you're single again after your boyfriend dies."

"I wish I could tell you I understand what you're going through Ms. Turner."

"Thanks Ms. Moore, but trust me you don't want too."

The camera faded out, and Nall removed the tape from the VCR. Sion looked at the clock on his night stand.

"8:45 PM March 15th. So it's 6:45 AM same day back home. So it has been a day since it happened."

"Yeah", Nall put the tape on the night stand and was about to leave the room when Sion stopped him.

"Nall why didn't you show me the tape this morning?"

Nall looked down at the floor ready for an angry out burst from Sion, "I figured I'd give you some time to get used to the place, and meet some people. Otherwise you would have just locked your self up in your room", Nall waited for the backlash.

"Thanks."

Nall was taken back but looked at Sion and just smiled. He left the room thinking to himself, _"This kid may have become the chosen one by luck, but I can't think of a better guy."_

**

* * *

Two Hours Later _10:45 PM

* * *

Sion couldn't sleep, the images would let him. Caitlin had told the reporter she was single again. That had hurt the worst._**

"What are you thinking? She thinks your dead. What is she supposed to think! That she's still attached to some vaporized corpse?" Sion openly criticized his train of thought.

"This is just too cramped a place to think, I've gotta go for a walk or something."

Almost all the other people in the building had gone to sleep. Sion started to wonder around outside when he herd the faint whisper of someone singing. It was so beautiful; he couldn't help but follow the sound. When he got towards the underground cave area he could make out the words.

"In your dreams, magical thoughts, all things are real, unless you dream their not."

Sion could tell the voice was female, but he couldn't picture who's.

"In your dreams, love is the plot, Carried on wings of hope."

As he got closer Sion could see the girls back. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair that came to her shoulders. She was slender, her voice was intoxicating, Sion crept closer.

"Each of our soles intertwines when we do. Instantly we see it, the time to grow and be it. When everything is pinned on a hope."

The girls slightly tanned skin reflected with the waves projected on the cave walls from the underwater lighting at the dock.

"Let ride the dreams of your hearts, that innocent youth, careless and kind…huh?"

The girl spun around and caught sight of Sion diving behind one of the transport helicopters.

"Come out Sion. I saw you."

When the girl wasn't singing Sion instantly recognized the voice, "Jamie that was you singing?"

Jamie looked like she was about to send Sion flying into space when she walked over to him, "So you think I couldn't sing huh?"

"No, no it's just not a side of you I expected."

"Well you better not tell anyone about it, unless you want to meet my meaner side."

"No problem."

Both of them walked over to the edge of the underground dock and sat.

"What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"  
"Well I'm not a kid you know."

"Don't rub it in, you just got lucky."

The two sat in silence for awhile. Sion looked up and saw the waves dancing on the cave's ceiling. Everything was so peaceful in here. The sounds of water splashing against the walls echoed through out the cave, almost like a symphony of light and sound. Jamie eventually broke the silence.

"So what really brought you down here?"

Sion smiled as best he could, "I had to do some thinking so I figured I'd take a walk. When I got outside I just barely heard your singing and followed it down here. I didn't recognize you with your hair down."

Jamie had a small blush on her face unnoticeable to Sion through the darkness, "So what did you have to think about anyways?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Humm ok."

Just when it seemed silence would rule again Jamie spoke up, "You know when I was little I loved going to aquarium. Of course my parents never took me, I went with one of the daycare groups, or sometimes with the YMCA. I come down here a lot at night, reminds me of the aquarium."

Sion jumped at the chance to learn about Jamie's past, "So why didn't your parents ever take you?"

Jamie's face grimaced as she remembered her parents, "My dad was some big CEO. My mom found out about him sleeping around with all his interns", Jamie slammed her fist into the cement, "after that my parents divorced and I went with my mom to live in the Bronx. Until she met her new boyfriend Joey. That guy was a bastard."

"You mind if I ask what happened."

"Joey never liked the idea my mom had 'baggage' left over from her marriage. He hated me. Sometimes he'd come home drunk with my mom nearly passed out from drinking. He'd beat me some times, yell at me, slap me. That's when I took up martial arts. I was only 11."

"Did it help?"

Jamie sighed; the anger left her replaced by sorrow, "Eventually I got confident enough to defend myself. I was 13 when my mom and Joey came home from a New Years eve party. Mom was drunk but wasn't passed out. Joey was furious for some reason, and as usual he decided to take it out on me. We fought and I beat him. Then my mom turned on me, she called me a violent bitch and told me to never come home. I left and joined a gang, never came back."

"So how'd you end up here?"

"When I was 14 our gang got involved in a turf war. One night I was walking back from the aquarium of all places when I was jumped. A bunch of guys fought with me, when they all pulled out knives I thought I was done for."

"Let me guess Nall and Ruby?"

"Yeah those two showed up and fought all of them back. Of course the sight of a huge dragon would scare the crap out of anyone. They took me with them and now I'm here. That was all around my 14th birthday."

"When is your birthday any way's?"

"June 23rd."

Sion looked out at the water trying to calm himself down. Jamie leaned over to look at his face," Well I told you about my past. Can't you at least let me in on what's bothering you?"  
Now it was time for Sion to fell sorrow's coldness, "Maybe it'd be better if I got it off my chest anyways."

"That's right, so what's up?"

"Last night Nall recorded a news broadcast from my town about my 'death'. It was kind of weird seeing my family when they thought I was dead."

"Yeah that must have been weird."

"It got worse though, my girlfriend agreed to an interview with one of the reporters. To sum it all up she told them she was going to move on, and that it was hard to realize you're single again when your boyfriend dies."

"Don't worry Sion cheer up!"

That caught Sion a little off guard, "My first girlfriend breaks up with me because she thinks I'm dead, when I'm not. I could call her right now and end the confusion and keep her, but I can't. Everyone thinks I'm dead because of my recklessness, and no one knows the truth."

"You're wrong Sion."

"About what?"

"I know the truth, Nall knows it, Ruby knows it. Heck Lucia knows it too, I know you can talk to her like Uncle Nall and Aunt Ruby. We all know the sacrifices you're making to do this ya know. Sure I gave ya a hard time when you got here, that's just me. Uncle Nall and everyone are here to help you. It might be weird at first, but this place can really grow on you; the people too."

Sion was silent for a little while letting everything settle in his mind, "thanks, I guess I've just got to get over losing my first girlfriend."

Jamie smiled, "Well for an old looking place like this there is some modern stuff too. Like did you know we have a huge rec room?"

Sion smiled, "By modern I hope you mean video games?"

"Oh of course, but I'm afraid even the pendent isn't going to help you beat me in Halo!"

They both walked toward the living area, Jamie led the way as they both went to drown their sorrows in fun.

**

* * *

Water Temple: Forbidden Area _11:15 PM March 15th

* * *

_**

Nall looked over at the ocean watching the waves hit the rocks. No one else was around, at least to the naked eye.

"This place reminds me of old times Lucia."

_("I wish they could have lasted forever.")_

The wind blew harshly in the dragon/human's face, "You know if it wasn't for Ruby this would almost be unbearable."  
_("Love does help things keep moving forward through the worst times. I don't know what I would have done on the Blue star all those years without Hiro.")_

Nall sighed as he folded his arms over the ledge and placed his head in them, "The kids good for the position, but in one year! That's asking a lot, even out of a guy like him."

_("We were lucky enough to get him out of the area without drawing suspicion.") _

"How long will that veil last though Lucia? There are too many small holes we left with that stunt that could be pried open. The Virgo group will be sure not to over look that when it comes up."

_("And would we be better off just leaving him there to be killed when the press dove into the incident at the movie theater.")_

"So you gave the media something bigger to chew on before the case about the strange blue light could get out?"

_("Exactly")_

"What about the story about how a multi million dollar jet appeared out of thin air?"

_("Sion covered telling them it belonged to his Uncle. I don't think they'll go into too many details. The plane had proper registration with the FAA and there's a record of it being built and delivered to Sion's uncle. The only problem is Sion's uncle doesn't know he owns the plane.")_

"But you put up a smoke screen right?"

_("Yes, the address I gave them is false, as well as the Uncle's real name. I don't think they'll dive into it too much. I already took the liberty of filing the necessary paper work with the FAA electronically after the crash before they met with his uncle.")_

"That'll buy us a lot of time, but once it gets blown out of the water we'll have to be ready for it."

_("You can do this Nall. Sion can be trained in the limited time we have.")_

"I guess we don't have a choice whether or not we can", Nall slumped over; "Question is can the guy handle it?"

_("If we all have faith in him then he should.")_

"And the girl?"

_("At this point I can't even tell who it might be. They all have equal strength and I can't tell if one is better from the other.")_

"Do you know at least which girl corresponds to which dragon?"

_("Not until we find the forth, that is if your right about Jamie being the third.")_

"I think you can trust my judgment on that one Lucia", Nall turned to look at a near by security monitor back inside the building, "In fact it seems like they're both getting along nicely right now."

**

* * *

Water Temple: Living Area Rec. Room _11:32 PM March 15th

* * *

_**

"Ah ha beat you again kid!"

"Hey don't start that again, you promised!"

Jamie smiled, "Sorry Sion, guess I just got too caught up in the moment there."

"Yeah well I did run you over with that tank a couple of times."

"Now Sion me getting run over twice gives you no excuse to fall to my sniper rifle twenty five times now does it?"

Sion put the controller on the small table in front of him, "You know what, how about another game?"

"Good idea, you don't have a chance in beating me in Halo, this is starting to get boring."

Sion looked around the room briefly, his eyes widened when he spotted a table covered by a tarp, "Well then how about a game of pool then?"

Sion got up and took the cover off the pool table, "Oh great, something else for me to beat you in. Isn't there something else we can do that might at least be a challenge for me?"

A smile formed on Sion's face, "Well Jamie we could play the quite game, but I think you'd explode."

"Ooo Mr. Sion just made a comeback. Don't hang around Uncle Nall too much. Remember he's immortal, your not."

A slight chill went down Sion's spine, "Well then how about we get this going? Since you're the lady here I'll let you break the balls."

Jamie swung her cue stick right between Sion's legs. With a loud grunt Sion fell to the floor.

"That was for the quite game joke, and don't ever give me the upper hand just because I'm a girl!"

Sion slowly got off the floor, "Yeah, I'll remember that. Just remember I am supposed to be the future Dragonmaster."

Jamie got the pool balls and was busy racking them, "I meant to ask you about that. Doesn't it feel weird to just all of a sudden have to leave everything behind and follow a complete stranger to some other country?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing."

Jamie lifted the triangle off the table, "I didn't leave anything behind. This place gave me somewhere to start over. You on the other hand; you had a family, friends, even a girlfriend. I guess a better question is, how did it feel when Lucia told you that your gonna save the world."

"It was kind of weird. She made me go into a comma and then talked to me in person. Well I guess you could call it in person."

"You met Lucia, what's she look like?"

"Well medium-short height, long teal hair. Red robe, funky looking hat, and she had some black and red outfit under that. At least that's what she was wearing the first time."

"And the second?"

"Whoa there inspector. She was wearing some drab with a colorful skirt, had a hair band too. What do you want all this info for?"

Jamie smiled, "Aunt Ruby used to tell me about Lucia all the time when they first brought me here. I used to get restless at night; Aunt Ruby would come in and tell me all these stories of her and Nall's adventures. I guess I just identified with Lucia the best, she just became my hero."

Sion decided he'd break since Jamie had refused, he got a solid in.

"So what got you so stuck on Lucia?"

Jamie watched as Sion knocked in the 1 ball, "She was a girl in a brand new place, she knew nothing about. Not only that Aunt Ruby would talk to her, and then she'd tell me things like 'Lucia said good night' or 'Lucia says to believe in yourself'. It always calmed me down. Guess I was jealous, I never got to see her, or talk to her."

_("I didn't know I was admired that much.")_

Sion miss-cued and missed his shot, "Geeze Lucia you said you wouldn't come in out of nowhere like that."

Jamie's eye's lit up, "She's talking to you now? What's she saying?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, she likes to jump in from time to time."

_("Nall said you two were getting along nicely, so I decided to drop in your mind for awhile.")_

"Well she messed up my shot when you told me about how much you like her. She said she never knew she was admired that much. Then she said she decided to drop back into my mind because Nall said we were getting along nicely."

Jamie couldn't contain herself, "Tell her that my Uncle Nall doesn't know what he's talking about."

_("Sion tell her I can hear her.")_

"Umm Lucia say's she can hear you threw me. Wait Lucia can't you just talk to her?"

_("Actually with you here I can. But you'll have to willingly let me take control of you for a second.")_

"Excuse me Jamie. What do you mean let you take control of me? Are there limits?"

_("Well yes I'm only able to control minor movements for brief periods.")_

"So in other words it's only for a couple on minutes."

_("Right, and the Bind of Sprit prohibits me from anything other than peaceful actions that help people.")_

"Bind of Spirit?", Sion noticed the weird looks Jamie was giving him, "Were in a conference here, just a second."

_("The Bind of Spirit is like a restraint. I'm able to keep in contact with specific mortals, and in certain circumstances obtain a quasi physical form, or some form through one of the mortals I can contact.")_

"Just who can you contact, out of curiosity?"

_("Only you, the future Dragonmaster. Nall and Ruby are not mortal.")_

"Alright so how do we do this."

_("Just give into the feeling. I can't do this for long, five minutes at the max. You'll just feel like you're asleep. You will regain control after my time is up.")_

"Jamie just how bad do you want to talk to Lucia?"

Jamie's eyes lit up even brighter, she ran over to Sion and jumped over the sofa, "Really, really, really bad. Can I?"

Sion had to keep him self form laughing. Jamie looked like a kid in a candy store, "Yeah through me, Lucia will my voice change or anything?"

_("Only while I'm in control.")_

"Ready Jamie?"

Jamie could only nod her head.

"Alright Lucia's lets do this."

A warm fuzzy feeling filled Sion quickly. He felt his left hand trying to move on its own, he gave in and slowly each part of his body followed suit. Finally his breathing and other involuntary functions also seemed to be working at a noticeably different beet. Then the warm fuzzy feeling left, Sion tried to move his hand and nothing happened. Then a teenage girl's voice came through Sion's mouth.

"Hello Jamie."

Jamie took a step back and feel onto the couch, "Sion either you can do a real good girl impersonation o…or…or your really Lucia."

"That's my name."

"Wow your really you. Aunt Ruby told me so many stories about you I have so many questions."

"I wish I could answer them all for you Jamie", Lucia sat down on the couch, "so I'll guarantee I'll answer one."

"Al…alright", Jamie looked a little bashful, "Aunt Ruby told me about you and Hiro. How did it feel to be in love with him, an…and how did you know you found the right guy?"

Lucia smiled, "To be honest I had no idea what love was. When I first met Hiro all I told him was that I needed to see the goddess Althena, and asked him to take me to her. "

"Then how did you know?"

"As soon as we left the temple I was poisoned by Zophar, a dark god. Hiro took me to his house to care for me", Lucia paused, "Then when his uncle told him he had to take me to a high priest to cure me, he didn't hesitate to leave his uncle and take me to a village far away to be cured."

"Was there more?"

"Oh yeah. After I was cured I left to continue the journey alone. I was stupid, and got captured by Leo the white knight. Hiro came and saved me, risking his life, and getting branded as an outlaw for it. Later he rescued me from Zophar, but that wasn't the biggest thing."

"What then?"

Lucia smiled, "Even after all that I left for the blue star without Hiro, to carry on my task. He set out on another journey, and battled the star dragon. Then he left his entire world to live with me on the Blue Star. He lived with me there until the day he died; when we married I also became mortal and died soon after. We loved each other very much."

Jamie was crying form the story, "Aunt Ruby mentioned some things, but I didn't know a guy would go through all that for a girl. I guess if you could answer a second question, how do I find a guy like that?"

Lucia stood up and pulled Jamie into a hug, she leaned forward and whispered into Jamie's ear, "You'll find your hero one day. He might be closer then you think."

Jamie smiled taking in what Lucia was telling her.

"My times up for today, you can talk to me through Sion anytime. Maybe some other day we can have a talk like this again."

Lucia didn't break the embrace. Sion slowly realized he was regaining control as the room became visible. Oddly the warm feeling didn't go away, he looked around and noticed Jamie was hugging him.

"Uhh Jamie I'm back."

Jamie didn't break the hug, "I know."

"You can let go now."

Jamie hugged him a little tighter, "Sorry I'm a little emotional from talking with Lucia, just let me stay this was a little longer."

The two stood there for awhile until the PA system kicked in.

"Attention, Dragonfire units A and S report to the main briefing room for immediate mission brief. This is a class S operation. I repeat units A and S report to main briefing room!"

Sion looked confused, "what's that mean?"

Jamie slowly pulled her self away, but not entirely. She made sure Sion kept his arms on her waist while she kept hers around his neck, "it means we have to get to the briefing room."

Sion was too excited about this mission situation to realize his hands were around Jamie, "Where is it?"

Jamie grabbed Sion's hand and ran out of the room with him, "This way come on were gonna be late!"

**

* * *

**

Preview For Chapter 11

_Discoveries On The Battlefield_

By the time Jamie noticed the gun pointed at her it was to late. All she herd was bang. Sion turned in time to see it. The anger boiled up in him, everything slowed down again. Stretching out his hand blue light swirled into a ball in his palm. When he squeezed it tight a bright blue blade shot out through his hand.

"JAMIE NO!"

* * *

GD: I bet you all thought I was just slacking off all Christmas break huh? Didn't expect a twenty some page chapter did you?

Ruby: Well you did have that break over half a year when you didn't write anything.

GD: Writers block ok.

Nall: Yeah lay off the guy, he brought me into the picture and everything turned out great.

Ruby transforms back into human form

Ruby: Nally-wally were you just telling me to lay off?

Nall: No, no of course not

Ruby: Wanna kiss handsome?

Nall: Hell ya

Ruby: Gotta catch me

Ruby runs out of the room, Nall tries to follow her but gets slammed in the face by a steal door.

GD: Ouch that hurt. She's got you wrapped around your finger.

Nall: You know what (tries to think of a comeback), shut up!

GD: Well everyone hope you enjoyed this ridiculously long chapter, tune in next time around the end of January. More suspense! What's this new mission about? Is Jamie falling for Sion? Is there enough time to train the next Dragonmaster? Will Nall be able to resist Ruby's charm or will he spinelessly chase her human form off the face of the earth?

Nall: SHUT UP ALREADY!


	13. Chapter 11: Operation Angel Tear

_I want to thank everyone for waiting for this chapter. It took a lot of work, working between getting college applications in, the SAT, AP exams, and everything, but now I'm done with all that and have the entire summer FREE! BWAHAHA! This chapter really thought me something about keeping your characters in order. I wrote most of the first section in two days and then waited a month to finish. When I went over it I noticed that half of the additional characters I added in this chapter changed names because I forgot to look back and check, ah well that's what editing is for anyways. Hope you enjoy it._

_For My Reviewers:_

_**Extrenm54**: I'm glad your day gets better when I update. Thanks for your continued help, it really helps me out._

_**Story Weaver 1**: Thanks for being so faithful. I know I've taken a lot of breaks but I can always count on your review. I'm glad you liked the hero worshiping._

_**Maroon Caludin**: To know my story actually inspired someone is huge! I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope to get a review from you in this chapter. _

**Disclaimer: **There are lyrics from the Lunar Silver Star Story game in this chapter, those are copyright working designs. For other copyrights please see the disclaimer section at the beginning of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Operation Angel Tear_

"_The chosen one will not follow a straight path. Instead it will be filled with turns, unable to see what lies around the bend. He must meet the challenge head on, or risk being overtaken by fear of failure."  
–Excerpt Book of Trials_

**

* * *

Water Temple: Briefing Room, **_March 16th 11:48 PM

* * *

_

The room was stuffy. About fifty people were crammed in sitting on folding chairs. Each person had a manila folder with what appeared to be mission related documents in them. The front of the room housed a screen.

"What's going on in here?"

Jamie was sitting next to Sion. She rolled her eyes before responding, "It's a pre-mission briefing. Uncle Nall should be in here soon. Here, just look at this for now."

Jamie handed her folder to Sion for him the flip though. He couldn't make sense of it. There was a picture of an older woman named Ami Konishi, and another had a picture of a teenage girl named Kaname Konishi. Before Sion could look any further into the information the lights dimmed and Nall stepped into the room.

"Alright everyone, lets get this started shall we?"

Behind Nall a large map appeared, Sion was surprised to see that North Korea seemed to be the target.

"A couple of hours ago the JDSF contacted us with a very sensitive situation. The DPRK last night kidnapped Dr. Ami Konishi, a leading expert in the field of nuclear weaponry, and her daughter Kaname Konishi."

Dr. Konishi and her daughter's pictures appeared off to the side of the map. A particular city was highlighted on the coast of North Korea.

"We have reason to believe that Dr. Ami Konishi and her daughter are being held on the costal city of Kaesong. We also have reason to believe that Dr. Konishi and her daughter are planed to be transported to the city of Pyongyang tomorrow morning. Dr. Konishi with her distinguished background will most likely be forced to help develop an advanced nuclear weapon program of some sorts. Currently the Japanese government is unsure how the DPRK managed to kidnap a leading scientist like Dr. Konishi."

The map changed into a blue print of what appeared to be an airfield. A large section of the coast was also visible.

"Team A will penetrate the base via airplane. We'll be executing a forced landing using two of our WC- 130 Hercules. This is mainly to create a diversion for the S team. S Team you'll find that you have three active groups. Jamie and Travis are group one or Alpha. Jeb and Tim you're group 2, or Bravo. Katie and Warren you're group 3 or Charlie. The rest of team S is to provide support. Each group will be aboard a HC-130 P/N equipped with a dual S.D.V. unit. Once in range you'll launch the SDV and penetrate into the base underwater. Once you reach the eastern edge of the base you'll signal Team A so they can begin their assault. Extraction for Team S will be provided outside the base via plane. Mission begins in two hours so get ready. All equipment is waiting at the underground hanger. Move out!"

The room emptied quickly. Jamie took Sion by the hand and led him out of the room towards the underground hanger. Once there she grabbed two large sacks and threw one to Sion, then led him aboard one of the HC- 130 P/N aircraft. Sion was amazed by the technology aboard the plane.

"This defiantly isn't like what I saw at the air shows."

Jamie smiled, "Nope, its been highly modified. The rear exit hatch was welded up and replaced by an undercarriage discharge, like a bomber, so we can launch the SDV."

Sion looked at the machine in the center of the plane, "Is this that SDV thing there talking about?"

Jamie felt the machine with her hand, "Yep, its s swimmer delivery vehicle. I've been cramped up in one of these once or twice. Not that fun."

Sion walked over to the pack Jamie had given him and started to rummage through it. Jamie walked over and grabbed it from him.

"Let me help you before you injure your self."

Jamie removed a basic black BDU uniform and handed it to Sion along with a mask.

"That's pretty self explanatory. Let's go to the weapons."

Jamie then pulled out a military looking rifle, "This is the Colt M4. Basic US military assault riffle. Uses 5.66 mm NATO ammo, normally, but were not into lethal force unless it's required so it's been modified to fire tranquilizers. There's a sling so you can carry it on your back. Then there's this."

Jamie pulled out a black case that had a large G on it, "This is the Glock 19. It uses standard 9mm ammo, but like the rifle we've modified it for tranquilizer use. I'm going to assume you know how to use this stuff right?"

Sion grabbed the Glock from Jamie and one of the clips. Carefully inserting the clip into the grip then pulling back the slider the gun answered with the signature metallic sound of the semi-automatic action.

"I think that's a safe assumption."

The two sat in silence after they changed into the black BDU. Soon the other members of the crew loaded up into the plane. The ground crew started to move the planes onto the elevator platform. Travis sat next to Jamie trying to find something to keep himself occupied.

"So what do you do on a mission before it starts?"

Jamie sat back, "Usually I go over the brief, but this one isn't too complicated."

"So?"

"Well we could talk dumbass."

"What you want to talk about?"

"How about your life? You only told me what was bothering you. I never got to learn anything about you."

Sion got comfortable before deciding to talk, "Well, where do you want me to start?"

"How's about your parents?"

Sion could feel the plane starting to rise on the elevator towards the tarmac, "My mom has always been at home. When I was little she'd always take me to the mall with my grandmother to shop", Sion smiled, "You know I would always tell everyone I was raised at the mall."

"So what's your dad like?"

"He's the best. When I was little he'd always take me for rides on a tractor at our farm. Then he'd take me shooting. He runs a shipping company out of North County."

"So what about your friends?"

"Well my best friend is Jeff. He's always been a ladies guy. He tried to help me with this one girl Amy back around April."

"Wait, I thought your girlfriends name was Caitlin?"

"Amy's some girl I had a thing for first. But it got really complicated and didn't amount to anything. Then I met Caitlin while I was in the hospital."

"That was after you met Lucia right?"

"Yeah, Caitlin was a volunteer over at North County Hospital. Kinda weird, but when I met her she asked me out."

"Ha-ha", Jamie couldn't seem to contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just, I could just picture that. You come out of your coma with a super natural encounter, and next thing you know you've got a girl asking you out."

"Yeah I guess it is kinda weird. Well that's my story in a nut shell, what about you? Haven't you ever had a boyfriend?"

Jamie sighed a little before facing Sion, "No…my parents were really protective. Then when I joined the gang I learned to hate guys. Then when I was almost raped Uncle Nall and Aunt Ruby came and saved me."

The planes engines could be herd roaring to life through the cabin, "That's another thing I meant to ask you. Why do you call Nall and Ruby your Aunt and Uncle?"

Jamie smiled, "We'll even though I was 14 I wasn't raised by my parents really. My dad was so rich and busy that he never had time for me. My mom was always busy with her higher class friends, so they hired a nanny. She never really did anything for me. Nall and Ruby were really my first parents. So I just call them my Aunt and Uncle. I know they'll never be blood related, but they're still my family."

The jet engines screamed as the throttle was pushed open, the plane roared down the runway. The intense gravity feeling filled Sion's senses as the plane quickly lifted into the air. The mission had begun. As the plane climbed Sion started to feel a little sleepy.

"Any tips on how to get to sleep on this thing?"

Jamie sat on the bench and leaned back, "Lean against me."

Sion did as instructed, "Man that feels better than that steel wall."

Jamie blushed a little, "Yeah, let's get some sleep."

**

* * *

North Korea, Kaesong 1st Airborne Base **_March 17th 1:21 AM

* * *

_

A North Korean officer sat nervously at his desk watching the figure in front of him cloaked in darkness pace back and forth. He nearly jumped out of the seat when the figure started to speak.

"Well general we delivered our part of the deal, I do hope our dear leader Kim Jong Ill has the technology ready?"

The officer looked around the room trying to find an answer, "I have the assurance of the highest officials that word on the development project is on the way as we speak."

The figure previously standing in the dark quickly approached the desk and slammed his hands down on it, "I SHOULD HOPE SO GENERAL!"

This time the general did jump out of the seat and on to the floor, the man let out a small chuckle, "At ease General, please take your seat. My employer wouldn't like it if I came back with news that I killed General Chin-Mae", the General took his seat, a sense of seniority seemed to grow within him, this didn't go unnoticed by the man. He leaned down to the generals face, "But I doubt a bullet in the knee would kill you, right?"

The general started to sweat, "Mr. Zech perhaps we can talk about this in a more suitable room?"

Zech moved back into the darkness, "Kaesong 1st Airborne Air Base. This place used to house a small air fore, now it holds nothing and was a banded for fifteen years until this night, please general this place is falling apart. This room is just as good as any. If there's something you need to tell me, just spit it out."

A DPRK aid ran into the room and handed the trembling general a folded message, the aid departed the room even quicker after catching a glare from Zech.

Reading the message the general seemed to grow more relaxed, "It seems President Kim has personally asked you to come to the Presidential palace in Pyongyang where the development of the device will take place. A transport plane will be arriving around two thirty to take you, Dr. Konishi, and her daughter Kaname to the palace."

Zech quickly withdrew a silenced pistol and shot between the generals legs just missing the generals 'vitals', "That was just to show you how much anger you made me build up by waiting here."

The general was shocked so much that a wet stain started to form on his pants, "I…I'm ….very sorry Mr. Zech…my aid will show you to….to a more comfortable waiting area."

Zech started to leave the room, but stopped, "I only need the girl, execute the mother, she's not necessary."

"Yes sir."

Zech exited the room and walked out side the building. He took out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number while putting it to his ear, "This is Virgo 3. I'm going to the Presidential palace to oversee development of the device."

"Excellent Virgo 3, end transmission."

"Virgo 3 over and out."

**

* * *

Just Outside DPRK Airspace **_March 17th 1:30 AM

* * *

_

"Get ready to drop!"

Sion jumped awake, Jamie had gotten up earlierand was doing a final cheek on all the gear.

"Had a nice nap?"

Sion shook the grogginess out of his system.

"Yeah, it was alright", he leaned against the steel frame of the plane and winced a little when his back touched the cold steel, "if it wasn't for the pillow my back be killing me."

Jamie blushed a little, "No problem, but we need to get strapped into the SDV.

Sion got up as Jamie opened one of the hatches.

"So is that where we put our gear?"

Jamie smiled, "actually this is where you, and the gear go."

Sion turned white, "You know I'm a little claustrophobic, how about I switch jobs with the pilot?"

"Get in there, unless you want me to force you."

"Yes mamm."

Sion crammed himself into the cramped space. Having his gear strapped to him didn't make it any easier.

"Be sure the safety is on, you don't need a tranq dart in your foot."

Sion quickly reached for the rifle on his back. Not thinking, he slammed his head against the hull.

"Dam cramped shit."

Jamie closed the hatch as Sion continued to curse. She walked over to the other side of the vessel and climbed in.

There was a set of controls, screen, and some other indicators in the device. Flipping a couple of switches the indicators came to life. The screen showed a forward view of the plane's cabin with the night vision green tint. Flipping another switch filled Jamie's area with the sound of Sion's cursing.

"Damn it, finally, safety was already on."

Jamie started laughing, "I already knew that. I checked it while you were asleep."

After a long pause, "Jamie, that was a really bitchy thing to do. Do you know how many knots are on my head?"

Jamie couldn't control her laughter, "I'd be nice to me Sion, I'm driving this thing to the shore. If I'm angry I might not be able to dodge the mines."

"Mines?", Sion got very quiet, "Jamie, not that I don't trust you or anything, but mines?"

"Ah don't worry."

The drop master came over the radio, "10 Seconds to drop."

A loud alarm went off as the bay below the SDV was opened.

"Get ready Sion", a counter ticked down on the screen.

"Alpha 1 engage turbine engine."

Jamie flipped a switch as the SDV's engine came to life.

"SDV engine engaged, all indicators green. Alpha SDV."

"Roger that Alpha SDV launch in 3… 2… 1. launch."

Sion felt the vehicle unclamp and fall into the water with a thud. The SDV lurched forward. Sion was able to watch from a screen in front of his face as Jamie guided the mini sub through the mine field. Quickly a range finder ticked down at it detected the land getting closer. After several minutes Jamie's voice filled Sion's area.

"Alright Sion get ready to bail I'm gonna blow this thing in ten seconds."

A chill went down Sion's spine, "Blow? Wait a second, DEFINE BLOW PLEASE!"

**

* * *

North Korea, Kaesong 1st Airborne Base: Tarmac **_March 17th 1:47 AM

* * *

_

Zech paced back and forth impatiently waiting for something to interest him. Then it hit him as he spoke to himself.

"People can die from depression, and what's more depressing than watching your own daughter die."

Zech turned and countered his own idea, "But we need the girl, wait it's not impossible."

Zech motioned for the DPRK aide by the door to approach him, he then addressed the young solider.

"Boy, you speak English?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, do you have an armory for non-lethal weapons on field?"

"I believe we have a tranquilizer rifle somewhere on field."

"Excellent, bring me it and some ammo, now!"

The aide quickly retrieved the requested items and brought them to Zech from the adjourning room.

"Excellent boy, now watch, and learn something."

Zech took one of the darts and opened the syringe. Out of his pocket he took out a transparent red gel capsule. He messed around with the dart for a second before putting it back together.

"Now look boy. The capsule I put in the dart is a blood pellet. I placed it so it wouldn't be injected into the victim, but when the plunger pushes in the sleeping agent into the victim it will rupture the capsule. Then the blood will spew out from the dart making it look they had been shot."

The aide looked on interested, but then grew skeptical, "Are you sure that small amount of blood will look like they have been shot?"

Zech pondered a second, "You know, I don't really remember how much blood a neck shot produces, better refresh my self."

Zech whipped out his silenced pistol and shot the aide in the neck, blood spilled from the wound and the aide fell lifeless instantly. Zech looked on with interest and then sighed, "he was right, better make it two capsules."

Zech once again altered the dart and started in the direction of the holding cell where the mother and daughter were kept. Then he stopped and turned around, he looked down at the aide's fallen corpse and smiled, "Oh yeah, thanks for the help boy."

**

* * *

North Korea, Kaesong 1st Airborne Base: Sea Dock 1 **_March 17th 1:52 AM

* * *

_

A DPRK guard stands looking out over the ocean, wishing he was any where but there. Then a stinging sensation fills his neck as he grabs at a dart that appeared there. Silently and quickly he falls down on the dock, asleep.

Two heads pop out of the water near the dock. The two figures clad in wet suits strip down into black BDU style gear and toss the scuba gear and suits aside. They drag the sleeping guard to a darker corner and leave him where he won't be noticed.

One of the figures glances down at a hand held PDA for a second before motioning for the other to follow them. All that can be seen is faint silhouettes of humans figure carrying a riffle. They move up to a building separated from the rest. One uses a fiber optic cable camera to check under the door, while the other guards. After the former gives the other the thumbs up they pick the lock and quickly enter. Gently closing the door one of the figures motions to a lit door down the hall where screaming is herd. Nodding to the other, one of the figures takes a knee and uses a radio.

"This is S team alpha, we've located the hostages and are preceding with extraction. Request evac on the main runway in five minutes."

"Roger that S team alpha, ETA 5 minutes."

Jamie shut off the radio and turned to Sion, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, you've got more experience, so I'll cover ya."

Jamie with the tranquilizer rifle ready moved towards the room. Using a small mirror she could make out one DPRK guard slapping around an older looking Japanese lady, a girl who appeared to be Kaname was in a corner yelling at the guard in Japanese.

Jamie leveled the rifle at the guard and without him noticing she fired off a shot and hit her mark. The guard was sent off to dreamland instantly and the startled Dr. Konishi just looked around.

Without thinking further Jamie ran into the room and grabbed Dr. Konishi's shoulders looking her in the face, "Mamm are you Dr. Ami Konishi?"

The Dr. only nodded her head.

"Alright Dr. Konishi, my names Jamie. I'm with the good guys, and were gonna get you out of here."

Sion's ears picked up a noise from the other side of the room when a shot rang out. Next thing he knew Jamie grabbed her leg in pain as blood ran out from a wound in her calf. Then a red dot appeared on her head. Sion looked for the source and found a second DPRK guard in the room.

"NO!"

Sion heard the gunshot go off.

**

* * *

North Korea Kaesong 1st Airborne Base: Mobile Command Center **_March 17th 2:09 AM

* * *

_

Zech was not in a good mood. In fact he was downright pissed. And when Zech is pissed, people die. Unfortunately the aide that delivered the message of the attack on the airbase learned that lesson. His body was somewhere near the aide he killed earlier while making his tranquilizer dart.

Entering the tent he called everyone's attention.

"Alright who's the stupid son of a bitch who couldn't spot two huge cargo planes entering our air space. Didn't you moron's upgrade your equipment after the Korean War?"

One of the men at the radar station started to sweat, Zech's noticed and walked up behind him then whispered in his ear, "You will come with me to get the girl out of here. If she escapes, your corpse will take her seat on the plane to Pyongyang."

The man instantly rose out of his seat and ran outside to fetch a jeep, Zech followed him outside and then stopped at the exit of the tent. He held a small box with a timer, and placed it at the exit of the tent. Flipping the switch the C4 charge came to life. Turning to everyone in the tent with a smile he addressed them.

"Gentlemen this C4 charge has enough power to wipe all of you out instantly. I've set the detonator for fifteen minutes. You have that long to get rid of the problem", Zech's pulls out a small remote, "If dealt with I will remotely deactivate the bomb, however if any of you try to leave this tent, I can also detonate it."

Everyone in the tent looked horrified and then started to work at a frantic pace. Zech exited the tent and climbed aboard the jeep as the man started to drive toward the detention area.

Zech continued to smile, "Who says offering employees incentives doesn't increase their moral."

**

* * *

North Korea Kaesong 1st Airborne Base: Detention Center **_March 17th 2:12 AM

* * *

_

Sion felt time slow down. He could see the trigger slowly being pulled. Then he felt rage building up in him towards the guard. Red light swirled around Sion's hand till it formed a ball of red energy in his palm. Tightly grasping the ball it shot out of his hand turning into a sword of red light impaling the guard through the neck.

Time went back to normal and the guard tried to grab at the red light in his neck. One hand managed to touch the glowing sword but instead of touching it, it instantly cut it off. Horrified Sion lost his concentration and the sword disappeared. The guard dropped to the floor in a life less heap, a small pool of blood forming near his neck.

Jamie saw what happened as her eyes grew big. She backed away from Sion as he approached her, but then seeing the sorrow in his eyes she allowed him to try to help her up. Quickly Jamie winced in pain and fell to the floor.

"Sion I can't move you're gonna have to get Dr. Konishi and Kaname to the plane."

"And leave you? No way."

Jamie grew frustrated, "This isn't some action movie where everyone gets the girl, how are you going to even get me out of her Mr. Hero?"

"Like this", Sion quickly picked up Jamie, "You two follow me."

Kaname and Dr. Konishi quickly complied and followed Sion out the door. They found an old abandoned military jeep and loaded Jamie into it along with everyone else. Sion took his radio and called the plane.

"Team Alpha echo this is Sierra team alpha come in."

"Roger Sierra alpha this is Alpha echo."

"Alpha echo, Sierra alpha one is hit in the leg and down. We need medical evac ASAP."

"Roger that Sierra alpha two, medical supplies are being prep'd now onboard they'll be ready for you. Team Alpha delta has already extracted Sierra team bravo and Charlie. We'll extract you on a rolling taxi. Be ready."

"Roger."

Sion drove the jeep off towards the run way. A no more than a minute later another military jeep pulled up to the detention center.

A man in a long dark trench coat ran into the building with a pistol drawn. Quickly exiting he comes out of the building and places the pistol at the head of the driver.

"Guess what there not here, you know what that means!"

Just as Zech's was about to pull the trigger he noticed a plane land and slowly taxi along the runway, he also noticed the jeep pulling up to it.

"I'll spare your life if you catch that jeep."

Zech jumped aboard the jeep and they sped off to catch the escaping prisoners.

**

* * *

North Korea Kaesong 1st Airborne Base: Runway **_March 17th 2:20 AM

* * *

_

As Sion pulled up to the plane one of the soldiers hooked a cable to the jeeps bumper. He signaled Sion to put the jeep in neutral.

Sion carried Jamie onto the plane. Then one of the soldiers shouted and pointed toward the end of the runway. Another DPRK jeep was speeding up to catch the plane. Small arms fire rang out from it as ricocheting bullets filled the cargo area.

Dr. Konishi tried to pull her daughter out of her seat towards the plane. Sion was horrified when a red dot appeared on Kaname's neck. Soon blood spewed out from where the red dot was and her body fell limp and fell back into the seat, Dr. Konishi fell onto the hood of the jeep when Kaname's body fell back into the passenger area. One of the technicians on the plane bravely stepped into the line of fire and dragged Dr. Konishi onto the plane and shot out the cable, disconnecting it from the plane. They closed the cargo doors and the plane lifted off. Both jeeps came to a halt on the runway. Zech's stepped out and grabbed Kaname's limp form and brushed off the blood from her neck to reveal the modified tranquilizer dart. Smiling he looked at the guard.

"Looks like your life is spared, but the Dr. did get away what should I do?"

An explosion erupted from the other end of the base where the temporary command center was located.

"Ah it seems like I forgot to deactivate that little package didn't I", Zech's winked at the driver, "Oh well that seems to be fair, they didn't take care of the problem."

Zech placed Kaname in the jeep and motioned for the driver to go back to the base. He brushed aside some of Kaname's aqua colored hair, "Well the day wasn't a total loss, we were going to kill your mother anyways. The chosen one is ours now."

The DPRK Jeep started back towards the main tarmac.

**

* * *

Aboard Friendly Aircraft 25 Miles east of Kaesong Enroute to Hiroshima **_March 17th 2:22 AM

* * *

_

Sion kneeled next to Jamie and tried his best to comfort her. The medical technician on the plane had found a can of engine starter and used it to put Jamie to sleep during the operation. Once the bullet was removed and it was confirmed to be a flesh wound, Sion felt some relief. Smiling at Jamie's sleeping form he turned his attention to the other end of the aircraft.

Dr. Ami Konishi, the leading Asian expert on Nuclear enrichment and its uses in ballistic weaponry, was reduced to a crying heap at the horrific sight she had just witnessed. Sion felt the guilt rushing through him. First Jamie got shot because he didn't see the other guard in time, and then Kaname was killed because he was too focused on getting Jamie to safety first. It was his fault.

He started to walk over to Dr. Konishi but then stopped, he didn't know what to say. An 'I'm sorry' was defiantly not the thing to say at this point. Thoughts rushed through Sion's head he could not concentrate on the scene in front of him.

He thought back to his home. He remembered all the fun times from his more recent past. He thought to the beginning of the month. He had gone with Jeff to a track meet at Cardinals. It turned out to be a lot more fun when they started remembering all the jokes they had made up in high school. Even about Jeff's uncle, those were some of the most memorable.

Sion then thought even further back to some of the times he spent with Amy in February. He thought about his parents. Then he thought about Caitlin. It just all hit him at once. Sion realized he was getting home sick, and there wasn't a cure in sight for it. Felling like he was starting to cry he went to a more private end of the plane, then stopped when he heard Dr. Konishi sob. How could he cry about being home sick, when this woman was crying over her dead daughter.

Still feeling drained Sion sat down and laid back on the cold steal frame of the aircraft. He took one last look at Jamie and felt a little warmth comfort him.

"Wish I had a pillow."

He then drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

Water Temple Dorm Complex: Sion's Apartment **_March 17th 6:30 PM

* * *

_

Sion opened his eyes slowly, then not noticing his surrounding he quickly bolted up. A small chuckle came from the far end of his room.

"Didn't think we'd leave ya on that plane, now did ya?"

"Nall?" Sion kept his eyes focused on the shadow as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, "Am I in my apartment?"

"Yeah, we brought you back here when the plane landed, you were zonked."

"Thanks", Sion's empty reply came slowly.

Nall sighed, "Look buddy don't blame yourself for all that back there. Jamie rushed into the room without looking first, she told me her self. As for Kaname it was just one of those things, no one saw that guy coming till it was too late."

"How's Jamie?"

"She's doing good. She's walking around with a crutch for right now, but she wanted to see you when you woke up."

"Where's she right now?"

"Guess", Jamie's voice came from the other end of the room, opposite of Nall, "I wanted to talk to you when you woke up so I been here since they let me walk around earlier. Uncle Nall can we have the room?"

"Sure."

Nall walked out the door and closed it behind him. Jamie then sat in a chair closer to Sion's bed.

"Sion, I saw what happened to that other guard."

Sion cringed when he remembered it. The anger, the weird red energy sword, and the look on the guards face.

"Sion what happened?"

"I don't know…I don't know!"

Sion scared him self when he raised his voice.

"I don't know exactly what happened. All I remember is everything slowing down when I saw him pulling the trigger. Then I remember getting really angry at him since he was trying to take your life. All I did was just stare at him. Then there was this warm feeling in my hand and I just started to form a fist so I could punch the guard. Next thing I know I had stabbed him through the throat with that energy sword that came outta no where."

"You know I haven't told Uncle Nall about it."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it first. It kinda scared me."

Sion felt horrible, "Look Jamie. I'm really sorry about all this. I should have seen the guard, if I had just shot him with the tranquilizer you wouldn't be on that crutch, and he'd still be alive."

Jamie stood up and looked Sion straight in the face, "Don't say that!"

Sion was taken back by Jamie's move, "Why not?"

"Because if I hadn't rushed into the room I wouldn't have gotten shot, and if it wasn't for you I'd be dead."

"But…"

"No buts Sion, that's the bottom line, got it!"

They both sat in silence for awhile before Sion broke the silence, "I'm gonna have to tell Nall about this."

"I know", Jamie reached for Sion's hand and held it, "there's gonna be harder things then this for you to get by, but you will, and you'll get past this too."

"Thanks", Sion brushed her hand off gently and then got off the bed.

Sion went to the closet and got changed into some clothes, then he went with Jamie to the dining area.

**

* * *

White House Press Room **_March 17th 5:00 AM_ (Time Difference!)

* * *

The room was in a frenzy, white house press reporters quickly filled the room as the assistant press secretary told everyone to take their seats. The press secretary, Scott McClellan, then comes up and opens discussion.

"Alright just to start out, I'm sure your all interested in the recent North Korea issue so I'll just summarize what's happened. Around 2:30 AM March 16th Japan time, key hole satellite surveillance spotted an explosion in Kaesong airbase. The resulting explosion destroyed a mobile command post that had been set up. We also picked up military aircraft that were leaving the airbase. The US was not involved in any of these maneuvers."

Raising his hands one of the reporters spoke out, "Scott, does the US condone these activities by the group?"

"We neither condone, or condemn these actions. Next?"

"Can you tell us where the planes were heading?"

"If they didn't change course then they were heading for southern Japan."

Another reporter spoke up, "Is the military taking any actions to tracing the planes?"

"Currently no, were more interested in why there was activity by the DPRK at an airbase."

"Where there any nuclear weapons spotted?"

"No, the explosive used was confirmed to be C4."

The press secretary then stepped down, "That's a full lid every one, thank you."

**

* * *

Hiroshima Japan, Water Temple **_March 17th 7:00 PM

* * *

_

Nall silently turned off the television set, and turned toward Dr. Konishi.

"I apologize for your loss Dr. these people are truly evil", he walked towards the table that the Dr. was sitting at, and took a seat, "Our intelligence indicates that another force was involved with your kidnapping along side the DPRK forces. I know this may be difficult given your circumstances, but can you remember anything at all."

The woman just shook her head. Nall put a smile on his face, he understood how it felt to lose a loved one.

"Well mamm if you wish were holding a dinner in a few minutes. I know you must be too tired to join us, but perhaps I could bring you some leftovers?"

The Dr. just nodded, and Nall left the room.

Meanwhile Jamie and Sion were walking towards the dining hall.

"So you think the mission was a success?"

Sion hung his head a little, "I guess, but I wish we could have saved that girl too. It just doesn't feel right what happened."  
"Didn't I tell you to stop thinking about stuff like that. If you beet your self up this bad about losing one person then you'll never make it in this business."

"Well I'm sorry for showing some emotion."

Jamie was silent for awhile before she continued, "You know I had my fist actual mission when I turned 16. We were supposed to rescue a little girl named Jessica and her father. Her dad was an international broker that happened to lose a lot of money that belonged to a mob lord. Needless to say they kidnapped him and him and his daughter."

Jamie seemed to go into her own world as she continued her story, "We broke into the mansion in Italy and were able to locate them, but when we found the little girl they had a gun to her head. I messed up and put all my weight on a floor board before seeing if it was stable. It made a loud noise and alerted the guards. Because of my mistake they put a bullet in that little girls head. She was only 11."

Sion put his arm around Jamie to comfort her, but she brushed it off.

"I don't think so mister. I got over it a long time ago; if you let it get to you it only gets in the way. Eventually you'll lock up when you go on a mission and then, bam the price you pay is a bullet in your head."

She smiled when Sion straightened up some, "Now Mr. Nickson, will you join me for dinner?"

Sion smiled, "Of course."

**

* * *

Water Temple, Hiroshima Japan: Formal Dining Room **_March 17th 7:30PM

* * *

_

Sion looked around the room, it was huge. When he got the tour all the lights in this room had been turned off. Nall said something about it being a surprise for him when he had his first big event. Little did he think it would be the next day when that happened.

The room was very spacious. The ceiling was a dome that had a greenish tint. Chandeliers on the walls lit most of the room except for a huge crystal chandelier that hung from the middle of the dome. It hung over the table and shone brilliantly.

The layout of the table was huge also. Three tables formed in a square like pattern filled the center of the room.

Sion noticed some of the people that had been on the plane, and others he had noticed in the briefing room. Nall and Ruby were at the head of the table. Nall caught Sion's eye and motioned to the two empty seats next to him. Sion helped Jamie to her seat and folded the crutches underneath her chair.

Nall leaned over to talk to Sion as a waiter placed a plate of food in front of him, "We have these kinda things after every mission."

Sion took his seat next to Nall, with Jamie on his other side. Nall stood and addressed everyone.

"First off I'm glad to see every one who went out returned. While I won't call this mission a complete success, it was far from a total failure. We recovered Dr. Konishi from the detention center before she could be transported. The entire airbase had been evacuated. Shortly after we pulled out an executive jet landed at the field and flew all remaining base personal to an airfield just outside of Pyongyang."

A cheer came up from the crowd, "Now sitting beside me are two of the people most responsible for finding and rescuing Dr. Konishi, Sion, and Jamie. Both of which pulled off one of the most creative extractions I've ever seen with the effort of Team Alpha echo's excellent support and piloting crew", members of the planes crew and medical team stood up for everyone to cheer them on, "don't worry Jamie would have stood if it wasn't for the flesh wound, but don't worry the Dr. says she'll be walking without the crutch by the end of the week, but I'm sure you all know if you say something to piss her off she'd run right over to you now and punch ya", this earned some laughter from the crowd, "and this young man, the future Dragonmaster, Sion Nickson. This guy took out a guard and got everyone out of that room, including Jamie; after the girl had been shot. Then he got a jeep, radioed for help, and got to that plane."

The entire room was filled with cheering, whistling, and chanting, it lasted for awhile. Sion was kinda embarrassed about it, Jamie smiled a little at him. Nall then quieted everyone down.

"Now for the bad news", this put a somber mood throughout the room, "As you all know Kaname Konishi, the daughter of Dr. Ami Konishi was shoot to death while attempting to board the plane during extraction", Nall paused to let the news soak in, "Intelligence reports that a rouge group was working with the North Korean forces to kidnap and detain Dr. Konishi. So far we have nothing besides that. We also have reason to believe that the leader of the group working with the DPRK was the one who shot Kaname."

Nothing came from anyone. No one was even able to touch their food.

"Everyone I'm not saying that feeling bad about this is something none of you should do. Sure feel bad, feel awful, but let it make you stronger. If we let this get to us it's only going to let them get stronger. Yes we lost a hostage, it isn't our first, and it isn't going to be out last. I can't have you guys thinking about Kaname every time we go into the field, or when you need to squeeze off that shoot, or turn that corner, you'll lock up. Then it'll be you with the bullet in the head. Let this motivate us. I've got the entire situation room working around the clock until we find out who this group is, what there doing, why their doing it, and when we do find out remember we have to pay them back for Kaname."

An even louder cheer filled the room. Jamie turned to Sion and mouthed an 'told you so'. Sion smiled as a fire burned in his heart. They would pay them back for Kaname.

The party continued. They had a huge dinner, desert, and then with some music playing people got into couples and started to dance. Sion stood at the edge of the crowd and watched as some of the people from the mission danced with there dancing partneer, he couldn't help but remember Caitlin at the moment. He was thinking about it so hard he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him.

"Wanna dance Mr. future Dragonmaster?"

Sion turned around to face a smiling Jamie, leaning on a crutch, "And how exactly are you supposed to dance like that?"

"I didn't break a bone, you keep your arms around me tight and help me keep the weight off, and we'll be just fine."

"Alright on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Its Sion, not Mr. future Dragonmaster."

Jamie laid her crutch against the wall and took Sion's hand as he gently pulled her onto the dance floor. Jamie tripped causing Sion to draw her closer to him, he didn't want her to have any pain from a wound he blamed himself for, however an onlooker would have wondered just how much pain Jamie is with the beaming smile on her face.

A small melody started to play in the background. Sion had his arms around Jamie's waist, her's around his neck. Jamie put her head on his shoulder as they started to sway back and forth. Jamie recognized the melody and whispered in Sion's ear.

"You remember that song I was singing the other night?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna hear the whole thing?"

"Sure."

Jamie drew her face closer to Sion's ear as the continued to dance, she sung with the music.

"In your dreams, magical thoughts, all things are real unless you dream there not."

"In your dreams, love is the plot, carried on wings of hope."

The voice soothed Sion's mind. All thoughts of home, Kaname, and Caitlin drifted out of his mind. All he could focus on was Jamie's voice.

"Each of our soul's, intertwine, when we do; Instantly we see it, the time to grow and be it, when everything is pinned on a hope."

"Let rise the dreams of our hearts, that innocent youth, careless and kind. Dream upon the breeze and love. Only when two brilliantly shine as one."

The melody came to an end and Jamie pulled Sion over to a chair to sit down.

"Hurt?"

"Just a little bit, but it was worth it. I'd hate to not get the first dance with the Drag….ah sorry, Sion."

Sion just smiled, "You can call me the Dragonmaster if you want, but remember it's only a title."

"This party is going to go on for hours. Did Nall ever show you the garden area?"

"Naw, we only took a tour of the main building."

"Well then come with me."

Jamie led Sion out of the main hall, and down a passage way. The passage way turned into a stone walkway at the end. Then they emerged in a large garden area. A huge fountain was in the center. They both sat at the edge of it. The lights from in the fountain illuminated the area somewhat, just enough so the two could see each others face.

"I never got a chance to thank you."

"For what."

Jamie faced Sion, "for saving my life, what else. I know you saw where that second shot was going to go, right through my forehead."

"You're welcome."

Jamie was a little puzzled by Sion's mood, "I know there's something bothering you. Is this still about Kaname?"

"No."

"Then what, will you please talk to me about it."

"The entire time I've been here my mind's been flooded with all these thoughts. Everything about my family, my girlfriend, well I guess ex-girlfriend now, and all my friends. It's been in the back of my mind ever since I took off in that plane. Then I added Kaname to the mix, but Nall kind of helped me through that."

"Then what's been bothering you so much?"

"When we were dancing back then, your singing, I forgot everything and for the first time in a couple of days all those thoughts just disappeared. But as soon as the song ended, the thoughts just flooded back in."

Sion stood up from the fountain and walked off a ways, speaking with his back turned to Jamie, "It was like coming up for a breath when I was near drowning, then just being shoved under water again."

"What are you trying to say Sion?"

"That's just the thing, I don't understand it. I mean don't take it the wrong way or anything."

Jamie was confused when anger started to form in her veins, "Well Mr. I think you've got the wrong idea about me."

"I'm sorry Jamie I didn't mean it. I mean it's just weird. I still feel like there's so many things back home that I'm attached to, but they all think I'm dead."

Jamie settled down, "What are you still attached to?"

"Well my family for starters."

"Sion they're going to still be there when you get back. Just because they think your dead doesn't mean your not there son anymore. They'll be ready to accept you back with open arms, and a whole lot of questions."

"Well there's my friends too."

Jamie just let a sigh escape, "Sion the thing about friends is you never lose them. Think about it, you call a friend you haven't talked to in years, sure it's awkward, but there's things to look forward to about it. You'll get to catch up on everything that's happened from when you last met. You're best friends will be there too, ready to welcome you and to find out what happened."

Sion paused some before continuing, "And then there's my girlfriend."

Jamie was even more surprised when she started to feel jealous when Sion mentioned the word girlfriend, "You dated her for how long? A weekend?"

"Yeah but she was my first girlfriend."

"Look Sion, friends, family, there never going to leave you behind, they'll be there when you return. You're ex-girlfriend, she thinks you dead, didn't know you long, and on top of that she said on TV she was going to move on. You need to also."

Sion started to get angry, "Move on! With who? I'm stuck here for who knows how long, there's no one here for me!"

Jamie stood up, taking her crutch, "Open your dam eyes Sion Nickson! Of course there's people here!"

Jamie then turned around and walked out, Sion noticed a tear falling from her cheek as she left. He didn't chase after her, just sat there motionless beside the water fountain.

_"What the heck was she talking about Lucia?"_

"_For the future Dragonmaster, you sure can't take a hint."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I think Nall wants a word with you Sion."_

"Alright where is he?"

"Right here behind you."

Sion jumped when he heard Nall's voice.

"Having a little trouble with Jamie?"

"Please don't ask, I've already got Lucia taking her side."

_"Nall its so oblivious its painful, the boy just doesn't get it."_

"And you did with Hiro?"

_"That's different I was locked in a castle on another planet most of my life."_

"She's got a point there."

Sion tried to change the subject, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"The mission, anything weird happen out there?"

"Yeah."

"Then sit down, let's talk."

Sion sat with Nall by the fountain. He went over what happened with the guard, the sword, and time slowing down. Then he told him how he killed the guard.

Nall sighed before he responded, "You experienced the same thing as that night at the movie theater."

Nall thought for a second; then he walked over to a small rock and picked it up, "I guess you'd like an explanation?"

"Yeah."

Nall quickly threw the rock at Sion's head. Sion could barely see it at first, but then was astonished when the rock seemed to slow down in mid air, he then reached up and grabbed it just before it hit his face.

"See, it did it again."

"Throw the rock at me, now, and as hard as you can."

Sion looked at the rock, then back at Nall, "Do it Sion."

Sion threw the rock as hard as he could. Just before it looked like it was going to hit Nall it disappeared. Next thing Sion saw was Nall holding the rock in his hand.

"But…how?"

"You ever heard of fight or flight?"

"Sure, like when you get scared you get a huge boost of energy right?"

"Yeah, but in your case it's different. When you're threatened your inherent powers kick in. This includes heightened awareness, heightened senses, and heightened reflexes. So in plain terms, your not slowing down time, you're speeding up."

"What about that laser sword?"

"It's called the Dragon Soul, the most powerful of your inherent abilities. It's an ability that uses the power from the Dragons fighting aurora that allows the user to form it into any sort of weapon. Once you master it you'll be able to even shoot it out."

"What's all this inherent powers stuff?"

Nall smiled, "I guess its time you saw it."

"It?"

Nall motioned for Sion to follow him. They got to a row of hedges and when Nall pushed them aside it revealed an iron door. He pulled it open and the two proceeded down a stone passage way. Two bright white strips of light shone up for either side of the floor.

"Where does this tunnel lead?"

Nall continued to walk, "This is the white dragon passage. Its one of four access tunnel to the temple of trials, Jamie must have showed you the place on your job. Most people call it the forbidden area though."

"I thought the pathway was sealed up?"

"The main entrance is sealed. But the four access path's stay open to those who need access."

They approached another door. Nall placed his palm on a panel and the door silently slid open. They both walked into the room on the other side. Sion could tell the room was huge by the echo of his footsteps on the floor. When he turned to look for Nall he realized he wasn't there. Then the door shut behind him and cast darkness on the room.

"This in the start of the temple of trials", Sion picked out Nall's voice from the other end of the room, "This is where Lucia and Hiro left the Lucian pendent, and the book of trials."

A bright light filled the temple. Sion looked around in awe. The place was just as huge as he imagined. The floor was a brilliant white tile; a red carpet went up the center and up some stairs to a raised platform, where Nall stood. Next to him were to podiums. One had a black velvet pillow on it; the other had an old looking book. Nall gestured for Sion to approach him.

"This is the book of trials, basically the training and requirements for the Dragonmaster. It also helps us identify who the Dragonmaster is amongst the billions of people in this world."

"And the other?"

"Oh that's where this was", Nall pulled the Lucian pendent out of his pocket, Sion recognized it form the training session with Jamie.

"So you never answered my question form before, what are these inherent powers?"

Nall opened the book of trials and flipped through a couple of pages before stopping at one.

"The chosen one will be endowed with certain powers given at birth, these are known as the inherent powers. The powers include heightened abilities, the power to use basic protection powers, physic links, and the use of the Dragon Soul. With the Lucian pendent in his possession the chosen one will have other endowed powers including the ability to teleport to areas previsiouly known. Other powers are also possibly existent however it is impossible to identify them for sure."

Sion stood dumbfounded, "How long ago was that book written?"

"Over five thousand years ago."

Nall walked down from the platform and placed his hand on Sion's shoulder, "This is not going to be an easy task, but make no doubts about it you've been chosen for a reason. You can complete it. No one else is capable of completing this task, but…"

"But what?"

"You can't complete it alone. In the coming months you're going to go through some of the harshest training possible. You'll train physically to get your self in shape. You'll train in clandestine operations so you can complete covert tasks with our mercenary force and later missions to defeat the Virgo. You'll undergo other military training so you can pilot nautical vessels, like that SDV you used, and other vehicles. You'll undergo torture resistance training, survival training, physiological conditioning. And when all that's over, you come to me to hone your mind so you can control your powers."

"What about sleep."

Nall smacked himself on the head, "I knew I forgot to fit something in your schedule. Ah well times important, you can do without it."

Sion stood with his mouth open. Nall started to laugh.

"I'm just kidding Sion."

Sion let out a sigh of relief.

"About the sleep part that is."

Sion's fear returned. Nall put his arm around him and guided him out of the temple. Then escorted him to the dormitory complex where Sion quickly went up to his room and hit the sack, where drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

Water Temple: Hiroshima: Dormitory Area **_March 18th 3:00 AM

* * *

_

Sion looked over at the red LED alarm clock from his bed. It seemed like the clock was just staring back at him, mocking his inability to sleep by displaying the 3:00 AM time.

"Why can't I get a full nights sleep?"

_"Try sleeping for decades on end. You'll never want to sleep after that?"_

"I don't get it."

_"I'm not going to take the time to explain."_

"You're always such a big help."

Sion threw off his covers and got out of the bed. Slipping on some shoes and a light jacket he opened the door and went into the hall way. Then down some steps he exited the building and headed for the underground watercraft hanger. He saw the lights coming from inside. As he stepped in he saw the same sights from the previous night, with the water reflecting off the stone cavern walls.

Then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A figure throwing pebbles into the water, he recognized the figure and went over to her.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Jamie continued to lob rocks into the water.

"I wish I could tell you I'm sorry for earlier, but I can't until I know what I did wrong."

Jamie quickly turned to face him.

"Last night when I was talking to Lucia, were you able to hear any of it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Jamie sat and thought for a second, "Can I talk to her again?"

"Now? Will that make up for what ever I did before?"

"Yes and we'll see."

_"It'll be pushing it, but I think I can handle it again."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah ready?"_

"Ok here we go."

Sion felt the warm feeling flow through his body as he lost conscious. Jamie watched as Sion's dark brown eyes closes. When they opened she smiled when she was greeted by gentle blue eyes, and oddly enough for Sion's body, a female voice.

"I think I know what your question is."

Jamie sighed, "How can he be so dense?"

"He just faked his death ,left his family and friends, and his first girlfriend. You can't ask for much from him right now."

"I know I'm being selfish, but after what I saw in Korea. I thought I was dead, but he saved me. He did everything in his power to get me to safety. The only other people who did that for me was Nall and Ruby. I…I just haven't felt this way before."

Lucia smiled, "How did it feel last night after I left?"

"You mean when I didn't let go?"

"Yes."

"Warm, comforting, safe. I didn't want to lose it."

Lucia thought for a second before continuing, "You know he's going to need a partner to complete the trials of the 4 dragons, and he'll need one to pass the trial of rite at the temple."

"I think as a girl you know I want to be more than his trial partner."

"Think about it, Caitlin was his first girlfriend. Even if it was just for a couple of days. He's not going to get over it without any help."

"Then what?"

Lucia walked over to Jamie and put her hands and Jamie's shoulders, "I know this is the first time you've ever felt this way about any guy. I've been watching you ever since you've been brought to this complex. You're going to have to take the first step towards what you want to obtain. Sion's open to it I'm sure, but your going to have to put your self on the line before he's going to grab the bait. You understand what I'm getting at?"

Jamie felt a slight blush comming on, "Yeah I get it."

"Alright, I'm going to leave now."

Sion could feel himself regain control of his body and his senses. He opened his eyes to see his hands on Jamie's shoulders, he quickly removed them and put some distance between the two.

"Sion you back?"

"Yeah."

Jamie smiled and walked closer to him. Sion tried to back up, but got cornered by a stack of boxes.

"You remember what you said when I brought Caitlin up?"

"About what?"

"You said there was no one on this island for you to get over Caitlin with."

"Yeah?"

"Well guess what Mr. Nickson?"

"What?"

Jamie quickly rose up and kissed Sion. It lasted for about a minute before Jamie backed off.

"There is someone."

"Jamie I…", Jamie put her finger over Sion's mouth.

"I understand if you're not ready, but I've never felt this way about any one before. I had to let you know I was here."

Sion stood dumbfounded for awhile, "…Thanks Jamie."

"You're welcome. Walk you to your room?"

"Sure."

* * *

Chapter 12

_Training Months_

"Feel the energy form in your hand. Concentrate on the warmth in your palm, then picture the target in your mind. Give strength to your energy, feel anger, sorrow, regret, and imagine pushing them out of your palm while focusing on the target."

Sion stood with his eyes closed focusing on Nall's instructions. The red glow formed in his palm and started to pulsate. It grew bigger then the first time. Then Sion's eyes shot open.

"Heeya!"

The beam shot out towards the karate dummy. In a huge flash of light it was completely destroyed, along with the wall separating the private training hall from the public one. All the trainees in the public dojo looked amazed, staring at where the wall used to be. Sion just stood with his eyes wide and his palm out stretched steadied by his other hand.

"Well I guess were going to need to replace that wall", Nall was amazed at the progress that had been made in only five months.

* * *

GD: People are going to start getting used to these long chapters if I'm not careful

Ruby: No problem boss. We're on it.

GD: What's that in your hands?

Nall: Chapter 12

Ruby: And scissors!

GD:WHY!

Ruby: Its too long

Nall: Yeah were going to make it five different chapters

GD: Over my barbequed body!

Ruby: Ok

(Fire Breath on the author)

GD: Oww.

Thank you all for your continued support in this story. It really means a lot to me that I can share this with you all. On a side note this story has now passed the 40,000 word mark, and its still going strong. Chapter 12 is just about done. The story between Jamie and Sion deepens and we also get some glimpses on like in North County, so be sure to check back in later this summer!  
_  
_


	14. Chapter 12: Training Months

**To My Reviewers: I am sorry for the lack of updates. But it took me nearly all summer to finish this huge chapter. Working as a mechanic and finishing my flight training made for a very tiring summer, now i'm in college and living in a dorm, man I miss home but this place is awesome. First I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends (and non-related little sister) mother who passed away eariler in the year from cancer. Second at the time of this writing the hurricane just had struck New Orleans and I pray that those who have lost a loved one will find the strength they need. Well onward to the reviewer answering.  
**

**RWT: **_Sorry for the error I'm sure your right but I just couldn't remember that small detail. Thanks for the heads up i'll be trying to go back and make content corrections later on._  
**MiChi91: **_I'm glad you enjoy the story, but no i'm afraid Mr. Ritz is not baised off your teacher from Ekton MD. The story is actually set up in North Carolina. All characters are based on people I know and Mr. Ritz is based off the dean of students at my school. All institution names and people's names have been changed...hope he never reads this but i'm sure he'd understand its all in good humor. To those who haven't figured it out North County was originaly created before I wanted to reveal where I was since I was only in 9th grade, North County is actually Raleigh, North Carolina my home town. So that now ya'll know you can search the web to try and figure out all the locations. Like I said the names have been changed but there extreamly close to what they really are._  
**StoryWeaver1: **_I'm greatful for your continued support. Yeah Zech took some work to get his personality down, he's not as violent in this chapter but sicker than ever. You'll see what I mean. I hope you continue to review and enjoy this story! I hope to see an update on The Devil's Knighthood soon._  
**InDo: **_GeneralDragon is back and here to stay...sorry about the long wait but these things are long and while fun the other life activities make writing a bitch some time._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

_Training Months_

**

* * *

Water Temple: Hiroshima Japan _March 18th 7:30 AM Friday

* * *

"Wake Up!" _ **

Quickly Sion sat up in bed, scared to death. His breathing was rapid as he turned to look at just who the hell dared to wake him up. He was greeted with the face of Nall.

"Get up, get showered, and get dressed. Once you're done with that meet me outside your door. Wear something to run in."

Sion slowly got out of the bed. Reaching behind his back Nall took out an air horn and quietly put it near Sion's ear, then blew it. The noise could have made any one go deaf.

"NOW GO!"

Sion took off for the closet and gathered some clothes, then, he quickly hit the shower, got dressed and met Nall out side the door in under ten minutes.

"Next time step it up."

Sion looked at Nall in disbelief. The human formed white dragon just started walking down the hall way to the dining area.

"Well grab some breakfast and then were gonna take that run you had with Jamie a couple of days back."

"Fine with me."

They continued on.

_"This is going to be hell isn't it?"_

_("Would you rather be a sitting duck every time you go out into the field?")_

_"Guess you've got a point"_

As they walked down the hall Sion caught a glimpse of Jamie walking toward them. She looked at him and then ran down another hall way quickly. Nall also took notice.

"What's going on between you to?"

"Nothing!" Sion quickly let out, a little louder than he intended.

"Oh I see", Sion could see the smile on Nall's face.

"I'm serious it's really nothing."

"Look don't worry about it, your going to have plenty of mess to deal with today as it is."

"I really don't like the sound of that you know."

"Well, welcome to boot camp."

Nall opened the door to the mess hall. Sion started to get in line to order some of his favorite food but Nall stopped him.

"I don't think so. This week I'll be choosing what you eat, and when you eat it. Got me?"

"Yeah sure Nall."

"Sit here, and wait."

Sion sat patiently, and then he noticed the door open and Jamie poked her head in. She couldn't see Sion among all the other people in the room and went to get in line. Sion jumped when Nall slammed a tray down in front of him.

It was just a basic plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

"No ham, or biscuit?"

"Nope and no soda either, it'll cramp you up. Now eat up quick, we've got a whole work out ahead of us after the run."

"Great."

Nall walked off to get ready. Sion sat at the table eating.

"Not even a single dessert either; this is going to be one hell of a week."  
Some one bumped into him forcing Sion to quickly grab his fork before it hit the floor. By the time he got back up the person was gone. Beside his plate was a chocolate energy bar.

"Well it looks like someone's looking after me."

The figure proceeded to the exit. When she got out of the door Ruby blocked her path with a smile on her face.

"You know my husband would kill him if he saw what you just did."

"Sorry Aunt Ruby."

"That's alright Jamie, I can't help it if you've got a crush on the boy, just remember don't give him any thing that's going to hurt him this week. You know how hard Nall can be for basic training."

"…but hey, I don't have a crush on him!"

"What ever honey."

Jamie stomped up to her dorm room. Grabbed her gym bag and headed over to the training building. Thinking to her self.

_"I kissed him already, so why am I acting so nervous?"_

**

* * *

Water Temple: Training Center **_March 18th 8:13 AM

* * *

_

Sion walked into the training center and saw Nall already dressed sitting on the mat, with his eyes closed. Sion thought he'd get him back by sneaking up on him. When he got close enough to lean over his back and yell in his face a hand came up and grabbed Sion's collar flipping him over Nall. When Sion looked up he was once again greeted by the loud screech of an air horn.

"Give me a week or two and you'll be able to do the same thing."

"Use an air horn?"

"No, be able to see things without your eyes."  
"Alright so what are you going to teach me today?"

"What pain feels like, let's start running."

**

* * *

**

Thirty Minutes Later

* * *

Sion and Nall came back into the gym, with Sion lagging behind by several minutes.

"That….tha….that I'm not doing again."

"Ah don't worry that was the only warm up for the day, they can be kinda boring anyways."

"Boring?"

"Yeah let's start off by teaching you some basic kata and then we'll start on some techniques."

"What about the secret power stuff and everything?"

"That's not until after dinner."

"Wait a second what's the day going to be like?"

"Well we had breakfast and the morning run, then were going to have kata practice followed by an hour of meditation, then lunch, then the workout in the gym, then technique practice, and then dinner, and then finally we have the special workout where we try out those powers of yours. Finally we end at 11:30 you might want to take a shower before you go to bed though."

Sion just stood with his mouth open; he didn't have enough energy left from the run to complain. Did he have enough to make it through the rest of the day?

**

* * *

Water Temple: Meditation Garden **_March 18th 10:30 AM

* * *

_

Jamie walked through the garden and sat at the water fountain.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just sitting here and talking about it isn't going to get anything done you know", Ruby popped out from behind the bushes.

"Aunt Ruby, don't do that again."

"Sorry honey, but you look so sad out here alone. What's wrong?"  
Jamie quickly looked away from Ruby, "Nothing."

Ruby studied the girl for awhile and then smiled, "Ah ha I bet this has something to do with that cutie Sion. Am I right?"

"No!"

Jamie was silent for awhile, "…maybe"

Ruby put her arms around Jamie's shoulders, "Honey, I know this is the first time you've felt this way. Lucia talked to me about it last night ya know."  
"She did?"

"Yeah, and I've got a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Follow me, let's go to the library, I've got something special to show you."

**

* * *

Water Temple: Training Center **_March 18th 11:07 AM

* * *

_

Nall looked at Sion as he finished instructing him on the last part of the kata.

"Alright, now let's see what you can do. If you get it right we'll break for lunch."

"If not?"

Nall thought for a split second, "I'm the white dragon of Althena; I can wait for lunch if I have to."

Sion thought for a second and closed his eyes trying to remember the movements. Then it was like something snapped he couldn't see the movements, but he felt them. He remembered how much each muscle was stretched, how each arm was placed, and the foot movement that went along with it.

Slowly opening his eyes Sion started the first movement he remembered. The rest of the movements flowed together like his body was reciting a song he memorized.

At the end Sion looked up at Nall for approval. As he stood in thought for awhile Sion began to get nervous. Then he noticed the smile appearing on Nall's face.

"You didn't memorize it did you?"

Sion got real scared, "I don't get it, didn't I do it right?"

"I don't mean that. You didn't just memorize the movements. You remembered the feelings behind it, I could tell. You executed it flawlessly, even if it was basic you grasped the concept quicker then I expected."

Sion's mood lifted, "Lunch?"

"Sure, let's go."

**

* * *

Water Temple: Library Private Section **_March 18th 12:16 PM

* * *

_

Jamie felt over the spine of the books with her fingers. Many had dust collecting on them. The room was old looking, especially when compared to the modern library that the rest of the people used.

"Aunt Ruby, why haven't you shown this place to me before?"

"I was waiting for Sion to show up."

Ruby was on the opposite end of the old library looking through a pile of older books.

"What are you looking for?"

"A special book that I'm going to show you."

Ruby spotted the book she was looking for and called Jamie over. Blowing off the blanket of dust that covered it she opened it to the first page and read the title.

"List of the Dragon."

"What's that?"

"It's the book that Lucia left behind along with the book of trails. It talks about the Dragonmaster, and it also talks about another person."

"Who?"

"Well there are two others actually. One mentioned talks about a person that will be here at the temple and will help the Dragonmaster go through the trails as his partner. The other one mentioned is the girl that possesses the other half of Lucia's powers that will have to join with the Dragonmaster's in order for him to achieve his final form."

"So why are you telling this to me?"

"We're just about 100 certain that you're the one that will help Sion through the trails."

Jamie's face shone brilliantly the smile almost covered her whole face, "You mean it!"

Ruby smiled, "Yes Jamie, you."

Jamie quickly hugged Ruby as tightly as she could, "Thank you Aunt Ruby."

"Your welcome Jamie, but could you ease off a little?"

Jamie quickly let go, "Sorry I'm just so excited."

"I understand sweetie, but I have to remind you Sion doesn't even know about this part yet, so how about we let Nall break the news to him ok?"

Jamie's mood softened alittle bit, "Ok Aunt Ruby."

Jamie paused for awhile, "Aunt Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean I'm not the girl that has to um you know, with Sion?"  
"Actually were not sure about that, the book doesn't say if the person mentioned is two different people or if its just two different roles that could be served by the same person. Only one thing's for sure though."

"What's that?"

"The girl with Lucia's powers will be chosen from four different candidates, were pretty sure about three of them, but we don't have any idea about the forth."

"Does that have anything to do with there being four dragons?"

"Smart girl aren't you. Your right though, there's four girls each displays a trait from one of the four dragons, and if I'm right I'm pretty sure you take after me."

Jamie blushed a little, "Thanks Aunt Ruby. Who are the others you know about?"

"We think Sion's ex-girlfriend Caitlin might be one of them, and also one of his friends Amy."

"Amy?", Jamie thought she had heard that name before, but couldn't place it. She didn't want to admit it, but it made her feel uneasy.

Ruby got concerned with Jamie's blank stare, "Well should we get some lunch, Jamie? Or should I start calling you the protectorate?"

"Lunch sounds great Aunt Ruby, but you better always call Jamie alright?"

"Sure…protectorate."

"Aunt Ruby!"

Both of them ran out of the ancient ward of the library and then towards the dining hall.

**

* * *

Water Temple: Dining Hall **_March 16th 12:47 PM

* * *

_

Sion looked over the food like he was some sort of rapid predator stalking its prey. Nall quickly noticed and grabbed the plate out of his trainee's hand.

"If you pig out after that exercise session you'll explode, remember that."

Sion looked a little disheartened as he looked at his plate in Nall's hands.

"I'm going to die if I don't get something in me though."

"Fine, but let me choose alright?"

Going down the line Nall slapped down some salad, a fresh orange, and a glass of water for his trainee.

"Can't I at least get some meat?"

"Alright some chicken to go with that salad, but that's it."

Throwing some chicken pieces on his salad Sion went and took a seat. He was quickly joined by a female.

"So how's it going?"

"Hey, I haven't seen you at all today."

"You didn't notice that present I left you this morning on your plate?"

"That was you?"

"Yep."

"Thanks I needed it."

The two sat in awkward silence as they both wondered if they should talk about what happened the night before.

"So…what have you been up to today."

Jamie was relieved Sion found something else to talk about, "Aunt Ruby took me to some hidden part of the library and showed me some old book."

"Anything interesting in it?"

"Maybe, but I'm afraid I've been sword to secrecy."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, but I'm sure you'll get it out of me eventually anyways. How's your exercise program going with Uncle Nall?"

"If I have to keep doing that much work, on this amount of food, I think I'll die."

"Yeah everyone knows how grueling the boot camp week can be, but once your body gets used to it you should be ok."

Sion thought for awhile, "Do you really think I'm going to get the normal boot camp?"

"Well then again, I guess your going to have an entirely different program."

"What good am I if this kills me before I even get to fight."

This pulled a couple of laughs from both Sion and Jamie.

"I'm sure Uncle Nall will ease up after awhile."

"Yeah."

Once again the two were thrown into silence. After awhile Sion started to speak.

"Look Jamie A…"

"Sion lets move!" Nall's shout made Sion jump out of his seat as he ran for the door.

"Sorry Jamie we'll talk later."

Jamie could only wave. Her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it, she knew Sion was about to bring up what had happened the night before; she wasn't ready to talk about it quite yet, not with Sion anyways. She almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"So what's going on to make you look that awkward?"

"Aunt Ruby!"

Smiling Ruby sat next to Jamie, "You two couldn't look more relaxed together when I've seen you the past couple of days together, so what happened? It looked like you were about to explode there at the very last."

Jamie thought for a second debating with her self, "You promise you won't tell Uncle Nall about it?"

"Sure honey. How about you finish eating and we'll head back over to the library, we can talk there ok?"

"Alright."

Ruby gave Jamie a quick hug and went to help with the cooking again. Jamie sat in silence as she ate pondering over the events from the previous night.

_"Did I ruin everything we had? Did I act too fast? What is he thinking?"_

Jamie just gave up on her internal battle, _"This is just too new for me to deal with on my own I guess."_

Jamie shrugged the thoughts off and quickly finished her lunch. After dumping the remains in the trash she ran down the hall way towards the library, anxious to get what ever advice she could out of Ruby.

**

* * *

North County: Caitlin's House **_March 15th__11: 15 PM

* * *

_

Caitlin laid awake in her bed, going over the events that just had happened days earlier.

"Why on earth did he take that huge jet?"

A mental picture of the Citation X taking off the grass strip flashed in her mind.

"What about that huge light at the movie theater?"

Another mental image from the event described played in her mind.

"And what was it he told me."

Caitlin fought the tears as the image of her departed boyfriend in her mind spoke.

_"One to lead, one to fight, one to take the darkness of out the light."_

It just seemed like the events were too unbelievably odd to all have occurred just before Sion's mysterious death. Yes they knew the plane hit the ocean, and yes they knew Sion was aboard. The only reason the FAA was able to come up with, was a massive malfunction in the auto-pilot system, but even they said it should have disengaged when the circuit breaker was pulled, however Sion had told him it didn't work.

Caitlin sighed as she gave up on trying to get to sleep. She rolled over in bed and turned on the nightlight. The light reflected off an object and caught Caitlin's attention.

The glossy finish on a business card was to blame. Caitlin noticed it as a card that one of the pilots from the airport had given her. He was a young guy, about Sion's age. He said he had trained along side Sion and would be more than happy to fly her over the site of the crash if she wished, and to call him anytime if she ever needed someone to talk too.

Picking up the card Caitlin debated on taking the guy up on his offer, "Kyle Ross, well it couldn't hurt."

Caitlin picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number fighting the fatigue that was building up inside her. It rang several times before someone picked up. The static noise made it evident it was a cell phone number.

"This is Kyle."

"Hi Kyle, this is Caitlin Turner. I met you at the airport the other day."

"Oh yeah sure, Sion's girlfriend, I remember. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer for a flight over the crash sight perhaps this weekend?"

"Hold on let me check."

Caitlin heard Kyle rustling through papers before he came back on the line, "Let's see I could take you up in one of the Cessna Skyhawks this Saturday, the 24th. Think you can be out her around 9 AM?"

"Sure."

"Alright, we can run by a seafood restaurant on the way back. I'll see you then."

All of a sudden Caitlin felt very awkward, "See ya."

Slamming down the phone Caitlin threw her self on her bed crying, "I'm so stupid, he practically made it a date with the lunch thing."

Caitlin continued to cry until she fell asleep within a couple of minutes.

**

* * *

Water Temple: Library Private Section: **_March 16th 12: 57 PM

* * *

_

"You didn't take long. Must be important."

Jamie just nodded her head. Ruby was already sitting on one of the old chairs. Jamie sat on one next to her.

"You don't have to tell me, but this does have to do with Sion doesn't it?"

Jamie slowly nodded her head. She couldn't get her mouth to admit her feelings, so she did the next best thing.

"And something must have happened between you two right?"

Again Jamie nodded, inwardly cursing her cowardice. The pressure started to raise.

"Well if you want my help I have to know what happened."

Jamie couldn't take it any more, the dam broke, "I really, really like him. I was fighting over what to do because he was still stuck on his ex-girlfriend Caitlin. So Lucia talked through Sion and told me I should take the first step because he'd be open to it."

Ruby got a little agitated when she learned Lucia had been giving Jamie love advice, "And just what did you do after Lucia's little pep talk?"

"I kissed him and told him I was here for him."

Ruby sighed inwardly, _"Lucia did you honestly think that was the best thing to do?"_

_("I was just basing it off my experience with Hiro.")_

"That was five thousand years ago on another planet for pete's sake Lucia!"

Jamie was surprised by Ruby's outburst. Ruby put on an embarrassed smile as she sat back down in the chair.

"Sorry about that."

"Aunt Ruby what should I do?"

Ruby thought for a couple of seconds trying to phrase her response, "Sweet heart there really isn't any thing I can tell you to do that will instantly make the boy yours."

"Advice?"

Ruby sighed, "Look where advice has gotten you so far."

_("I resent that.")_

Ruby laughed at Lucia's comment, but stopped quickly when Jamie glared at her.

"Sorry something Lucia said. Honey this day in age guys are attracted to women by how hard they are to obtain. If there's no chase involved then you become less desirable."

"Did I ruin it when I kissed him?"

"No far from it, you let him know how you felt, that took guts. Now tell me if I'm right, but just by looking at how uneasy you two were around each other at lunch, I guess you haven't talked about it yet. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now when he does bring it up you just tell him. Hey it was no big deal. Don't worry about it."

"But won't that make him think I don't like him."

Ruby smiled, "Not exactly. You see right now he knows you like him, but if you do what I just told you it'll throw him off. He'll be constantly thinking of weather or not you like him. He'll start analyzing everything you do around him taking it as a sign. So you'll be on his mind 24/7 and he won't have time to think about anyone else."

Jamie was dumbfounded, "Aunt Ruby you've got guys figured out."

"Oh quit acting like its so complicated sweet heart. The male mind is simple really. It's the female mind that no man will ever figure out."

Both started to laugh.

**

* * *

Water Temple: Training Complex **_March 16th 6:47 PM

* * *

_

"That, really, really….sucked."

Sion was laying on the mat covered in his own sweat. Nall standing above him looked down at his student, a defiant smirk stretched across his face.

"Ohh the baby's had enough huh? Alright."

Sion jumped to his feat, "Why you little, come here."

Sion ran at Nall desperate to land anything he could. Throwing a fake punch to Nall's face Sion's hopes rose when Nall dodged it, placing his neck in just the right position.

"Gotcha!", Sion wrapped his arm around Nall's neck putting him in an effective headlock. As Sion pulled back Nall grasped his arm with his hands. Lifting his feet straight up in the air Nall curled into a ball before throwing his feet down. The resulting force took Sion off balance. Throwing him over the curvature of his back Nall slammed Sion into the mat. Gasping for air Sion could barely talk.

"Ok that's…it you ca….can call me wa…whatever you want…I ain't getting up ti….till I hear din…dinner."

"On one condition, you shower first. I'm going to do the same, we both smell like crap."

"Deal."

Nall grabbed Sion's hand and yanked him off the mat, a little too hard. In Sion's wore down state his body traveled further then intended as his face slammed into the padded wall.

"Oh, that was on purpose."

"Sorry don't know my own strength."

"If I wasn't so worn down I'd try to get you back for that."

"But instead you'll do what?"

"Think about things to tell Ruby so she'll do it for me."

Nall felt a cold chill run up his spine, "We'll adjourn until after dinner then."

**

* * *

Water Temple: Dining Area **_March 16th 7:12 PM

* * *

_

"Now you remember what I told you to do right?"

Jamie nodded as she eyed Sion standing in line.

"Don't act awkward, if he even so much brushes the subject you hit it dead on and act like it was nothing. Don't bring it up though until he does, other wise it'll come across as important to you."

"Aunt Ruby I'm not going to storm a terrorist camp, we've already been over this five times between the library and here."

Ruby smiled, "Just making sure my little girl gets it right."

"I'm not little."

"I'm over five thousand years old sweetie, and I still don't look a day over twenty one."

"Rub it in will ya."

Jamie noticed Sion placing some food on his tray, she stifled a laugh when she saw Nall take the food off his tray and replace it with a salad.

"Alright, target in sight."

"Go get him", with a pat on the back Ruby vanished into the crowd. She was on an intercept course with her husband. She didn't want Nall interrupting Jamie and Sion's conversation.

Jamie in the mean time was following Sion as he tried to find a seat. She got to him before he was able to spot an empty table.

"Having a hard time finding a spot?"

"Oh hey Jamie, glad you showed up. I was meaning to talk to you."

_"Ok Jamie play it cool, remember what Aunt Ruby told you."_ Jamie made sure to erase any expression that might hint at awkwardness on her face before she spoke, "sure, but lets find a seat first. There we go, how about that table in the corner?"

"Sure sounds good enough."

After the two sit down Sion gets visibly uncomfortable. Jamie knew he's about to bring the moment they shared last night up. She grew tense as well but fought with all her mental power to keep it from showing.

"So about last night."

Jamie's mind couldn't take it she started shaking some. To stop it she started to eat while listing to Sion. It worked; it made her look like she didn't care.

"I didn't mean to just brush you off like that. I do like you."

Jamie started to cough on a piece of food when she heard that. She quickly grabbed Sion's water and started to drink it to get the food out of her throat.

"Are you ok Jamie?"

After a few seconds Jamie was able to speak again, "Oh yeah sure I'm fine. Sion, Look it wasn't a real big deal or anything. Don't worry about it."

"Well I was just going to say I need a little while to get over Caitlin, that's all. I'm doing my best to get through it quickly."

"Oh take your time, its no biggie."

Jamie could see Sion's eyebrows arch, he seemed at a loss for words. Jamie was getting increasingly uncomfortable in her situation. She started to think of a way out.

_"I can't just leave or I won't be able to face him later. Ah what can I do? I've got nothing to do today either so he could easily just run by my room…wait that's it!"_

"Sion?"

Sion jerked his head up shaken from his period of deep thought. Jamie smiled knowing that her Aunt was right, the plan was working.

"Look I've gotta go and meet Aunt Ruby back in the library, how about you stop by my place after your done with Uncle Nall and we can talk all about it, ok?"

"Umm yeah sure."

Jamie left the table, with her back to Sion she put a smile on her face. Sion in the mean time was caught in the trap Jamie had laid. While eating his salad he couldn't get Jamie off his mind.

_"Last night she seemed so desperate to get me, now it's like she didn't even care."_

Sion paused after stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork. Re-entering deep thought he forgot about his surroundings.

_"She's not like those girls who just want the chase, and then when they think they've got you they lose interest, is she?"_

_("Sion how can you even think that?")_

Lucia's voice caused Sion to once again jump. After getting a couple of glances from some people in the room he calmed down.

_"Lucia, you mind? I'm thinking to myself here."_

_("Well maybe I can actually help, you know, it's what I'm here for." )_

_"So you're meaning to tell me you understand what's going on?"_

_("Of course, I'm a girl too you know." )_

_"Ok so explain."_

_("Sorry it's for you and Jamie to figure out" )_

Sion just sighed and finished his salad. His stomach begged for more food, but he knew Nall would never allow it. He was going to have a full dinner after the workout anyways. His thoughts again returned to Jamie and the moment they shared from the night before. However, just as he went into daydream land Nall slammed his hands down on the table. For the third time Sion nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"Come on let's go, time for the last exercise bit of the day."

Sion was actually excited about this part, "Alright."

**

* * *

Pyongyang, North Korea: **_March 16th 7:30 PM

* * *

_

It was a dimly lit room. A girl with bluish hair rested on the floor unconscious. Unknown to her, her kidnapper stood in a corner waiting impatiently for her to wake up. Soon his phone beeps, the noise bounces off the concrete walls off the room.

"Yes?"

A garbled voice could be herd on the other end of the phone, "Has the girl awaken yet?"

"No, but her breathing has become more regular, it won't be long."

"Good, do not risk injuring her Zech we can't afford to lose her."

"Yes master."

"And Zech?"

"Yes master?"

"We need her to help us not try to work against us."

"You wish for me to brain wash her?"

"Yes, begin her programming as soon as she wakes up."

"As you wish my master."

Zech ended the called and stared at the sleeping form before him. The girl was defiantly special. Slightly taller than a normal teenage girl her age, and most would consider her to be very beautiful. Her hair was blue with a slight green tint almost giving it a teal sort of color. Zech noticed her fingers started to move ever so slightly.

"She's waking up…good", an evil smile appeared on Zech's face as he watched the girl awaken. She rolled herself over and opened her eyes slightly, adapting to the lighting environment of the room. Zech remembered what his master had told him so he forced himself to go over to the girl and kneel beside her. She heard him and turned to face him, Zech was surprised she wasn't startled.

"Where the hell am I? And just who the hell are you?"

Zech fought down the urge to bitch slap the girl across the face, "Don't worry Kaname, your safe now."

"You didn't answer my dam question buddy!"

"You're in a sensitive holding area in which I can't yet revel the location to you yet. As for me they call me Zech."

"Whatever, how long do I have to stay here, and where's my mom?"

"I'm afraid your mother was kidnapped by the JDSF Special forces that broke into the North Korean base you were being held at. We think she's being held for treson."

Kaname looked at Zech with tears forming in her eyes; Zech fought the urge to smile.

**

* * *

Water Temple: Private Training Area **_March 16th 7:28 PM

* * *

_

The room was spacious for a private training hall, just about the size of a small dojo like Sion was used to back home. Tugging at the Gi he was wearing, he quickly tightened the belt. Nall was in the center of the room, holding the Lucian pendent. He motioned for Sion to step over to him.

"Today I'm going to try and teach you how to access the dragon soul, but just its basic aspects; we can't go too far in just one day."

Sion smiled, "Rome wasn't built overnight, I'm not going to expect much more."

Nall stared at Sion, "But much more than that will soon be expected of you."

Sion gulped and sat on the meditation mat opposite Nall.

"Now I want you to take a deep breath and calm your self."

Nall watched as Sion complied with his instructions; as soon as he noticed Sion getting relaxed he quickly picked up a small object and threw it directly at his face, very hard.

Sion saw the object coming for him and his senses heightened. He quickly grabbed the small object in his hand saving his face. He held up the object to reveal a small rubber ball.

"Didn't we go over this already?"

"Yes but you only know how to heighten your senses when in immediate danger. You need to be able to heighten your senses voluntary instead of waiting for your body to do it involuntary."

"And just how do I do that?"

"Simple look up, what do you see?"

Staring at the simple ceiling Sion noticed a large ceiling fan rotating at a slower than average speed.

"A fan so?"

"You ever tried following a single fan blade around with your eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Well while your doing that your actually heightening you sense of sight. However while your doing that you lose sense of what's happening around you."

Pointing to the ceiling with a remote Nall pushed a button. The fan picked up speed and seemed to be going a little faster than before.

"I want you to follow a single fan blade ready?"

Sion didn't understand how this was going to help at all, "Sure."

"Now remember follow the blade, but concentrate on the whole room, don't lose sense of what's going on around you."

Sion picked up a blade and started to follow it. Nall pushed a button on the remote and the fan started to gradually pick up speed, soon it got faster than a any ceiling fan usually would.

"Still have it?"

"Yeah, but I can only slow it down a little bit."

Sion felt something hit him in the face and he fell over backward. Looking up he saw Nall holding a red rubber ball in his hands.

"I warned you not to lose focus on the whole room."

"But you never said anything about attacking me at the same time."

"Sorry but that's just how this is. You're going to have to focus on the whole thing."

Sion sighed and once again focused on the fan blade, this time though he tried to watch Nall in his peripheral vision to watch for the ball. Then he saw it, the red object coming for him. Sion kept his eyes on the fan blade and to the human eye grabbed the ball out of the air with inhuman speed. Then he got hit from behind with another ball.

"Oww", rubbing his head Sion turned to Nall, "What was that for?"

"Just to prove there's always another lesson tomorrow, you'll eventually learn how to sense with out your eyes. You did well though not looking away when you saw me throw the ball. Let's move on to the next part, I'm going to teach you how to summon the dragon's soul."

Nall placed Sion in the center of the room and moved to a darker part in a corner. He called out to Sion from there.

"Remember the feeling you had when you focused on the ball and the fan, how it made your ears ring?"

"Yeah there was the headache thing too."

"That will go away with training, but for now recall that feeling. Like you did with the kata earlier today."

Sion did as instructed, and to his surprise everything slowed down, just like when Nall threw the ball at him, but this time he was able to control it. He herd Nall talking but he couldn't understand it since it was slow. Then Lucia's voice came through Sion's head.

_("This is where I come in, while in the state your in you haven't reached the level where you can understand speech with your senses heightened. For now I'll just tell you what He's saying.")  
"Thanks."_

_"Focus on your palm and flex you muscles in that area as hard as you can." _

Sion did as he was told and a warm sensation started to grow in his palm.

_("Now you must concentrate on an emotion. If you concentrate on a memory that causes you pain or anger you will lose concentration and the ball will not form. If you concentrate on someone you wish to protect or a loved one then that sense of needing to protect will form the destiny dragon soul ball. If you concentrate on a happier emotion like a joyous occasion you will form the mercy dragon soul ball. The destiny ball is red and lethal, the mercy ball is blue and has the power to stun and hurt, but can't kill. Choose your emotion and concentrate on it while still flexing the muscles in your palm.")_

Sion closed his eyes and tried to remember the emotions he felt when he saw the guard aim the gun at Jamie's head. He continued to flex the muscles in his palm. Soon a tingling sensation built up in his palm, he opened his eyes to see a reddish orb resting in it. Almost a split second later it disappeared and Sion felt his senses returning to normal, exhausted he fell to the ground, panting. Nall walked up to his side.

"Not bad for a first try, not that I've really ever seen anyone use it before."

"Thanks…I T-think."

"Don't worry we'll practice this over and over again until we get you to where you need to be alright?"

"You have no…no idea…how comforting tha…that is."

"Well that's it for tonight, better get some sleep."

"Yeah, right."

Sion trudged out of the training center. He mumbled as he made his way to the dorm he was just about to open his door when a thought ran through his head.

_"Jamie"_

"Damit I'm supposed to meet her."

Cursing inwardly he turned away from his door and walked down the hall further till he arrived at Jamie's door. He knocked three times and waited. A few seconds later the door opened, Jamie had her hair up in a towel and was wearing what looked like some pajamas.

"Oh hey Sion, it was getting so late I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Oh…ok"

Sion turned as if he was going to leave, "You leaving?"

"I figured you were planning on going to sleep."

"Well I could, or we could go on a walk."

"Um sure."

Outside the two walked near each other. Jamie acted like nothing was going on, but she fought the urge to dangle her hand to see if Sion would grab it, likewise Sion was fighting the urge to grab her hand. Both walked through the night. Both knew what they wanted to talk about, but they stayed away from that subject thinking it would be the worst way to start out a conversation.

Sion took a look at his watch, "Man it's already 9:15 PM that practice took forever."

Jamie jumped at the chance to start the conversation with something besides their relationship, "What did ya practice with Uncle Nall? He wasn't too hard on ya was he?"

"No he was training me so I could make that sword again, like the one I killed your attacker with."

At the mention of Sion killing the Korean guard Jamie felt awkward pushing that subject any further so she decided to take a dangerous side step, "You did what you had to do Sion, I'd be dead now if it wasn't for what you did."

"I know."

Sion was silent, from the place they were at on the high end of the complex you could look out to the ocean. The faint light played off the waves making them barley visible. The sea air relaxed his senses as he decided to push the conversation towards something a little more sensitive.

"In order to form the sword I had to train on focusing on specific emotions."

"Which one was that?"

"The need to protect someone, I had to concentrate on that emotion."

Jamie went silent, she could easily guess where this was going. She knew if she took the next step she could either hear what she wanted, or Sion could bring up Caitlin again. Carefully she weighed it out, if the former happened it would almost be too painful to bear, almost.

"Who did you think about to help you concentrate on that emotion?"

Sion paused; he didn't know if he was ready to take this step yet. Ever since his encounter with Jamie earlier he wasn't able to stop thinking about her. Sion knew he cared about Caitlin, and he didn't know how it would be till those emotions faded away. But the more he dwelled on Caitlin the more he grew homesick. He knew that holding on to her from so far away under the circumstances would only hinder him. If he couldn't complete his training it could put every one in danger. Even though he cared about Caitlin, Sion understood the consequences of what could happen if he didn't accomplish what was expected of him. It wasn't like he didn't like Jamie, he cared about her very much as well, it was the fact that Sion didn't like the idea of dating someone when he still felt like he was Caitlin's boyfriend.

"Did you think about Caitlin?" Sion could hear in Jamie's voice that a yes to that question would be devastating to her.

Sion then remembered the time they shared during the dance. When he embraced Jamie all thoughts of his home, family, friends, and Caitlin washed away. He was able to focus on the here and now. Sion wanted to feel like that again, with that in mind he made his decision.

"I was able to pull it off because I thought about you, and that guard."

Jamie was shocked; she had to fight the urge to put a huge smile on her face, "You feel protective when you think about me?"

"Yeah."

Jamie let her hand out of her pocket and stepped closer to Sion, "Isn't the ocean nice this time of night?"

"Yeah", Sion felt Jamie's hand brush against his. He debated for a second and then brushed his finger tips with hers. He felt her pull his hand toward hers and he complied interlocking their hands. Sion felt any sense of regret slowly fade away as they enjoyed the moment. Jamie continued to stare at the ocean with Sion.

"You know how I feel Sion, I'll always be here as your friend if that's all you need."

She waited for an answer, "Jamie if I told you I had made my decision with you and Caitlin already would that be a bad thing?"

"No"

Jamie again waited for Sion's answer, "But I believe I deserve to know your decision righ…"

Jamie was caught off when Sion kissed her. Jamie put her hands around the back of his head and deepened it. Sion then pulled away.

"I choose you Jamie."

"Very good choice, Mr. Dragonmaster."

They kissed for awhile before they decided it was getting late, Sion went back to his dorm to sleep.

**

* * *

North County: North County Mall, **_March 16th 7:30 AM

* * *

_

Caitlin was in a jogging outfit running along side Amy. The two had made this a daily ritual ever since Sion's death. They would wake up early on the week days and join the mall joggers for a morning exercise, and then eat in the food court when it opened.

"So how's everything going?", Amy had noticed something was off with Caitlin.

"You remember the trip we took out to the airport to meet the pilots?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"One of them gave me his card, I think his name was Kyle."

"Yeah so?"

"Well I called him yesterday so I could fly over the crash sight, but something happened."

"Let me guess, he made it sound like a date right?"

"Yeah I just wanted to fly over the sight, then he like said 'lets go get something to eat while were down there' I thought he was Sion's friend now it's like he just wants to date me or something."

Amy smiled, "My, aren't we humble?"

"Sorry its just that…"

"Look girl for all you know he might just be trying to help his friend's girlfriend out over a hard time, but I've got an idea just to keep you safe."

"and that is?"

"Ms. Amy Brinkstone is coming with you, let me see his card."  
Caitlin smiled and handed Amy the card that had caused the whole event. Amy dialed Kyle's number on her cell phone.

"This is Kyle."

"Kyle this is Amy Brinkstone, I'm Caitlin Turner's friend."

"Oh hey how are ya?"

"Fine, look she mentioned that your going on a flight this weekend over the crash sight, I'd like to see it also."

"Sure would next week work for you?"

"Actually I'd like to go the same time Caitlin's going."

There was a notable pause before Kyle responded, "Yeah that's fine by me, make sure its ok with her too."

"Yeah that would be so much better!", Caitlin yelled into Amy's phone so Kyle could hear her.

"Alright then I'll see you two this Saturday morning. Looking forward to it."

"Yeah sure Kyle. Byeeee!"

Amy hung up her phone and the two couldn't control their laughter, "I can't believe it you were right, he wanted me to go some other time so he could be alone with you."

"Thanks Amy."

"No problem."

**

* * *

JR Line Kodama (Regular Express Bullet Train) **_March 23rd 11:20 AM

* * *

_

You could hardly tell that you were actually in a train with the smoothness of the ride. Nall was sitting calmly reading a newspaper, Jamie beside him. Sion sat across from her, dressed in a leather hat that would make any person remember Indiana Jones, epically when complemented by the tan leather trench coat he wore with it.

The two mouthed silently words of affection to each other periodically, and only when they were sure Nall wasn't looking. Ruby nor Nall, or for that matter anyone, knew about Jamie and Sion's relationship.

Sion, just having completed his hell week was invited by Nall to eat lunch and dinner in Hiroshima, while enjoying the city. Naturally with the plane event still somewhat fresh in everyone's mind they had to disguise Sion somewhat. Ironically it made him the most suspicious looking person on the train, but it seemed to keep everyone away from him at the same time. When Jamie had insisted on going on the trip as well it sparked Nall's curiosity.

They had started out early taking a small boat from the large private island the Water Temple complex is on to Mihara port where they got on the old Bullet Train. They had already passed through their first stop in Fukuyama and were on there way to Hiroshima.

Nall caught Jamie mouthing something to Sion from behind his newspaper, he then saw Sion respond however he wasn't sure what was being said, "Just what is going on with you two anyways?"

Jamie and Sion jumped up startled, like a child who just broke a lamp. Sion was the first to try to defend, "I don't know what your talking about Nall, there's nothing going on."

"Yeah seriously Uncle Nall, knock it off. Its starting to get super old ya know."

Jamie was able to pull off a far more believable front then Sion was. Nall just grunted and settled back down into his newspaper, making a mental note to keep an eye on them.

"Hiroshima Station, Hiroshima Station"

The conductors voice echoed as the train slowed to a halt at the bustling station. The Japanese always seemed to be on a schedule and the train station was proof of that. Everyone running to make the train, desperate to stay on schedule no matter what. Everything ran like clock work.

Nall led them through the station and to the underground. From there they proceeded to the entrance of a large department store. Sion stood in awe looking around.

"First time in a big department store?"

Sion turned to answer Nall, "Yeah, I thought they had big stuff in New York, but this really is huge. I mean we don't have anything close in North County."

A couple behind them picked up on Sion's American accent and stiffened at the mention of North County. Nall noticed and ushered Sion and Jamie onto an elevator quickly.

"Be careful about mentioning your city, and forget mentioning your name around here", Nall quietly whispered in Sion's ear.

They got off on the 10th floor at the food court and ate at a McDonalds, Sion was annoyed when the lady got his order wrong, even after assuring him she spoke perfect English. A TV in the corner caught Sion's eye with some footage of North County, but he couldn't understand it since it was in Japanese.

Jamie noticed Sion's dilemma so she translated, "Residents all over the world are concerned of the sudden disappearance of the Citation X lost a little over a week ago. The death of 17 year old Pilot Sion Nickson left a mark on many hearts. The Cessna Corporation has recalled as many as three hundred Citation X auto pilot devices since that seemed to be the cause of the crash."

Sion's heart skipped a beat when his picture appeared on the screen causing him to hide his face. Nall sat the tray of food next to him.

"Kinda hard to face it like that huh? Look on the bright side you're a celebrity now right? Eat up were gonna have to try 'n get out of here as quickly as we can.

After they finished eating they dumped off their food. Jamie thought that Nall had his back turned when she took Sion's hand tightly and smiled at him reassuring him. Sion felt all the pressure disappear, but was soon startled by the sound of Nall clearing his throat.

"Nothing?"

"He had some ketchup on his hand Uncle Nall. Damit how many times do we have to go through this."

"Sure, sure Jamie whatever you say", Nall smiled he knew something was going on. But he wanted to know if it was getting ready to start, or if it was already going on.

"Curiosity killed the cat", Nall whispered, cringing when he used the word cat, "Ah well I'm definitely not a dam cat."

**

* * *

Pyongyang, North Korea March 23rd **_5:36 PM

* * *

_

Kaname shivered some in her thin robe. The room she had been put in was dark and damp. The man named Zech visited her on occasion and seemed friendly, but the rest of the people scared her. The North Korean guards seemed to hate her, and her mother was on her mind, she hoped she was alright. The door then opened and Zech walked in.

"Kaname I believe its time you learned why you're here. Do you wish to know?"

"Yes."

A smile crept onto Zech's face as he took Kaname out of the room and sat her down in a lavishly decorated conference area a short walk from her cell.

"Kaname you are a very special girl, much more special then you've ever thought."

Kaname was thrown a little off track by this. She had always thought that they had been terrorists after her mother and she had just been taken along to make her mother cooperate.

"Yes Kaname, you have a very special gift. Special power is the more appropriate term actually."

"Power?"

Zech had to fight to keep him self from turning his grin into a full blown smile, "Yes Kaname power. You are instilled with a great power you contain the knowledge needed to tap into a very special ancient device, the Dragon Heart."

"Dragon Heart, are you just making this stuff up?"

Zech kept his temper in check, he had to appear friendly to Kaname to get her to cooperate.

"The Dragon Heart is an unlimited power source. When we tap into it we can provide the global community with unlimited power without causing pollution or wasting resources."

"Then why kidnap me and all. Why not just ask, that would have been easier."

"I'm afraid we couldn't tell any other governments we were developing free energy or they would destroy us, afraid we'd tip the balance in power. North Korea provided us with funding and the means to accomplish our goal. Your situation was very unfortunate, however necessary. You are going to help make the world a better place", that last sentence left a bitter taste in Zech's mouth.

"What about my mother and the JDSF you were talking about?"

"She was captured by the JDSF and taken back to Japan. They tried to take you back too, they were going to convict you both of treason."

"YOU'RE LIEING!"

Zech fought to keep his cool, this girl was starting to perk his temper, "Am I?"

He slid a newspaper over to Kaname. The front page had a picture of her mother being taken away in handcuffs with highly armed Japanese Police surrounding her, the picture's caption read.

_Highly acclaimed Japanese scientist Dr. Ami Konishi captured in North Korea by special forces. Suspected of helping the DPRK develop its nuclear weapons program._

Kaname couldn't hold the surprise back from her facial expression. Zech had to keep himself from smiling when he saw the look of shock on Kaname's face.

"What are they going to do with her?"

"Well Japan has banned the death penalty, but since there going to consider her an international terrorist they'll torture her until she gives up information."

"None of this makes sense, you were beating us when we were in North Korea, and those special forces guys got us out."

"Those DPRK soldiers were told you were prisoners of war so that no one would know you were in the country. Soldier's loyalty is easily bought here and we couldn't risk your safety being compromised. That night we were going to move you and your mother out here to the palace."

"Then why have you been keeping me in a cell the entire time?"

"Easy, you have thought from the beginning that we are the bad guys and we didn't need you trying to escape to the outside where you could be harmed. I'm supposed to show you to your room tonight right after dinner."

"I'm starving, what time is it?"

"It's nearly six, here I'll show you to your room so you can get washed up and I'll join you myself for dinner."

"Umm…thanks."

"And Kaname we are going to help get your mother back."

Kaname stopped walking for awhile to ponder what Zech just said. Could these people really be telling the truth? Her stomach sent a pain through her.

_"Any thinking can wait till after dinner, right now I just play along and watch."_

**

* * *

Hiroshima City: Tacoyaki Banzai **_March 23rd 7:15 PM

* * *

_

The smell of the restaurant instantly sent Sion's mouth to watering. It smelt like a fast food joint, and Sion didn't count the McDonald's fiasco as a meal since he had to woof it down when his face popped up on the TV, and especially after that diet he had been on all week. The place was loud and everyone seemed occupied with who they were dining with. Sion was thankful; no one would take the time to recognize him or listen in on their conversation.  
"What is this place?"

Jamie smiled, "This, this is where you eat octopus."

Sion's dreams of a burger quickly faded, then his brain kicked in, "Octopus?"

"Its not as bad as you think, they fry it up with a bunch of other stuff in a dough ball and put some sauce on it, tacoyaki, really good stuff", Nall motioned for them to sit at a nearby table and the waiter soon brought them all a menu and some water.

"So you know I can't read this, how about ordering for me."

"I was already planning to", Jamie smiled at her boyfriend then realizing Nall was looking on she turned away and hid her face in the menu trying to hide her blush.

"How about we all just get a regular order with the original sauce, can't go wrong with that. Sides its Sion's first time with this stuff, gotta go easy."

With the order placed the waiter politely thanked them for their order and went to give it to the grill. Nall got him self in a comfortable position under the katatsu.

"So Sion what'd you think of Hiroshima?"

"For a city that was bombed just over fifty years ago it's amazing."

"Ain't it though, it's like nothing ever happened here."

"So Uncle Nall, what's Sion going to go through now that he's done with your hell week?"

"So nice of you to care Jamie", Jamie didn't know weather to try and hide again or get angry, she chose the latter.

"Will you just stop? What's he going to have to do form now on?"

"Well of course he'll have to do the daily PE workout just like everyone else on the Special Response Team. Then he'll head over to the clandestine center for firearms training, and sneaking techniques, then you and him can practice hand to hand, and to top off the day I get him for the evening going over historical documents and getting him to control his powers."

"Sounds like a task."

"Would you rather it be hell year, instead of hell week?"

"No, no not by any stretch of the imagination would I ever want that."

"Good, was beginning to wonder if I was too lax with you."

Sion sank into the foot well a little before the waiter brought the food and sat it in front of him. Nall was right it was little fried balls of dough with a brownish sauce on it. But instead of a fork they got two huge tooth picks. He watched Jamie and she stabbed both into the center and maneuvered the dough ball into her mouth. Noticing Sion's stare she took his hands placed the toothpick like object in his hands and helped him grab one of the balls.

"You have to find the piece of squid meet in the middle and skewer it, then just put in you mouth."

Jamie let go and watched Sion eat the tacoyaki. He smiled as he realized the taste wasn't as bad as he thought it would be after all. Meanwhile Nall sat and watched the two just trying figure how to broach the subject.

"Well Jamie how about you help him taste it too, just stick your tongue right in there."

"UNCLE NALL!"

Jamie's scream drew little attention over the noise in the restaurants, but she still quieted down with the glare the waiter gave her.

Sion leaned over and whispered in Jamie's ear, "Don't you think we should just tell him, I'm sure he already figured it out."

Jamie thought for awhile and then leaned in and kissed Sion. It only lasted a few seconds but Nall couldn't feel any happier for Jamie.

"I thought so."

"Yeah well, so what."

"My, my Jamie it looks like for the first time I've caught you, and you don't have a come back. I wonder what Aunt Ruby will think about all this."

"Oh Uncle, Aunt Ruby knew about this a long time ago."

Nall's mouth dropped, even cornered Jamie had managed to take a cheep shot at him, "You let your Aunt know and neither one of you decided to clue me in?"

"Sorry, it just came out in a girl talk."

"…Sure"

The two continued dinner and then caught a bullet train to Mihara where they boarded the ferry they had taken that morning and then went back to the private island the complex rested on, by boat.

**

* * *

NCRA General Aviation Terminal **_March 24th 8:52 AM

* * *

_

The G.A. Terminal had just been finished a few months prior and it showed. The floors were spotless and acted like a mirror, and the modern design of the building kinda gave you the feeling you were actually in an airplane. Amy and Caitlin sat on the top floor sipping on some drinks they had purchased while they waited for Kyle to arrive. The window provided a clear view of the ramp area and one of the airports busy runways.

Soon a small Cessna pulled up to the terminal and a young man with dark brown hair emerged from the plane. He was tall Caitlin guessed around 6'2 and was Asian. He wasn't bad looking but she could tell just from looking at him that he reeked of arrogance. Reluctantly she tapped Amy on the shoulder and the two went downstairs to great their pilot.

"Hi I'm Caitlin, and this is Amy."

"I remember, nice to see you both again. Shall we get going?"

"Sure."

They went over to the plane and Kyle gave the plane a quick once over, checking the fuel to make certain they had enough to make it to the beach.

"Alright, Caitlin if you could sit in front and Amy in the back for balance purposes."

Amy jumped in, "Actually we weigh the same, and Caitlin wanted to take the back so I'll sit up front with ya."

"Oh, ok fine by me."

Kyle handed both girls a head set so they could talk to him through the plane's intercom system. Within the half hour the plane was in the air on route to Beaufort Airport.

"Alright ladies here's how it's gonna go. If you want I'll narrate what was suspected happening in the plane, and do my best to show you as well, that ok?"

Amy turned to Caitlin for approval, Caitlin slightly nodded.

"Alright Kyle sounds good."

"Great, well the Citation X Sion was flying travels much faster than this Cessna 172. Right now were at 110 knots which is just about 150 miles per an hour. Sion's jet was going roughly five times as fast and was higher up too."

Images started to flash in Caitlin's mind of the last time she saw her boyfriend and that plane.

"The time it took the Citation to get to the coast was roughly twelve minutes, were gonna take about an half hour from where we are. When Sion's plane was about here he radioed ATC and declared an emergency with the autopilot and was unable to control the plane."

Amy spoke up, "Couldn't he just grab the controls and fly it manually."

"That's not possible with the autopilot engaged, go ahead and try, its on now."

Caitlin watched as Amy tried to turn the craft to the left and could see she was struggling, she got it to turn alittle but as soon as she did the plane adjusted and went back on course, the same happened when she tried to adjust for altitude."

"Alright I see your point, so how do you turn it off?"

"Well there's this little red button on the pilots control stick here see?" Kyle pointed to the button in question, "When you push it, it turns off the auto pilot."

He pushed the button and an alarm went off for a second, then the plane pitched down for a few seconds as control was returned to the pilot.

"Now if that doesn't work you can kill the auto pilot by pushing its circuit breaker here", Kyle showed Amy the button, Caitlin leaned over and saw the button under the control yoke. Kyle pushed it and the display panel on the auto pilot went blank.

"So did he try that too?"

"Of course, but apparently it didn't work. They think it might be faulty wiring, like the autopilot was drawing power from a different circuit breaker and was either incorrectly wired or the panel wasn't labeled correctly.

The continued to fly for some time, as the coast come into view Caitlin got curious, "So what happened then?"

"What after they tried the circuit breaker?"

"Yeah."

"The ATC guy tried to get Sion to yank the power wire out of the auto pilot to disengage it. Instead something went wrong and it sent the plane into a free fall, where it crashed over there."

Kyle pointed out to an area off shore. Caitlin could see a single boat near the site. Someone threw what looked like a reef of flowers onto the ocean.

"That boat's with the Aircraft Owners and Pilots Association. Some of the local members were talking about coming out to view the site. We're sorta like a fraternity of sorts; it was a real loss when we lost Sion, especially under the circumstances he died."

Caitlin's curiosity peaked, "Just what do you mean by under the circumstances?"

"He died while flying an airplane, and crashed into the ocean due to an autopilot failure. That's going to make everyone scared of getting on board any plane that has an auto pilot, and the media really did it up."

Caitlin had to control her anger, she realized that Amy was having a hard time keeping herself from knocking out Kyle.

As Caitlin watch the people below mourn her boyfriends death she started to feel a pain in her stomach, before long it became nearly unbearable.

"Kyle we need to land now."

"huh ok sure."

Kyle guided the plane down to Michael J. Smith field in Beaufort and put the plane down a little too rough for Caitlin's liking. Once the plane shut down Caitlin jumped out and headed for the terminal. She didn't know what was wrong with her so she just ran to the bathroom and quickly slammed the door behind her. Amy was trying to keep up with her but couldn't and only caught the door to the girls bathroom slamming shut.

Kyle came up from behind Amy, "Hope she didn't get airsick."

Amy hadn't quite recovered from Kyle's comments while up in the plane, "Oh she's sick of something alright. I know just what it was too", Amy stared at Kyle to give him a hint which by his facial expression he clearly didn't get.

The rest of the trip was shortened. After emerging Caitlin insisted in forgoing the trip to the restraint and returning home as quickly as possible. Once there Amy gave her a ride back home and she went straight to sleep. The memories of Sion flooded Caitlin's head as she laid on her bed trying to get to sleep.

_"I should have never gone out there to see where it happened."_

**

* * *

5 Months Later Hiroshima Training Complex **_August 17th, 8:30 PM

* * *

_

Sion was sweating from his physical training. Jamie and him had gotten in an argument the other day, and although they had made up for it during breakfast it seemed she had a little of it left over to take out on him during their sparing session that evening.

Dredging into the private training hall Nall had set up for what he called prep for the Dragonmaster trails proved to be irksome at best. Sion would get close to mastering another power and then only have it fail miserably.

He had managed to learn how to form the ball of energy for the dragon soul but he couldn't form it into anything except for a dagger, which wasn't much use in combat. He had also learned how to commute telepathically with Nall, Ruby, and even Jamie after a week of focused training.

He had also learned a great deal of the history of the Dragonmaster and Althena.

"Well Sion I know you want to do something with that ball of energy you form in your hands, besides just making a dagger."

"It'd be nice."

"Well usually I'd show you how to make the Dragon edge. A really nice sword, just below the sword of Althena, but instead I'm going to teach you today how to shoot that ball of energy right out of your hand."

Sion smiled, he knew his girlfriend would love to see this, _"Jamie can you hear me?"_

_"Damit Sion were gonna have to work out a system for this, you scared the crap outta me."_

_"Sorry, Nall's going to show me how to shoot the dragon soul ball out of my hand, wanna come see it."_

_"Do I ever I'll be there in a few."_

"I guess Jamie's coming?"

"Yeah she'll be here soon, so what do you want me to do?"

Nall walked Sion over to a place in the room that stood about fifty feet in front of a practice dummy.

"You're going to literally blow that practice dummy to bits."

"And how exactly do I go about doing that?"

"You form the dragon soul ball and then you have to concentrate on the emotion you want to use. Protection works best for the lethal blast where emotions like love will create a blast that merely stuns. The ball is then shot forward and depending on what emotion you concentrate on the degree of the blast differs."

"So the strength of the blast has to do with the intensity of like my anger?"

"Or sorrow, regret, anguish, excreta. What you would identify as a dark feeling. Usually you'll think of a bad memory that would trigger one of these emotions in you and then you release it. Now you have to be careful while doing this so that your emotions do not overcome you in the process and cloud your judgment. Just one moment of day dreaming in a battle and its all over, so there's a lot more to this then you think."

Sion turned when he heard the iron door off to there right open. Jamie walked in and smiled at Sion. She took a seat Indian style behind them where she could watch.

"Now don't let the spectators get you too ruffled up now."

Sion smiled and took his spot again. He closed his eyes and started going through the meditation steps he had learned from Nall months earlier to clear his mind.  
Nall walked up behind Sion when he felt he had successfully cleared his mind of Jamie's presence.

"Feel the energy form in your hand. Concentrate on the warmth in your palm, then picture the target in your mind. Give strength to your energy, feels anger, sorrow, regret, and imagine pushing them out of your palm while focusing on the target."

Sion stood with his eyes closed focusing on Nall's instructions. The red glow formed in his palm and started to pulsate. It grew bigger then the first time. Then Sion's eyes shot open.

"Heeya!"

The beam shot out towards the karate dummy. In a huge flash of light it was completely destroyed, along with the wall separating the private training hall from the public one. All the trainees in the public dojo looked amazed, staring at where the wall used to be. Sion just stood with his eyes wide and his palm out stretched steadied by his other hand.

"Well I guess were going to need to replace that wall", Nall was amazed at the progress that had been made in only five months.

Jamie ran up to her boyfriend, jumped up onto him and gave him a hug. The trainees finally started to move again some were looking at what used to be the wall afraid to touch the edges for fear of them being too hot. Sion was panting from exhaustion. Although the technique was powerful it was only his first time performing it and it completely wiped him out. He walked with Jamie to the rec. room that they had-had there first real moment together, he stretched out on the couch and drifted off the sleep quickly. Jamie laid next to him a little concerned but she soon drifted off as well.

Both knew that the time was near for the trails to begin and while both wanted to move on to the next step it scared them both. They were both in their late teens but the prospect of facing life and death situations on a 24 hour basis and having the worlds fate in your hands is something most people wouldn't want to even come close to touching. But as she laid there she remembered the times she had with her boyfriend and what they had been through. Even while sleeping a smile formed on Jamie's face, she knew that Sion would pull though and everything was going to be ok one way or another, she had that much confidence in him didn't she? Then again she guessed, _"A lot of this rests in God's hands too."_

**

* * *

**

Preview of Chapter 13

* * *

The scroll depicted for objects, a sword, shield, helmet, and armor. Each had a different color for the text that described it. The sword text was silver, reading Althena's sword. The Helmet was red titled Red Dragon Helmet. Then the shield was written in blue, and the armor black.

"So what's all this."

"These are the magical items of the Dragonmaster. All of them were forged with the magic of their respective dragon. On his journey the Dragonmaster to be would visit each dragon's lair and upon completing the dragons trail he would receive the item from that dragon as well as their power."

"So what's this got to do with the trail?"

* * *

Nall: Well you sure showed us, you turned out a pretty long one.  
Ruby: Yeah too long if you ask me, maybe i'll burn off some.  
GD: Don't you dare this took me all f($ summer to write!  
Ruby: What language, ahh whats this chapter 13 looking sorta slim  
GD: I haven't finished it  
_Ruby breathes fire onto the poor unfinished work  
_Ruby: Well not its well done. Bwahahaaha  
GD: Holy shit you bitch!  
Nall: Well viewers we would like to thank you for your continued support. GeneralDragon is now a full time student at UNC-Charlotte and its kicking his ass. Reviews are guarnteed to bost his confidence and will inturn make for faster writing so REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter 13 Part One: The Test

_Ok so I know its been sooo long since the last update, and your prob expecting some gigantic update. Well truth be told that was what I was going to deliver, but to be honest Chapter 13 still isn't done, and its been in the works since August. At the time of this posting Chapter 13 is over 50 pages long and contains over 25,000 words. Since I figured since it'll be even longer once its done, and that hardly any of us have the attention span to read through all of it that I would release Chapter 13 in parts so please enjoy!_

_**Nitty Gritty:**_

_I know Pope John Paul II is dead, but I loved the guy so much I had to put him in my story._

_Two the ship in this story (I'm not gonna spoil it) is very well known and despite all the research I did I'm bound to have made some mistakes so please don't go off on me about it._

_Any other concerns on my writing style or something you see needs improvement, that's what the Reviews are for SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I appreciate all reviews except for flames. Oh yeah if there's something you want to draw my attention to immediately use the message function on my profile page, I've yet to get one and would love to hear from ya'll._

**

* * *

Chapter 13 **_Part One_

_The Test_

"_Many steps must be taken before the Dragonmaster will be ready to fight. Of these steps he must undertake, one is the trial of right. This trial will prove if the Dragonmaster is indeed worthy of his title, and position." –Book Of Trials_

**

* * *

Water Temple: Hiroshima Japan **_Rec Center August 18th 9:30 AM

* * *

_

Nall spotted Sion and Jamie resting in the corner of the lounge area. Jamie had her head nestled against Sion's shoulder, and both were asleep. Nall smiled to himself as he remembered how things were between the two when Sion had first arrived.

Since that time Sion had made great strides in his efforts to become the Dragonmaster. Just recently they had been able to confirm that Jamie was indeed the one destined to help Sion through the Trials, as well as being one of the 4 girls that may have Lucia's powers within her.

Nall quietly snuck up behind the couch, and then leaned into Sion's ear before shouting, "WAKE UP!"

Jamie jumped off Sion, and leapt to the other side of the couch. Sion rolled off the couch, and continued the roll till he was standing up with the dragon soul edge formed in his hand, ready to fight.

"Now your just showing off, I knew you heard me", Nall still couldn't help but smirk. The training he had given Sion had really paid off, and the boy had improved many times over from what he had been upon arrival.

"Yeah well, I've gotta show off alittle in front of my girlfriend right?"

"I guess."

Jamie then got off the couch, "Well Mr. Big shot, you better remember not to shove your girlfriend off of you next time you decide to show off, or otherwise bad things might happen."

Sion recognized the playful look in Jamie's eyes; it usually meant a very long, and hard workout session was ahead.

"Alright, I promise I won't next time."

"Good", Jamie leaned in and got a quick kiss from her boyfriend before heading off to help her Aunt Ruby get dinner together for the complex.

"So Nall what have we got."

Nall's tone and facial expression then got serious, "A Problem."

**

* * *

North County: St. Michael's School **_Lunch Room,__August 18th 2:00 PM

* * *

_

Caitlin had settled into the jest of things. Mrs. Nickson had allowed Caitlin to take Sion's place at his school for her final year of high school, since the tuition had already been paid, and she figured Sion would have liked to see her go there anyways. Of course being a senior in High School wasn't entirely the picnic it was made out to be. Yeah sure the homework load was lighter, but the teachers really left it up to you to do everything.

"_All of the getting you ready for college bull"_, she figured.

Her favorite class was English this year. She decided that after meeting the teacher Mr. Folgers. He had to be the funniest and most animated teacher she had, had through her high school life. She noticed that all the teachers here were more attentive to the individual students needs, and there were under a hundred people in her grade. Of course she had to remind her self that this wasn't public school, so that's just how it was here.

She did miss some things though she noted. The people here were nice, but tended to run in their own groups, and exclude everyone else from them. The fact that there were so few people here also made the school small, and she couldn't find any after school sports clubs or anything, just varsity, and she didn't feel like that much of a commitment.

Still it felt nice to be at Sion's school. Sion, that also brought back some mixed feelings. She hadn't been able to bring herself to date anyone since then, and just being back here where her late boyfriend had gone to school brought back memories, and had her brain racing with stupid questions like, _"I wonder if he sat at this desk, or I wonder if he hung out with that crowd?"_

Caitlin couldn't stop the questions flowing through her brain. She didn't even notice when Jeff snuck up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. The surprise caused her to jump.

"Sorry about that Caitlin, how you like the place?"

Caitlin turned to face Jeff, and his new girlfriend Christy.

"It's, well great, it's just that…"

Jeff whispered something in Christy's ear, she nodded and ran off to find Amy. Jeff then motioned Caitlin to follow him outside to the court yard.

"This is where me and Sion used to hang out all the time. We'd sit here and play hacky sack, or chat around with friends. After classes we'd go up there near the pick-up line and hang out with our other friends."

"Other?"

"Yeah, the groups in our grade don't really mix with our style, so we usually hang with some of the juniors; we get along better with them."

"JEFF!"

"Shit there's one now."

One of the juniors Jeff mentioned ran up to him and Caitlin. She was normal looking, thin, and a little on the pale side, with black hair. She ran up and gave Jeff a hug.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Sion, I woulda come and seen you guys but we were out of the country for the spring and summer."

"It's no big deal Cassie."

"Oh but I miss him, don't you?"

"Of course, oh hey this is Sion's... well I don't know what to call ya in that respect", Jeff scratched the back of his head in embarrassment hoping it didn't bring up anything painful for Caitlin.

"I'm Caitlin, I was Sion's last girlfriend."

"Oh yeah I saw you on the TV. Sion was a great guy, used to make me laugh all the time."

Jeff got in-between the two, "Well Cassie I gotta go show Caitlin around, we'll catch up after school k?"

"Sure c ya!"

Jeff led Caitlin to the far end of the courtyard and down some steps. Then they went through some doors into the cafeteria. Since it was a free period near the end of the day it was completely empty; except for the occasional person passing through.

"So let me guess, your stuck wondering about everything Sion did here am I right?"  
"Yeah, I've been trying to block it out, but it just doesn't seem to work."

A voice from behind caught Caitlin off guard, "Don't try to block it out, we'll show you around."

Amy appeared behind Caitlin; Christy with her. Christy went to sit beside Jeff while Amy took the seat next to Caitlin.

"I can understand that you want to learn more about him since you didn't know him that well. We'll help you out, won't we Jeff?"  
The look Amy gave Jeff could have stopped the devil in his tracks, "Of course Amy it'll be fun to remember the stuff me and the guy did together."

The four left the cafeteria and went to the parking lot. They all piled into Jeff's car and drove off. It was the last period of the day, and they all had a free period so they figured no one would care if they left early.

"Where we going?", Caitlin was looking out the window looking at everything as it passed by.

"Well for starters we'll check out the old school we went too."

**

* * *

Water Temple: Rec Room **_August 18th 10:11 AM

* * *

_

"A problem? What could it possibly be now?",

"Well I guess a brief history lesson will help ya understand a little better."

"Great I love these history lessons", Sion walked over to his small table with Nall, and sat across from him."

"Alright, well you know about the trial that you'll have to undergo in March right?"

"Yeah, isn't it a little early to be worrying about that now?"

"Well it's not the trial were worried about per-say. It's a requirement that has to be fulfilled; before the trial takes place."

"Why do I feel I'm not going to like this? Please don't tell me I have to go through another one of those hell weeks."

"No, no nothing like that, here take a look", With a wave of his arm a roll of paper appeared in Nall's hand. He laid it out on the table for Sion to view.

"Ya know, you and Ruby are going to have to let me read some of those books from the ancient Vane library some time."

"Yeah, yeah, now take a look at this."  
The scroll depicted four objects, a sword, shield, helmet, and armor. Each had a different color for the text that described it. The sword text was silver, reading Althena's sword. The Helmet was red titled Red Dragon Helmet. Then the shield was written in blue, and the armor black.

"So what's all this?"

"These are the magical items of the Dragonmaster. All of them were forged with the magic of their respective dragon. On his journey the Dragonmaster to be would visit each dragon's lair, and upon completing the dragon's trial he would receive the item from that dragon, as well as their power."

"So what's this got to do with the trial?"

"Well if you remember after Dragonmaster Alex; the powers of the Dragonmaster were sealed since Althena no longer existed. So the items were no longer needed either."  
"I still don't see where this is going."

"Alright look. The items in this scroll, see. Usually once the Dragonmaster dies or loses his powers the items would magically return to their respective dragon. After Althena ceased to exist so did the need for the Dragonmaster, so the items lost their magic abilities and became just plain objects. Now, I've kept up with the sword, but the other three items are scattered around, and were trying to track them down."

"So what's this got to do with the trial?"

"Ah glad you asked, now I get to use this new spell."

Sticking his right arm above his head an orange glow came from Nall's palm and enveloped Sion and himself. When the light was gone Sion found himself in the Trial starting area that he had been to with Nall months earlier. Next to him was The Book of Trials, which Nall was flipping through.

"Here it is, it's kinda hard to understand though."

_"The trial serves two purposes. One to test the youth to see if he is indeed ready to take on the responsibilities of the Dragonmaster, and to akwaken the inner powers within the dragons needed to restore the Dragonmaster. With this the four items of being are needed to complete the task."_

"Alright what the heck does that mean?"

"Basically that the trial is in fact a test of your abilities, but once you complete it at some point, and I'm not sure how it happenes, the ability for the four dragons to instate a Dragonmaster will be revived, and in order for it to work we need those four items. Right now were tracking down the Blue Dragon shield."

"And you're going to use your funky transport spell to take both of us to the command center so you can show me."

"'Oh yeah, I can't get enough of using this", an orange glow surrounded the two and then shrunk until it disappeared, the two no longer there.

**

* * *

North County: St. James School **_Chapel August 18th 2:45 PM

* * *

_

Caitlin was amazed at the size of the chapel. In the front there was a huge iron cross suspended from the ceiling as well as a large stain glass arrow pointing toward heaven. The entire ceiling was oak wood with a dark finish, gothic arches made of wood connected at the top. It was scary wondering if it would hold together, but breathtaking to look at.

"We all used to go to school here. It used to be that this school would handle the students from kindergarten until fourth grade. Then we'd go over to the high school, where we are now."

Jeff walked over to the front of the church and then stood on the steps.

"Every year just before Christmas break we'd have a huge Christmas pagent here. They still do actually, but it was a big deal for all of us when we got to be in it."

Amy started to remember the pagent, "Each grade did things as a group like choir, or children of the world, but once you got to 4th grade you tried out for individual parts, and that's where the best memories are."

"What did Sion do?"

Jeff started to laugh, "Sion was a flag carrier."

"Really?"

"Yeah he tried out to be one of the readers, but he didn't make the cut."

Caitlin smiled thinking about what the place would look like filled for a Christmas service.

"They never had anything like this at my old school."

Amy noticed Caitlin was starting to think too hard about what happened in the chapel. She turned and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to just move on?"

Caitlin nodded her head, and the two moved out of the chapel toward the lunch room. They continued to tour the entire school as Caitlin soaked in the history of her late boyfriend. Images flashed in her mind of the moments she saw of the crash sight, and how, with Kyle's detailed explanations, she was unwillingly able to recreate the event in her mind. She shook it off when they got to the parking lot.

"How was that, feel any better?"  
Caitlin smiled at Amy, "Yeah thanks."

Jeff ushered the girls to the car, "Well now I say we head off to me and Sion's other favorite place."

"And that would be?"

"North County Mall of course."

Amy smiled remembering the events from the previous school year with Sion at the mall, "Yeah lots of things happened over there."

"I always went to that mall off of Capitol, I've hardly ever been to North County, lets go."

The two girls both jumped in the back of Jeff's car. He sighed knowing he would look like a single chuffer going down the road.

"What's wrong Jeffy, want me to call your girlfriend and have her join us?"

Jeff smiled but shook his head, he couldn't let these girls get the better of him. Unfortunately Amy easily saw through his front and sent Christy's phone a text message to meet them there. She figured she was already in the area anyways.

**

* * *

Water Temple: Command Center **_August 18th 11:31 AM

* * *

_

It seemed the people manning the command center were used to Nall's transportation spell antics, and the flash of light and sudden appearance of their commander didn't even faze them. A young aid ran up to Nall, and handed him a report. The look on his face told Sion that something was definitely not right.

"Sir we believe that we have found the location of the Blue Dragon shield using historical records, however I don't think we'll be able to retrieve it easily, if at all."

Nall smiled, "Well at least this is better news than I was going to give ya Sion, and it looks like we know where it is now, right?"

"Actually sir we're nearly certain we know the exact spot of the item right now, and we're almost just as certain that it has not been retrieved."

Nall slapped the aid on the back, "That's perfect news, so where's it at?"

"Well sir we traced it by its appearance in newspapers and historical documents. Supposedly it was a well known war artifact that many generals took into war with them as a sign of wealth and believed it would keep them safe."

"Well the blue dragon is going to be tickled pink when he hears that, but go on."

"Yes sir, the shield found its way into Great Britain after the revolutionary war as one of the art items General Cornwallis brought back for his personal collection. Later the London museum took possession of the shield, and in 1912 the shield was scheduled to appear in a museum in New York on loan."

"Alright continue."

"Well sir the shield departed port in April 1912 bound for New York."

Sion spoke up, "And just what was the name of the boat the shield was traveling on."

"R.M.S. Titanic."

Nall slapped his head, "I can't believe this, do you have any information to confirm this?"

"Well sir, we weren't able to find the shield on the ships manifest, but we have documents from the British government that confirm the shield was to be transferred to New York in April, 1912 by a White Star Line boat. We also found a personal memo addressed to Bruce Ismay to take special care of an antique shield that would be traveling with him on the Titanic."

Nall slammed his head on the table, "So just where is it exactly."

"Intel reports that the shield should be in the lower hold area in a steel safe, which is currently a little under 1000 miles off the coast of New York, 2.5 miles under the water."

"And you're absolutely sure no one snuck the object off the boat?"

"Yes sir, several people were questioned about the shield's whereabouts. In fact a secret organization related to the shield due to its war history was rumored to be traveling with the shield, and protect it from theft. None made them off the boat."

"Great, just great. Well do we have anything else?"

"Yes sir; we have the Black dragon armor located in storage in the Cairo museum that has been mistaken for an ancient burial uniform. And the Red dragon helmet is located in Osaka shrine in Japan, mistaken for a samurai helmet."

Nall snickered, Ruby would love to know her article was mistaken for a samurai helmet.

"So Nall what do we do about that shield", Sion was always a big fan of the Titanic, but he knew it was next to impossible for them to obtain the shield.

"Well first off, private Green."

"Yes sir?"

"Deploy two small recon teams to obtain the two items we know about, I want them back here in a week. I'm gonna have to brain storm with Ruby on this shield."

Nall left the room in a hurry with Sion closely behind him.

_"How the heck does he expect to get that shield?"_

**

* * *

North County: North County Mall **_August 18th 3:41 PM

* * *

_

On the inside Jeff couldn't be happier to see Christy waiting for them near the McDonald's in the food court, but he didn't dare show it, otherwise Amy would undoubtedly see it as a favor he owed her.

"Hey there handsome, you single by any chance?"

"Fraid not, some beautiful brown head's got me on a leash."

"Well then how about I give it a tug."

Pulling on Jeff's shirt collar Christy brought him in for a quick kiss before greeting the rest of the girls.

"So girl where's the first stop?"

"Well since Jeff's the local Sion expert I think we should follow his lead."

"That's right there's nothing you ladies know about Mr. Sion Nickson that I don't know, so follow my lead."

Caitlin quickly thought of something smart, "Do you know what it feels like to make out with Sion, Jeff?'

"Well ahh…."

"Well then I know something you don't know", Caitlin was about to put her foot in her mouth when she remembered Amy was with them, but her regret faded away when Amy started to laugh hysterically with all of them as Jeff's face turned red.

"Oh look Caitlin, Jeff's getting embarrassed, maybe he does know!", Amy couldn't help but get in on the action.

"Oh shut up you guys, I'm straight."

Ah much as Christy wanted to join in on the fun she felt guilty enough laughing so hard at her boyfriend so she helped him out, "Sorry ladies but I can vouch for him on that one, I mean just look at the woman he's got."

"Can't argue with you there girl, but you better keep him straight."

"Oh don't worry I will, if he starts acting gay on me he won't be able to remember the last time he made out with me, mark my words."

Jeff turned around, "Hey that guy looks pretty hot."

Christy elbowed him in the ribs. Holding his side Jeff turned to face Christy, "Don't worry I've only got my eyes on you."

The remark earned him a kiss from Christy, and an aww from the rest of the girls. Caitlin felt a little awkward watching the scene wondering to herself , _"I wonder if Sion had eye's only for me, or did he like Amy too?"_

Jeff showed the girls around the spots in the mall that he and Sion would hang around. He made a stop over at the local Suncoast to show the girls where Sion had worked. He also stopped by some of the places in the food court they would always eat at. After a quick stop by the tool department in Sears Caitlin stopped to soak everything in.

Amy walked up next to Caitlin, "Come on Caitlin it's time you saw the best place."

"Where's that?"

Jeff turned around, "Well that would be the garden playground over at the park of course."

**

* * *

North Korea: Pyongyang **_Unknown Location __August 18th 10:57 PM

* * *

_

Kaname woke up with the sun in her face. She had forgotten to close the curtains to her room last night. The room she had been living in for the past few months was elaborately decorated, and very comfortable.

However, even with the wonderful treatment by Zech and the rest of the workers at the palace Kaname still was on edge about the whole situation, and she couldn't help but constantly think about her mother's safety.

Kaname had actually started to believe what Zech had told her about rescuing her mother, but then her end of the work started. Every Wednesday after lunch Zech would come for her in her room and take her down to what looked like an operating room.

She would be placed on a cold steel bed after dressing in hospital garb. Zech assured her every time that there was nothing being operated on her, and that they were just testing a device that would allow her to interact with the Dragon Heart.

Kaname found it hard to believe, and even troubling. At first she refused to be put under, but then Zech would become irritated with her and threatened to withdraw his promise to retrieve Kaname's mother if she did not corporate. Kaname wanted her mother back to safety more than anything, so she decided to corporate. They'd put her under using some kind of odorless gas, and she'd wake up about three to five hours later in time for dinner feeling a little woozy, and a slight head ache that went away after about half an hour.

However this 'treatment' is what kept her werry of Zech, and everyone else at that palace. She knew despite their every effort to try and be friendly with her she was under no circumstances allowed outside by herself. While outside she couldn't talk with the locals, and she had no way to contact the outside world from within the palace. There were also guards outside her doors at all hours.

_"This is definitely weird, but I've got to get my mother back!"_

**

* * *

Water Temple: Ancient Libary Hidden Wing **_August 18th 12:12 PM

* * *

_

"How could this happen, the text clearly implies that all items are accessible to us when we need to conduct the trials", Nall was beside himself after the report from his subordinate.

_("Well it implies that you will be able to obtain the items of being, but it doesn't say it will be easy to do so.")_

Ruby came and placed her hands on her husband's shoulders, "She's got a point, I mean its not entirely impossible right?"

"That things under over two miles of water, that's enough pressure to snap you in half. Thats not to even mention the shield might be rusted to pieces."

"Well I wasn't talking about going down to get it. I think your forgetting that ace up our sleeves."

Nall's face lit up, "The Reversal of Pandora?"

Sion was walking around the halls of the complex with his arms behind his head, Jamie by him, "Well at least they'll have three of them by the end of the week right?"

Sion wasn't as upbeat, "Yeah it's just that we need all four, that ship is way down there, the pressure alone would snap you in half. None of the expeditions down to the Titanic have even been able to get into the area where the shield is supposed to be."

"I'm sure Uncle Nall can find a way."

"I'd love to agree with you, but anything short of raising the entire ship isn't gonna work. That's excluding the fact that you can't really raise it because it's split in half."

Jamie grew a little irritated, "You've been here half a year and you still don't understand just what Uncle Nall and Ruby can do."

"Perhaps you can give me an idea?"  
Before Jamie could even answer Ruby approached them and directed them towards the ancient Library, "Nall's got an idea he's wrestling with, but we need to make a decision soon."

**

* * *

North County: St. James School Playground **_August 18th 4:30 PM

* * *

_

Caitlin looked around the small playground, it was pretty simple. A large open field with chain link fence all around it. On top of a hill was a large sandbox with a couple of plastic forts for kids to play in. It sorta reminded her of her little neighborhood park somewhat.

Jeff walked out into the middle of the field, "We used to play endless games of soccer with a rubber playground ball. Sion was usually the goalie."

"Why's that?"

"Well it wasn't like he was super good at soccer or anything, but he could block the ball quicker than anyone else around here. The main reason was that yard behind the goal."

Caitlin was confused, "I don't get it."

Jeff pointed to the top of the chain link fence that served as the goal, "That rubber ball flies far, and it would go over the fence all the time. If it went over that side over there we'd just run out into the road and get it. But this side; there used to be some crabby old lady that lived there. She hated us, and when the ball would go over the fence she'd know. Everyone else that tried to go out there would get caught by her and the teacher's would have to give them silent lunch, but our guy Sion, he'd sneak under the fence, grab the ball, and easily get back here without being seen. So he was always the goalie."

Caitlin walked over to the fence in question and looked over into the yard, "How'd he do it?"

Jeff walked over, and put his foot on the bottom of the fence and pushed it outward, "A bunch of us would push on the gate and bow it out. Sion would sneak under, and grab the ball then get back here before the lady was able to catch him."

Caitlin laughed when she imagined the scene played out by an eight year old version of her late-boyfriend. Amy tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"So now that you've seen some of our world how about yours?"

Jeff led them all over to a small picket table, "Yeah Caitlin we never heard much about your childhood."

"Where do I start?"

**

* * *

Water Temple: Ancient Libary Hidden Wing **_August 18th 12:17 PM

* * *

_

"Alright you two sit down with me, we don't have a lot of time to decide on this."

Jamie and Sion took a seat across from Nall and Ruby at one of the reading tables in the ancient library.

"So you've got a solution to this?", The skepticism in Sion's voice was obvious, Jamie gently nudged him in the side. Sion relented and softly brushed against her hand and cupped it with his.

"Well I was sorta hoping to save this for when the shit hit the fan so we could go back and try to correct our mistake, and try again. We only have one use with this."

"Woah there Nall, your not making sense. Just what are you talking about?"

"You ever heard of the ancient legend of Pandora?"

"Yeah, the god Zeus gave her a box she was never to open, but she did. Let out a lotta bad stuff except for hope, and she lived for the rest of eternity in the underworld regretting what she did."

Nall smiled, "That's right, and when she opened the box all the hatred and evil got out. Now it's a little known fact that the magical city of Vane way back had invented a spell called the Reversal of Pandora."

Sion grew curious, "Reversal of Pandora?"

"Yep, a machine allows for a group of people to actually go back in time to change an event. However there are a few catches."

"Whoa go back there, you can go back in time with this?", Sion could hardly believe what was going on.

"Yeah I know its kinda out there, but you gotta remember your going to be see'n a lotta stuff like this in the coming years; so you better get used to it."

"Sorry I'll put the shock of traveling back in time aside for now", Sion's sarcasm earned him a gentle elbow to the ribs from his girlfriend.

"Right now for the problems. One; the machine can only be used once every hundred years starting in the year the machine was created. Now that was way before any recorded history on this planet, but we're about at the middle of one of those 100 year windows. Now our problem. I was hoping to use this as a safety in our fight against Virgo incase something went wrong we could go back in time and try again, but unfortunately now that were faced with this problem with the Titanic we don't have a lot of choice in the matter."

"I think we can take down Virgo without a safety net, how about the other problems Uncle Nall?"

"Well really there's just one more. The machine can only be used at a religious center."

"I've got a bad feeling about this, but just where is that location today?"

"The Vatican, in Italy."

"Woah as in the pope?"

"Yeah as in Pope John Paul II himself. I'll give him a call; we go back."

Nall exited the room to make the call. Ruby gathered up Sion and Jamie as they went to pack for the trip.

"Now I hope you too don't mind older clothes because you're going to have to blend in with the rest of the people on the boat."

"Wait a second Ruby, we're going on the boat? What about some special team that could just sneak in there, and grab the thing and make it out?"

"Way to big of a risk. If someone sees them, or they accidentally leave something from our time it could potentially alter the course of history. Nall and I both don't like this idea, but it's the only way. So it will just be us."

**

* * *

Water Temple: Dragon Kids Dormitory **_August 18th 7:38 PM

* * *

_

Dr. Konishi had adapted to life rather well at the complex. The beautiful gardens were much like the Japanese country side she had grown up in Okayama, and while she missed her daughter greatly she had come to terms with her loss. She also reminded herself that she was staying with the group that was hoping to get rid of the evil men that had taken her daughter away from her.

Dr. Konishi also had more than enough to keep her busy. She remembered about a week after her arrival she had been walking around the complex and noticed a lot of children running around out side. It looked like some of the older children, she figured to be around 15, were trying to keep all the younger ones under control but to no avail. Ami Konishi had stepped in and helped, and she found the more she helped care for the children the happier she became, so she threw herself into it.

About a month later Ruby had named her the new head of the Dragon Kids and she became a full time mother for more than thirty young ones. She loved them very much, and they had quickly taken to her calling her mama Ami.

It was late at night and she had finally put the most energetic kids to sleep along with all the rest. She then walked out of the nursery area to her now ajoining room. She looked at her bed, and decided she wasn't tired and went outside for a walk instead.

The air was cold on her skin, but it still was warm enough to wear short sleeves and shorts, even at this time of night. The sky was clear, and you could see the stars.

"Hey Ami."

Dr. Konishi was surprised when Nall snuck up behind her, "Hello Nall, nice night isn't it?"

"Yeah weather's been good these past few weeks, I've got a favor to ask of ya."

"Sure."

"Jamie, Sion, Ruby, and I have to make a business trip out to Rome in about an hour; could ya take my place for a little bit while we're over there?"

"I don't see why not, is there anything going on that I should know about?"

"Let's just say it's hard to believe its happening this fast, so I'll catch ya up when we get back. We've got some search and recover teams operating in the middle east, and Japan right now that should report back within the next two days."

"Alright, have a safe trip Nall."

"Thanks Ami."

Nall walked back toward the main building, and Dr. Konishi decided she better get some rest for the day ahead of her.

**

* * *

North County: St. James Playground **_August 18th 4:47 PM

* * *

_

Caitlin sat on the picket table with the rest of the group, "My past, well I was born in July, 1987 over in New Jersey. My mother and father both worked, my mom worked part time as a bank teller, and my dad was in the military."

Jeff popped in, "What branch?"

"He was in the marines during the Gulf War, and was killed in action while securing an oil rig in Kuwait."

At the mention of her father's death it became difficult for Caitlin to continue; Amy realized and squeezed her arm. Caitlin looked down at Amy, and smiled.

"After my father's death my mom realized that it was too expensive to live up north and raise me on her salary so she looked around, and got a job in bank management down here at First Citizens bank. I went to a normal school, and just lived a normal life, played soccer, even a little odd ball stuff like paintball. Then in high school I decided I wanted to try helping people so I started volunteering when Hurricane Isabel hit the North Carolina coast with the Red Cross. At first it was exciting to be helping out in a natural disaster because everything was like something out of a movie, but then you see the actually devastation and horror that something like that causes. The job just lost its excitement, and became a 24hr mercy fest. I saw little kids who lost both parents, parents who realized they had lost everything, and didn't have the money to even think about rebuilding. The smell of the place was horrible. You hated seeing it, and you hated it more because your realized there was only so much you could actually do to help them."

Christy was now curious, "So how did you end up at the hospital that you met Sion at?"

"After the hurricane relief work I transferred over to North County Hospital as a nurses aid. I still do the relief work when something like that happens at the coast, but I couldn't join the national relief program while I was still in high school."

"Well that's a brief history."

Caitlin smiled, "Sorry, but except for just being raised by my mom there isn't a whole lot to know about me. Except I enjoy helping people in need."

**

* * *

Water Temple: Tarmac **_August 18th 8:48 PM

* * *

_

Sion and Jamie stood at the tarmac with Ruby; waiting for Nall to show up.

"I wonder how we're gonna get there. I'm dying to take the Citation X out again, it's been so long since I've been able to fly."

"Yeah well think about it mister, if the plane that went down this past March all of a sudden shows up in Rome; don't you think it'd be world wide news within the hour of us landing?"

"…Yeah you've got a point there, but at least Nall promised to let me fly the plane."

Now Ruby voiced her concern's, "Wait you said it's been six months since you've flown a plane?"

"Yeah, but its something that stays with you for the rest of your life. After a few minutes I should be just as proficient as I was when I flew over here."

Both Jamie and Ruby started to get worried, "So what happen's those first few minutes before you get back to where you were?"

"Oh well besides take off I guess just a little bumpy flight while I refamilizerize myself with the airplane. To be honest even if I was still proficient I'd have to go through it if he's putting me on something I haven't flown before."

"…oh boy", Ruby and Jaime started to go through the bags checking to make sure everything was there, including survival gear incase something happened with their pilot's skills.

Nall chose this choice time to make his untimely appearance, "So everyone ready to go?"

Sion jumped up, "Just show me to the plane man."

"That's my boys lets get too it!"

Sion ran over and grabbed his bag slinging it over her shoulder. He walked back over to Nall who put his arm around him before pulling him in for a noggie, "Alright everyone were going to Rome!", Nall and Sion both kept their arms around each other's necks looking like long time best friends while Jamie and Ruby followed grimly behind awaiting just what kind of plane they would be flying in.  
"Well for all of you I've got a treat, the Japanese government sent us a little present last month for our efforts in North Korea awhile back. Check this out."

Nall opened the walk in door to the hanger to reveal a Gulf Stream V business jet. Sion was completely in shock, "it's a…a….a…gulf…stream?"

"Yep brand spank'n new too. This baby's got everything on it to travel in style, and it's even faster than those commercial jets everyone else is stuck flying around in."

"Just how comfy is it on the inside Nally", Ruby made sure to communate her discomfort with their pilot by using her husband's least favorite nickname.

"Well go take a look for yourselves, it's even got a bed in the back of it."

At the mention of a bed both Jamie and Ruby ran up the stairs and into the cabin of the plane. Sion and Nall could hear both woman scream their mutual agreement on the furnishings onboard the plane.

"Oh my gosh look at how baggy this leather is, and its so soft!"

"Wow a kitchen and oh boy, Jamie look all these seats have their own TV!"

"Hey look we don't have to fight over the bed, it's so big we can both fit on it!"

Nall turned to Sion and smiled, "Well looks like their enjoy'n it. But I can tell Ruby isn't too keen on you flying it."

Sion smiled, "Well I sorta joked with them about not flying for six months."

"Oh I see, you never let them in on those weekly flights you took on the C-130's?"

"Course not."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to show them how much skill you have."

"Will do sir."

The pre-flight inspection went by quickly as Nall covered one side of the plane while Sion did the other. Jamie and Ruby didn't notice any time passing by as they learned how to work the TV sets on the inside of the plane. Jamie had somehow found a DVD player and had put in the O.C. for her and Ruby to watch.

With the inspection done Nall opened the main hanger doors then jumped back into the plane and closed the stairs. Sion was already in the cockpit getting the plane ready to go. Instruments glowed in the darkness of the hanger, then the slow humm of the planes APU starting filled the cabin. As soon as it fired; the entire cabin was lit up, the instruments instead of a dim glow became brightly illumated. Sion then took the radio.

"Dragon ground JA1677 request pullout onto tarmac."

" JA1677 request acknowledged. Pulling you onto the tarmac."

The plane rocked back and forth a little as it started to move out of the hanger. The ground crew them detached from the plane, and signaled clear of plane.

"Dragon tower, this is JA1677 five minutes before engine startup. Request clearance for take off runway 04"

"JA1677 start engines and take off, have fun in Rome"

"Roger Dragon tower. JA1677 cleared for take off."

The cabin went dark as Sion shut off power so he could start the engines, then in the blackness the wine of the left engine slowly reached an ear piercing scream before it started. The process then repeated with the right, and the lights returned.

Sion turned to Nall who was sitting in the co-pilot seat, "Alright lets kick this pig!"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, Down Periscope quote."

The plane screamed down the runway like a race car, and quickly took to the air. Jamie and Ruby both pressed back into the baggy leather seats as the plane rapidly accelerated and rose into the air.

"JA1677 resume own navigation, cleared of airspace, we're shutting down all lights, have a safe flight."

"Roger Dragon tower JA1677 resuming own navigation. We'll see you in about a week."

After that the flight was pretty uneventful. Ruby and Jamie watched a little more of the O.C. before hitting the sack. Nall went to the galley to make some coffee which Sion quickly declined opting for a Red Bull instead.

"So what are we going to do once we get there?"

The auto pilot had taken over the flight, and Nall reclined in his seat to get more comfortable, "We'll first we have our meeting with Pope John Paul the II, then…"

"Woah we're meeting the pope?"

"Yeah of course and that's just the beginning. Just before dinner your gonna get to go through a simulation of the Titanic by eating dinner in a simulated 1st class dining room. Then we plan out the raid, and then in the morning we commence the time travel."

"Guess we're not wasting any time."

"Sion, we barely have enough time to get anything done with the time we have left."

* * *

GD: Well folks I know you were expecting a ton more but in truth chapter 13 still just isn't finished.

Ruby: Yeah and even if it was none of ya would have a long enough attention span to read it.

GD: So your saying I write boring stuff?  
Ruby: Well everything cept the parts I'm in.

Nall: Hell GD cut her out of the whole dam thing.

Ruby: What!

_GD Dodges and covers all of chapter 13 as Ruby's flame just misses and hits Nall in the face._

GD: Dam that was close, well readers I promise to try my best and not have such a long delay, till next time please keep those reviews coming in!


	16. Chapter 13 Part Two: Blast From The Past

**Chapter 13 **

_Part 2: Blast From The Past_

"_Evil spans all time originating from the human mind. To counter God gave humans the heart. Those who use mind over heart ultimately become evil. Those who use heart over mind become to weak to be a warrior. The Dragonmaster must find the balance between heart and mind to succeed in his task."_

_-Book Of Trials_

Kaname went over the events of the past few months over and over again in her head. Nothing added up, the men claimed to have been protecting her and her mother, but what could possibly happen to them if the soldiers guarding them had known they were guests not hostages, and the team that had come for them had seem like they were trying to rescue them, not arrest them.

Then was the way the treated her, like some sort of princess, but then when ever that day of the week came up they took her to see that, what Kaname thought, fake doctor, and the last thing she can remember is the mask being put over her face and she drifts off to sleep. When she wakes up there's some sort of computer and all the professor's in the room have huge smiles on her face.

However this past time had been different. Sure they went through the same procedure, they walked her to the room, the doctor re-assured her that everything was completely safe but she noticed a massive white board that was completely blank in the corner. Several professor looking people stood near it like they were waiting to write something. When she woke up the entire board was full and once again all the professors had huge grins on their face.

Kaname had tried to figure out just what was written on the board but it looked to be all mathematical formulas, and the only stuff that was written was super complex. All she could remember was, "Dragon Heart."

As much as she tried to place those too words it just didn't make sense. She knew that Zech had told her that her place was to help them develop an unlimited free energy source with some power she had, but she hadn't used it at all.

Her entire week consisted of some basic schooling in the Korean language, eating, being pampered, and walking around the complex. Zech hadn't brought up the free energy deal to Kaname since their first day, and he didn't seem to be the kind of person who would forget someone else's end of a bargain.

This made her assume that she had been doing some sort of work if not sub-consciously.

_"Wait sub-consciously!"_

Kaname ran over to her nightstand and removed the diary she had been keeping on what had happened. Sure enough without fail every week she had been put to sleep by the 'fake' doctor.

_"I must be helping them someway during that sleeping session but how?"_

A knock at her door startled her, "Ms. Konishi its time for your language lesson."

"Coming Mr. Akira!"

Kaname decided to keep her thoughts in the back of her mind hoping something would give her an idea as to what was going on.

Sion sat nervously with Jamie and Ruby in a highly decorated waiting room. Jamie smiled as Sion fought to keep himself from fidgeting, Ruby put her hand on Sion's knee to keep it from bouncing up and down.

"What's got you so worked up Mr. Dragonmaster?", Ruby had to put a little force on her hand to keep Sion's knee down.

"Please don't call me that here."

"Humm, why's that?"

Sion looked down at the ground, "This is a holy place, I'm Roman Catholic and I don't like reserving a title for myself here especially when I'm about to meet the pope."

A deep male voice nearly Sion made him jump, "So the Dragonmaster is Roman Catholic? Nall this is great news to my ears, come my son you title is welcome in this place, be proud of what God has given you."

Sion looked towards the source of the voice and was frozen in shock when he saw the pope standing right next to him.

"Humm this one doesn't say much, ahh Jamie you have come as well, and Ruby it's always a pleasure."

Jamie gave the pope a hug as did Ruby, "Now Nall I'm sure your all hungry from your trip, all of you should dine with me, we don't usually have lavish food here in the lords house but we shall make an exception for you all tonight, oh your pilot bring him too where is he?"

Nall smiled, "Actually the Dragonmaster was our pilot."

"A young man of many talents and responsibilities, come young man dine with us I'm sure you starved."

Sion still didn't move, if it wasn't for his chest rising and his eye's darting you'd think he was a standing corpse.

Nall whispered to the pope, _"He hasn't gotten out in awhile, I'm sure you understand why. Sion's his name doesn't that ring a bell?"_

The pope's eyes went big, "You are the young man that's plane obliterated in the ocean, Sion Nickson, correct?"

Sion finally found himself able to move his mouth, "Yes."

The pope then turned to Nall, "And you trusted him to fly you here?"

The whole room broke into laughter and Sion fell over. Pope John Paul smiled and waved them towards the exit.

"Alright as Nall has requested we have decorated a room like the 1st class cabin of the Titanic, you will all find clothing to change into that reflect the times. Everything is as it was on that ship. I will join you all there within the hour."

He then went over to Sion and helped him up, "And you young man need know that I am not God, far from it. I am a humble servant, and I wish for you to see me as just the same as you. You are responsible for stopping the evil that will come, and I lead the Roman Catholic church. Both are tremendous responsibilities, but I do not believe the entire world will die off if I mess up once."

Sion completely froze then the pope slapped him on the back, "Relax Sion there are many here to help you, and God will be with you. Now I give you a choice, we are both men with great responsibility and title to match. What do you wish me to call you Dragonmaster? Or Sion?"

"Sion, your holiness."

They all walked out of the room, the pope went to his private bed room for a few moments. Sion and the rest were directed to a changing and bathroom for them to wash. After a quick shower Sion joined Nall in the male dressing room to pick out some clothing. Some assistants walked in and helped the two make selections.

Nall actually looked normal in the older clothes. He had a freshly pressed tuxedo style attire, with a single eye piece. He carried his top hat in his hand preferring only to wear it once it became necessary.

Sion looked a bit more out of place. He wore a similar clad tuxedo design. He wore his hat and it made him look even more ridiculous. His blonde hair stuck out from around the hat and his bangs almost covered his eyes. The tails of the tux made the entire ensemble look old that coupled with the bleach white gloves, and box toed shoes.

"You know how much I hate dressing up right?"

Nall smiled, "What with all those fancy t-shirts and wife-beaters your always walking around with, and don't think I don't realize you try and make one pair of pants last a whole week."

Sion sighed, "So how long do I have to stay like this?"

"For today? Just through dinner."

"I can live with that."

"Excuse me sirs?", an male attendant appeared on the other side of the room.

"Yeah were ready."

Sion and Nall followed the attendant to a sitting area where the pope was already waiting.

"Well don't you two just look…old."

Sion still wasn't entirely comfortable around the pope, but he decided to warm up to the situation.

"And Sion it looks as if a young man discovered his great grandfathers clothes and decided to give them a try."

"It's not far from that your holiness."

"Sir is enough Sion, besides if this simulation is supposed to be realistic I do not believe the pope was on board the Titanic."

"True sir."

Nall and Sion took a seat on a couch opposite the pope and waited on the girls, "Women always take a long time to get ready."

"Why Nall back then it took endless amounts of time compared to now with all they had to put on. Can you imagine what it would be like for women in this day in age to wear a corset?"

"Heh my wife would have a fit if you made her wear one of those."

"Is that so?"

Nall gulped as he turned around. Jamie and Ruby were standing in the door way near a smiling female attendant.

Jamie had a lightly peach colored bell dress her hair had a matching colored bonnet like hat. Even dressed like she was she looked out of place with her hair hanging down instead of being up in some ornate like hairstyle, but to Sion she was still beautiful.

Ruby's dress was similar to Jamie's except it was bright red, a color Nall was sure she had chosen herself. It was also clear that they were wearing a corset when they sat because they couldn't bend forward.

"Still getting used to it honey?"

"Nall wearing this thing makes me very irritable so be nice", the look on her face spoke volumes.

"Well then now that we're all here lets start dinner, it took a lot of work to get this room the way it was on the ship in such short time."

"We appreciate it sir."

"After the rescue mission you staged to get our missionaries out of Iran last month we owe you."

"Oh come on that was nothing, sides this guy here's the one who pulled it off."

"Really Sion? We'll have to hear about all this over dinner please, come, come."

The group left for the main dining area.

Kaname found the classroom and her teacher Mr. Akira to be the most comfortable setting she found her self in while in the palace. She knew there were always guards outside her, and she knew everyone around her had ulterior motives for treating her so nice.

Mr. Akira was different though he genuinely wanted to teach Kaname Korean. He would constantly tell her of how she reminded him of his daughter back home in Japan. He spoke Japanese, it was his native tongue until he was taken to North Korea by DPRK Agents. He then learned Korean to survive, and was thrilled to be given the chance to tutor another Japanese girl like Kaname.

"Well Kaname your scores are very good however I feel its time we upped the amount of vocabulary your learning."

"But Mr. Akira I'm studying real hard, you want me to learn more in a shorter time, how?"

Mr. Akira moved over to his desk and took out a small tape player, "I've recorded this weeks vocabulary onto a tape, play it while your sleeping your brain will learn it subconsciously and you'll be able to learn it in no time at all."

"Sleep learning?...", Kaname thought back to the Wednesday afternoons down in the basement. Was that what they were doing, sleep learning? Had all that stuff that had been written on the board been drilled into her while the drugs made her sleep?

No that didn't make any sense. If that had been the case then she would have been able to actually remember what had been written on that board or at the very least been able to understand it somewhat.

"Mr. Akira I've got a question for you."

"Sure Kaname?"

"This sleep learning, is it possible to work backwards?"

"I'm not following Kaname."

"Like instead of me learning what's on the tape can people like mutter things that they know."

"I'm sure its possible, if you were put to sleep using hypnosis and were persuaded by some sort of mental trigger you could start talking about things you knew?"

"What about being put to sleep using something like anesthesia?"

"No because anesthesia works by putting your body functions to near zero so you would not be able to talk, however…"

"Humm?"

"Well when your coming out of hypnosis your in what they call the twilight stage where your mind can't really focus on anything and your easily persuaded to believe anything anyone says, and your answer almost anything."

"How long does that last?"

"Usually just about five to fifteen minutes, but certain drugs like powerful painkillers can prolong that effect for hours at a time, but its extremely dangerous."

Kaname suddenly realized that something must be going on down in that basement when she was asleep, and she suspected that somehow she had told those professors what was written up on that board. She quickly hatched up a plan to find out. Taking the mini tape recorder she thanked Mr. Akira and went back to her room.

"Wow this place is amazing, how long did it take you to put this up?"

"We've put the entire Vatican to work on this ever since we got your call earlier last night."

The room was lavishly decorated restraint had an over all red theme to the room. The tables were medium in size with a brilliant white silky table cloth covering them. The chairs had a dark looking wood finish and the sitting and back area of the chair was covered in padded red velvet. The floor was red with a small golden pattern that danced around in some areas. There were a few chess boards in larger sitting areas where passengers could have sat while waiting for there food and enjoyed a game of chess. Other small areas around the restraint included a small humidor where passengers could enjoy a cigar will waiting, that is if they could afford it.

"Well my friends what do you think of this place?"

The pope was still dressed in his papal garb but everyone else blended in oddly enough.

Only one of the tables was set, Sion gawked at the number of forks, spoons, and knives.

"Don't worry about it buddy, were gonna teach ya how to use them", Nall winked at Sion as he pulled out a seat for Ruby.

Sion followed suit as he pulled out Jamie's chair and slid it in for her. An attendant helped the pope sit as well as Sion and Nall.

A brief conversation took place before a salad was placed in front of each person.

"So which one do I use for this Nall?"

"Well the trick is to start from the outside and work your way in, so you use a fork to eat a salad right?"

"Yeah."

"So use the first fork on the outside."

Sion grabbed the fork and forced himself to eat some of the salad, Ruby leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"If you don't want to eat it inform the waiter you wouldn't like a salad and he'll take up the salad fork and the salad."

Sion waved over the attendant and informed him of his eating preferences, the waiter nodded and collected the salad and matching fork. Sion waited for everyone to finish eating before starting up the conversation.

"So how is this going to work?"

Nall placed his napkin in his lap and smiled, "Its simple really. Ismay assigned a man to take responsibility for the shield named Tom Ferris. All four of us will eat over at the first class a la carte restraint where we'll run into him hopefully. I'm going under disguise as Dr. Yates from Yale University, Ruby as my wife Mrs. Yates, and you two are Dale Richards and Katherine McDonnell, two of my students."

"And how do we get on the boat with that? Its not like we have contacts back in time to put that false documentation in place."

Jamie's question made Nall smile, "We're going to arrive in Southampton England on April 9th at 6:00 PM 1912. We'll get into the ticketing office on the dock and alter the manifest records to include us in a first class suite."

Sion then thought of the next obstacle, "How do we know if there's even an open suite."

Nall picked up a book from under his seat and laid it on the table. It was titled, "_A complete history and record of the R.M.S. Titanic_."

"This book has everything in it, including a manifest of all passengers on the boat, before we leave the boat we'll have to alter it back to the way it was."

Ruby spoke up, "That's the biggest problem. The entire time were on board the Titanic I know your going to be tempted to talk to famous people on the boat and possibly try to save people's lives, but the hard fact is we can't. Saving just one person or even mentioning the Titanic possibly being sinkable could completely alter the course of events of the future in ways we can't possibly imagine."

"Ruby's right, I know its going to be hard walking and talking to all these people but you have to remember not to mention future events or things that could even hint at the fact that were from the future. All equipment we're taking with us is minimal and what we do take has to come back with us, any thing left behind is almost as dangerous as Virgo having the Dragon Heart in their possession we have no idea how it could alter history."

The pope who had been sitting silent now voiced his concern, "How are we going to get you all back safely?"

Nall now became nervous, "If everything works smoothly we can set the machine to pull us out at April 14th at 11:30. Ten minutes before the Titanic actually hit the iceberg."

The pope wasn't entirely satisfied, "The machine's thousands of years old, what if it doesn't function properly?"

"We've got too much riding on this to let that get in our way. If we don't do this Virgo's already won."

A solemn silence over took the table before the pope decided to speak again this time with a smile on his face, "Well then I suppose it can't be helped."

The meal continued for another four courses, complete with tea and a biscuit at the end of dinner. The pope decided to go to bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be a full day. Nall motioned Sion and the others to the other side of the room where a large table was placed between two bright red sofas.

Nall and Sion sat on one sofa, Jamie and Ruby took the other. Nall laid out a large piece of paper that seemed to be the blue print of the Titanic.

"Alright lets go over this in detail. First there's a lot we can't predict because we have no way of getting any information on this mission that's completely up-to-date because were going back in time.", Jamie smiled a little at Nall's joke, Ruby just frowned at her husbands lack of humor.

"Anyways the good news is that because this was a huge historical event that has happened many years ago we do have some information that will help us. For instance we know that the Titanic strikes the iceberg at 11:40 on April 14th so we know we should try and get outta there before then. We also know that at 8:14 PM Tom Ferris enters the first class A La Carte restraint for dinner at a large private table which is where we'll meet him this gives us three hours to get the location of the object and take it. Then we'll get outta there before anything happens."

"So what's the plan?"  
"First we'll make our way to the White Star Line Southampton ticketing office to change the ships registry to include our names in a first class cabin under our fake names. Since we get there at 6 PM we should reach the office by 6:45 and it should be dark enough to break in by 7:15 which gives us enough time to scout out the area for guards and police."

"What about blue prints for the office?"

"None available I'm afraid, that's why I'm doing this the night before the ship actually launches, we probably don't want to take more than an hour and I'm guessing fifteen minutes tops if we split up to find the registry and then quickly change it."

"Then?"

"We hang out at the docks till the Titanic arrives, since we don't have tickets we'll have to sneak on and take the new registry with us and replace it with the one currently on board. Then we get into our room settle down and explore the ship and go over the blueprints."

Sion thought for a second and then thought of another question, "So the dinner is going to be the biggest acting job, what do we have planed out on that?"

"Well Dr. Yates is a well known professor and researcher on mid-evil weaponry. We'll put up some sweet talk about how we were looking at some old weapons in the United Kingdom and we're heading back to the United States. After some idle chit-chat and you two just nodding and agreeing with everything I say I'm sure he'll bring up the shield, I'm planning on this happening all before 9:30. Afterwards I'm betting on him taking us to view the shield and then we'll know where it is, no one be expecting a first class passenger to steal an ancient artifact while on a ship stuck in the middle of the Atlantic. Then Sion and Jamie will steal the shield while Ruby changes the registry out with the original and I get everything together. Then we meet up and high tail it at 11:30 PM April 14th so that we get out before all the mess starts with the iceberg."

"Wait what if this machine does mess up? I mean can't it get us there and then not be able to bring us back?"

"Like I said before it's a risk we have to take. If the machine doesn't work we have to try and get off anyway we can, even if it risks changing the future we have to get back with this shield."

Jamie sighed, "Well I guess we have to do this, if we don't were screwed. At least if we do it we have a chance."

Sion sat back and tried to relax, but all he could do was look at the ceiling. He thought back to when he was little and was obsessed with the Titanic, he never dreamed he'd get to see it in real life, "Yeah your right."

They all headed off to bed so they could get an early start in the morning.

"Alright Ms. Konishi just is just like all the other times before. I'll just slip this mask over your head and you start counting backwards from ten, by the time you hit five you'll start to feel dizzy and slowly drift off to sleep."

"Alright."

The 'doctor' slipped the mask over Kaname's face and turned on the gas, Kaname slowly stuck her hand in her pocket and activated the mini-tape recorder by hitting the record button.

_"There now I'll get to hear what's goin….ing….ooooo….nnnn…"_, She then fell asleep hoping to find out later when she awoke she'd learn the truth as to what was going on.

"See ya Caitlin take care."

"Bye guys!"

Caitlin waved good by to her friends as Jeff pulled away with Christy and Amy in his car. Caitlin walked over to her home and found her mom inside making dinner.

"Hey honey how are things going?"

"They could be better, but I had a lot of fun today, found out a lot about Sion."

Caitlin's mom walked over to her and hugged her, "I was afraid that going there would keep him on your mind."

"No mom its what I wanted. I enjoyed finding out more about him today, besides I've got some great friends to thank for it."

"I'm glad to hear that honey."

Caitlin walked over to the living room to catch some TV when her mom called out, "Oh sweetie I almost forgot you've got a message on the machine for you."

"Oh alright, weird figured they'd just call my cell phone."

Caitlin walked over to the machine and pressed the play button, "One message 2:30 PM, Hey Caitlin", It was Kyle's voice Caitlin frowned, "Kyle here, sorry if this is weird but I forgot to ask you for your phone number so I used the one you called my cell with and got your house"

_"You didn't forget I didn't offer my number to you."_

"Anyways I'm sorry about everything that happened during the flight and I was hoping that I could take you out to dinner here in North County to make up for it. Give me a call on my cell, you've got the number."

"End of messages press…"

Caitlin didn't even let the machine finish before she hit the delete button. She honestly wanted to beat the crap outta this guy. So she figured she'd just leave it be, he had a better chance of becoming Mr. GQ then getting a date with her.

Caitlin returned to the living room and sat on the couch. As if on cue her mom walked in with a tray with hot chocolate and sat it on the coffee table in front of them as she sat next to her daughter.

"So hun what's wrong. I can tell something's on your mind."

"It's just a bunch of little things piled on top of each other, nothing I can't handle."

Caitlin's mom smiled, "Well I hope you don't mind but I did listen to your message from Kyle. He doesn't understand your not ready to date again does he?"

"It's not just that, the guy was supposed to be one of Sion's friends. Instead of actually trying to help me out he keeps hitting on me its just too hard to put up with, and now he's calling to ask me out?"

"I understand honey, but I do have to ask you one thing."

"Mom I understand its been almost half a year now, I'm just not ready."

"I know honey, but just let me ask. Do you think he might be alive somewhere out there in the world?"

"Why you asking something like that mom", a small tear escaped through Caitlin's left eye. It didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Because when your father died I felt the same way. Even when I got that notice that Sgt. Jonathan Turner had been missing in action and presumed dead I always held onto hope that until an actual body turned up your father was alive somewhere, maybe with a lost memory, or unable to leave."

"Yes mom…its what's been causing all this trouble. In my heart I want to believe he's alive, but my mind keeps going all of the stuff I heard about, and what the news reporter told me and it keeps telling my heart its impossible for him to be alive."

Caitlin's mom hugged her daughter, "As long as your heart tells you to keep wishing for the impossible listen to it, I still do."

Caitlin wiped her tear away, "I will mom, I will."

Sion shivered when a cold chill suddenly went through his body. He couldn't place what had caused it but it caused him to day dream of his life back home. The last image he saw was Caitlin's crying face that he had left behind that day.

"Sion you there?"

Jamie's question brought Sion back to reality, "Yeah I'm here, what the heck it this place?"

Nall, Ruby, Jamie, and Sion were all dressed in common clothes for their arrival to Southampton in the year 1912. The clothes from last night that they would use once they boarded the Titanic would be packed in old style luggage that would accompany them.

An attendant approached them, "Please this way, we have a few things to take care of before the launch."

They were led down through a tunnel to a brightly lit workshop, "Here we are, please sit and I'll explain the equipment you'll be taking with you.

The group took a seat as the lights were dimmed to black and a projector lit up the wall behind him. Several pictures of odd looking devices filled the wall. The attendant took out a laser pointer and started to go through the devices.

"As you all know we can't risk any of this equipment being left behind so anything that isn't directly injected into your body has been equipped with a self-destruct device that will automatically activate at midnight on April 15th 1912 if it isn't brought back into the future. Now lets…"

Sion got concerned at the injected part, "Ok wait, injected?"

"Yes the radio you will use to communicate with is injected behind your ear. You'll be able to hear what ever is being said through stimulation of your ears bones; so no one will be able to hear it but you. You can also talk through it in a whisper and it will easily pick it up."

"Alright I guess I can deal with that."

Jamie poked Sion in the ribs, "You big baby."

"Now for the other equipment. First we have included in the ladies makeup mirror and the men's cufflinks a miniature, concentrated chemical that will instantly knockout who ever it touches for ten minutes. The device is simple to use, the men just flip open the black covering at the top of the cuff link, the ladies pull off the fake jewel on top of the mirror, then just touch the subject you wish to put to sleep. However you must be careful. Not only is it easy to knock your self out, but if you use this and put the person to sleep who was supposed to escape the Titanic but doesn't make it due to your interference then you could drastically alter history."

"Not cool", Nall was actually paying attention to someone else for once.

"The other equipment is fairly self explanatory, Lock pick set designed to pick the older style locks the Titanic uses. A small wire rigging device that can be used to reopen the water tight doors should you get trapped down below. Flashlight, two stealth suits for Sion and Jamie, oh by the way they'll disintegrate in salt water should you leave them behind, so don't get wet without anything on underneath. Also we've included some glow sticks to help you see underwater."

With the equipment explained the team went through with the injection of the radio system, something Sion didn't enjoy at all.

They then traveled further down the hallway, then down a series of twisting stairs. At the bottom a large wooden door, which was open, led into another room that was brightly lit. An odd looking machine was in the center, a control mechanism nearby where the pope and several attendants stood.

"Ah my friends, its wonderful to see you all awake so early. I can tell by the way Sion rubs near his ear Peter has already given you the radio devices."

"Yeah, just out of curiosity what does the Vatican need this type of equipment for."

"Ah Sion we have to have defense security for the Vatican, none of this equipment has been used offensively before, but lucky we were to have it in this time of need."

"So what's all this?"

"This is the Reversal Pandora device, it was sealed many years ago by Pope Benedict I. I have to break the seal with the fisherman's ring before it can be used. These attendants are known as the order of Pandora only five men beside me know about the Reversal Pandora device and are trained to operate the device should it ever be needed."

"Come on Sion we don't have time to waste", Nall pointed towards the center of the machine where there equipment in bags was already inside.

The group entered the machine which was pretty spacious. A stone looking wheel was mounted on one side of the room, Nall gave the pope the thumbs up. Then the pope's voice came through on a loud speaker.

"I Pope John Paul II declare The Reversal Pandora device unsealed with witness of my Fishermen's ring as proof of my papal title."

The control area flashed with light as the device became active. The pope cleared the way for the attendants.

"Ok the device is set to transport you to South Hampton England on the 9th at 6 PM and the target site is near the White Star Line ticket office, we'll get as close as we can to it. Confirm?"

"Confirmed South Hampton England April 9th, 6PM, White Star Line ticket office."

"Ok now your end point is set for the RMS titanic off the coast of the US on April 14th 11:30 confirm?"

Nall signed he hated acting like a machine, "Confirmed, end point April 14th 11:30 PM."

"Ok Nall final thing is that if the machine fails to function we've included a beacon in your equipment that you can use to call from a remote location and we'll use it to pull you back, but don't rely on it, it's as old as the machine is."

A warning siren came on and red lights filled the area. The stone looking circle glowed with a bluish hue. Then out of no where a wave of a water like substance spilled out of it, it then drew itself back in and formed a portal inside the ring. Nall started walking toward it and motioned the group to follow. He stopped short of entering the portal. The rest of the group slowly approached and stopped next to Nall.

"Just what the heck is this stuff?", Sion put his fingers near it but stopped short of actually touching it.

"It's the Reversal of Pandora's portal. On the other side of this is South Hampton England nearly one hundred years ago", Nall stared into the portal, just as aprenhious about approaching the portal as the rest of them.

"So Uncle Nall why aren't you as gung-ho as you usually are?"

Nall paused a minute to contemplate on whether or not to tell them the reasoning behind his fear, "This machine…its never been tested really."

Sion instantly withdrew his hand that was near the portal, Jamie stood in shock.

"We think it will work though, we've been able to prove it in theory."

Jamie smiled at her boyfriend and took his hand, "Well Uncle Nall I guess me and the Dragonmaster will have to go first since you're a scardy cat."

Jamie dragged Sion along with her into the portal, they disappeared 1900's era clothing and all.

Nall jaw dropped staring at the portal, Ruby then grabbed his hand and smiled, "We can't let her one up you like that can we?"

Nall then smiled, "No we can't."

"Watch that first step, it's a doozie", One of the attendants must have just learned the American joke.

Nall and Ruby walked through the portal, disappearing with the older style clothes they had on to join Sion and Jamie.

Colors seemed to swirl around them in a purplish hue. Sion kept a tight grip on Jamie's hand. He wanted to look at her to make sure she was alright but couldn't bring himself to do anything but continue to look forward. It felt like falling through a endless pit, wind rushing around him. He tried to shout at Jamie, but there was no sound, not even the sound of the wind reached his ears, he could feel it though.

Then out of nowhere a light, a small pinhole of light appeared before them. As they continued to fall it got bigger. Closer they came, and then sound reached Sion's ears like a piercing ringing noise in his head. Soon they were both enveloped by the light. Before Sion's eyes could refocus he could feel himself falling again, except this time he saw something familiar below him. About fifteen feet down was a pile of mattresses.

Both he and Jamie landed with a thump onto the waste pile. Ironically someone had decided to get rid of a bed that afternoon so it made for a softer landing.

"I guess we made it huh?"

"Hope so, this definetly looks like its an older place, oh my gosh Sion look."

Jamie pointed towards the docks where the huge R.M.S. Titanic was being pushed into port by tug boats.

"Wow, I never thought I would get to see this."

"Me either."

The two sat unmoving watching the titan ship in action. Something that they had learned in history class as one of the greatest tradgies at sea and most famous sea wreck of all time was right before their eyes, floating.

"Lookout below!"

Nall and Ruby came out of the portal and about the same spot landing on the mattress that Jamie and Sion stood on. Sion was able to catch Ruby, while Jamie jumped out of the way. Nall bounced off the mattress and landed in a pile of used lumber near by. He stood partially covered in wood chips.

Brushing himself off, "Well Jamie isn't that nice of you to just let your Uncle Nall fall into a pile of lumber."

"Oh Uncle Nall we both know your immortal, besides you hit the mattress first. You bounced into the lumber."

"Wait where's the trunk?"

Out of no where the truck popped out of yet another portal and came crashing down on all three that were still on the mattress. Sion with Ruby in tow jumped off the mattress Jamie followed suit.

"Well Jamie maybe I should be thanking you."

"Oh, Shut up."

Sion sat Ruby down with a thank you. Thanks to the clothing they wore they didn't stand out. Nall had on an older style dock workers hat, and Ruby had a handkerchief tied around her head so neither one stood out. Jamie and Sion were both dressed like lower class workers. Sion and Nall carried a rucksack on their backs with their equipment they needed for the ticketing office job, and left the trunk tucked under the trash where they had landed since the area was near both the dock and ticketing office.

"So what do we do first?"

"Well call each other by our usal names for now. For once Sion you don't have to worry about people picking you out form news reports."

"That's true."

They continued to walk towards the dock area, where the ticketing office should be located. Even though it was only 6PM it was already starting to get a little bit dark. No one looked their way, or even tried to eves drop on their conversation. Everyone seemed to just mind their own business and continue working.

Sion was still in awe, they were actually near the RMS Titanic, and they were going to board it. It was something they never imagined doing _"Of course", _Sion thought thinking to himself, _"there's been a lot of things happening that seem impossible lately."_

"Time to wake up Ms. Konishi, here let me help you up."

The doctor gently grabbed Kaname's hand and with the other he gently pushed on her back while pulling on her hand to lift her off the chair she had been in. When she tried to stand she wobbled, two guards quickly rushed to her side to help her keep her balance.

"Be careful Ms. Konishi, you were just under a sleep agent. No need to overdo it so quickly. The guards will help you to your room in a wheel chair."

Another guard approached Kaname with a wheelchair, but she waved him off.

"Thank you Doctor, but I'd like to try and walk it off if that's alright."

"Suit yourself Ms. Konishi, but I'll have to insist at least one guard accompanies you to your room in your state."

"If I must doctor."

The guard helped Kaname get up to her room and left her once she found her way to the bed. Kaname pretended to start going to bed and this caused the guard to leave the room. As soon as the door closed Kaname pulled the voice recorder out of the pocket of her robe and rewound the tape.

The device clicked off when the tape finished rewinding Kaname then quickly hit play.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes lets begin, bring her vitals to the twilight state so we can begin, nurse bring me 50ml of the beta cycline fluid and a syringe."

Kaname then heard foot steps and a brief silence before the conversation started up again.

"Good now lets start."

"Kaname can you hear me?"

"Yes…"

Kaname was surprised. There was no doubt that was her voice she was hearing but she sounded different, like someone who had just woken up trying to mutter something.

"Kaname tell me now, we left off and the twenty seventh prophecy of the List of the Dragon. When shall we get to how we control the Dragon Heart?"

"That prophecies must go in order."

The doctor sighed, "Than shall we contine?"

Kaname herd herself mutter off some stuff she could bearly understand. At some points she was speaking in clear English, then she'd go off to describe some sort of medical plant, or math equation that made absoultly no sense to her what so ever.

After the tape ended Kaname relized her fears were confirmed. The people here were using some sort of sleep learning technique on her. However instead of her learning they were pulling information from her, what didn't make sense was Kaname didn't know anything that she had heard herself saying on the tape none of it made any sense.

All Kaname knew is that she had to get out of here, soon.

The ringing bell gave way to a hallway full of students eager to rush to their locker only to re-enter to another class room to hear yet another lecture, the less lucky to take a quiz or test.

Caitlin was still getting used to her schudle and the layout of the building, luckily her schudle corresponded for the most part with Amy's except for Anatomy which she had decided to take instead of a normal science.

Quickly grabbing her notebook Caitlin started the long walk to the Anatomy lab only to have Amy join her.

"Hey, don't you have French or something?"

Amy smiled, "Yeah, but its just one building above yours so I figured I'd walk with you for awhile."

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Amy finally decided to brush against the subject she had wanted to discuss with Caitlin, "You've been acting different today, something bothering you?"

"Yeah, Kyle."

"Woah hold on, you mean he's still trying to get you to date him?"

"Worse he looked up my home number and he's calling the house now, its almost like he's stalking me. Like I watched a movie with my mom after his message and I went online just before I went to bed to chat with you for awhile, but as soon as I got on he IM'd me. He got my screen name off the Facebook now I can't even get on AIM without him knowing."

"Why not just block him?"

"He's bound to have another screen name so he'd just complain about how I blocked him, and even if I did he's just start calling me again."

"You didn't put your cell number in your Facebook profile did you?"

"No, of course not."

"Well at least he won't have that. So what are you going to do?"

"I dunno, it looks like he won't take anything but a flat out rejection. Even then, I just don't know its sort of freeky, any normal guy woulda figured it out at least by the plane ride we took."

Amy's class building wasn't far off so they stopped walking for a second, "Alright look, next period we both have extended lunch, so we'll hit up bojangles or the mall and talk for awhile."

"Sure sounds good."

Amy went into her class leaving Caitlin alone with her thoughts to keep her company. At the moment they weren't exactly welcome company. Thoughts flooded her as to the possibilities exactly of Sion still being alive, then she compared her own unwillingness to give into reason as Kyle's. As ironic as it was reason proved that there was absolutely no way Sion was alive, the plane disintegrated before the pilots eyes into the ocean, at the same time she had a guy unwilling to give up on dating her no matter what she did.

"I guess its just too much for me to worry about right now."

"Well look who it is? Talking to yourself? Not a good idea, rumors spread like wildfire here and we don't want people thinking your off your rocker do we?"

Jeff gently put his hand on Caitlin's shoulder as she turned around, "Don't worry about things too much, they'll just get in your way. Sides we've got anatomy to worry about for the next hour or so, that should be enough on your mind."

Caitlin smiled, "True, lets go."

"Hey you! Don't forget your girlfriend!", Christy came running up to catch up with Jeff.

"Oh hey, sorry like I said I don't think about things too much, musta forgotten about ya for a second. Hey oww!"

That last comment had earned Jeff an swift kick to his shin. Christy grabbed Caitlin, "Let's leave him to worry about getting to class, come on we're gonna be late."

The three friends ran off to class, Jeff with a throbbing shin, Christy with a smile, and Caitlin finally letting go laughed at Jeff as she ran along with Christy to the class room.

The sign read, "White Star Line Ticketing and Booking Office South Hampton branch. Thankfully it was a small one story building that couldn't have more than a couple offices and possibly a place to store some files. Nall and Sion had scouted around the back while Ruby and Jamie walked around the front area keeping an eye out on the employees. From there best estimate there were only three left inside and it looked like they were busy getting files ready for the boarding that was to begin tomorrow morning.

"Sion two of them just left out of the front, there's still one office light on in the front near the box office area and we think he's wrapping it up."

The radio's worked perfectly, no one could hear what was going on and it only took a slight amount of pressure near the pressure point behind your ear and your connected to all of the team members, "Alright Jamie, Nall what time do we head in?"

"I'd like to wait till mid-night, lets find a small tavern to eat at while we wait."

"Oh boy alcohol!"

"Oh shut up Jamie you know tavern's around here a restraunts."

"Yeah, yeah Uncle Nall I know. Yeesh can't take a joke can ya?"

The four met up outside the front of the office and started walking in the direction of a small tavern where they could smell food.

"I wonder what kinda sanitation rating that place got?"  
Jamie smiled, "I'm thinking at this day and age they didn't have that yet, remember the Jungle Book hasn't come out yet."

"Man don't remind me on that history, now I'm not even sure if I wanna eat."

Entering the bar it was obivious that it was after 5pm. There was tons of scruffy looking dock workers enjoying some brand of alcoholic beverage and on one far end of the tavern near the bar it looked like it was getting a little rowdy. The group steared clear of that area, and sat down at one of the tables. A rather large woman walked up to them.

"What can I get you?"

Nall spoke for the group, "I'm sorry mamm we're not from around here can you tell us what you have?"

"Well I can tell with that accent your American, the only thing you can probly take is the fish and chips. I'll go grab you some, that will be five pounds."

Nall took out the required money and handed to the waitress.

"I had to get some older money, that five pounds I just handed her cost about three hundred dollars American when I bought it from a collector, so enjoy your food."

The three laughed, and the food was brought. It wasn't bad but certainly wasn't worth three hundred bucks. As they were finishing their meal a large man approached the table and smiled when he saw Jamie.

"Well, well if we don't have a gem amongst us tonight lads. What is your name little lady?"

The man was obliviously drunk with the stench of alcohol reeking off his breath. His buddies came up to join him, Nall and Sion knew this might get messy, and worse they couldn't do much or risk altering history. Nall caught Sion's eye and he nodded his approval to the plan brewing in Sion's mind.

Sion concentrated on thoughts that would allow him to access to Dragon Soul inside of him. Slowly a blue glow formed in his hand, small but extremely bright. He kept his hand under the table to keep anyone from noticing it.

"Come on little missy, how about I buy you a brew?"

The man reached out to grab Jamie's hand but she quickly withdrew. Sion had to keep him self from thinking about injuring the man or he'd risk injuring everyone in the restraint. Finally Sion felt he had packed enough energy in the blue ball and he released it. Nall and Ruby quickly got up and made there way for the door, and as soon as Sion grabed Jamie's hand to lead her out the ball exploded filling the area near them with a bright blue light. No one elese really noticed it unless they had been looking in their direction. It blinded the men for a few seconds which was enough time for Sion the group to get away. When they were able to see again they looked around, but shrugged it off blaming it on the alcohol they went back to the bar to continue chat it up with the other ladies.

The group stopped running after they got outside so they wouldn't attract attention. It was now close to 8:30 and they decided it was time to get into the building.

Taking off the Rucksack behind a building Nall handed everyone what they needed to get the job done. Sion carried the lock pick set, all it contained was a flat head screw driver and a few picks, more than enough to get the job done.

After carefully checking to make sure the building was entirely empty they snuck around back and changed into fully black outfits to make sure they were hard to see. NVG equipment was way to risky to be using so simple flashlights were all they used. Entering through the back of the building Sion was suprized to see how complicated the lock was for the time period.

It was simple enough a tumbler lock, but these weren't supposed to be around till the mid 30's. Sion shrugged it off, the White Star Line had millions so they probly had connections to some of the newest and best things.

Sion inserted the small flat head screwdriver using it as a torque wrench and then inserted one of the wider curved picks into the locking mechisim. He felt just three pins, smiling as he relized the lock wasn't nearly as modern as he though he quickly raked the lock and then delt with the outer most pin that stubberonly decided to not drop. Within a few seconds the lock was picked and open. The door opened with a creeking noise, but no one was inside to care about it. Quickly Nall and Sion split off from Ruby and Jamie to check an office while the girls took the other. Moving to the front office near the box office area Nall and Sion split up to search the office space.

Quickly going through cabinates turned up nothing more than pamphlets to hand out to potiential passengers, pricing information, and other publicity stuff. Nall's search turned up the same things and a list of cargo which they didn't need.

"Sion get back here we've got it."

Jamie's voice quietly came through the radio and the guys quickly complied. Making sure everything was in place in the office as they had found it they moved to the back office.

It was lavisouly decorated so it had to be the person in charge of the building. Ruby had a file out on the desk and was going through it trying to find the first class passenger section. Everyone crowded around her.

"Here's one cabin 11A its huge and definitely first class. Lucky us."

Nall took out a small case and produced an odd looking pen. Shining the light on the document he turned a dial on one of the pen till the internal color wheel reflected an ink color similar to the one on the document and wrote their false names on it. Allowing for a few moments for the document to dry he then shut the folder and replaced in the desk drawer.

The group then exited the building and went back to where they had hid the large chest with their junk in it. Upon arrival Nall dragged the chest out and pulled a small bag out of it. Opening it, it pulled out into a gray like sheet then he pulled out some metal polls and before long he had a decent sized tent set up. With the aid of small portable heater that didn't emit any light they set up camp.

Laying on his sleeping back Sion turned to his girlfriends laying form and smiled, "So how's it feel to literally be almost a hundred years younger?"

Jamie smiled, "It feels like I'm in a dream."

Ami Konishi had always been a single parent as long as she could remember. Kaname's father has sucommed to cancer before Kaname was even born and Dr. Konishi struggled to raise the child at first but soon became a professional.

Now she was taking care of thirty plus children at the complex. Sure she had some help but it was still over whelming sometimes. Now on top of all that she was put in charge of the complex in Nall's absence. Dr. Konishi, dispite her love of the children, relished the brief vacation from all the fussing for a few evenings, but at the same time the burden of responsibility that came with her new temporary position was worse than her previous one.

"Dr. Konishi the recovery teams are reporting in."

"Patch them through."

The screen in the command center showed two of the team leaders faces, the third was only audio due to their location.

"Dr. Konishi we've recovered the helmet, it wasn't that hard the Cario musem turned it over to us since it was in storage and we had helped them out with the break in last year."

"Team Beta reporting successful recovery of the Dragon Armor from the London museum, they also turned it over for the role we had played in recovering the crown jewels."

"Good both of you we look forward to seeing you back here safely soon, Team Delta?"

"Yes Dr. Konishi, as you know the Sword of Althena was hidden by Nall in the lower bowls of the complex. We were able to find it pretty easily."

"Good report back immidently. I've been instructed to hold a dinner for you all upon team Alpha's return."

All the screen's went black as Dr. Konishi sat back in her chair. As an expert in nuclear armnents she had seen horrible as well as astonishing things that science could do. After the report she received from the Vatican she could not even fathom how a device could send a group, let alone a single person, back in time.  
"I just hope they make it out alright."

It wasn't until recently that Kaname was allowed to walk outside the complex alone. Well alone was used loosely because up in guard towers around the entire complex guards armed with high powered rifles were constantly watching her. She knew if any one came to rescue her while she was out here they would easily be gunned down, and if she tried her self, well they'd rather see her dead than aiding their enemy wouldn't they?

Kaname knew she had to stop this some how. It made sense that what ever information she was giving the enemy that they were using it to make something horrible, other wise they wouldn't be so secretive about it. She was also sure that her mother was in good hands, Zech must have made up that news story somehow, and even if he didn't the promise to save her mother was an empty one.

The biggest question on Kaname's mind was exactly how was she to stop all this? Escape was impossible, and she couldn't try to resist giving them information because she was unconscious. Walking around she found a bench to sit on next to a lit window at the house. When she sat down she put her head in her arms and pulled her knees to her chest to keep warm. Then she herd Zech's voice, and what she thought was the doctors voice coming from the room she sat against.

"How much longer?", Kaname knew that was Zech from his impatient attitude.

"Well in theory we can proceede, we just need the girl to interact with the heart once to regestire what kind of energy flucation we need the machine to make. However there's a problem."

"Really doctor? You know how found of problems I am."

"I'm sorry Zech but the fact is that we can't entirely use the heart to its full capacity. The girl is merely the keeper of the book, she's the one in the legend that was endowed with the knowledge of both books incase they were destroyed. She can interact with the heart for the soul purpose of wishing, and only once. In other words she can only wish for things to happen, she can't make the heart take immediate action, only the Dragonmaster can do that it seems."

"Well then with this wishing power how long will it take to revive my master?"

"One year from the time the wish is made."

"One Year?"

"I'm sorry but unless you can find the Dragonmaster, brain wash him, and get him to willingly revive master Virgo your out of luck. Besides from the readings the girl gave us its written that he'll fight you so that's not an option. I'd sudjust starting right away, get the girl and I'll get the machine ready. And Zech?"

"Yeah?", Kaname could tell Zech was having a hard time keeping his temper in check. Obiviously not many people could talk to him the way the doctor was.

"Put a smile and cherry personality on. If the girl doesn't do this willingly then it won't work."

Kaname smiled, now she had a way to resist.

"Remember Zech, she has to make a wish, any wish. Once she does that I'll register the signature and have the machine depulicate it then the machine will wish for the revival of Master Virgo and we'll be in business one year from tonight."

Sion awoke to find that Nall and the rest had already gotten up and changed. They sat near the tent outside enjoying a meager breakfast. Their clothes were elegant but hidden by thick well worn dock workers coats. They would wear those till they got near the dock and then discard them.

Sion quickly slipped into his attire. The suit was something he had now gotten used to wearing, but that didn't mean he was comfortable in it. It was still itchy, and Sion found it sorta bulky to walk around in. However there wasn't any other way, and its well worth it to recover the shield, not to mention getting to go aboard the Titanic.

"Finally wake up sleepy head?"

"Yeah Jamie, I'm up and ready."

Sion walked out of the tent and joined the rest of the team for a short breakfast.

Nall handed Sion a plate, "Don't worry about getting full, we'll eat again on the ship."

Sion looked down at his plate. Just a few crackers and a packet of orange juice but it was better than nothing. The orange juice came in a clear plastic bag then dissolved in the ocean so there'd be nothing dated left behind.

After that the group checked their clothing, they hired a porter to carry the luggage and headed off to the boat. Nall handed them all fake identification for them to use to board the boat if it was needed.

As they approached the port Sion gazed up at the tremendous ship known as Titanic. He could see the steam coming from three of the smoke stacks as the boat got ready to leave port. The fourth stack sat with nothing coming out of it, it was just for decoration to make the ship appear even larger. Sion could barely see the other end of the boat from the front where he was walking near.

The 3rd class passengers made there way to the back of the ship where they were entering into the hull from multiple ramps, the second class went up and entered through the main deck at the back of the ship and then went down below. Sion followed Nall as he approached a lavishly decorated ramp, it was made of Oak and had intricate designs carved into it along with a red rug that started just before the ramp at the dock and then proceeded all the way up to the main deck.

The porter dropped the bag off with an official at the beginning of the ramp. He nodded as Nall approached him and asked for his ticket.

Smiling Nall pulled out four tickets for each of the people in his group, looking at the sheet the official looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry sir but there isn't a Dr. Yates party listed on my manifest sheet. Please allow me to check with my supervisor before you board, just one moment."

The man walked off, Sion got a little anxious.

"What's going on?"

"We only changed the master sheet, it would have been impossible to change them all last night. Most of these guys took there copies of the manifest home with them so they could get here without going to the office first. Don't worry the supervisor will have the master list that we worked on."

Within a few minutes the official returned, "Yes sir I'm sorry, seems you booked your tickets at the last minute and we hadn't updated ours lists, my supervisor instructed me to give you these vouchers for the a la carte restraint for a free lunch this afternoon after you get yourselves situated in your cabin."

Nall thanked the official, another porter came down the ramp and grabbed their luggage.

As Sion walked onto the ramp he had to hold Jamie's hand. This was unimaginable. He was walking up a ramp to board the R.M.S. Titanic, the ship that claimed hundreds of lives and sank on its first voyage, and he was about to board it.

He continued up the ramp lagging behind. Jamie was ahead of him leading him by the hand. Then they reached the end and in a split second Sion's foot touched the main deck of the Titanic. No one alive from his time for almost one hundred years had ever set foot on the Titanic.

They went inside the ship and then into the cabin area slightly below deck. Sion was amazed. He had gone to the Titanic exhibit that had come to his local museum in North County but they only had some small examples of like the hall way and some of the rooms. Sion saw actual people dressed in 1900 era clothing, some of the rooms doors were opened where you got a peek on the inside and the view was obsoultly amazing. He nearly slamed into the back of Jamie when they came to a halt outside of their room. When the porter opened the door Sion was speachless.

The interior of the room was red on the floor and the wall paper was as well. There was wood inlay along the walls and floor panels made of oak with carved spirals in them, they reached all the way up to the ceiling where in a large spiral patteren gathered together at the rooms main chandelier. There was even a fire place where the wood work had gold inlays, and this was just the main common room.

There were two other separate bed rooms. One had a single king size bed the other a queen. The master bathroom was pretty simple, but Sion guessed for the time it must have been lavish, espically to be on board a ocean liner. All the rooms had the same design theme with the red color and oak wood. Sion couldn't speak as he marveled the room, and the best part was they had three full days of doing nothing but exploring the ship, he started going through a mental check list of things he wanted to see in those three days and made a point to grab the Titanic book Nall had brought along one night to see what elese he may want to see.

"All right everyone lets get what we need unpacked and take advantage of this free meal."

Sion snapped out of his daydream state, "So what are we going to set up? Don't we have to be careful not to let anyone see any of our modern stuff."

"I left strict instructions for no one to enter our cabin to clean or otherwise."

"Well that's a relief, so lets take a look at some of the little goodies they left for us in this trunk shall we."

The group removed multiple sets of clothing for both Nall and Sion, and Jamie and Ruby. They placed these in a closet and then in the bottom started going through the equipment.

There was the lock pick set that had some basic picks and then also a set of skeleton keys. The stealth suits were packaged in a sealed tight vacuum plastic bag with a warning that the case and suit would desintragate when it came into contact with salt water. Under that was a box with a red sticker on it inside were the cuff links and makeup cases that contained the knock out device.

Under all that was another box with "To: Sion" written on it. Nall handed in to Sion who left it near his bed. Once the trunk was put away everyone check to see there clothing was situated right and straighted them selves up in the mirror before heading out. Nall locked the door behind them and they headed in the direction of the a la carte restaurant.

"So you think were going to actually pull this off without too much trouble?"

_ "I'm sure Nall's thought of everything needed to pull this off." _

"Lucia? I wasn't sure if I'd be able to talk to you or not after the time travel deal."

Nall smiled, "Thought she talked to you already, she's been bugging me off and on ever since we made the warp."

Ruby put her hand on her forhead and sighed, "And she's been asking me about Jamie constantly."

_ "I resent that Ruby, I just wanted to learn more about her." _

Jamie beamed, "Oh come on Aunt Ruby be nice to her."

"Fine, fine."

Nall turned to the group, "Now remember once we get in there we have to go by our assumed names, I'm Dr. Thomas Yates, Ruby you're my wife Mrs. Alison Yates. Jamie your Katie Holmes and Sion your Roger Smith, and Jamie take this."

Nall threw Jamie a small jewelry box she caught it and opened it. Her reaction was instant turning bright red, Nall smiled as he looked at Sion, "Roger, your Katie's fiancée."

"What?"

"Yep sorry, but people your guys age were getting married so we gotta blend in."

Jamie looked at Sion still completely red, all Sion could do was nod in agreement with Nall. Slowly Jamie slipped the diamond engagement ring onto her finger and the group proceeded into the restaurant.

Nall presented the waiter with the voucher that they had received when boarding the boat. Sion looked around and noticed a table that had drawn a large crowd, when he looked closer he noticed an older gentlemen in a captain's uniform.

"Woah it's Captain Smith", Sion nudged Jamie and she also was stunned to see the famous sea captain who had died on the Titanic a few feet from them chatting it up with some of the crowd. Soon though he made his exit to great more of the 1st class passengers and then to the bridge to get the ship out to sea.

"Sio…I mean Roger, I can't belive this place. I never imagined it look like this."

Sion had to force himself to remember the names Nall had given them, it wasn't easy using them, "Me either Katie, but we can't let it get to us we need to focus at the task at hand."

The group was seated at a nice table and given menus, Nall gawked at the prices realizing they would have to be eating every meal in this place.

Kaname made sure to be resting in her room when Zech came in. Straining he smiled and tried to suppress his temper, it was hard enough not to vent on someone after his conversation with the doctor earlier.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you Ms. Konishi."

Now it was time for Kaname to put on her acting mask, thankfully she was good at it, espically since her life was riding on it.

"No not at all, I was just resting a little."

"I'm happy to say were completely done with the sleep learning process and all that's left for you to do is interact with the Dragon Heart."

"And what exactly do I do to interact with it?"

"You simply place you hand on it, and make a wish, any wish you want. I was thinking perhaps you'd wish for your mother's safty for instance."

Now Kaname hit a delima. Although she wanted to resist she couldn't be sure if her mother was truly in danger or not. True Zech had showed her a news paper detailing her mothers condiction, but with all these highly educated people on the complex forging a fake newpaper article and pictures would be mere child play. Then on the other hand what if the article was true? It just wasn't something she was willing to risk.

"I'd love to help you but can I have one request?"

"Of course Ms. Konishi."

"I'd like to rest until the weeks end and think about my wish if that's alright?"

Zech looked like he would have killed Kaname right there and then on the spot if she wasn't cirtical to the project.

"That's a reasonable request, I don't see why not. If you don't mind would you join me for dinner. We're having a feast tonight to celebrate the completion of the project, we'll announce that you'll make the wish on Sunday to the team, they'll be overjoyed you've agreed to help us finish."

Kaname smiled. It didn't take a five year old to detect the anger Zech was suppressing from her request.

"I'll get a shower and put something nicer on and be down within the hour."

With that Zech left and Kaname relished in her small victory. Only now she had to make a decision. Would she risk her mother's safty, or allow them to start this "revival" deal and save her mothers life?

"I shouldn't have to be making these decisions at my age", Kaname laid down on the bed for a few seconds, then with a sigh lifted her self up and went to take a shower.

The group had just finished eating dinner. Ruby and Nall had returned to the cabin to go over some things. Sion and Jamie had opted to head out onto the deck to look at the night sky. Their older style clothes were still unconfrontable espically the heavier dress style they had to wear while outside.

"This is so annoying isn't it?"

"What ever do you mean Katie?"

Jamie nugged Sion in the ribs, "We're out of earshot, call me Jamie alright."

"Alright, alright Jamie. Just be careful we don't want to screw this up."

"You want me to keep calling you Roger?"

"It donesn't bother me, sides I don't even have to use your name. You know who I'm talking to right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then we don't have a problem do we?"

Jamie left a quick kiss on her boyfriends lips and then walked over to the back railing of the ship. She put her arms out and yelled, "Look Roger I can fly!"

Sion held her at the hips and kept himself from laughing, "Well now I guess you can say your being original since the movie doesn't come out for another what sixty or seventy years right?"

Jamie smiled as Sion lowered her, "Well we may as well get back to the cabin, its cold out here and there's nothing to do really."

The couple went back to the cabin where they quickly showered, and then changed into some modern clothes to sleep in, after showering. The group was then faced with their next large delima.

"Wait a second there's only two beds?", Jamie was the first to relize their perdiciment.

Sion nearly slapped himself. He had noticed the lack of sleeping space when they had first boarded the boat but he was so into the fact they were on the actual Titanic he forgot to mention it to anyone.

Nall came up between the couple and put an arm around each of them, "Well Ruby and I both thought that'd you two could take the king bed. There's so much room if your on opposite sides that its just as if you were in two separate beds, Ruby and I will take the queen since we're not afraid of eachother."

And with that Ruby and Nall took the smaller bed room and left Sion and Jamie alone to have the larger bed. Both looked at eachother and blushed, Jamie was the first to speak.

"Uncle Nall's right its so big it'll be like sleeping in two different beds right?"

"Yeah, besides its not like we're afraid of eachother right?"

Jamie steped closer to Sion, "Right."

Sion then brushed Jamie's cheek with his right hand, "And its not like it's a bad thing for us to be in the same bed."

"Well then Mr. Nickson hold on."

Jamie then closed the distance and kissed Sion. They didn't stop as they made their way into the bed room in a make out frenzy. Sion had to keep him self from biting down on Jamie's toung when his head hit the brass bars at the head of the bed. After their makeout session calmed down after about ten minutes the couple decided to go to sleep.

"So do we need to sleep on opposite sides of the bed?"

Jamie smiled back at her boyfriend, "We've been together for a long time Sion, and your still afraid of sleeping next to me?"

Sion scooted next to Jamie in the center of the bed and kept himself pressed against her.

"Not at all."

As Caitlin sat doing her homework late at night she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She put down her pencil and took a look at the caller ID. The number wasn't stored in her phone, but she decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caitlin, its Kyle. Please don't hang up."

Caitlin sighed, if it wasn't for his plea she would have done just that.

"I won't. What's on your mind Kyle?"

"A lot Caitlin. Look I'm really sorry about me try'n to get together with you. I know Sion meant a lot to you, believe it or not I was good friends with him. Not best friends mind you, we we're always competing to see who could get their license first, who could push the plane the fastest, who could do the best stunts. But I want you to know that me liking you has nothing to do with me trying to steal away something that ment so much to Sion."

As much as Caitlin wanted to end the conversation, something in her kept it going, "Oh?"

"I knew the guy, and I can see why you're so special to him. You're an amazing girl Caitlin, and that's why even though I got the hints that you sent me even before the plane trip that you wanted nothing to do with me, I still pursued you. Your worth it to me. Even though there is no rational thought with what you've been showing me that you'd ever go out with me, I can't let myself give up hope."

Caitlin's mind was flooded with thoughts of Sion still being alive, but somehow with what Kyle just said she wanted to continue the conversation no matter what.

"Kyle, how about I surprise you?"

"Huh? How?"

"I'll let you take me out. Just once, you choose the place and time, plan everything, and we'll continue this conversation later."

"Sure Friday night alright?"

"Sounds good, pick me up around 6:30. Need my address?"

"Yeah."

The two talked no more that five minutes after that. Caitlin went to sleep feeling somewhat relieved, and dreamed.

GD: Alright people now maybe you'll believe me when I tell you just how long this chapter really is…and the crazy thing is…its still not finished!

Nall: Its only because GD's a lazy ass

Ruby: Yea I mean he just sits around and does nothing

GD: I'M IN F'N COLLEGE YOU MORONS OF COURSE I'M BUSY ALWAYS STUDY'N!


	17. Chapter 13 Part Three: Faith Vs Fact

**Chapter 13 Part 3**

_Faith Vs. Fact_

"_Compassion and ruthlessness two traits opposite of each other that must be balanced. Too much compassion and the enemy walks over you, too much ruthlessness and your allies become your enemy. A balance will win the fight."_

_-Book of Trails_

_--------------- _

Both were asleep. Sion back in 1912 on board the Titanic with his girlfriend in his arms, and Caitlin alone in her room. Even with the huge distance and difference between them their consciousness molded into a single dream. Caitlin tossed in her sleep as her mind fought against her soul in a desperate plea to connect to Sion. Without disturbing his girlfriend Sion also slightly tossed in his sleep his soul also in a fight to control his own thoughts.

However something was in play that neither could fathom. An outside force had stepped in and despite the huge distance between the couple this force was able to supersede all obstacles to bring the two together in this supernatural experience. Calling it a dream would be downplaying the situation Caitlin and Sion now found themselves in. The force dumped their very souls together in a environment it created for their reunion.

Sion shivered as the cold touched his skin. He wanted to think this was a dream but it was too real. Looking around he saw what looked like a huge abandoned mansion in the distance. The night sky made it hard to make out and the cold air made his body plead to find shelter. The he heard a familiar scream…

---------------

Caitlin found herself inside a wooden room. It wasn't as if she was trapped, she could see the door on the other side that lead into a hallway, and there was a window leading outside. The room was very dark but a faint glow seemed to light the entire building just enough that she could find her way around. The house seemed huge once she walked into the hallway, but she was quickly getting creped out. The mansion was covered in cob webs. As she walked forward she could make out some voices. When she moved forward to see if there was someone to help her a board creaked that she stepped on.

"Who's there?"

The source of the voice started to move towards Caitlin. Terrified she started to run.

"Quick there's someone in the house catch them!"

Another voice came from across the hall Caitlin knew she was surrounded. Not knowing what else to do she yelled.

---------------

"HELP!"

Sion was able to make Caitlin's voice out even from his distance. He knew it was Caitlin, and was able to tell instantly that she was in grave danger. Luckily even though he knew he was somewhere else besides reality he was happy that his powers still seamed to work.

Focusing on the house and picturing Caitlin in danger he was able to use his new heightened skills to run towards the house at amazing speed. Taking off at a high sprint he charged toward the house.

Then he saw a light coming from a door near the stairs. When he opened it he found a staircase that led down into a basement. Confident he had found what he was looking for he slipped his concentration to allow his senses to go back to normal and formed the dragon soul blade in his right palm. When he got to the end of the stairs the entire place went pitch black.

"Dragonmaster there is no need for such weapons here."

Sion turned towards the source of the voice, but did not dare drop the weapon.

"Who are you?"

---------------

Caitlin perked when she heard that voice. She nearly cried when she heard it, even though she knew she was being held captive, the chance to see Sion again was something she wanted more than anything else. But they had called the other male Dragonmaster, could it be she was just dreaming and she mistook Sion for someone else. This was too real to be just a dream, but she could swear the voice was Sion's.

As she opened her eyes she was still greeted with darkness, but she could hear the conversation going on.

"Answer me! Why do you have Caitlin?"

Caitlin's heart skipped a beat when she heard Sion's concern for her.

"Dragonmaster it is not we who hold this girl captive, but you."

"Me?"

---------------

Sion's head was flooded with thoughts at the voices remark. He held Caitlin hostage?

"How can you say that?"

"Look for yourself Dragonmaster. Even now the girl yearns to just hear your voice, but when will she ever see you again?"

The light illuminated a chair where Caitlin was sitting. She wasn't bonded by anything. She gasped when she saw him.

--------------

She knew she was right now. Sion was standing right their in front of her. A strange looking reddish orange glowing rod was formed in his hand. He had grown some and his body was much more toned than it had been when she had seen him last.

Noticing she wasn't bonded to the chair anymore she jumped and ran at him. When she got in range she hugged him as tightly as she could. She could feel him, see him, even smell him. She felt him embrace her and burry his face in her shoulder as she did his. The two sat like that for awhile before the voice came back. Now that the two we're in each others arms their souls were linked, and the voice could address them both.

---------------

"Dragonmaster, you know the one you hold in your arms, do you not?"

"I do."

"Caitlin do you know whom you hold."

"Yes."

Sion smiled when he heard Caitlin's voice.

"Sion I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Caitlin."

"I knew you we're alive, I've been waiting for you for so long."

Sion's heart pained. He knew Caitlin would break down if she knew about Jamie. Even though he knew this wasn't reality he was somehow sure he was talking to Caitlin.

"Dragonmaster, do you understand me now?"

"Sion why does he keep calling you that?"

Sion added more thoughts to his mind. He knew he couldn't tell Caitlin what was going on now. It was too dangerous, not to mention it was extremely hard to believe.

"Sion?"

"See Dragonmaster, you can't let her know. You still have a grasp on her soul, but you can't be there for her. She can't even know what events are to come until you return."

"But she's one of the four!"

"I know, but does the girl not deserve to live her life to the fullest she can in your absence. It could be many more months before your return."

"Return? Sion your coming back from the dead?"

Sion held Caitlin tight and smiled at her, "How am I supposed to let her go now? This meeting if anything just gave her more hope!"

"If you decide to allow her to go I will give her a sense of calm and acceptance of your death. If you decide to continue I will leave things as they be, but remember what agony she is going through."

Caitlin was motionless. It was obvious this part of the conversation was just for Sion to hear. Then in the back of the room a small screen appeared. It showed short clips of Caitlin's sorrow starting from when she heard about the air crash to the moments with Kyle. Sion couldn't keep himself from crying when he saw what he put his former girlfriend through, it didn't even seem humane.

"Sion?"

Sion jumped when Caitlin started to move again. To her no time had passed at all. She reached up to wipe a tear away from his face but he grabbed her hand. He reached down and kissed her forehead and realized what he had to do.

"Caitlin you know you have to let me go."

"But I thought you were coming back?"

Sion knew he couldn't lie to her, but he had to come up with something. Then it hit him.

"Caitlin, something allowed me to come to see you tonight. You have to realize that I'm not even in this world now, there's no way you can come to where I am now."

Sion reminded himself he wasn't lying, with the time travel he was in an other dimension.

"But it's so hard being without you Sion."

"I know Caitlin, but I made the decision to leave. I know you must hate me for it…"

"No Sion, you did what you had to do."

"Caitlin you know you'll always be on my mind, but I've seen what you've gone through since my departure. Please try to live a happier life, you deserve better then just thinking about me."

Caitlin buried her face in Sion's chest and started to cry, he held her tight and close as she got all her emotion out.

"Caitlin you have to promise me you'll move on. It hurts me so much to see you like you are. Please move on."

"I'll try Sion, I promise."

"Here take this and keep it with you."

Sion placed an old British pound he had on him from the trip into Caitlin's hand and she slipped it into her pant pocket.

"Remember Caitlin you need to move on, but I'll always be thinking about you."

Sion gently kissed Caitlin and a blinding white light filled both their sight.

"Good job Dragonmaster, I believe you will truly save this world."

**  
--------------  
April 1912 **_Titanic Stateroom 7:00 AM Local Time_

-------------  
"Hun wake up."

Jamie shook Sion some he seemed like a log; no movement; or even mumbling, then all of a sudden he jumped up like lighting. Jamie jumped off the bed and Sion was covered in a cold sweat.

He looked over at Jamie and was filled with a sense of calm. He crawled over to her, got off the bed and laid a kiss on her lips.

"Well lets get ready then."

"Oh I'm soo goanna get you back for that mister."

Sion ran into the bathroom and got changed into something he could leave the cabin with. Jamie followed suit.

The walked down to the a la carte 1st class restaurant and found Nall sweating over the prices in the menu while Ruby was trying to keep her dignity from vanishing from her husbands outbursts.

"Thomas must you gawk over the menu, at least let me keep some decency."

"I'm sorry Alison, but I understand the value of a dollar."

Ruby fought to keep her composure as her temper rose. When Sion and Jamie took their seats she calmed down.

"Won't you join us Roger and Katie. Dr. Yates will be more than happy to pay for your water."

"Alison…"

"Oh I'm sorry hunny, he'll compensate you for the ice as well."

"Alison…"

"Fine, fine I'm sorry sweet heart."

Nall took a look at Sion's face and noticed he looked pale and really tired, "Had a long night there my boy?"

"Unc…I mean Dr. Yates, what are you implying?"

"Nothing Katie my dear, the young boy just looks like he's been hit by a sack of bricks."

"I'm fine Dr. Yates, just must have been something I ate giving me nightmares."

"Well I'm hoping you got enough sleep to complete your work today."

"Of course Dr. I could do it with half the rest I have now."

"Good to hear; so lets eat and get back to the cabin, we have a lot to go over."

The group ate breakfast and returned to the cabin. Nall pulled out a case from the trunk and removed some blue prints of the ships layout. Placing the boiler and mechanical floor diagrams on the bed; the group sat around it.

"Alright these are the famous compartments on the Titanic. When the ice burg cut a gash in the hull so many of them filled with water it was impossible to keep the boat afloat even with the water tight door system."

"So where's the shield?"

Nall pointed at the back of the boat.

"If I'm right about this it should be in the most rear luggage compartment. I need you and Jamie to verify the safes location."

Jamie looked at the blue print, "Is it just me or does this seem too straight forward?"

Sion pondered the same thing, "Yeah…, hey Nall that guy in the command center, didn't he mention some sorta secret organization is supposed to be guarding this thing?"

"I thought about that scenario, but I've got reason to believe that the only member on the ship is Tom Ferris and getting by him should be easy enough."

"I guess I can live with that, ready to go scout this thing out Jamie?"

"Yeah but how are you and I goanna get down there dressed like a couple of people from first class?"

Nall smiled, "Easy look here. You wear your sneaking suit under the fancy outfit and right here", Nall pointed to a crew galley near the entry way to the lower stair well, "You strip down hide the clothes and make your way to the bottom of the ship, you're goanna have to be quick before a crew member can find your clothing or you for that matter."

"Wait a second Nall, why do we need to verify the safes location if we're going to be invited to see it."

"Think Sion, he isn't going to drag a bunch of first class passengers down to the cargo hold to see it, he'll bring it up. You and Jamie are goanna need to know the way from here to that safe like the back of your hand because you're goanna have only a couple minutes head start on the guy to get the shield before it gets to the safe, and there's another thing."

"What?", Sion almost dreaded hearing this.

"Since Tom Ferris didn't make it off the boat do not hesitate to do what you need to do to get the shield."

"Nall it just doesn't seem right."

"Sion listen to me, everyone on this boat is on a floating coffin right now. I don't like it either having to look people in the face that are in this book and know for a fact their goanna be dead. If we don't do this guys we're dooming our entire planet, we just have to do what we have to do. Yeah it's horrible, but no matter what you have to remember the Titanic tragedy has already happened. If we try to change it there's no telling what horrible things may happen. We know for sure what will happen if we don't do this though, we all die. So we gotta get our heads outta all this lets save everyone on the Titanic stuff, these people took a risk getting on this boat and as sad as it is, that was their choice. We have a chance to save our future, and I'll be dammed if we're not goanna take it. Who's with me."

Ruby put her hand on top of her husbands, "I am."

"Me too Uncle Nall", Jamie rested hers on top of Ruby's.

Sion stared at the three. After a brief three second thought he joined them, "I am too."

"Good then lets get this party started. You too go check on the shield's location. Me and Ruby are goanna mingle and try and drop our name to get Ferris' attention. Meet back here in a few hours for lunch."

The group went their separate ways to accomplish their separate tasks.

**---------------  
September 3rd **_Turner Home, North County 7:10 AM EST  
---------------  
_

Caitlin awoke from her sleep and looked at her clock it was 7:30 in the morning on Friday. Caitlin groaned as she rolled over in bed when she did she felt something metallic press against her outer thigh. She reached down and felt a metallic coin in her PJ's pocket, pulling it out she examined it and realized it was an old British coin. Then the memories from the dream flooded her memory and she hit the bed hard, burying her head in the pillow.

"It seemed so real, I could feel his touch", she moved her hand under the pillow to touch her lip, "I could feel his kiss."

She then remembered the coin, "And I remember him giving me this, just what the heck is going on?"

An unknown voice then echoed through Caitlin's head, _"You must move on as he wished."_

With that Caitlin put down the coin on her dresser and for some odd reason all memories of the dream faded quickly and she found her self strangely reminiscing about an event prior, her boyfriends funeral.

_**---------------  
Flashback Sion's Funeral  
---------------  
**_

If it wasn't for the fact she was about dead tired from crying so much Caitlin might have thought the setting for the funeral was strangely typical. It was raining, not a downpour, but enough so that it felt cold and muggy. It was weird how the rain seemed to suck out the brighter colors around you and leave you with dismal shades of green, brown, and of course all the black clothing everyone was wearing.

The church service had been very emotional. The priest that had known the family the longest Fr. David Brockman was presiding over the service, the current priest Fr. Joe Maloney, and the priest that had baptized Sion Fr. Shay, were all present for the service. Of course with the huge publicity the plane crash had made the press was right outside the church grounds with high power lenses to take pictures of everyone once they exited. It made Caitlin sick that they we're so heartless to not even let her and Sion's family and friends mourn in private.

She sat in the front row next to Sion's mother. What made the situation worse was the casket in front of her. It wasn't the fact that it was a casket, it was the fact there was nothing in it. That sense of closing you get at a funeral wasn't present. Despite common sense and rationality since the plane had vaporized upon contact with the ocean, Caitlin still held out hope. She knew that everyone else, even Sion's parents had come to terms with his death, and the last thing she wanted to do was make it harder on them by not letting go. That was the only reason she decided to come to the funeral in the first place.

Soon she found herself walking to the limo that waited outside along with Sion's family. Across the street flashes went off as the reporters starting taking their pictures. Caitlin made sure not to acknowledge them, she just kept focused on her goal of making it to the limo, and then the rest of the service.

The ride was uneventful. Nothing was said in the car. Caitlin just kept her focus on the outside. She looked in the face of each reporter as they passed them, she knew they couldn't see her so she wasn't scared of facing them.

When they got to the cemetery the rain was there to greet her again. She watched as the men from the funeral parlor pulled the empty casket out of its carrier and then hand it to the pallbearers. Then the slow procession to the burial plot started. It was obvious with the tent pitched over it. With each step Caitlin found the urge to cry starting again, like a sickness in her stomach. When her eyes drifted over to the casket she could no longer hold it in and she started to cry, quietly. Sion's mother held her while they were seated as she cried into her dress and didn't stop until it was time for them to leave.

When Caitlin got home she locked herself in her room and cried herself to sleep.

The cold water snapped her back to reality. She quickly adjusted it to make it warmer wondering just how she had gotten in the shower in the first place.

"Caitlin hunny your going to be late for school!"

Caitlin heard her yell from down stairs. Looking through the bed room door she saw her clock read 7:20 AM.

"Shit how long was I day dreaming."

Aborting the shower she quickly dried herself off and got dressed. She kissed her mom good by and started up her car. As she drove her mind started to wander to Kyle's phone call.

_"Did I make the right decision?"_

_**---------------  
April 1912 **Titanic Mechanical Floor 8:12 AM Local Time  
---------------  
_

The crawl space had seemed a lot larger to the two on the diagram.

"I'm going to kill Uncle Nall when we get back!"

"Shh, Jamie we can't let them find us. Especially in this situation."

"Sorry."

The two continued through the crawl space as quickly as possible. The sneaking suits made them completely invisible to the men shoveling coal into the boilers below them. However the temperature was quickly becoming unbearable in the space above. Picking up their pace they made it to the end of the hold. Since the compartments were watertight the only way through was to sneak through the water tight door.

Sion held out his hand signaling for Jamie to stop. When he spotted and opening he dropped his hand and held up a fist to signal Jamie to follow him with no time delay.

Quickly jumping through they made it to the baggage compartment and rolled to the cover of some boxes and mail bags. Sion looked around for any sign of movement. Once he was satisfied there was no one he stepped into the open cautiously. He signaled Jamie to cover him from the darkness in case someone jumped him. Making his way toward the safe he saw it was an older style combination safe.

Satisfied he had found what they we're looking for Sion and Jamie quickly retraced their steps back through the narrow crawl space and got back to their entry point. They changed back into their regular clothes and decided to make their way back to the state room to wait for Nall and Ruby.

"Roger what do you think of the ship?"

Sion didn't respond he just kept walking.

"Roger?"

When Sion still didn't answer Jamie tugged gently on his sleeve. Sion jumped and turned to face her.

"Yea Ja…I mean Katie."

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird since we woke up this morning."

"Its nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yea nothing", they reached the stateroom and Sion turned the key in the lock. Opening the door the couple made their way in, and shut the door behind them.

"Sion."

"Yes Jam…", Sion was cut off by Jamie's kiss. When she came up for air she looked straight in his eyes.

"We're not in the hall anymore, don't tell me nothing. I know its something."

"This isn't the time for this Jamie."

"What time? Nall and Ruby are out talking with snobs, and we're waiting here for them to get back. I'd say this is the perfect time."

Sion made his way over to their bed. The package with his name on it caught his eye.

"Sion are you even listing to me?"

Sion opened up the package and looked inside the small cardboard box. Inside was a letter, and a leather wrist band.

"What do you have there?"

Jamie had walked up behind Sion and noticed the box.

"Don't know yet", Sion started to open up the letter.

_Dear Sion, _

_Forgive me for not writing a longer letter but I had to do this quickly with events moving as fast as they are. I realize that your mind must be occupied with many different things with the challenges you've been forced to face. I know that as you read this you must have many things to do, but I hope you find a moment to read it._

_I know the biggest thing on you mind must always be your family, otherwise what point is in all this training? I know you left so you might save them in the end. However I also know guilty that they believe you are dead, especially a special girl that I saw on the television, Caitlin Turner was her name wasn't it?_

_Know you will see them again, and despite what happens know that you are doing the right thing. You family would be very proud of you and they will be once they see you again and learn what you've been doing, for I know I already am proud of you myself Sion. This leather armband I have included was given to me as a gift when I left home for the religious school that would eventually turn me to the path of becoming the pope, perhaps it will aid you in becoming the Dragonmaster.  
_

_Take care in your mission._

_Sincerely,_

_Pope John Paul II _

Jamie took the letter at sat it next to him having read it over her boyfriends shoulder.

"Please tell me what's wrong Sion. Its starting to bother me now. Ever since you woke up you've been acting strange."

Sion couldn't keep his wall up any more. He knew it might hurt her, but Jamie did have a right to know. He'd tread carefully.

"With all this preparing for the trails I know I'll have to return home in the near future."

Jamie nodded knowingly.

"And this whole time my family, friends…and girlfriend have all thought I'm dead."

Jamie could see in Sion's face what the real problem was. She crawled up behind him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You dreamed about her last night didn't you?"

Sion nodded.

"Your worried about what's going to happen when you return and I'm with you aren't you?"

Jamie noticed Sion didn't respond to the question.

"I'm not mad; I sorta expected this", Jamie rested her head on Sion's shoulder and drew him to her tightly, "We're goanna make it through this Sion, and if you have to break up with me before you get home so you can decide between the two of us I'd have no problem with it, in fact it'd only be fair."

Sion put his hands on hers and then turned around, "Jamie?"

"Yes Sion?"

"Thanks for understanding, I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple started kissing and it broke out into a full make out session until Nall came over the radio.

"_Get both you butts up here now!"_

"_Coming!"_

Jamie was flushed, but smiled at Sion, "If we weren't on a mission right now you'd be all mine."

Sion now completely red, "Umm better get going!"

The couple straightened themselves out and walked up to the breakfast room.

_**--------------  
September 3rd **Pyongyang Presidential Palace 8:30 PM  
--------------  
_

"We can't wait that long with all that's going on right now. We have to do this soon Zech!"

"I can't make the girl do something she doesn't want to."

The doctor and Zech we're talking quietly off to the side. Dinner had just finished and the doctor was fuming with the news Kaname had revealed at the table. Waiting till the weeks end would put them behind, even just a few days couldn't be spared.

The doctor thought for a second and then snapped his fingers, "Today's Friday, and my calendar ends on a Saturday. First thing tomorrow morning we get her to do it, Sunday's too far off."

Zech looked off at Kaname who was still busy eating, "Fine, what ever it takes."

_**-------------  
September 3rd **Turner Home 6:23 PM EST  
-------------  
_

Caitlin was very nervous. She was wondering if she was doing the right thing. Sure it felt good to finally be moving on, but with Sion's friend Kyle?

Well she admitted they weren't really friends, but the situation didn't make it any better if not worse. The two we're in constant competition with each other, and it'd be a huge plus for Kyle if he stole Sion's girlfriend. Another realization hit her, what if Kyle was only going after her so he could have Sion's girlfriend, then dump her.

Caitlin wouldn't have any of that, she firmly resolved to not give into any of Kyle's advances and make sure to watch him critically.

When the doorbell rang Caitlin nearly jumped out of her skin. Going up to the door she nervously opened it to see Amy, Jeff, and Christy there.

"Hiya, there's a huge party going on tonight over at the club. Wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?"

Before Caitlin could respond a black Ford Mustang pulled into the driveway. Amy was surprised to see Kyle step out of it.

"Umm, what's Mr. Sketch doing over here huh?"

"Ahh, I sorta have a date with him?"

Amy was even more surprised, "A date?"

Kyle walked up to the group and smiled at Caitlin, he was a little suprized to see the rest of the group there.

"Hey Caitlin, what's with the party?"

"Oh well we're sorta having a double date tonight, right Amy?"

Without a second thought Amy responded, "Yep, Jeffy here is taking me and Christy aren't you Jeff?"

"Whoa there Amy don't you think Christy minds?"

"I don't mind."

Jeff slumped defeated, "Ok lets get going then, we'll all squeeze into my car."

The two guys sat in the front and all four girls squeezed into the back of Jeff's Explorer and started out for the club. Kyle fought to kept his frustration back, he knew Caitlin would be keeping a close eye on him the entire time, and he couldn't screw this up.

_**-------------  
April 14th **Titanic A La Carte Restaurant 8:14 PM Local Time  
-------------  
_

The events earlier in the day had gone according to plan. Nall, or Dr. Yates, had been introduced to Mr. Ferris around lunch time after word got out he was an expert in mid-evil weaponry.

Nall spotted Mr. Ferris entering the dining area just as the book had mentioned at 8:14 PM. He made his way over to Nall's table where there was a spot sat for him.

"Mr. Ferris its so nice you we're able to join us. You've met my wife Alison", Nall gestured to Ruby.

"A pleasure as always mamm", Mr. Ferris nodded in her direction.

"And these are two of my students Roger Smith and Katie Holmes, soon to be Mrs. Smith I might add", Jamie blushed red at Nall's statement, mainly because of what was planed to excuse her and Sion from the table during the dinner. As Mr. Ferris shook Sion's hand Jamie was daydreaming to earlier as he took her hand to kiss it.

"_Now Jamie we're going to need a reason to excuse you and Sion from the table. I think your going to like it."_

_Jamie didn't like the mischievous look on Nall's face, coupled with the sympathy look Ruby let her know for certain that she wasn't going to like this._

"_I figured you and Roger over there being newly engaged are going to have all this pent up…well lets just leave it at that. Anyways you start eying each other and whispering in each others ears and just asked to be excused from the table as you have business to attend to back at the stateroom."_

"Kaite?"

"Huh, oh I'm so sorry doctor I zoned out for a second."

Nall was relieved Jamie didn't drop his real name by accident, "That's fine dear. Mr. Ferris was just asking how you and Roger met."

"Oh", Jamie quickly replayed her background story in her heard for about the one hundredth time before opening her mouth again, "We we're both in Dr. Yate's Mid-evil history class back at Yale. He loves playing matchmaker so he invited us both over for dinner at his house one evening."

Sion laughed stepping in, "The old man couldn't have played it off better. Told us he forgot he had us scheduled for the same day and then left us alone chasing after some desert. We hit it off from there while we we're alone."

Jaime smiled at Sion and winked her approval at his story. It was actually sorta sweet. Too bad things didn't work out that way. It wouldn't be very believable if they said. 'Well Roger here is going to save the world, and I've been living in a commune with a secret society in Japan, oh yea this takes place almost a hundred years from now.'

Jamie silently giggled in her head and how Mr. Ferris would react to the real story.

"So Mr. Ferris its my understand you have an ancient shield of some importance with you."

Mr. Ferris took a large covered object off the floor near him and placed it gently on the large table. Uncovering it revealed a Red with white outline shield. On the center was a golden cross like design. It came to a tip at the bottom end and at the top where two area that flared out in red. The shield was beautiful and was polished.

"Dr. Yates I know you and Alison will be looking over this sword for awhile. Roger and I have some business to take care of back at the stateroom, we'll take our leave of you now. Good evening Mr. Ferris."

Sion was red as a tomato. Jamie had taken Nall literally and put their excuse so bluntly he swore that this scene would easily turn the history of the Titanic into a rated R novel. Mr. Ferris nodded a good evening, but it was clear enough that he and the 'Yates' we're just as taken back as he was.

Jamie noticed everyone's reaction and quickly grabbed Sion's hand and led him away from the table, just before her faces blush matched Sion's.

"Well they just got engaged you know how that goes Mr. Ferris."

"…umm yes of course. Anyways the shield."

"Ahh yes what is this shield called?"

"It's called the Excalibur Shield. It's been used by countless generals in the past and not one has died while using it. Some believe its enchanted."

Jamie and Sion were busy getting ready to intercept the shield. Dressed in clothing of the time they made there way to the galley area unfortunately it was full of cooks. Jamie removed her pocket mirror and Sion removed his cuff links. None of these crew members had made it off the boat, they we're in the 3rd glass galley after all.

"Wait a second you two aren't permitted back here…"

The only crew member to notice them quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Sion hurry its already 9:30"

"I know Jamie, I know just keep going."

"_Sion its Nall, Ruby and I are in the state room getting everything together. Ferris just left after we did. ETA on your position 5 minutes."_

"Shit this is going to be close."

The two moved as quickly as they could. It still took several minutes to get past all the duct work. Finally Getting to the bottom room they quickly ran for the baggage compartment when all of a sudden the water tight doors began to close.

"Shit what's going on."

"We can't let you have the shield young ones!"

Out of no where a group of men came out from behind the boxes.

"Shit it's the Shield group. Jamie take cover!"

"_Nall there all over us down here. They must have been hiding in the boxes the entire time. Something tipped them off. We're still n baggage compartment #1 and the water tight doors are shut."_

"Damit!"

Nall's outburst startled Ruby even though she had heard Jamie's distress call as well.

"Jamie tell Sion he's going to have to kill the men. He can't, I repeat, can not destroy the water tight door. Open it with the pick set. If he destroys it it'll increase the rate the ship sinks and we can't risk the consequences of changing history."

"_Roger."_

"What do we do?"

"Keep getting everything together like we planned. This is going to cut it really, really close."

_**---------------  
September 4th **Pyongyang Presidential Palace 8:30 AM  
---------------  
_

"Wake up Kaname, today's the day."

Kaname awoke to see Zech holding a calendar over her face.

"But I said till weeks end."

Zech pointed at the 4th on the calendar, "Well on this calendar the week ends right here on Saturday see. So time to get going, this won't hurt a bit. And then we'll be going after your mother."

_**---------------  
April 14th **Titanic Lower Hold 9:47 PM  
--------------  
_

"I don't have time to explain, but get out of my way!"

"No boy, you cannot have the shield."

The men gathered around Sion and all of them drew swords.

"Go back up to the ship, stay away from the shield."

"Sion, Nall said you have to kill them. We have to allow enough time to open the water tight door with the pick set. We can't risk breaking it and making the ship sink faster."

"Sink…this ship is unsinkable other wise we wouldn't have allowed the shield to travel on it."

Sion looked at the ground, he didn't want to kill anyone, "Listen I'm from the future, I know this is far fetched, but this ship is going to strike an iceberg in less than an hours time. We have to get the shield back to my current time or else the world will end."

"Useless nonsense", one of the men slashed at Sion and cut a gash on his shoulder.

Sion screamed in pain and realized he had no other choice, "Fine!"

Drawing the dragon soul he slashed the man from the shoulder blade to his heart then drew it out. He fell down dead.

"Anyone else?"

To Sion's surprise all the men charged at him. He had to dodge them at first. Concentrating he flung himself into the steal wall and back flipped so he was facing straight up. Pushing off the wall as hard as he did he simultaneously started to spin with the dragon edge held out. Sion became a orange vortex as he spun through the crowd of armed men cutting them all down. He then righted himself and the blade dissipated. All the men we're dead.

Sion's energy was zapped. He'd never really mastered that move. And the stress it put on his already torn shoulder hurt. The worst though, is he had killed. He had killed all twelve men. Sion had counted each time he felt the blade go through them, plus the man he killed who had deeply cut his shoulder.

Sweat beaded on Sion's forhead as the sharp pain in his shoulder started to over take him.

"Sion?"

Jamie walked up to her boyfriend before noticing the blood gushing from the wound.

"Sion!"

Sion fought to keep conscious. The stealth suit squeezed the wounded area and brought the blood flow down. Still the intense pain blured his vision, and made his movement slow. It was nearly impossible to weld the dragon soul again in this state. He hoped there were no more guards ahead.

"Jamie. We need to open that door. Quickly help me to it."

Jaime let Sion put his arm around her and she helped him to the door. Over looking it Sion inspected the wiring. He took out the small kit and removed the tools. Quickly he crossed over a few wires and then holding two ends together he stared at them.

"Better hope this works."

He tapped them together and an alarm sounded as the door slowly rose. Sion put the wiring back the way it was once the door was fully opened and luckily it remained open.

Sion and Jamie made their way to the safe area.

"You'll never get it out. I've already locked it in the safe."

Jamie and Sion turned around to see Mr. Ferris with a pistol leveled at them.

"Mr. Ferris I'm sorry for what's happened, but we have to get that shield."

Ferris stood there with the pistol still carefully aimed. He considered pulling the trigger, but then remembered his other men.

"_If this girl and boy could kill all of my men they can't be normal. What's going on."_

"Mr. Ferris at least let me explain what's going on first, then you can decide."

_**-------------  
September 4th **Pyongyang Presidential Palace 9:02 AM  
-------------  
_

"I don't know if I enjoy the way I'm bring treated Mr. Zech."

"I'm sorry Kaname, but you must live up to your end of the bargain. We've already got people standing by to break your mother out of jail in Tokyo."

Kaname knew in her head that Zech was lying, but she couldn't figure out any other way to stall them. She hoped that something would come to mind.

"Here put this on and sit there."

Zech directed Kaname to a red cushioned chair where she put on a helmet like device. A cord ran from the helmet to an odd looking machine on the other side of the room. Once she sat an oddly shaped red rock was wheeled into the room.

"Ok now Kaname touch the rock."

Kaname touched the rock and it glowed. Suddenly she was in another place. Information was all around here, she could see everything. She could see the complex. She could see other countries, she could even transcend time at her will. It was amazing. Suddenly she saw her mother at a complex directing people around, her mind was filled with knowledge. She knew exactly what was going on and who was her friend and enemies. Quickly she decided to check on the group that had tried to rescue her. Images flowed around as the Titanic came into view

_**---------------  
April 14th **Titanic Lower Hold 10:59 PM  
---------------  
_

"I see so that's your story. Do you have any proof?"

Sion extended his hand and slowly the dragon soul formed. Ferris was astounded.

"I see, I am sorry for what has happened. I will resign to my faith as the course of the future cannot be changed. Here allow me to open the safe."

Ferris walked over to the safe and started to turn the lock. Upon opening it a sickening thud rocked the ship.

"Oh shit the iceberg, we just hit the iceberg!"

"_Jamie, Sion what's taking you so long we just hit the iceberg, don't tell me your still in the lower hold!'_

"Yea we are."

"_Shit hurry up!"_

Tom Ferris threw the shield to them, "Good luck children."

Soon an alarm went off and the water tight door started to close again.

"Hurry we've gotta make it through."

The three of them ran and dove through the water tight door. Slowly making it up towards the duct entrance Sion felt something cold beneath his feat.

"Shit Jamie it's the water."

Jamie's face turned red, "Ahh I didn't wear anything underneath this thing."

Soon a bulk head burst and water started to fill the compartment. A gush of water hit the group. When they got up Sion and Jamie both had streaks missing of their suit. The water level quickly began to rise and forgetting their dignity ran for dear life. Soon the water was up to their necks they got to the compartment and Mr. Ferris handed the shield to Sion then pushed the two to the duct work so they could get out.

"What a bad way to go."

"Here would you like to go peacefully?"

"Please."

Sion reached up to his clothing and grabbed the cufflink he then dabbed Mr. Ferris and he went to sleep; falling into the murky water.

"Umm Sion?"

Despite the emergency they we're facing Sion and Jamie came to the quick realization that both we're completely nude.

"Heh looking good Jamie."

"Why you!"

Jamie took Sion's clothing and threw it at him while quickly covering herself. Water kept creeping in all over the place. As they ran up the stairs they collided with a steel barrier.

"Shit I can't bust the thing open or others might get out."

Jamie took the shield and slammed the lock. The gate opened and she locked it behind them.

"There problem solved."

"Another reason I love you so much."

"_Where the hell are you two? I already had to cancel our initial departure. We better hope to God this only the lord knows how old Beacon works!"_

"Alright, alright we're going."

The two continued to run to the stateroom. Where grabbing all their belonging the four huddled in a group an Nall pressed the button on the beacon. It flashed red, but then sparks flew out of it. Dropping it to the ground the beacon broke in two. Nothing happened.

"…oh shit", come the resounding reply from one very on edge future Dragonmaster.

_**---------------  
September 4th **Pyongyang Presidential Palace 9:45 AM  
---------------  
_

Kaname was still floating somewhere. She could see all the events unfolding on board the Titanic. Frantically she began trying of thinking of ways to save their lives.

_"You can wish for them to return safely" _

Kaname couldn't place Lucia's voice as she had never heard her before.

"But won't that allow Zech to use that thing to do whatever he wants?", Kaname wasn't frightened but just shouted into the distance because she couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

_"Have faith in them, they will succeed."_

"Can't I just wish Zech and all his men dead?"

_"No, your wish cannot directly bring others harm."_

Kaname sat and thought. She knew that even though she could hold out for awhile Zech would eventually force her to make some sort of wish. At least this way there would be some hope.

_"Your wish?"_

"I wish for the safe return of Sion and the others from the Titanic back to the compound in Japan immediately."

_**---------------  
September 4th **Water Temple: Central Command Center 9:47 AM  
---------------  
_

"Ah water's cold, very, very, huh?"

Nall looked around to see some surprised and some smiling faces. Jamie was the first to catch her tongue.

"Umm, Uncle Nall. I think we're back."

Ruby slowly stood up. The trunk and all their equipment was there. The shield was with them, still wrapped in the tarp that Mr. Ferris had it in. Everything was the same, except for one thing.

"Oh my god Sion! Sion wake up Sion!", Jamie ran over to her unconscious boyfriend who had turned pale. The gash had reopened at some point on the mad dash to the cabin room once the stealth suit had detorated. Red blood was running down his arm through the early 1900's clothing he was wearing.

"Hurry someone get a medical cart in here now we don't have a lot of time!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well everyone that's all for Chapter 13. Really long huh? Imagine if I had put all three parts together and released them like that, you'd never have finished it would ya?_

_I know I've usually for a skit with me, Nall, and Ruby in the end, but we're all so worn out after this chapter we've decided to take a short break. Don't worry Chapter 14 will be out before July is over, and it won't be nearly as long. _

_Next time…_

"There's too damn many of them Jamie I can't hold them all off by myself!"

"I'd help but if I move the whole wall's gonna come down on us."

"Great so I've gotta protect you and kill them at the same time."

The killer bugs continued to swarm in. Piles of snakes and other harmful looking creatures continued to fill the area as well. The dragon soul just wasn't cutting it, literally. Sion tried just spinning in circles holding the blade out but it wouldn't kill enough of them.

"_If I don't do something soon Jamie is gone for, and then the wall would cave in and squish us all."_


	18. Chapter 14: Quick Trial

**Chapter 14  
**_Quick-Trail_

* * *

"_Peril, danger, logic, determination, courage, heart, judgment, compassion, justice, and mind. All are interconnected, and all are required of the Dragonmaster. These are the traits that will be tested in The Trial."_

_-The Book Of Trials_

* * *

_**September 4**__**th**__ Water Temple: Medical Facility 11:02 AM_

* * *

"Jamie if you keep pacing back and forth you're going to give me motion sickness."

If looks could kill, Nall would've been dead several times over in a second from the one Jamie sent him. Nall sunk back into the chair as Ruby leaned over to him.

"Hun, you really shouldn't try and be smart with her right now. After all, Sion isn't in the best shape."

"Yeah; you're right," he sighed, looking over at the emergency room door. The complex was outfitted with some of the best medical equipment and staff in the world. After all, with all the different nations that they helped, they were more than willing to send people over to help them out; doctors were no exception.

"Jamie, he's getting the best treatment he can right now. He's going to be fine."

"How can you be sure!?"

Nall frowned. "We're not helping him by chewing each other's heads off. Just come and sit down with us."

Sighing, Jamie knew she was defeated. Slowly, she walked over to the row of chairs and sat beside Nall. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry there," he told her softly. "He's going to pull through; I promise."

Nall looked up at the lights in the waiting room. They had been so lucky to randomly get warped out of the mess they were in, but he couldn't figure it out. How had they gotten warped back to the Water Temple? When Nall had called to inform the Pope, he was equally surprised. The Reversal of Pandora device had, had nothing to do with their return.

"Nall, there's something you really need to attend to in the command center."

Nall blinked, looking up; an aid had snuck up on them while they were waiting on Sion's status.

"I'm sorta busy right now..." Nall wasn't about to move, and if he tried, the young blonde on his shoulder would cut his legs out from beneath him before he took a step.

_"Nall. You need to hear this. I was going to tell you earlier, but I let Sion's situation take priority. This is an urgent matter."_

"Jamie, Lucia needs me to go over to the command center to check this out. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jamie silently nodded and watched Nall walk off with the aid. Ruby moved over and took Nall's place as she tried to comfort Jamie.

* * *

_**September 3**__**rd**__ North County: Turner Household 11:12 PM_

* * *

Jeff's explorer pulled into Caitlin's driveway. The girls insisted that they stay with Caitlin until Kyle was safely away. Personally, Jeff didn't like the guy. He claimed to be Sion's friend, and Jeff had heard of him a few times from Sion, but it was never in a positive light. Usually he only talked about Kyle when he pissed him off about something. The biggest thing had been Kyle winning over the affections of a girl that worked at the airport they trained at. Jeff couldn't help but wonder just what Kyle's intentions were for Caitlin.

Speaking of Caitlin, she had decided to be a little friendlier with Kyle than before. She allowed Christy to ride up front while Amy sat between her and Kyle. It wasn't side by side, but it was a step up. The two had been talking a little, and had danced at the club some. When the car came to a stop in the driveway, Kyle quickly got out and opened Caitlin's door for her. Before Amy could protest, Kyle closed the door on her.

"Come on; hurry, before they can catch up." Kyle took Caitlin by the hand and led her to the door. They stopped as they reached it.

"Caitlin, I had a really good time. I'm sorry that we couldn't go alone, but I'm glad they we're around to keep you more comfortable."

Now Caitlin felt a little guilty about the whole situation. She had told Kyle she would give him a shot, and this shouldn't really count. "Listen, Kyle, I'm sorry for what happened, I promise, I didn't call them."

"I believe you."

"I uh…well…" Before Caitlin could say anything, however, Kyle had lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. As much as Caitlin wanted to protest she found her self returning the kiss. Luckily, Kyle didn't let it last to long and after a few kisses he broke it off and smiled.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you again."

"I can't talk to you right now, get out!"

Kyle was surprised by Caitlin's reaction after the kissing session that had just taken place, but he knew better to argue; especially in front of her friends.

"Alright; goodnight Caitlin."

Caitlin nodded and then walked into the house. Kyle was finding her very hard to read. When he turned around he came face to face with an Amy Brinkstone.

"Just what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"I like her, and I'm trying to get together with her. Period."

"Humph." Amy stomped off back to Jeff's Explorer.

Kyle pressed the unlock button on his Mustang. Climbing inside, he started the engine and left the neighborhood. After following Jeff a little ways he turned off onto I-440 and headed towards downtown, where he lived. While driving, his cell phone went off; quickly, he put it on speaker phone.

"How did it go?"

"Weird; I got her to kiss me at the end – even in front of her friends - but then she told me not to talk to her and stomped into her house. Didn't even really say goodnight."

The man on the other end thought for a second before responding. "She must be conflicted over the boy's death. This isn't entirely important, the boss just wants it watched; the way the boy died was odd."

"Does he believe he is the one?"

"He is the only one in the past year that has completely disappeared; no traces of him have been found. Perhaps the one hasn't appeared yet. However, the boss still wants you to get closer to this girl; it's a strong lead. Remember, if this boy is the one…"

"Yea, yea, I know, he'll still be alive."

"Correct."

"Over and out."

The line went dead.

Kyle smiled. "I hope your still alive out there buddy, I'll look after your girl till ya get back."

* * *

_**September 4**__**th**__ Water Temple: Command Center 11:15 AM_

* * *

"Ok Lucia, what's so important?"

_"I have the answer on how you got back to the Water Temple."_

"Ok, you definitely have my attention. Shoot."

* * *

_**September 4**__**th**__ Water Temple: Medical Facility 11:19 AM_

* * *

"Ok, you two you can come see him now."

That simple sentence seemed to fill Jamie full of life again. She jumped up and grabbed Ruby by the hand, dragging her over to the nurse. "Take us to him, please!"

The nurse smiled; she knew the relationship these two had, and how special Sion was. She just hoped he pulled through, and that Jamie wasn't too saddened when she saw him hooked up to all the machines in his room.

Her fear was realized when Jamie stopped at the entryway to Sion's room. The thing that really got her was the blood drip Sion was hooked up too. With his blood loss, Sion had to be immediately hooked up to a blood drip to replace what was lost. The nurse had also explained that a brief surgery was required to repair damaged major blood veins in his upper arm, as well as stitch the wound up and clean it of infection. Even with the nurse's explanation, however, Jamie still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Looking at her boyfriend, she noticed how pale he was. When she got enough courage up to walk over to him and touch his hand she found that he did have a pulse, and was warm; despite this, however, he looked almost dead.

"Is he really going to be alright?"

The nurse walked over to Jamie and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He should be fine. He's just resting right now."

Jamie nodded and Ruby ushered the nurse out. Then she walked over to Jamie, who was now sitting next to her boyfriend's bed in a chair.

"You want me to leave?"

Jamie just shook her head. Ruby smiled and took a seat on the other side of the room. The two sat in silence for about 10 minutes before anything happened.

Jamie jumped when she felt Sion's hand finally move in hers. She quickly got out of the chair and stood up next to Sion's bed. The wave of relief overtook her as he opened his eyes and locked onto her.

"Woah; are we under the ocean?"

Jamie smiled. "No, silly. Somehow we got warped straight back to the Water Temple. You've been out for about two hours."

Sion looked around the room, and then tried to sit up. The pain overtook him and he had to lie back down.

"Heh; guess I'm not ready for action yet, huh?"

Jamie smiled at him, but before she could say anything, Nall burst into the room.

"Don't have time, Sion, I'm really sorry for doing this." Nall placed the Lucian pendent on Sion's chest.

The pendent glowed and Sion roared in pain. Horrified, Jamie turned and grabbed Nall's shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jamie didn't notice Sion had stopped screaming until she felt him touch her shoulder. "It's ok Jamie." His voice was gentle. "Nall would never try to hurt me intentionally."

Jamie turned around and was shocked to see Sion – not only standing - but completely unscathed. Disbelieving, Jamie looked him up and down, only to find no trace of his previous injuries. Sion took the pendent and handed it back to Nall. Ruby rose out of her chair and joined the group.

"So, Nall: what's so important that my recovery had to be painfully accelerated?"

Nall smiled. "Yea; sorry about that. Lucia just told me about how we were able to instantly warp back to the Water Temple, without the aid of the Reversal of Pandora device."

"This should be interesting."

"Very. You remember that blue haired girl we we're trying to rescue in North Korea, Dr. Konishi's daughter?"

The vivid images of Kaname dying played through Sion's mind. The scene had been extremely gory. "Yes; I remember her."

"Well, she's alive."

Sion nearly fell flat on his face.

"Oh but that's not all; brace yourself, because this is a lot. Those two books you saw in the trail room the Book of the Dragon and the Book of Trails? Kaname is another one of the girls embedded with the power of a dragon - in her case, the blue dragon. The girl embedded with the power of the blue dragon is known as the Oracle. The Oracle has embedded in her mind the knowledge of both books in case they were destroyed, and also has the power to make one wish upon the Dragon Heart – with some limitations. When she interacts with the Dragon Heart, she's able to see everything and know everything for that brief amount of time. When she was forced to interact with the Dragon Heart, she was even able to see our dilemma on the Titanic; so she used her wish to bring us back here."

After Nall's explanation Sion took a second to process everything; it just seemed like way too much.

"So, what do we need to do?"

"We need to start your Trial, immediately. Once you're done, we're going to launch a rescue operation to retrieve Kaname. You and Jamie need to head towards the Trial starting grounds immediately."

Giving him a nod, Jamie and Sion left the room quickly and followed an aid to the place Nall had directed them to go to.

* * *

_**September 4**__**th**__ Pyongyang Presidential Palace 12:12 PM_

* * *

Kaname's eyes felt like they were made out of lead when she tried to open them. Everything had gone black the moment she had made her wish.

_"…my wish…"_

It was a bitter sweet memory for her. Even though she knew she had saved Nall's group and gotten them back safely, she had also made it possible for the enemy to resurrect Virgo. The things she had seen of the past when Virgo was alive made her blood run cold. If that were to happen again, there was no way this world would last.

"Ah, so you've awakened."

Kaname stiffened upon hearing the familiar voice.

"I'd tell you what's going on, but the professor assured me you'd know already."

"I can't believe your even doing this; why?"

Zech moved to a window on the far side of the bedroom she had been staying in. "Because when Master Virgo finally returns, he will destroy this world and rebuild it. I and the others will serve as rulers of the new wonderful planet he creates."

"Hmph; what's going to stop him from killing you too, huh?"

"Shut up you little bitch!" Zech snarled, moving over to the side of Kaname's bed with inhuman speed, "We don't really need you anymore;, I could kill you right now if I wanted, but the doctor wants to make sure everything goes smoothly. If you behave, you _might_ be allowed to live here."

"Whatever."

Zech's face turned red as he stormed out of the room. He hated keeping that girl alive she really knew how to get under his skin. Then again, he did have a short temper; he was just used to killing people before they got as annoying as she was.

* * *

_**September 4**__**th**__ Water Temple: Trial Starting Area 12:32 PM_

* * *

"First, you must understand what this trial will dictate. Since the time of Althena is over becoming a Dragonmaster has become a much more difficult task. The trial was a way of proving one was worthy to start the journey to become the Dragonmaster. Sion, if you successfully complete the trial, the Objects of Being will be reenergized with the power of their dragon, and their dragons awaken. You must complete this trial in order for you to start the journey to become the Dragonmaster; do you understand?"

"Yes."

Sion stood with Jamie by his side. Both wore a rucksack with about a day's worth of supplies. The temple sat near the costal area of the complex and had a huge door behind the master of ceremonies, who was explaining the situation. Ruby and Nall stood off to the side along, with the other members of the complex, watching.

"Do you accept this task?"

Sion walked up to the podium with Jamie. Four pillars held the four different objects: the armor, helmet, sword, and shield. Sion took the armor and shield, while Jamie took the sword and helmet. "I do."

"Then may the Trial begin."

The doors behind the master of ceremonies opened, and Jamie and Sion entered. The doors closed behind them. The area had a glow about it, giving the appearance that it was just after dark with a full moon. Jamie put the rucksack down and pulled out the map Nall had given them.

"I really wish we had had more time for an explanation before we had to do this," she sighed.

"Well, Kaname's alive, but she might not be for long, now that they have what they want. Her life is at risk."

"Well, excuse me Sion, but last I checked, this Trial carried a life-threatening risk from all these monsters and crap that are supposed to try and keep us from completing it, not to mention all those traps Nall talked about."

Sion sighed. He then walked over to Jamie and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're going to be fine. As far as I can see, I was destined to save the world or something. That's my challenge, but I will pass this trial, and you were destined to help me through it. This is just something to boost our confidence, nothing more. Now let's get started, shall we?"

Jamie looked up at Sion; then she stood up, kissed him, and continued to the place they were supposed to take the White Dragon object: the sword of Althena.

The brush made it extremely hard to navigate, but Jamie said she knew they were dead on target, direction wise.

_"Must be something that goes with the whole Protectorate thing, huh Lucia?"_

However, Lucia never responded. Nonplussed, Sion shrugged._ "Guess she can't help me out with this Trial at all..., Ah well."_

They continued through the forest until they arrived at the entrance of a cave. Ice hung from the walls, and the entryway was lined with icicles.

"This doesn't look like the most fun place to be...," Sion remarked.

Jamie continued inward. "Yeah, well, all we have to do is place the object on the pedestal at the place this map says. It's supposed to be in some inner sanctum inside the cave - shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Alright then, let's do this."

The two entered the cave. Oddly enough, the moonlight-type glow that was outside followed them into the cave. The walls we're basically just sheets of ice that had formed.

Jamie and Sion continued to venture into the cave, met with no opposition. Sion found this very odd, but Jamie, fixed on getting them to the inner sanctum to place the sword, wasn't watching as closely as Sion was to her surroundings.

Soon they were outside a large door.

"Alright; this is the doorway into the inner sanctum of the White Dragon Cave. We just place the item and get out. Heck, at this rate we'll be done before the day's out; I don't know why they even gave us all these supplies."

Sion was starting to feel nervous. This had been way too easy.

"Jamie, don't get too overconfident. We didn't meet a single enemy on the way here, and you were the one who mentioned this being life threatening. Surely there's some kind of monster we're supposed to get attacked by?"

Jamie thought for a second and then shook it off. "Maybe since this is marked as the first stop, they decided to give us an easy one just to get us warmed up."

"This is a trial, not a stockcar race. There aren't any warm up laps; something's wrong."

"Whatever," said Jamie; "let's just get inside."

Jamie walked over to the door and attempted to open it, but the door wouldn't bulge. Not even with Sion's help or the dragon soul could the door be opened.

"Well, looks like this is a puzzle. Let's look at that other sheet Nall gave us."

_-White Dragon Cave.  
"The doors not going to open on its own. This task will test your wisdom. Jamie, you must stand on a pressure pad to open the door. However, once you step on it you can't leave it. If you do, the ceiling in your area in front of the entryway will collapse. Sion, you can't let her leave that spot once she stands on it."_

Looking around, Jamie spotted a tile that looked like it had been cut out of the floor. She walked over to it to examine it closer. Certain that she had found the pressure pad Nall had mentioned, she looked back at Sion.

"Found it, All I've gotta do is step on it, right?"

"No Jamie, wait, we-"

Jamie moved to step on the tile. When she did, it sunk in a little bit.

"…Ah crap."

Sion's fears were realized when the doors to the inner sanctum opened. The eyes of what looked like an endless amount of monsters we're behind the door. After a moment, it seemed like the noise of the doors opening had attracted all the other monsters in the cavern to their location.

When Sion turned to look back into the inner sanctum, he saw a podium that glowed with a brilliant white hue.

"Guess that's where we have to place the sword."

"Sion!"

Sion turned and saw a monster approaching Jamie very quickly. Leaping into action, he drew the Dragon Soul Edge and proceeded to attack it. But, oddly enough, the monsters seemed to only want to attack Jamie.

Sion quickly started to get frustrated.

"There's too damn many of them things, Jamie; I can't hold them all off by myself!"

"I'd help, but if I move the whole wall's gonna come down on us!"

"Great; so I've gotta protect you and kill them at the same time."

The killer bugs continued to swarm in. Piles of snakes and other harmful looking creatures continued to fill the area as well. The Dragon Soul just wasn't cutting it - literally. Sion tried just spinning in circles holding the blade out, but it wouldn't kill enough of them.

_"If I don't do something soon, Jamie is gone for, and then the wall would cave in and crush us all."_

_"…wait a second, crush us all, that's it!_" Sion looked over at Jamie; all the monsters had left the inner sanctum and were now in the open area. Sion started to concentrate to slow everything down. He hoped there would be a small delay in the ceiling falling. After he was sure he slowed down everything as much as possible, he ran towards Jamie, grabbed her, and ran into the inner sanctum.

Just as he got in he lost his concentration and, 'whoop…bam!' the whole ceiling in the room they had been in collapsed and crushed every monster in the area. Sion, panting slightly, wiped some of the sweat off his brow.

"Well that worked, but y'know, you could'a warned me next time."

"Sorry Jamie; let's just get this over with."

"Amen to that." Jamie took the sword out of her pack and walked towards the podium, but something stopped her.

"Um, Sion, they want _you_ to place it."

"'They'?"

"Yeah... some weird voice in my head... Just take the sword and put it in the pedestal will ya?"

"Sure." Sion walked over to Jamie and gently took the sword from her. He walked over to the pedestal. It had a small area cut out of it where it looked like the sword would fit. He took the sword and stabbed it into the hole.

Sion stepped back as the white hue glowed brighter. A door behind the pedestal appeared with a white outline. Jamie and Sion took the door out, and they were back out in the jungle area.

"So... that was it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let me see that map real quick." Jamie handed the map to Sion, who studied it intently; however he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"I don't get this at all; is this really what you used to get us here?"

"Yep."

"Guess it's just your job, forcing us to work as a team."

"Well, at least you know. Anyway, the next stop is the Red Dragon Cavern. It's supposed to be like some type of volcano."

"Great. Lava. There's bound to be some puzzle with that stuff in there. I really don't feel like being burned alive."

They continued to dredge through the forest, Jamie in the lead with Sion following behind. Hours went by with neither saying anything. Then Sion couldn't take it anymore.

"Jamie, what's been bothering you lately? You've been like this ever since we found out Kaname was alive."

Jamie didn't respond; she didn't feel like talking about this now.

"...Jamie?"

Ignoring him, Jamie continued to walk in the direction she felt they needed to be traveling. It was amazing how she just felt they needed to make a turn, or knew exactly what path was the one that led them to the next cavern. Her train of thought was interrupted once again, however when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jamie, please; talk to me."

She was inclined not to answer, but reluctantly decided to open up some. She owed it to her boyfriend; he had confessed his problems with Caitlin on the Titanic, she should tell him what was bothering her as well.

"With Kaname being the girl of the Blue Dragon, we have all four, right?"

"Yeah, so what? I thought that was a good thing?"

"Of course; but me and her both have specific tasks. We found out I was the protectorate, and Kaname was the Oracle... but does that mean that's all were supposed to be? Does that mean one of the other girls is the one embedded with Lucia's powers? What if I'm not her, huh? I want to be by your side through all of this, not just a small part."

"I'll always need you by my side - no matter what."

Jamie wanted to stop and face him, but the urge to continue on was too much. "But why?"

"Because you are one of the biggest reasons I'm doing this - to protect you."

That simple sentence filled Jamie with pride. The guy who was going to save the world was fighting... for her.

* * *

_**September 4**__**th**__ North County: Turner Home 5:32 AM_

* * *

Caitlin awoke for the 3rd time that morning. She had yet another nightmare with Sion returning only to find her in Kyle's arms. That was her biggest fear. What if her boyfriend was still alive...? It had already been half a year, but still - wasn't she moving too far, too fast? Sure, the relationship had not even really lasted long, but the way it had ended was dramatic, not a break up. Just how long was she supposed to morn over Sion's death? She wished there was some chart or something that would tell her how long to wait.

_"Still though, I did have a good time, and I did kiss him back... but why?"_

Caitlin was in a moral battle with herself over the kiss. She had enjoyed the evening with Kyle up until the kiss. Shouldn't he have known that was moving too fast for someone who hadn't completely gotten over her boyfriend yet? He had seen how she had reacted when he flew her over the crash site.

_"Maybe I'm just the odd one for taking so long to get over this."_ Caitlin sighed as she laid her head back on the pillow to try and get to sleep again. Soon enough, sleep came, and the brown haired teenager slept through the night.

* * *

_**September 4**__**th**__ Water Temple: Trial Grounds 6:30 PM_

* * *

The journey had been rough to the Red Dragon cavern. Indeed it was a volcano; unfortunately, they weren't as lucky as they had been in the White Dragon cave. This time they had had to battle their way through to the inner sanctum entryway: Not as many enemies as there had been in the entry in the White Dragon cave, but enough to have given Jamie and Sion a work out. The worst part, however, was that Sion had been right about the puzzle involving lava.

"Lava," Sion groaned. "Why did it have to be lava?"

"Oh shut up, Indy; let's just figure out what to do here. Pull out the sheet."

Sion obeyed and retrieved the item.

_-Red Dragon Cave_

_A moat of lava surrounds the entryway to the inner sanctum of this cavern. Stepping stones are in the lake that you may use to cross. However, you can only step on them once before they will sink into the bottom and you must both make it across. _

Sion looked ahead. There was a single line of stones just big enough for one person to stand on and they weren't very spaced out; however, he did notice it wouldn't be possible to make the jump if they did every other one.

"Well, I'm stumped; you got anything?"

Jamie looked at the lava pit, thinking. It just wasn't possible. Both of them had to cross, because this was the only way out. The bridge they had crossed a half hour back to get over a pit had to be cut to prevent the monsters that had pursued them.

Jamie sat on the ground and continued to study the puzzle.

"What item goes here?"

"Helmet."

"You can't fly, can you Mr. Dragonmaster?"

"I'm not Superman."

"Freezing ice breath?"

"Still not Superman, hun."

Jaime sighed as she lay back on the ground, her view shifting upwards. However, upon looking at the ceiling she got an idea.

"But you can shoot energy out of your hands, right?"

"That I've got."

"Awesome; then look up."

Sion turned his gaze upwards and understood what Jamie was talking about. Hanging from the ceiling were rock formations that he could easily break off and send into the lava lake, making it simple for him to stand on, as well as Jamie.

"Well I guess those stepping stones are just to throw us off."

Sion concentrated on images of blowing the rocks off the ceiling, careful to control the power output to avoid blowing the rocks into little pebbles. Throwing his arm forward, the orange ball of energy shot upwards and blew off one of the rock formations. It hurdled to the ground as the two jumped back in fear of lave splashing outward.

Soon the rock formation was steady in the lava lake and made a perfect bridge to the inner sanctum gateway - with a little jump, anyways.

"Good job, hun. See? I told you I'd always need you around."

Jamie turned to him and gave him yet another kiss, "That's for acknowledging credit where it's due."

Sion blushed a little and the two made their way towards the inner sanctum. There Sion laid the Red Dragon Helmet. The pedestal's red hue glowed brightly and soon a red outline of a door appeared behind it. The couple made their way out and, after a blinding white light, they were once again outside. However, this time it was a field.

"This Trial place is huge. There's no way the island is this big."

Jamie looked around. "We're not on the island. That first door we went through transported us somewhere, but I'm not sure where exactly."

It was still dark outside, and Sion was starting to get hungry. After about a two hour walk, Jamie came to a halt.

"We set up camp here, and eat. Ready for a break?"

"You bet."

Sion started to set up the tent while Jamie started to heat up the MRE's Nall had packed for them.

"What do you want: Sloppy Joe's, or Cheese Tortellini?"

"Ladies choose first."

Jamie took the Cheese Tortellini while Sion got the Sloppy Joe's. The meals weren't the best in the world, but they would keep them going. They even had a small dessert and a drink powder that they easily turned into juice with a water bottle.

"So; what do you think happens after this?"

The two had decided to let the food settle and enjoy the stars for awhile.

"I really don't know. Nall told me this wasn't the journey I go on to become the Dragonmaster. This trial just proves I'm good enough for the items to be reenergized and sent back to the dragons. So I guess I'm just proving I'm worth the trouble to re-instate the Dragonmaster deal."

"I'm sure there's more to it than that."

"Well we'll go and rescue Kaname from those guys in Korea as soon as we're done here, from what Nall told me, and then we'll all head back to my home to explain to Amy and Caitlin what's going on and confirm if they're the two remaining girls. Then we go on a hunt for each dragon's cavern, complete the trial, I become the Dragonmaster, and we defeat the Virgo."

"Sounds easier than it is when you put it that way."

"Yeah, but I've got so much to learn about how to do this stuff, too. I mean, I can't even use my powers to their fullest extent yet. I was supposed to be in training for two years before I started going out doing stuff. Look now: it hasn't even been over half a year since I left."

The two went into the tent and retired for the night; even though it was only 8:30, the couple had been through a lot that day, from being on the Titanic, to Sion being hospitalized, and now straight to the Trial. Things were moving so fast...

Lucia watched the two, wondering. With the pace of events going as they were, she feared that things might not turn out well. Sion had to do what was supposed to take him two years in a quarter of that time. Virgo had already started the revival process, and Sion still had to travel the world to find the dragon caverns and pass their trials, which in itself was supposed to take almost a year. Luckily they had the four girls, but that was the only card they had up their sleeve so far. If Sion could pass the remainder of the trial they would be back on path - an extremely bumpy, torn up, hilly path, but the right path nonetheless.

* * *

_**September 4**__**th**__ Water Temple: Meditation Garden 8:43 PM_

* * *

Dr. Konishi looked at Nall as he paced back and forth, wondering just why he had asked her to this place. Ruby sat on the fountain next to her, watching her husband with a concerned expression as well. The news these two had for her had to be extremely important to warrant such behavior. However brilliant Dr. Konishi was, there was no way she knew just how mind racked Nall was trying to word his message to the nuclear weapon specialist.

_"Ami, Kaname is alive, she's been held captive in North Korea this whole time, forced to work for them…no, no that's too harsh. Maybe we just leave the forced to work part off. Ah, and then up play that we know exactly where she is. Yeah, yeah that's it, and Sion and Jamie have been working real hard…perfect!"_ Nall turned to his wife and smiled, signaling he was ready to tell Ami the news.

"Nall, what did you bring me out here for?"

"Before I tell you, Ami, you've got to promise me you won't get upset with me. I just found out about this earlier today and I've been putting a lot of things in motion to try and get your daughter back."

"...My daughter?"

"Yeah. I've got Sion and Jamie in the Trial right now, trying to get that done so we can have them try to retrieve her. She's in Pyongyang at the Presidential Palace. Once the Trial is over tomorrow we've prepared a stealth entry plan into the palace to sneak your daughter out."

"This means…"

"Yes Ami: your daughter, Kaname, is alive."

* * *

_**September 5**__**th **__Trial: Unknown Area Approaching Blue Dragon Cavern 11:15 AM_

* * *

Sion wasn't sure why his legs didn't ache, but he felt like he could walk like he was all day, and it might end up being like that if he wasn't careful, considering they had gotten such an early start, 5:30 in the morning to be exact. _"I guess waking up early really is good for ya."_

"There's the island." Jamie pointed ahead of them. The grass mounds seemed to go up a long ways.

As they trekked up the side and got to the top, Sion was shocked to find most of the island hollow. It looked as if a huge nuclear bomb had gone off in the middle of it. There was a lake separated by a dam, with a large sand pit in the middle.

"So, where's the entrance to this place? All I see is a swamp."

Jamie looked around, confused. "But this is it. This whole place is the Blue Dragon Trial Temple, but... where's the inner sanctum?"

"And after we spent all that time spent getting the shield. What's the hint say?"

_-Blue Dragon Temple_

_The way across lies on the path you cannot see._

"Hmm... what do you think, Indy?"

"I told you not to call me that…wait, that's it!"

"Huh? What's it?"

"Didn't you ever watch Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Remember the path to get to the inner sanctum of the temple there? It looked like a pit fall drop but it was just hidden. We have to have faith. So just step out; the temple is right in front of our eyes."

Jamie was wary, but Sion grabbed her hand and walked right towards the side of the steep hill. Figuring his foot would find stable ground and they'd just eventually walk into the temple he stepped forward, only to find his guess wrong.

They tumbled forward over the side of the cliff and started to roll. Jamie couldn't say a word, otherwise she'd have a few choice ones for her boyfriend at the moment.

Luckily they landed on the sand dam that separated the two lakes. Sion looked at Jamie sheepishly.

"Heh; guess I was wrong. But hey; we got down here quick, right?"

"How about you DON'T say anything right now…huh?" Jamie suddenly started walking forward. "This way."

Sion followed and soon they we're at the sand pit. Jamie walked towards the middle of it and stopped, Sion beside her.

"Does this feel squishy to you?"

Suddenly the sand gave way. They slowly started to sink. Sion was about to jump out of the quicksand, but Jamie grabbed his arm.

"This is where they told me to come; don't worry about it."

"But the last time we tried that faith thing we almost ended up dead."

"That was when we followed _you_. I'm telling you, this is where we need to be; have faith!"

Sion gulped. He didn't like the idea of standing in quicksand until it surrounded his body and slowly suffocated him to death. But...

"...Alright."

They stood there slowly sinking. Sion had to calm himself as the sand reached his waist. He would no longer be able to pull himself out. He felt Jamie's hand as he continued to hold it.

Then he felt water at his toes. He wanted to yell something, but realized he needed to hold his breath as he couldn't breathe as well anymore. The sand was now up to his shoulders. The water passed his ankles, allowing him to wiggle his feat. As the sand reached his neck he looked at Jamie and mouthed the words 'I love you' to her. She nodded and mouthed 'I love you too' back to them as their faces disappeared beneath the sand.

Soon Sion felt his body drop through the water and before he knew it he dropped through and was on a solid floor.

"What the hell?"

Sion ran and caught Jamie as she fell through, her lighter body weight giving her a little extra time.

"Where are we? And how come we aren't covered in sand?"

Sion realized she was right. They we're both clean. Wet, but clean. Looking up, a pool of water was suspended above them.

"So that's the path we couldn't see."

Turning behind him Sion saw the blue glowing pedestal. Smiling he unpacked the shield from the backpack and gently laid it on it. The pedestal glowed a bright blue, the door behind it appeared with the blue outline. The couple walked through it and after a blinding white light appeared in - the desert.

"Oh, this…this sucks."

* * *

_**September 6**__**th**__ North County: St. John's High School 3:00 PM_

* * *

There was a mad rush to the parking lot as the final bell rang to let the students know they were finally free. It was now late enough into the year for the regulated school schedule to finally set in so things weren't quite as stressful as they had been in August. However, one student had more on her mind then just homework and social status amongst her peers, something that racked everyone else at the small private high school. No, this girl was racking her mind over the moral dilemma that was very unique for someone her age. This girl had lost her boyfriend in a tragic event that took his life some seven months prior, and was now considering dating his friend.

_"…friend; that's up for debate, for sure"_

True enough to her own thoughts, the boy's status with her deceased boyfriend was currently at center stage over her mind struggle. She wasn't sure exactly what would make a supposed friend go after his friend's girlfriend, especially after said friend dies unnaturally. Currently, she was torn: One side considered just contemplating dating the guy; sick given the circumstances. It was almost like he was benefiting from his friend's own death. On the other hand, she worried that if she used that very excuse, it would look like she was turning into some morbid woman who would be in mourning for the rest of her life.

To be honest, she didn't quite know where to start solving her problem. Figuring out just why Kyle decided to fall for her was definitely sitting in the top priority spot as far as Caitlin Turner was concerned. As soon as she knew that she could make her decision as to whether or not she should date him. That seemed rational enough.

Just as she was contemplating on how to find out what he saw in her, it seemed some higher power decided to solve that problem for her. Her cell phone went off and the caller ID clearly displayed the man in question's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Caitlin, it's Kyle. I think we need to talk."

"Yeah; you're right."

"Can you meet me over at the mall right now? I'm in the food court."

"Sure"

"…And Caitlin, we need to do this alone."

"Don't worry I'll make sure it's just us. I want to figure this out, too."

* * *

_**September 6**__**th**__ Trial Grounds: Black Dragon Cavern 4:35 PM_

* * *

Out of all the caves, this had been the hardest one. Sion and Caitlin found themselves hiding in a corner of the maze they had been wandering around in for hours. Monsters lurked everywhere and Sion ached all over from fighting, Jamie as well.

"I don't know why they call me the protectorate; so far _you've_ been doing all the protecting."

Sion turned to his girlfriend and smiled. "Well, you have basically been the map. I just follow you around, and never get lost. So there's something."

"Guess so."

_Wrarr!_

The roar of a monstor was heard close by. The two quickly stood and ran again.

"Quick, take a left!"

Sion obeyed and immediately took the next left in the maze. Nearly running into another monster Sion, quickly drew the Dragon Edge and sliced a nice tunnel through its flesh. It quickly fell to the ground.

"I don't get it: just where is the inner sanctum in this place?"

"It's close. Don't worry; I can feel it."

Sion continued to run. Soon they entered a room and a door slammed behind them. Looking ahead, Sion was able to make out the podium. A bright light suddenly filled the area, with a black smog-like glow coming from the pedestal.

"That's it? No real test?"

"I guess not."

Sion took the armor from Jamie and started to approach the pedestal. He was only a few steps away when a black glowing rod blocked his path. He followed the blade and his heart nearly stopped when he saw who held it.

"Hey Sion; so this is where you've been!"

* * *

_**September 6**__**th**__ Water Temple: Command Center 5:12 PM_

* * *

Nall stood tapping his foot. He would occasionally steal a glance at his watch, waiting impatiently. Ruby noticed and quickly got annoyed. She approached her husband with her frustration plastered on her face.

"You know that Trial is supposed to take four days. I'm amazed you actually told them you needed them done by today."

Now Nall was getting a little irked. "It can be done in two if they make good time. Sion's more than ready. We just need to get the dragon power unsealed so he can start his journey. We'll be better off too once our powers are unsealed."

"I know that; you're right. We'll be able to help him."

In the background, people we're running around at a frantic pace. Getting into North Korea was no easy task, especially undetected. Ami Konishi was at the forefront, helping finalize plans and getting Sion and Jamie's gear together so they could leave as soon as the trial was completed.

Ruby looked onto the mayhem with concern. "Do you think we'll be able to pull this off?"

"I hope so. Kaname doesn't have much time. Once they're sure Virgo is being revived, they won't have much use for her.

* * *

_**September 6**__**th**__ Trial Grounds: Black Dragon Cavern Inner Sanctum 5:27 PM_

* * *

"Caitlin?"

Jamie looked on and was completely surprised by her boyfriend's reaction. She had never met Caitlin before, but by Sion's reaction that had to be her.

"Caitlin, how did you get here?"

"Does that matter? You're not dead; you're alive! How could you do this to me, you bastard!"

She swung the black rod at Sion with amazing force. Worried the Dragon Edge would cut through it, he gently tried to block it. Oddly enough, they made contact and neither one broke.

_"So she can make it, too?"_

"And just who the hell is that girl huh? You got a girlfriend?"

Guilt started to pang Sion's heart as the battle raged on. He couldn't bring himself to actually attack Caitlin, even if she was attacking him as hard as she could. However, as she continued to bring up all the stuff that had tormented his heart, his guilt started to affect him and he was getting sloppy. If this kept up Caitlin would strike him down.

"You know what I went through! You saw it in that dream! I hadn't even thought about dating someone else, but you go off and find someone in less than a month!"

That sentence sent a sting through Sion's heart. He didn't see Caitlin bring down her Dragon Edge before it was almost upon him. He rolled, but it struck the wound he had received from the Titanic.

Jamie looked on with concern. She could hear what Caitlin was saying, and she knew she'd kill Sion if she didn't think of something soon. Quickly she took out the piece of paper Nall had given them.

_-Black Dragon Cavern_

_Jamie, I know you're reading this. The Black Dragon inner sanctum has a device that will take on Sion's worst fears and turn them against him. Whatever it turns into is not real, but Sion will believe it is. If you've been wondering why your title is protectorate instead of just map, now is when you find your answer!_

Jamie smiled. It was a good thing Nall had made this hint more straight forward. _With all that running around we were forced to do, he must have known we wouldn't have had time to read it before hand._

Jamie over looked the battle. "I can't just kill her; Sion would hate me for it, even if she is fake."

After a brief thought, Jamie remembered how Sion would comfort her and how she felt safe around him. Especially the other night when he had assured her she would always have a place in his heart and he would always need her. Standing up she took her gun and walked towards the battle.

"You never loved me!" Caitlin shrieked down at Sion, lying on the floor. "You proved it when you ran off with her right after you left me!"

"That's not true!" Shocked by the new voice, Sion looked around to see Jamie smiling at him. "Sion did that because he had to protect you. If he didn't Virgo would have ruled the world, and killed everyone!" She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Sion protectively.

"Sion, you know you abandoned me! You made me suffer so much and then you got her; you never suffered like I did!"

"That's not true; Sion made the ultimate sacrifice for you! What he did hurt him just as much as it did you!"

"How could you go to her!"

"Sion moved on so he could concentrate on his training. I am here to help him! If he didn't, he'd always be depressed about leaving you and would never be able to complete his training in time!"

"You let me think you were dead all this time; all you had to do was call!"

"If he did, you'd be in danger as well!"

The fake Caitlin had a look of pain on her face. It contorted into an angry expression as she decided to charge at Sion.

"You never cared at all!"

"Yes he did. You're not the real Caitlin Turner. Otherwise you'd understand why he had to do what he did; at the least, you wouldn't be trying to kill him!"

Jamie leveled the Glock pistol at the fake girl. Just as she was about to lunge down on the both of them Jamie fired two quick shots, one hitting Caitlin in the head the other in her heart. With a scream, the creature turned black and then into dust before it blew away.

Sion turned to look at Jamie. "Thanks; I guess we found out why you're called the Protectorate."

"No problem, hun."

Sion grabbed the armor that had been sitting on the floor and placed it on the podium. The same thing happened as with the others. The pedestal's black hue slowly overtook the room, and Sion suddenly realized he wouldn't be able to see the doors outline if it was black. Suddenly something happened. Images filled the area around him like thousands of TV sets showing world events.

"Sion. Jamie."

Suddenly, Lucia appeared in front of the two, just as real as any other person.

"Oh wow, Lucia." A little starstruck, Jamie approached Lucia.

"Hello, Jamie. Thank you for helping Sion. Thanks to both your efforts, you were able to complete the trial, and in half the time allocated for it, I might add. Look around you: you see the scenes unfolding before your eyes? These are the people depending on you. Some are being born as I speak; others will be dead once I finish this sentence. Life is a delicate process and balance. Virgo seeks to destroy that balance altogether and replace it with a system of his own evil design."

Lucia walked up to Sion. "Sion, I will always be with you, but never forget how important your task is. Failure is not an option. I wish we had the time for things to go according to plan, but with the skill, determination, and courage you've demonstrated since your departure from North County, I'm not worried."

Lucia then walked over to Jamie. "And you I've watched grow from that young little girl from so long ago to what you are now. Don't mistake that your role is a crucial one. We'll always need you, Jamie."

Lucia then walked to the middle of the now black abyss they were standing in. "With that, I declare the Trial completed. Items of Being, return to your dragon; Dragons' Souls, awaken!"

A brilliant white light surrounded them. When it dimmed, Sion and Jamie were back in the Trial temple. Nall and Ruby we're standing on a red carpet sat in front of them. The entire complex surrounded them. Nall slowly started to clap followed by Ruby, then the entire complex joined in

"Well Jamie…," said Sion, "it's all uphill from here."

Jamie looked over the crowd as Nall approached both with a folder in his hands. Jamie sighed as she realized they wouldn't be getting any rest.

"You can say that again, hun."

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter 15  
**__Stealth?_

Shots rang out from behind our heroes. Jamie still had Kaname on her back as they ran down the corridor.

"How on Earth did you manage to get us into this, hun?"

"Sorry, it's not like I did it on purpose. Run fast!"

They continued to run when Sion felt a prick on the back of his leg. Then things started to get sluggish.

* * *

_GD: Wow writing is starting to get easier for me now.  
Nall: For once…now he'll go on a dry streak  
GD: My readers have faith in me!_

…_silence_

_Nall: Wow don't look like it  
GD: …shut up_

_Special Thanks To _Calistar Heir for BETA'n this chapter, you should ALL thank her I would have possibly never gotten around to this without her help.


	19. Chapter 15: Stealth?

**Chapter 15**

_Stealth?_

* * *

**September 6****th**___ Water __Temple__: Briefing Room 6:__12 PM_

The celebrations had been very short for Sion and Jamie completing the trial. Even the dinner that had been prepared for them all – after all the items were safely returned along with the teams that went after them – was postponed until the mission in North Korea was completed successfully. Jamie and Sion we're seated with Nall and Ruby at the front of the room. The support members, be them pilots or crewmembers, had already been briefed while the trial was going on and were in the hanger awaiting Jamie and Sion.

"Ok, so here's what's going on. We don't have a lot of information, but what we do know is scary enough."

The screen behind Nall displayed an overhead picture of the Presidential Palace in Pyongyang. "Kaname is alive and is one of the girls of the dragon, the blue one specifically. The girl of the blue dragon is endowed with a special title called The Oracle. The Oracle was invested with the knowledge of both the Book of the Dragon and the Book of Trials in case they were ever destroyed. She was also given the ability to interact with the dragon heart once in case of an emergency, and one wish would be granted. Kaname's wish was for our group to return safely from the Titanic mission." A feeling of dead set on at the mention of the Titanic operation.

"Anyway, while Kaname interacted with the Dragon Heart, she was also given the ability to see and know everything. During that time, she must have learned about us and saw through whatever lies the Virgo and Koreans were using to keep her under control; but something else has happened as well."

What looked like an infrared image of the palace was displayed with a purple fog rising from the center of the complex. "Somehow, the Virgo have started the process to raise their master, Virgo. Kaname is the only one who will be able to tell us the whole story, such as how much time we have before he is revived. She is also one of the girls of the dragon, and the daughter of Dr. Ami Konishi, so this mission holds a very high importance on our list."

The picture changed to a zoomed outside diagram view of the palace. A red dot shone in the upper front right corner of the building. "In the brief time Kaname and Lucia interacted with each other, Lucia was able to read a few of Kaname's thoughts, the most important being where Kaname is usually held. It's in a lavish bedroom on the upper floors of the complex. Unfortunately, this is also where the dictator of the DPRK is living and security is extremely tight. We know the DPRK and the Virgo are working together, and this combination is very dangerous. Jamie and Sion, you two will sneak onto the premises from a parachute drop from about a half mile nearby. The parachute is made out of a stealth material that won't show up on the Koreans older model radar, but that's as close as we can risk getting you to the building. Once in, you'll have to make your way up to Kaname's room and get her out. The Virgo have installed a private helicopter pad in the backyard large enough for us to land our Osprey on. Just radio in and we'll force a landing and get you guys out. Be warned: there are numerous security measures set around the palace, but on the inside, all you need to worry about are the human guards. Now, get to the hanger and let's get going."

The lights turned on, and Jamie and Sion stood and proceeded to the hanger.

* * *

**September 6****th**_____ North County: North County Mall Food Court __3:17 PM_

Caitlin entered the food court area, and she could already feel eyes on her. Looking a little off to the side, she instantly spotted Kyle sitting at a table, eyeing her, and he motioned for her to sit down in a chair next to him. Caitlin slowly walked over to his table and took the seat across form him.

"Thanks for coming."

"No; if you hadn't asked, I would have. I was actually thinking we needed to discuss some things anyway, especially the other night."

There was a long silence between the two.

"I don't like beating around the bush, Caitlin. I kissed you, and you kissed me back; that much is done. Now, I just want to know where we go from here. You really freaked out after that, so I want to know you're alright and want to go forward with this. I'm not going to try and talk you into a relationship."

Caitlin found herself smiling at Kyle's concern, and she cautioned herself not to give him too much credit; there were still things to be cleared up. "There's one thing I need to know before I can even start to think of a decision."

"Well, all you have to do is ask."

"I want to know why you're interested in me, honestly." Caitlin started counting seconds in her head. If he takes more than a minute he's thinking of a lie if less than a few seconds he knew I was going to ask and it'll be a practiced speech that would be a lie as well

Kyle thought for a second, then came up with an answer. "You're an amazing woman, Caitlin, especially with all you had to go through. I've always liked women who are strong enough to stand on their own, but still need someone there for them. It hurts me to see you suffering so much with all that's happened. That's why I'm interested. You're attractive to me through looks and your strong-willed personality, but at the same time I can tell you'd like someone to help you through everything on a deeper level than just a friend. Does that clear it up?"

Caitlin was taken aback at how much Kyle had read into her. Suddenly, she found herself comfortable around Kyle. She was still uncertain, but she found herself wanting to get a closer look at just what Kyle had in store for her.

"I'll tell you what, Kyle; how about we go on an honest to goodness date tomorrow night. Just you and me. Pick me up at 7. Make sure to plan it right, and by the end I should have an answer for you."

Kyle smiled as Caitlin stood up. "Sounds good."

Caitlin got a little anxious when Kyle stood up to meet her. She was still comfortable, but no where near ready to kiss him again. Her fear went away when Kyle stretched out a hand.

"Don't worry; no kiss this time. Just a hand shake."

"…Ok then." Caitlin shook his hand and walked out to her car.

Entering the parking deck, Caitlin solemnly looked over the street. Why is something still bothering me about this? A breeze softly blew her hair across her face. She drew it back into place with a single finger, her mind still bothering her. I guess the date will solve everything.

Meanwhile, back in the mall, Caitlin wouldn't have been put to ease. Kyle was sitting in another corner of the food court, on his cell phone.

"It's looking better. She seems to be more than open to the idea of us getting together."

"She better be; you know how much is riding on this."

"You don't have to tell me. How many different matches do we have on this?"

"We have twenty-seven possible matches for a Dragonmaster candidate; they're all being handled."

"Has there been any news on Sion?"

There was a slight pause before the voice came back on the line. "That's none of your concern. Do what we tell you to do: nothing more, nothing less."

Kyle started to grow frustrated. "When will I get my money?"

"Your weekly check was deposited today with a little bonus for you to take the girl on a date. You'll receive another large bonus if you become her boyfriend; if Sion turns out to be alive and the Dragonmaster, you'll get the full million."

"Alright; I've got to go plan. Just make sure you remember my money."

"Just remember who you work for."

Kyle hung up the phone and looked over the food court; all the people walking around without a care in the world, except for eating and shopping.

"Ahh, what will I do with all that money..." With a small laugh, Kyle proceeded out of the mall the opposite way Caitlin had come.

* * *

**September 6****th **_____3,500 feet above __DPRK __Palace __11__:37PM_

"Jump - outta that!?" Sion looked out the door and saw nothing but clouds. The parachute strapped onto his back didn't help him at all. He felt Jamie's hand on his back and immediately jumped back in fear of her pushing him out.

"Hun, what's your problem? Don't you have a pilot's license? You should be fine with the air."

"Are you kidding? I'm fine flying the plane, but I'm scared to death of heights."

"Aww, sweetie, are you going to be ok?" Jamie walked up to Sion and wrapped her arms around him.Her face got closer to Sion's as she spoke. "You know Kaname's counting on us getting her out?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And you know you just count to five, pull that handle, and the parachute will keep you from falling too fast?" Now Jamie's lips were inches from him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Jamie."

"Well guess what, hun?"

"What?"

"We're falling."

Sion had failed to notice Jamie had been pushing him towards the door as she had been talking to him. Right after Jamie finished talking Sion felt his heel touch nothing but air and he fell backwards with Jamie still holding onto him.

"I hate you!" Sion screamed over the sound of the air rushing around him. Jamie just winked at him, planted a quick kiss on his lips and pulled her cord. She broke her grasp from Sion as the parachute took hold of her.

"Shit!" Sion reached around himself desperately before finding the cord. He quickly pulled it and the parachute took hold of him.

After a short ride, both he and Jamie landed in a small clearing from the manor. They had gotten closer than estimated and found themselves inside the palace walls. Luckily, North Korean equipment was far out of date and they went undetected. Jamie placed her headset in her ear and checked her pistol. Their weapons were loaded with live ammo this time; no non-lethal equipment could be used in this operation.

Sion looked to her and noticed her solemn expression. Jamie had told him in the past she hated missions that required lethal force, but she did what she'd have to, and so would he.

Sion placed his headset on and checked his pistol as well, noting the 15 rounds in the clip. Checking the spare clip and noting the same, he fixed the silencer to the weapon and touched his headpiece to activate his radio.

"You ready for this, hun?"

"…Yes; let's go, Sion."

Sion frowned; he hated it when Jamie got like this, but there was no avoiding the situation.

Placing an eyepiece over his eye gave Sion a visual representation of the building with blueprints. A red dot gave them Kaname's location while a green dot gave them their location. Blue dots also scoured the map, showing possible enemy locations, thanks to satellite infrared technology.

"Heh, it almost doesn't seem fair."

"Sion, move it!"

Drawing his pistol, Sion focused on his surroundings. He saw three guards guarding the entrance. Moving faster than anyone could see, he rushed the guards and fired three quick shots, each hitting one of the guards between the eyes. They all fell to the ground, instantly dead.

"Ok Jamie, let's go."

Now Sion knew how it felt: To kill offensively. He wasn't defending himself; he was just doing a job.

_____"If you don't__ they'll kill Kaname__ Sion."_

"I know, Lucia; just keep reminding me, ok?"

_____"Of course__"_

Jamie moved forward down the hall. A quick silenced shot took out one of the female lab technicians. Sion moved further down the hall and found a male lab technician in the break room by himself. He tapped a small area of the glass in the door and fired a shot, killing the lab technician instantly. After hiding both bodies and stripping their uniforms, Jamie and Sion donned the lab technician uniforms. Looking at each other, they both felt a little disgusted with themselves.

"Remember, Jamie, we're doing this to save Kaname."

"I know, Sion…I know."

Reaching into their pockets, they removed some lab ID cards and attached them to their uniform. Sion took one more quick glance and memorized the route to Kaname's room before placing his headset and eye piece in his stealth suit pocket; Jamie did the same.

They moved as quickly as they could down the hall without arousing suspicion. Turning a corner, they went through some double doors and they were in the living quarters wing of the palace. The hall was filled with intricate marble work and rugs; priceless works of art filled the area. They walked up a staircase and they immediately found a room flanked on either side by an armed guard. As they approached the door both guards blocked their path.

Sion was deeply impressed with Jamie when she fluently uttered a few phrases of Korean and the guards backed off. One of them unlocked the door and pushed it open, and Jamie uttered something that Sion could only guess was thank you. She then drew her pistol and slammed into the guard's stomach before pulling the trigger; Sion did likewise with the other guard, and they dragged both bodies into the room.

"Holy hell! What are you two doing?" yelled a female voice.

Jamie busied herself with hiding the bodies in the room and she began to strip one of the guards of his uniform while Sion walked over to Kaname.

"Kaname, my name is Sion. I was one of the men who tried to sneak you out of that airport that last time."

"Oh; you're the ones who have my mother?"

"Yes, and she's waiting for you, overjoyed that you're alive."

"Sion; here." Jamie threw the guard uniform to Sion.

"Jamie will help you get dressed; here." Sion quickly removed the Lab outfit and donned the guard uniform. Taking the rifle and other equipment, he went to stand outside the door.

The hallway was quiet, and Sion was on edge. Surely if not now, soon they would notice the guards outside not radioing back to the main security room. When they sent someone to check on them, they'd find their friends missing, and after a few minutes search they'd find the dead bodies, then would come the-

_____"Beep__Beep__Beep__"_

An ear-piercing alarm rang through the living quarters. Jamie quickly rushed out of the room with Kaname. They hadn't had enough time to spray Kaname's hair brown and she stuck out like a sore thumb with her blue hair. They quickly rushed down the corridor they had come from, Sion with his rifle at the ready.

"Alpha 3 to Alpha six, we need evac! Now!"

"Roger Alpha 3, Alpha Six enroute eta 30 seconds."

They continued to run down the corridor. When they came to the hallway leading to the exit Sion switched positions to cover the rear and Jamie with her pistol was ready to force her way outside. Sion's mind was in overdrive, thousands of thoughts going through his head at one. One in particular was, Why is no one coming?

"Sion look out!"

It was too late: the split-second Sion had dozed out to think a bullet pierced his lower calf and he went down, gripping it in pain.

"Keep going!" Sion shouted as a gas canister landed beside him, blocking his view. He saw Jamie run off with Kaname and both of them made it out the door. The next thing was blackness.

"What about that guy!" Kaname looked back to the door, but Jamie kept pulling her to the aircraft that was now landing.

"Aren't you worried about him?"

Jamie just pulled harder on the girl. She threw her into the osprey and then looked back. Whipping out her pistol she prepared to go back in. However, one of the osprey's crew grabbed her and pulled her back into the aircraft. With a little fight she finally gave up and the osprey took to the air.

The co-pilot returned to his seat. Kaname was about to go off on the girl when she saw her face.

Tears were streaming down Jamie's face. Kaname knew nothing about this girl, but she could tell from her reaction that the man they left behind was close to her. Kaname reached out a hand for her, but Jamie fell into Kaname, crying. Not knowing what else to do, Kaname wrapped her hands around Jamie and tried to comfort her as the ride went on.___**  
**_

* * *

**September 7****th**_____ DPRK__ Palace__ 12:42 AM_

"Ah, Mr.Nickson. It's so nice to see your back in the land of the living, but I wonder for how long?"

Sion's eyes couldn't adjust to the bright light shining in his face. His vision was still blurry and his head hurt. He could make out three or four shadows. The man talking to him was to his left, and obviously the one in charge.

"My name is Zech; I'll be your host this evening. As my guest, it's my job to make you more comfortable, isn't it?"

The bright light was turned off, and Sion was able to see again. The man talking to him was taller than him, with long white hair and piercing green eyes. His lips formed a sinister smile like a predator which had cornered his prey. Suddenly, Sion realized he was strapped down to a hospital bed.

"Don't worry; there won't be any torture. We didn't need the girl anymore; we got what we needed from her. However, we do need you; lucky for us you fell right into our hands."

Sion decided that silence was his best option. Zech edged closer to his face.

"Aren't you the least bit curious how I knew your name, Sion Alexander Nickson?"

Sion still didn't speak.

"Your face was on the news everywhere that day last March. We had several leads on the Dragonmaster, but you seemed the most promising."

Sion looked across the room and saw a video camera. Zech followed Sion's eyes and noticed what he was looking at.

"Oh that, yes. I'm so sorry, I meant to tell you earlier: You see, we videotaped you unconscious in a small skit we sent to the press office. Technology here in North Korea is so outdated, so it will be several hours before it hits the states. Won't it be nice for your family to know you're alive?"

Sion scowled, but said nothing. Zech smiled as if he was about to bring out the ace in his sleeve.

"Aren't you glad Caitlin will know you're still alive?"

The name was out before he could stop it. "Caitlin?"

Zech's grin widened. "Ah, so you can talk. Did you both get that?"

The crew arming the camera gave him the thumbs up and took the tape out of the camera to where Sion could only guess was the broadcasting booth. Sion now felt there was no more damage he could do by talking.

"I thank you for that, Dragonmaster. We needed a voice print to verify your identify yourself to the U.S."

"Are you crazy? You'll start a war!"

"Oh pish-posh, there will be no war - not immediately, anyway. Your location will be unknown. However, our organization will get its name out."

"Why would you want that?"

Zech looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "...I suppose their's no harm in telling you. Even if you do escape, there's no stopping it.

"You see, Sion, my master, Virgo, is a being fed by hate. With Kaname's unwilling help we have started the process to revive him; however we need hate to fuel his revival. Our name will recruit members; the video of a helpless boy turned world-famous will generate hate towards countries suspected of kidnapping you - that will be, of course, Iraq, Iran, North Korea, among numerous others. True, a war may break out eventually, but that will only fuel the hate and bring Master Virgo to life that much quicker."

Zech smiled, looking at Sion's horrified face. "I can see you've heard some of the horror stories associated with my master. Don't worry: they're only stories."

Zech turned his back to Sion. "The truth is much worse. He will destroy this planet and create it in his own image; he will then rule it, with me at his side, ruling my own part of the planet."

At that, Sion smiled grimly. "Why would a being powerful enough to destroy and recreate the world need a human to help him rule it?"

It was obvious Sion had hit a sore spot as Zech instantly tensed up. "Because without me, he could not be revived!" he snapped. He seemed to want to say more, but thought better of it. "I'll leave you as you are. Dinner will be served later on. Don't try using your powers or my guards here won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head."

And Zech left. Laying his head down in defeat, Sion drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**September 7****th**_____ Water __Temple__ Temple__ of __Trials__ 2:34 __AM_

"Uncle Nall, we can't just leave Sion there! We have to leave now!"

"And what, Jamie?" sighed Nall. "Run into the middle of the North Korean army? That's not an option."

"He's my boyfriend; what am I supposed to do!?"

Nall ignored Jamie's outbursts as they walked down the corridor to the Temple of Trials. They were following Kaname, who had been in a dream-like state since she disembarked the osprey.

"Uncle Nall!" Jamie reached to grab Nall's jacket, but he brushed her arm off.

"Look, Jamie, I know, I hate it too, but we can't really do anything about it right now until the situation cools off. Lucia is watching over him and telling me everything that's going on as best as she can. So far, she knows Sion's not dead, and they're not planning on killing him. Right now, let's just find out what Kaname's up to."

They followed Kaname into the Temple area and she approached the center of the stage. She walked toward the center pillar, where an intricate diagram was laid out on the floor.

"This is where the start of the quest must occur; when the five embodiments of the dragons will station themselves, the dragons will be revived." Kaname's voice was monotone, as if reading like a computer.

"Five?" Nall was very puzzled with Kaname's statement. "But there's only 4 spots: one for the white, one for blue, one red, and one black. What could the fifth one be?"

"Here." Kaname gently moved the podium back that had held the Lucian pendent. It slowly sank into the floor to show another spot in the center that linked the four other spots. On it was a star.

"The star dragon... of course!" Nall's voice held agitation and wonder from the new discovery.

"Does this mean...?"

"Yes, Jamie: You, Caitlin, Kaname, and Amy are not the only ones we need. Now we've gotta find a fifth. Dammit!"

_____"Nall__ we have a problem."_

"What could possibly go wrong now, Lucia?"___**  
**_

* * *

**September 7****th**_____Taproom Sports Bar and Restaurant __7:57PM_

In Caitlin's eyes, the date couldn't have been going better. Kyle had picked her up on time and had waited on her to get ready. He had chosen a somewhat casual restaurant, but it was nice enough for her taste. They sat at a table across from each other that was next to a large TV set. Their food had been served and they kept the conversation going between bites.

"So, how have you been adjusting to your new school?"

The idea of Sion's school only made Caitlin uncomfortable for a moment before she spoke. "It's really nice; the class sizes are smaller, and some of Sion's old friends have really helped me get adjusted."

"It's good they're helping you out; I'm sure it means a lot to you."

"It does. How has your day gone?"

"Quickly; I'll admit, after I got out of school I spent most of it planning for this date."

Caitlin felt her defenses lowering. Even with the talk of Sion's friends and his school, she still felt comfortable around him. "That's sweet, Kyle."

"I know, but you're worth it."

Without thinking, Caitlin noticed herself edging closer to Kyle. They came close to kissing when a waiter ran into the main dining area and turned the volume up on the TV, switching it to the local news.

"This just in: we have a huge story. Government officials just received a video tape from a rouge group known only as Virgo. Evidence indicates the young man in the tape is in fact Sion Nickson. A date stamp on the video puts the time of recording around 1 AM this morning. We're showing the tape now."

Caitlin's attention snapped to the TV at the sound of her boyfriend's name. Tears formed in her eyes as she viewed her boyfriend. His face was dirty, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days; however, his face held determination. She didn't want to cry, but then she saw his mouth move and then one word came out:

"Caitlin?"

That did it: Caitlin started to cry. Happily, she stared at the TV, unsure of what to do. She had thought he was dead, but this video disproved it, didn't it? But wasn't Sion still in danger?

The anchor woman came back on. "Authorities are still trying to authenticate the video's footage as to whether or not it's actually Sion Nickson. We'll have more on this story as it develops."

Patrons from the bar started to talk. "Holy shit! Isn't that the kid who's plane crashed last March?"

"Looks like Sion's alright. I knew his father back in high school. Thought they said the plane disintegrated."

Caitlin turned to face the bar patrons, joyful. "That's my boyfriend - and he's alive!"

Kyle scowled.

* * *

**September 7****th **_____Water __Temple__ Temple__ of __Trials__ 3:00 __AM_

"Oh shit; that's not good."

Nall had watched the national broadcast from a laptop computer an aid had rushed in with.

"She knows now, doesn't she?" Jamie's heart was now hurting double time. Not only was her boyfriend in danger, but now he wasn't just her boyfriend anymore: he was Caitlin's, too.

"They all know, Jamie: His friends, his family - hell, even people who never knew him! Everyone in the world knows now."

"So, what do we do?." Now it was Ruby who spoke up.

"Lucia, can we pull this off?"

_____"I'm sure he's ready, but I'm not sure how much he'll have in him after he does it."_

Nall turned to the girl at his right. "Jamie, how much are you willing to risk to get Sion back?"

Without skipping a beat, she stated, "Everything."

* * *

**September 7****th**_____ Water __Temple__: Docking Area 3:__07 AM_

"Attention all personnel: immediate launch of Alpha 6, 7, and 8 in T-minus 10 minutes. All pilots get to your posts. Briefing will occur in the air. Destination has been loaded into aircraft's computer systems. Gamma 1, prepare for departure as soon as Nall and Jamie are aboard." Ruby's voice rang out through the docking area. Pilots and other support personnel scrambled to get to their aircraft.

One of the osprey that had A6 stamped to its side was already rolling. Its chief pilot had kept the crew in the aircraft, knowing they'd be going after Sion shortly. It had already been restocked and refueled.

The rest of the aircraft were all up in line on the runway before the 10 minute mark and were awaiting orders to launch. First in line was a C-152 bearing the designation Gamma 1 on its side. As soon as it received clearance the C-152 screamed down the runway and took to the air.

Inside, Jamie was busily strapping herself into a specialized jumpsuit and strapped on a parachute. Nall looked worried.

"Jamie, you know a HALO jump is no joke."

"I know, Uncle Nall. High Altitude Low Opening doesn't really sound nice and easy anyway, but I'm trained to do it."

"You've just never actually done it before."

"Well, I'm going to do it now."

Nall smiled, looking at the girl who he had seen grow from a street–smart, lawless little girl into what she was today: full of determination and, most importantly, in love.

"I've talked with Lucia. Sion is going to attempt a stunt he's never tried before. He's going to send his senses into overkill and slow down everything so much he should be able to dodge bullets and get rid of his captors. The only problem is, it'll take so much out of him he'll be too tired to make it out on his own. But there's another thing."

"What?"

Nall turned to face a temporary display that had been set up on the plane. On it was a diagram of the palace with the landing spot highlighted.

"Lucky for us, Virgo doesn't think we're stupid enough to try and land at the same spot twice. However, they have armed the SAM sites at the palace. We need to disarm three in order to make the landing and get back up in the air in one piece."

The SAM sites in question were highlighted on the map. "Now, to disable them, you can simply place a single C4 charge in the main control room. We have to time this just right. Sion will create a distraction with his escape; that should draw enough guards away from the control room for you to place and detonate the explosives. Then you signal Alpha Six, grab Sion, and get the hell out of there."

"Sounds simple."

Nall smiled. "Don't it always? I'll leave you here to prepare yourself."

Jamie flung herself at Nall and enveloped him in a hug before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Uncle Nall."

"Anytime, Jamie."

With that, Nall left the room. Jamie sat on the bench and placed her mask on. She sat and stared at the red jump light.

She thought about all the moments she and Sion had shared. How they had come to meet, how they had come to like each other, but one thing left her amiss: When had they come to love each other? Jamie spent what felt like days searching for the answer when the sound of the PA system got her attention.

"Jumper prepare."

"Shit! We're already here!?"

Jamie quickly sealed the mask and checked her gauges. Everything was fine. She walked to the back of the ramp and prepared.

The hissing sound of the chamber being decompressed sharpened her senses. The cold air stung, but her suit kept it from being unbearable.

"Jumper ready."

Jamie gave the thumbs up sign. The ramp started to open.

"Jumper in 10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4..."

Jamie took a deep breath. "...3 - 2 - 1: Jump!"

She immediately stepped backwards and began to fall, faster and faster. Her wrist GPS gave her coordinates and she was right on her mark. She glanced at her altitude gauge to wait for her parachute opening. She had started from 24,000 feet. It was extremely cold and she had to concentrate on her breathing the oxygen from the tank strapped to her back. After a period of time the gauge showed 1,200 feet and she pulled the cord. The parachute quickly grabbed her and she floated down to the surface; she pulled out her headset and replaced it with the mask and oxygen tank, disposing of them as they had no identifiable marks or their origin.

"Alpha 3 on site."

Jamie checked her side arm and attached the silencer. Crouching as she walked, she approached the front entrance, surprised not to find any guards. She slowly entered the complex. Sure enough; to her left there was a window that looked into a medical room of some sorts. Strapped to the bed was Sion with what looked like every guard in the complex aiming their gun at him.

"All up to you, hun."

Meanwhile, Sion was having serious doubts that he could pull off the plan that Lucia had told him about.

_____"Sion, Jamie just landed, and she's __probably__ already in the complex. If you don't do this__you're__ risking her life __as well__."_

Sion thought, "Just how the heck am I supposed to do this There's got to be about forty-something guards pointing their guns at me right now."

_____"Just concentrate on their faces. Increase your senses slowly but keep going. They can't tell if __you're__ increasing your senses."_

"Hmm that's true."

Sion concentrated as hard as he could. Time started to slow down as he could tell it was taking much longer for the guards to blink. He continued to concentrate and soon a buzzing noise developed in his head, but he pushed further.

_____"That's it__ Sion__ keep going."_

Sion pushed himself harder than ever before. Soon he was able to see the streams of air that came from a fan in the corner of the office. The piece of paper it was blowing seemed to just freeze.

"Ok Lucia now what?"

"Use the dragon edge and well get rid of your obstacles."

Sion was not looking forward to killing more people, but he knew there was no other way, especially if Jamie's life was now at risk as well.

"That was way too easy." Jamie had finished placing the explosives in the control room for the SAM sites.

"Alpha 3, present is under the tree."

"Roger Alpha 3 Santa waiting for signal"

"Alpha 3 en route to pick up… Rudolph".

"…Roger" Jamie could hear snickering in the background. She sighed at Sion's codename and proceeded to where she had found him.

When she got back to the medical room, she was surprised to find nothing had changed. However, she caught Sion's eye look at her and then she felt a finger tap her shoulder. Frightened, she drew her sidearm and pulled the trigger only to hear a click, then a kiss on her cheek. She turned to see Sion with the clip to her gun in his hand.

"Now Jamie, you don't want to shoot your boyfriend, do you?"

She looked into the medical room and instantly all the guards fell over.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill them; they just need a nap."

Jamie smiled. "Alpha 3 to Santa, I have Rudolph. Ready for pick up."

"Rudolph?"

"Sorry hun, Nall got… creative on the way over."

"But Rudolph?"

"Better than no rescue at all, right?"

"Santa's sleigh is landing; move it Alpha 3."

"How'd you get to be Alpha 3?"

"I told Nall I'd kill him if he called me Vixen. Now we have to move."

"Then just hold on."

Focusing again, Sion picked up Jamie and before she could protest they were in the Osprey, buckled into their seats.

Jamie smiled. "That's going to come in handy."

However her boyfriend didn't hear her as he was fast asleep.

"Guess Nall was right: that really must take a lot out of him."

* * *

**September 7****th**_____ North County: Nickson Household __8:23 PM_

Caitlin wasn't going to let Kyle take her anywhere but Sion's house. When they pulled into the driveway, it seemed everyone else had rushed over as well as there were numerous cars in the drive way. It would only be a matter of time before the press arrived. Caitlin jumped out of the car, not waiting for Kyle, and ran for the door. Jeff answered.

"I figured we'd see you here before too long." Jeff's smile faded when Kyle walked up to the door. Caitlin's and Kyle's clothing clearly showed they were on a date. Caitlin knew Jeff was putting two and two together.

"Kyle and I were on a date, but I quickly ended it when I saw the news cast."

"I see... Well, Kyle, I'll be sure to take Caitlin home. Thanks for bringing her by." Jeff's tone made it evident that Kyle wasn't welcome inside the house.

"Thanks, Jeff," Kyle responded smoothly. "Give me a call if something big turns up, will ya? Oh yeah; Caitlin, thanks for going with me. I'm glad Sion's alive."

Caitlin gave him a brief hug. "And thank you for being so understanding. I'll call you later; promise."

"Sure."

Defeated, Kyle walked to his car and drove off while Jeff ushered Caitlin into the house.

"You know," said Jeff disapprovingly, "you really should stay away from that guy."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, your boyfriend is alive. Secondly, the guy has always been a creep. Sion tried to stay away from him, too."

"Then why did he say he's such good friends with Sion?" Caitlin retorted.

"'Friends'? Sion couldn't stand Kyle. Sion would try to steer clear of Kyle, but then Kyle would taunt him. Sion's competitive nature would kick in and he'd take up Kyle's challenges. That's just how it worked out. I wouldn't be surprised if Kyle tried to fight him for you when he makes it back."

"Don't you mean 'if'?"

Jeff put a hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "I said 'when' and I meant it. Now come on: we're all in the living room watching the newscast."

Caitlin walked into the main living room to find all their friends as well as Sion's parents staring at the TV. Amy looked up when she saw Caitlin come into the room and patted the piece of carpet space next to her. Smiling, Caitlin took the seat next to her best friend as they waited anxiously for an update on Sion's situation.

* * *

**September 8****th**_____ Water__ Temple __Temple__ Of __Trials__ 10:45 __AM_

"WHAT!"

Sion wasn't quite ready for the news. He had known the video would be aired, but he had no idea it would reach North County so fast.

"Yep; we leave in about an hour. Better pack quick." Nall looked around. "Where's Jamie?"

Sion looked down at the ground. "We had a talk. We sorta broke up so it wouldn't be awkward between me and Caitlin when I got back. She wants me to have a few weeks with her before I make a decision."

Nall frowned. Jamie had been so happy when she and Sion had gotten together.

"Well, you've got a lot of stuff to face in an hour. I'll send Ruby to help you pack since me and her are already done. I've filed a flight plan, and all the maps and mess are in the plane - not that we'll need it with Lucia's magic."

"Mind if I ask what plane we're taking?"

"N989CX of course; what else?"

* * *

**September 7****th**_____ North Country: Nickson Household __8:52 PM_

"This just in." The anchor woman was handed a sheet of paper from an aid. Everyone in the living room crowded around the TV.

"A flight plan was just digitally filed under the same tail number of the plane that crashed with Sion onboard. The plan states that N989CX will be landing at Franklin county airport in one hour from now at 9:55 PM. However, local authorities are skeptical because radar within an hour's distance of the airport is not picking up the plane's transponder. Despite the fact authorities believe this to be a cruel prank, many have started to make their way to the airport to greet Sion when he lands. We'll have live coverage of the situation from the airport if that should actually occur."

Caitlin turned to her group of friends and wordlessly they all agreed. Most jumped into Jeff's Explorer with the remainder grabbing a ride with Mr. and Mrs. Nickson. They were all on their way to the airport, prank or not.

* * *

**September 8****th**_____ Water__Temple__: Tarmac __11:38 AM_

Nall had finished his speech to the people in the complex and left it in the charge of Dr. Konishi. He promised they would return shortly with all the girls - including Kaname, who was accompanying them to help them find the girl of the star dragon they now needed.

Nall, Ruby, Jamie, and Kaname had all boarded the aircraft. Sion stood on the tarmac, staring at the plane that had brought him there. Now it was going to bring him back. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he boarded the airplane and sat in the pilot seat.

Memories of his first time flooded his mind: The fuel dump, the auto-start sequence, the phonebook-sized checklist. Nall tapping him on the shoulder from the co-pilot seat snapped him back to attention.

"The plane's been inspected and it's ready to go. Just take off and Lucia will open the portal."

"Got it." Sion reached over and hit the auto-start button as the computer brought the airplane to life. Sion took a deep breath as the engines started to spool up. "Hello again, old friend."

* * *

**September 7****th **_____Franklin__ County Airport __9:52 PM_

When the crowd had recognized Sion's family, friends, and girlfriend, they immediately gave them a place to stand at the front of the pack. The police were present to keep to people away from the aircraft should it appear. Caitlin took out her cell phone to check the time: it read 9:54 PM.

Caitlin felt a hand grip hers. She turned to face Amy. Both were anxious to see what would happen. If this was a prank, they'd be heartbroken, and so would the person who pulled it; literally. Amy raised her watch and Caitlin saw they had fifteen seconds.

"14, 13, 12, 11...," Caitlin started to count.

"...10, 9, 8, 7, 6...," Amy joined in.

"...5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0," they both counted down together. When nothing happened, they were crushed.

Just as they were about to turn and run, a brilliant purple light shone from a distance. The purple orb pulsated and then exploded.

"So this is it." The portal on Sion's end had opened. Hesitating slightly, he nosed the airplane towards the purple opening. Once the plane made contact, it started shaking back and forth slightly as they traveled through a purple tunnel.

Meanwhile, back at Franklin county, Caitlin and Amy both stared at where the purple orb had been. Then a bright line of light shone from where the orb had been and drew a circle. It left a purple portal behind. It was hard to make out, but Caitlin could have sworn she saw a plane pop out before the purple portal disappeared. A few pilots had handheld radios and kept them tuned to the airports local frequency, waiting for a response.

Sion looked around from the cockpit. The airport was lit up with white lights everywhere. However, something was casting a huge shadow over the tarmac: he wasn't sure what.

"So, Sion, what are you going to say first?" Nall smiled, handing the sweating Sion the mic that was linked to the airplanes radio system.

"November ninner eight ninner charlie x-ray entering an extended downwind for runway- OW! What?"

"Say something more interesting."

"Ok." Sion pushed the receiver down again.

"This is Sion Nickson: I'm home,"

Caitlin felt the tears running down her face at Sion's voice.

Some of the crowd erupted into cheers. Others waited to actually see Sion before they believed what was happening. Mr. and Mrs. Nickson hugged tightly in anticipation of seeing their son again alive.

It seemed like days as the plane flew its pattern and then landed. The screeching of tires on the runway made Caitlin's heart pound in her chest.

"This is it, this is it."

The plane pulled up to the tarmac and came to a halt, the engines quickly shutting down.

Sion was a nervous wreck. That huge shadow he had seen was a crowd. As soon as he parked the plane he had run into the cabin to hide. Luckily, he also stopped Jamie from pulling the opening handle.

"What's wrong Sion?" Kaname was concerned as to what was going on. Since they had to leave so fast, she hadn't really been informed of the details on Sion's hometown happenings.

"I'm not ready."

"Oh, what are you going to do, live on this plane?" Jamie smiled at him as her hand teasingly moved toward the handle that would open the door.

"Come on, Jamie."

"Ok, ok, we'll all go out first. Make you look like a big hero."

The military had surrounded the plane to keep everyone away from it. The steps lowered and everyone was surprised to see others walking down the staircase.

Caitlin spotted what looked like a crazy haired young man walking holding hands with a woman with equally crazy red hair. "That can't be Sion."

Then a blue haired girl and a normal looking teenage girl emerged form the plane. The crowd was completely silent as Sion Nickson failed to appear. However, one of the women made an outburst that gave Caitlin hope.

"Sion, get down here."

Caitlin's heart nearly leaped out of her chest when Sion appeared in the door frame. The crowd erupted into cheers. Sion's friends and family were allowed through and they met him at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone let the parents have the first meet and greet as they both enveloped him in a hug and whispered things to him over the roaring of the crowd. Sion's mom was in tears, and it was obvious Sion's father was holding them back.

After Sion broke free he walked over to Caitlin.

"I'm back."

_End Chapter 15_

* * *

_____A/N: First off __Calistar__ Heir deserves the credit for __BETA'n__ this chapter. If it wasn't for her endless help and expert skills this chapter wouldn't be looking nearly as nice as it is._

_____Secondly I'd like to introduce ya'll to a new deal I've got going on. If you click on my pen name and go to my profile page you'll see I have a web address link that will take you to my message board. Their you'll find my daily blog which contains updates on all my stories, the Members Only section which points out stuff from the chapter you might have overlooked, my character personality development notes, music used to write the chapters (and I even break down the scenes to the music), and last but not least this coming week I'll be posting the original story for Dragon Heart titled Dragon Heart: Directors Cut which will only appear on the members only section. __There's__ also boards for all you fellow authors to get together and chat on and what now. So go on get on my profile and click on the web link. __Its__ completely free and painless. Also for some reason machines mess up the formatting a lot when you upload in the new office 2007 .DOCX format so I'm sorry if the words are jumbled a little or if italics are missing, hopefully they'll fix that soon.  
_

**Preview Chapter 16**

"Kyle you've got to understand I've been waiting for something like this ever since he left."

Kyle was getting increasingly frustrated, "Caitlin what would you say if you found out he had a girlfriend while he was away.

Caitlin had to restrain herself, "Kyle I understand you don't think this is fair, but you've got to get over it."

"I'm serious Caitlin, I've got good reason to believe one of those girls Sion showed up with was his girlfriend while he was away."

"Then I'd have to say prove it."

GD: So I wonder what it'll be like for Sion when he returns home

Nall: What are you talking about its right here, lets see wow!

GD: SHUT UP DON'T SPOIL IT!

Nall: But this is so big I mean what if you make them wait another year!?

GD: Its already almost finished I'll send it off to my BETA before middle of July

Nall: Heard that one before

GD: sighs


	20. Chapter 16: Why Can't You Smile?

**Chapter 16**

_Why Can't You Smile?_

* * *

_North Country: Sion's Home, September 8th 7:52 AM_

* * *

The buzzing of an alarm clock woke Sion from his sleep. Taking a second to get his bearings, he looked up and smiled, recognizing the familiar ceiling of his room. 

"I'm actually home." Smiling at this revelation, he groggily pushed off the covers, cringing when the cold air hit his skin.

He started walking towards his familiar bathroom, memories of the previous night starting to flood his mind; slowly his smile disappeared when he realized just what he was getting into.

_"You're worried?"_

Sion jumped, startled by Lucia's intrusion.

_"I'm never going to get used to this early in the morning, ya know?"_

_"I'm sorry; you just seemed to be getting really tense."_

While his conversation carried on with Lucia, Sion continued about his morning routine, brushing his teeth and getting ready for the day.

_"There were hundreds of people there, you know."_

_"Yes."_

_"There's going to be tons of press."  
"Yes."_

_"Heck, I bet the government even comes for me."_

_"We're betting on that."_

_"What?"_

_"With your 'magical' reappearance, it only proves that there are forces at work no one really would believe existed. Now that we have all of their attention, it will make getting ready for the war with the Virgo just that much easier."_

_"I doubt the government is going to let me lead the army into North Korea to capture Virgo's crew."_

_"It wouldn't matter; they won't be in North Korea anymore, anyways."_

Sion sighed as he threw on a shirt and opened the door to head downstairs. Walking into the playroom, he was amused to see Nall and Ruby asleep on the couch together with Jamie asleep on the loveseat next to them, and Kaname asleep on a sleeping bag on the floor. Walking downstairs revealed Jeff, Caitlin, and Amy sleepping around the room. Sion heard noise coming from the kitchen and instantly recognized the smell of his mother making pancakes.

_"She never wakes up and cooks in the morning unless there's something she's really upset about."_

_"I wonder what that could be."_

_"Sarcasm?"_

_"I've learned how to act normal, watching your world for so long."_

_"Guess it would be boring."_

_"You have no idea."_

Sion smiled and walked into the kitchen. His mother was busy at the stove, and didn't notice him.

"Smells great."

"Well it should; I've been up all morning cooking, hun."

Sion smiled when he heard the tone of his mother's voice. She quickly grabbed two plates and loaded them with pancakes, then motioning for Sion to join her. They both sat at the table and started to eat.

"I didn't ask any questions last night because I knew you'd be tired, but today... could you fill us in on what's been going on?"

"Of course mom, but I'm not sure how long I'm going to have. The press is going to be all over this soon."

"Just look out the window"

Sion followed his mother's finger to their front yard. Reporters were camped out all through their yard, even the horse field. Sion frowned as one of the reporters noticed him and his mother in the kitchen and decided to take their picture.

"Now I know how the movie stars feel."

Sion's mother smiled. "My baby is much more than some overpaid actor. Now, how about you start your story and get as far as you can."

"Mom, I'm going to warn you, this isn't the nicest story, and it's going to scare you."

"Sion, I'm your mother; I need to know what you've been through."

"Well... I guess so... if we get over the freak-out thing early, we'll start with this."

Sion held out his hand and concentrated on his palm. He watched his mother's face go from confused to concerned as the blue energy swarmed in his hand. Grasping it, it became a small blue blade.

His mother watched, amazed. "I don't understand."

Sion smiled as he started to tell her about the events after his plane took off and how he learned how to control his powers. He explained about Ruby and Nall, and how they took care of him and trained them. He downplayed the parts in North Korea, deciding to save the gruesome details for later, and when they got down to the part of his recent capture, he left some gaps. He backtracked to talk about the Titanic, which amazed his mother as she was big into history.

"I do have a big problem though, mom."

"I'd imagine, with that Virgo group you're talking about, are you going to be safe?"

Sion smiled. "No, mom, it's a girl problem."

Sion's mother smiled for the first time since they had sat down. "Tell me all about it."

---

Jamie woke up in the upstairs playroom, lying on a small couch near Nall and Ruby. She felt awkward and alone. Looking over to see Ruby being held in Nall's arms brought a pang of jealously as she realized how much she wanted Sion to hold her.

_"But I have to let him make his decision; after all, I've had him all to myself for over a half year now."_

Jamie remembered where Sion had showed her where the bathroom was and, grabbing her bag, went take a shower.

Meanwhile, Ruby stirred in Nall's arms when the sound of Jamie closing the bathroom door woke her from her sleep. Her movement woke Nall; as he gently removed his arms from around Ruby's waist, he rubbed his eyes.

"We've got a big day ahead of us."

Ruby sighed. "I really hate playing storyteller. I guess we don't have a choice."

_"You've got company outside, too."_

"Huh? What are you talking about Lucia?"

_"Reporters; lots of them."_

"Dammit," Nall growled; "figures with that grand entrance we made. I swear, just because of September 11th we had to file that flight plan; couldn't just sneak in here, otherwise the savior of this planet would be blown to a crisp by a sidewinder missile."

Ruby giggled. "So much energy in the morning..."

"I'm going to need it to deal with everyone. Guess we should get to it."

Ruby grabbed his arm. "Wait; I think there's someone who's going to need some attention first." Ruby gestured towards the bathroom where Nall could easily hear water running from the shower.

"She's taking this hard."

"Of course she is; she loves him. Besides, I'm sure she felt pretty lonely seeing us this morning."

---

Downstairs, the other group of people started to stir from their sleep. Jeff had wanted to party and celebrate Sion's homecoming; however with the slew of reporters that quickly swarmed them, and the government officials already breathing down their necks, they opted to barricade themselves inside the house, putting off the government until the day after and the County Sherriff would be out at their house to clear the reporters off the property later. Luckily, Sion's grandfather owned about a quarter square mile of land, so it would give them plenty of privacy. Its proximity to North County International Airport also kept reporters from flying near the house.

"Up and at 'em, everyone!"

The group quickly awoke at Sion's voice. He was standing in the hallway with his mother.

"I'm supposing you all want an explanation about where I've been, don't you?"

Ruby, Nall, Jamie, and Kaname all entered the living room through the stairway. Sion's mother had finished cleaning the kitchen and went to talk to her husband about their son, leaving him with his friends to explain.

"Now, I'm going to explain to you what's happened since I've been gone and, trust me, you're going to have to keep a VERY open mind about this, because it's all true. Afterwards, I'll let you ask me some questions, alright?"

No one interrupted Sion as he spoke, and no one seemed to gawk or dismiss his story while he was telling it. Sion figured his plane appearing out of a purple portal probably made them realize they were dealing with something they couldn't understand. When he finished, he took a little time to explain the danger they were all in and the importance of keeping what he had just told them secret from anyone; even speaking about it in public could accidently leak the information to the press.

After his story, he told everyone he'd go ahead and answer their questions. Jeff was the first to pounce.

"Who are those people that showed up with you?"

Sion wanted to slap himself for forgetting his friends. "These two with the weird hair are the leaders of the group I was telling you about: Nall and Ruby." Sion noticed they both didn't like the hair reference. "The other two are Jamie and Kaname; I'll explain more about them later."

Caitlin and Amy both eyed the two girls suspiciously. Kaname smiled at them, but Jamie felt uneasy under their glare. Caitlin took the next question. "Why couldn't you contact us to let us know you were safe?"

Guilt filled on Sion as he searched for an answer. Jamie fought the urge to hold his hand, but she couldn't stop herself from speaking up for him.

"He wanted to, but it would place you all in grave danger. Sion had enough to worry about with our missions in North Korea, as well as his training."

Sion was thankful for Jamie's help and Caitlin seemed satisfied with the answer. Amy picked up the last question.

"So, who's Kaname and Jamie?" The jealousy in her voice was easy to pick up. Sion tried his best to cover his nervousness.

"Actually, that's something I wanted to talk to you and Caitlin about. You see, in order for me to start this journey around the world, finding the dragon's lairs, they have to be awakened. Each dragon's soul was placed in a girl that would be born around the same time I would. Jamie here is the keeper of the Red dragon's soul, and Kaname is the keeper of the Blue dragon's soul. We believe you and Caitlin are the keepers of the White and Black dragons' soul, but we can't be entirely sure which one you're associated with."

Amy grew excited. "So do we have special powers and stuff?"

Sion smiled, thankful Amy wasn't concentrating on the two girls any more. "Each girl plays a role. Jamie's was to help me through the trials, and Kaname is the Oracle; Nall will have to tell you about the other two."

Looking back to Nall, Sion gave him a pleading look to take over, praying he could take a break. Nall sighed and let Sion rest.

"I'm Nall, the White dragon."

Jeff was surprised. "You don't look like a dragon."

Nall frowned. "My soul is sealed in one of those two." Nall controlled his voice as he pointed in Caitlin and Amy's direction. "When I get it back, I can transform into my true form and, trust me, that's the whole deal: with the huge scary body, wings, breathing fire, etcetera."

Nall walked to the center of the room and looked down at Caitlin and Amy.

"Like Sion said, it's impossible to tell which soul you hold. The one with my soul is supposed to be the healer for the Dragonmaster and his helpers. The black dragon soul's holder is supposed to be a warrior and help the Protectorate fight off enemies."

Sitting on the couch, Sion remembered how he had met Caitlin in the hospital, and Amy's fiery personality; with Nall's description, it was pretty easy to figure out. "Nall, Caitlin holds the white dragon's soul, Amy holds the black."

Nall was surprised. "How do you know?"

"The description of their role helped me figure it out. I met Caitlin at the hospital after I passed out, and Amy's always had this way about her that would make me think she would be a good fighter."

Caitlin seemed pleased with Sion's conclusion. Amy had to ponder over it a little longer, but figured Sion was right.

Nall's expression brightened a little at Sion's revelation. "Well, with that out of the way, we've got a few more problems to address."

"Hold on a second," Amy interrupted, still excited. "If I'm a warrior, what kind of powers and stuff do I get?"

Nall grinned. "None yet, I'm afraid. That brings me to our final problem."

The group settled down as Nall got into his briefing mood. Sion smiled as the living room seemed to just turn into the briefing room at the Water Temple.

"In order for you girls to get any 'powers', and for the dragons to be awakened, we thought we had to take the four girls to the Water Temple, have them stand in a specific area in the temple of trials, and then - something would happen to awaken the dragons."

Sion was a little confused. "What's changed?"

Nall sighed. "When you were locked up in North Korea, Jamie and I followed Kaname when she went into this weird trance around the Temple of Trials. When we got to the alter, Kaname moved the podium aside and revealed a fifth spot. We have to find the girl who has the Star Dragon's soul."

* * *

**North County: North County Mall**_ September 8th 11:14 AM_

* * *

A young man sat at one of the tables fuming. He gripped his hand around his cell phone threatening to crush the small plastic device.

_"I can't believe Sion's actually the one their looking for."_

Jealously flooded the man's veins. True, he knew that this meant the million dollars the men he was working for offered was now his, but there was another problem.

_"Of all the times to come back, too; if that story had just run a little later, I would have had her."_

The young man jumped when his cell phone vibrated in his hands. Quickly recovering, he flipped it open and placed it next to his ear.

"Kyle. I take it you heard the good news?"

Kyle frowned, hearing his boss's voice. "Yes, I did."

"So have you gotten the girl to take a liking to you?"

"We were actually about to kiss until that story played on the news."

Kyle was able to hear a sigh on the other end. "Unfortunate timing; but we still need her. Sion is definitely the one we're looking for."

"I'm not sure how I can pull this off. I'm sure she's pretty set on getting back together with him, and her friends all hate me."

After a brief silence, the other voice came back. "Perhaps there is a way. According to the news footage, Sion came back with several other people. Two of those other people are young attractive ladies about Sion's age; perhaps he had a relationship with one of them while away?"

Kyle smiled. "I'll look into it as best I can."

"Be sure you do; don't let us down."

The line went dead before Kyle could reply.

_"I guess I'll just have to find out what my friend's been up to since he left."_

* * *

**North County: Sion's Home **_September 8th 1:23 PM_

* * *

After Nall had finished explaining all the historical background, Sion had talked with his father, and, of course, given a small demonstration of his powers to his friends as they sat once again in the living room, trying to figure out what to do with their day.

Sion's parents had decided to let their son have the day with his friends and they would talk with him later. Sion's father had told Nall he wanted to talk to him in private regarding his son, to which Nall obligated, telling him they could do it after dinner.

Now the problem was finding out what to do. The reporters had been cleared off the property, but Sion was sure they weren't far off. The local FBI office had called looking for Sion, but agreed to wait until tomorrow. Going out was a tough option as well, as both Sion and his friends were easily recognizable with all the news coverage.

The group consisted of Kaname, Jamie, Nall, Ruby, and Sion on the couch and chairs with Caitlin, Amy, Jeff, and now Christy, sitting on the floor.

Amy placed her head in her arms. "This is boring, hiding from the reporters."

Caitlin nodded. "Never thought famous people would have it this tough."

Jeff scooted over to Christy and put his arms around her. "Well, look on the bright side: Sion's alive."

Caitlin and Amy both looked up at Sion and smiled. Sion changed the subject, noticed the current position Jeff was in. "Jeff, since when did you get a girlfriend?"

Jeff smiled. "When we thought you died, we all formed a pretty tight group; even Caitlin and Amy became great friends. Christy and me... well, I guess we just clicked, right babe?"

Christy planted a quick kiss on Jeff's cheek. "Don't ever call me 'babe'."

The whole group laughed. Caitlin's cell phone rang and she excused herself to go answer it. Sion followed her out of the room with his eyes. When she was clear he turned to Jeff.

"Anything big happen with her while I was away?"

As soon as the question left Sion's mouth, Christy, Amy, and Jeff got a solemn look on their faces.

Amy was the only one to speak up. "Look; Sion while you were away…"

Before Amy could finish, Caitlin came back into the room. "Guys we need to get through the woods to the road below Sion's backyard; Kyle's got a way to sneak us over to the mall."

"Kyle?" Sion was clearly confused he turned to Jeff. "Kyle Ross?"

Jeff nodded, but put a finger to his lips, telling Sion to keep quiet about it with a promise he'd tell him more later. Sion sighed, but kept his temper. "Why don't you all meet up with him." Sion looked at Jamie and Kaname. "I think we have some stuff to disguise ourselves, right?"

Kaname didn't understand, but Jamie picked up on the hint.

"Yeah; Uncle Nall, we brought some stuff with our bags, right?"

Nall had already picked up on the situation. "Yeah, I think the disguise kit is with our stuff, but there's only enough for you three. I think Ruby and I will go along with these kids."

Jamie, Kaname, and Sion went upstairs. Nall walked over to Caitlin. "So what's this plan of yours?"

Meanwhile, up in Sion's room, the future Dragonmaster was clearly upset. "I can't believe it! _Kyle Ross_? It figures he'd try something like this!"

Jamie wasn't sure how much she should try and comfort Sion, but she saw he needed it. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"No, I know it is. This guy would compete with me in everything. When we were training for our pilots licenses, he had to get his first, he had to make better grades than me, get a girlfriend before me, and everything I had he had to have a better version of it."

Jamie smiled. "Oh, come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

Sion walked over to his bookshelf and took an object off it. "Look: this is the iPod I got a month or two before I left for the Water Temple; pretty nic,e a 30 gig iPod video. I took it to the airport one day and Kyle saw it. Next week I go back and he's shoving his 80 gig iPod video in my face."

Kaname giggled across the room. "Sounds like a pissing contest."

Jamie didn't let her expression drop. "She's right, what's got you so worked up?"

Sion sighed, he struggled in his mind to explain his situation to Jamie without upsetting her. "It's not that he's trying to steal Caitlin away from me. I'm worried he's trying to do it just because he wants to take something from me."

Jamie felt herself become a little jealous, hearing Sion's concern for Caitlin, but she could tell Sion wasn't trying to make her so.

Kaname decided she should step in. "Well, if you're really worried about it, we should get ready and get out of here. The more time we spend here, the more time he'll be with Caitlin right?"

Sion smiled as Kaname threw him a bag filled with clothes and other assorted disguise material. "I guess you're right."

* * *

**North County: North County Mall **_September 8th 1:47 PM_

* * *

The mall food court was only half filled with people, for which Caitlin Turner was very thankful; however, the mall TVs in the food court being tuned to the local news channel broadcasting the miracle story of Sion's return was making it very hard to keep themselves from being noticed, and for that she was _not_ thankful.

Kyle was seated next to her, but Caitlin didn't really notice. She kept looking at the entry door, waiting for Sion to show up.

Jeff noticed Caitlin staring out towards the door in a daze. "What's wrong, Caitlin? Waiting for your boyfriend?"

Jeff smiled as he saw Kyle visibly squirm. The comment caught Caitlin off guard though.

_"Boyfriend... is he my boyfriend?"_

As if Amy could read minds, she asked, "That's a good question; what are you two now, Caitlin?"

"I'm not really sure. I mean, he left me. I thought he was dead. I guess... that puts us both as single."

Even though Nall was rooting for Jamie, he didn't want Caitlin to think Sion was heartless. "You know, he talked about you every day."

Nall's comment easily got the brunette's attention. "Really?"

"Yeah; it took a few days for him to get over his homesickness, but he would still always talk about you."

Caitlin smiled. "So, I guess we both missed each other."

Ruby elbowed Nall in the ribs and talked to him telepathically. _"You know Sion's going to eventually have to tell her about Jamie. You're going to make it impossible for him."_

Nall tried to defend himself. _"At least the girl doesn't think Sion's some heartless bastard now. She'll go easier on him."_

Ruby sighed at her husband's ignorance. _"Yeah; now she thinks he was thinking only of her the entire time he was at the Water Temple. If she finds out another girl was involved right now she'd blow up."_

Nall cringed as his wife's point hit home. _"Oops."_

Ruby smirked. _"Let's not forget just how angry Jamie would be if she found out what you just did."_

A nervous smile crept across Nall's face as he saw the girl in question enter the food court. An odd looking Sion Nickson and now blonde Kaname Konishi followed in behind her.

Jeff laughed. "Buddy, I never figured you for the rock star type."

Sion was a little embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah, get it all out." Drawing his attention away from Jeff, he looked towards Kyle, stone faced. "Kyle. Didn't expect to see you here."

Kyle extended his hand to shake Sion's. "I can say the same for you. Glad you're alright."

Sion didn't take his hand. "I'll bet." Caitlin frowned at Sion's rudeness as Sion turned to Nall. "So' what do ya'll want to do. Gotta be careful in such a public place."

Kyle smiled. "Yeah we wouldn't want to say your name now would we."

Both Jeff and Sion glared at Kyle for his threat. Nall picked up on the tension and decided to settle it for him.

"Kyle, I think you're starting to cause some unneeded stress. Thanks for helping everyone get out here without being noticed, but I think we can take it from here."

Kyle took the hint and stood up. Before he left, however, he made a point to whisper in Caitlin's ear, _"Call me later, alright? We need to talk."_

Sion couldn't hear what was being said, but he noticed Caitlin nod and saw Kyle smile. His temper was starting to boil. He glared as Kyle started to leave.

_"Let it go, Sion, I got him out of here." _Nall used telepathy to communicate with Sion to keep the others from hearing.

_"I don't like it."_

_"Well unless he becomes a threat to anything more than your ego, we're going to have to let it be."_

_"I guess you're right."_

While talking to Nall, Sion hadn't noticed Caitlin take the seat next to him. He jumped when he felt her hand brush his. Without thinking he took her hand and wrapped it with his. A blush crept across Caitlin's face.

She turned to Sion. "I've missed you."

"I missed you to." The words were out of his mouth before he could comprehend their meaning.

Jamie's jealously was going into overdrive. Kaname noticed and nudged her, whispering in her ear. _"Let it be. He's in a weird place right now."_

Jamie sighed and calmed herself, muttering a word of thanks to Kaname.

"Well! Shall we have some fun?"

Sion jumped up and joined Jeff, thankful to get away from the girls, but not before Caitlin managed to snag a kiss in which pushed Jamie over the edge. Kaname quickly stepped in and told the group she and Jamie would go off on their own to distract some of the press. Unknown to them, Kyle hadn't left the mall and went to follow the two girls.

Sion, along with his friends, took Nall and Ruby and went to go eat at one of the restaurants in the mall. Kaname had declined, saying she and Jamie would eat later in the food court, and dragged Jamie with her to do some clothing shopping with Nall's credit card.

Popping into an American Eagle, Kaname tried her best to get Jamie's mind off of Sion. Kyle snuck into the store with them and quickly grabbed a set of clothes to change his appearance and a hat to hide his face. As he went off to the changing room, Kaname and Jamie started to look around.

"I can't believe this."

"I know; this stuff is way cheaper than what you'd pay for it in Japan." Kaname knew what Jamie was talking about, but wanted to try and change the subject.

"Kaname, you know what I'm talking about."

Kaname sighed heavily. "Well, can you imagine being in his shoes?"

At that moment, Kyle emerged from the dressing room. He handed the tags of his new clothing to the sales rep, along with a few hundred dollar bills to pay for it. Walking near the girls, he was pleased to find that they didn't recognize him.

"I guess not, but that doesn't make it any easier on me."

"Jamie, I have to ask: have you ever had a boyfriend?"

That question instantly sparked Kyle's curiosity.

"No. Sion was my first boyfriend. I guess that might be why it's so hard on me right now."

Kyle found it difficult to contain his excitement as he left the store with the new information in hand.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mall, Sion felt a cold shiver run up his spine.

_"Bad omen?"_

If only he knew just how bad.

Caitlin was hanging onto his arm, only causing the young Dragonmaster's mind to get even more confused. He knew their relationship was something they needed to talk about - especially with Kyle now involved. Currently, he was content just leaving things where they were. They were currently inside the arcade standing in front of the familiar DDR machine they had used before Sion had left.

"Gotten any better at this?"

A sly smile grew on Caitlin's lips. "You mean the last time wasn't good enough?"

The memory caused Sion to blush and Jeff snickered behind Nall and Ruby.

"Well, let's see how you do now; but put it on two player mode."

"If that's what you want."

At the song selection screen, everyone was a little confused when Sion set his difficulty level as high as it would go.

"This whole time you've been playing DDR?"

Sion smiled. "Of course not, you'll see."

The song played and the arrows started to scroll up the screen. Caitlin's side looked simple enough, but Sion's side looked near impossible. However, Sion was able to do it with ease, quickly stomping out the combinations and moving so fast people couldn't keep up with him. At the end of the song, the score displayed and Sion had received a perfect score.

"Let me guess: one of your new gifts?"

Sion laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, yeah. I guess I did cheat a little."

The group quickly left the arcade, as Sion's performance had started to draw a crowd. Outside Caitlin quickly gave Sion a kiss.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Caitlin."

_"You might want to have Caitlin dial down the PDA, Sion."_

Nall's voice rang through Sion's head; for once, Sion was thankful for the telepathic communication.

_"I'm not asking her to, but I'm afraid if I tell her to stop, it's going to crush her."_

Sion saw Nall's facial expression visibly harden; however, he kept from making eye contact with Sion.

_"You noticed Kaname had to take Jamie away from us."_

Sion sighed which alerted Caitlin. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tired I guess."

Caitlin smiled and released her grip on Sion, content now just walking beside him.

_"Of course I noticed; me and her have already discussed this, though. She wants me to have a week alone with Caitlin and make my decision then."_

_"I know what she said Sion. That doesn't mean she's ready to endure having to see you and Caitlin acting like a couple. She was on the verge of tears this morning just seeing me and Ruby sleeping together."_

A sharp pang of guilt swept through Sion when Nall revealed that piece of news. Ruby, however was privy to the conversation.

_"Nall, stop being so harsh; try and imagine what he's going through."_

Nall's facial expression softened; Sion tried to reassure him. _"I promise I'll talk to Caitlin the first chance I get."_

_"Thanks."_

Sion smiled at Nall's concern. He really did act like Jamie's father and he could tell he was a little agitated with his and Jamie's current relationship.

Looking at Caitlin's smiling face, Sion started to go over his problem mentally. On paper, Jamie was really the only choice he had since their relationship had lasted seven months to Caitlin's three or four days. Normally this would have solved the problem, but throwing in Sion's plunging a jet into the ocean, disappearing for over half a year, and magically reappearing as the savior of Earth, kind of threw a monkey wrench into that stream line logic.

Then there were two other problems: Currently, Kyle wasn't much of a concern. However, if Caitlin found out about his relationship with Jamie, Kyle could easily take advantage of it and Sion knew he'd most likely lose Caitlin.

_"But is Caitlin the one I want to be with?"_

Lucia then decided to impart her own wisdom, _("Don't forget, you'll have to kiss the girl whom holds my powers.")_

_"Thanks. Another thing to add to my list of concerns."_

Silence filled Sion's head. When he came to his senses, he realized they were in the parking lot ready to go. Looking towards the food court entrance, he saw a visibly irritated Jamie with Kaname eagerly trying to lighten the blonde girl's mood.

Jeff walked up alongside his friend and whispered in his ear, "I think we need to go for a ride once we drop off everyone by your place."

Sion nodded. "Do we ever."

* * *

**North County: Nickson Property **_September 8__th__ 5:39 PM_

* * *

The screeching noise of ATV engines filled the air as two Polaris blue 350 ATV's raced through the fields. Sion was in heaven, feeling the power beneath him as the wind whipped through his face. Jeff, close behind him, motioned him to follow him into the woods. Dodging obstacles at a speed much faster than what was considered safe, the two eventually got to a small clearing in the middle of the wooded area and shut down.

"Home sweet home, huh?"

Sion looked around and got comfortable on his ATV as Jeff did the same lyying down on his seat.

"You're telling me; looks like you've been practicing since I left."

Jeff sighed. "Yeah it was the one thing you had me easily beat at, but ever since we chased down your airplane I got used to riding 'em. I'll admit, it's pretty damn fun."

Silence filled the air for a few minutes until Jeff broke it. "So you went from having no girlfriends to having two. What you going to do about it."

Sion turned to look at Jeff so fast he lost his balance off the ATV and fell over the side of the seat.

"What are you talking about?"

Jeff scoffed. "Oh come on man. That Jamie girl obviously got seriously pissed when Caitlin broke out the PDA on you at the food court. In fact, if Caitlin wasn't so wrapped up in you to begin with, she would have seen it, too."

Sion sighed. "It's actually a whole lot more complicated than you think. You've got to promise not to tell anyone."

"Sure, man."

Sion smiled. "Not even your girlfriend."

Jeff frowned. "I'll do my best, but that girl's got ways of making me talk."

"Good enough."

Sion explained the problems he was going through. His serious relationship with Jamie and why it happened; his problem with Kyle and Caitlin; his doubts over him and Caitlin working out; even the destined girl he'd have to kiss.

"Man, you have it rough."

Sion put his head in his hands, groaning, "To top it all off, I know Jamie's doing her best to let me and Caitlin have our space, but its taking a huge toll on her. If I try and comfort her, Caitlin might catch us and then Kyle's a shoo-in."

"You make plans for dinner tonight?"

Sion looked at him, confused. "No, but I thought you were all staying over tonight?"

"We are; can't get away from that press and I sure as hell don't want them coming to my place, but I think I have an idea."

Meanwhile, back at Sion's house, Big and Rich's song "Radio" randomly blasted from someone's pocket in the kitchen. Caitlin reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone flipping it open and silencing the country ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Caitlin. It's Kyle."

Caitlin excused herself and walked towards a more private area. "Hi Kyle, I was going to call you later."

"Sorry, I couldn't wait."

Caitlin smiled. "That's sweet."

After a brief moment of silence, Caitlin decided she need to let Kyle know how she felt. "Look, Kyle, I know you mean well and all, but now that Sion's back in the picture, I'd like to have some time with him alone to make a decision."

Kyle thought for a few seconds before he responded. "How long?"

"A week, I could let you know by then."

"But Caitlin, can't I at least take you on one proper date before you do this?"

"Kyle you've got to understand; I've been waiting for something like this ever since he left."

Kyle was getting increasingly frustrated. "Caitlin, what would you say if you found out he had a girlfriend while he was away?"

A bolt of shock coursed through her, and Caitlin had difficulty restraining herself. "Kyle, I understand you don't think this is fair, but you've got to get over it."

"I'm serious, Caitlin; I've got good reason to believe one of those girls Sion showed up with was his girlfriend while he was away."

"Then I'd have to say prove it."

Kyle let a little more silence fall over the conversation to make Caitlin believe he was having a moral dilemma with the information he was about to reveal. "One of those girls he showed up with, Jamie. I stopped in the American Eagle after I separated from you all and saw her and the blue haired girl in there. She mentioned something."

"What?"

Kyle smiled on his end; Caitlin had taken the bait. "She was talking about how hard it was seeing you act like a couple with Sion. She said they took a break to give you two a week together before he made a decision."

The world melted away while Caitlin's heart shattered. The pieces Kyle had laid out in front of her fit perfectly looking back on it. She hadn't thought about it, but Jamie had gotten upset when she had kissed Sion. In fact, so upset she had to be separated from the group - and that was after Kyle left, so there was no way he could have known that unless he did see those two in the store. Caitlin was so caught up in her thoughts she forgot she had Kyle on the phone.

"Caitlin?"

"...Yes, Kyle?"

"I'm sorry to spring that news on you like that, but I'm not asking you to trust me. Let me prove it to you."

In front of Caitlin, Jamie crossed through the room and went towards the stairway to grab a shower in the upstairs bathroom. Envy, anger, betrayal, and jealously all flowed through Caitlin's veins at the same time. However, the hope she had held onto since Sion's supposed death clung to her stubbornly. If he had survived that plane crash to come back to her over half a year later, perhaps this talk of Jamie being his girlfriend was false.

"I'll take you up on that. She's supposed to be going out with that Kaname girl tonight. Pick me up and we'll follow them, but meet me below Sion's where you picked us up today."

"Not a problem; seven alright?"

"Just fine."

Sion and Jeff we're racing each other back. Sion could feel the tears pushing themselves out of his eyes as the wind blew hard in his face. Pressing the foot break, the two ATV's turned sideways on the slick grassy surface and came within inches of the driveway before coming to a complete halt.

The two friends moved into the house. Jeff ran off to find Kaname to launch his plan into motion, and Sion went off to find Jamie. He walked past Caitlin in the living room, who turned away from him as soon as he caught her eye.

Confused but not wanting to deal with it at the moment, Sion continued to look for Jamie and moved upstairs. Still not seeing any sign of the blonde, he moved into his room where Kaname and Jeff were talking.

"Sure, that sounds like it would work; she'd appreciate it. Oh, hey Sion," the blue haired girl smiled, noticing Sion enter the room.

Sion closed the door behind him and nodded to Kaname. "So, are we all set?"

"Yep; Kaname here has the whole deal set up. She'll go take Jamie in your car that you'll so graciously loan to her, and I'll be driving you. We'll meet up at the Fox and Hound over at West Hills."

"My car?"

"Don't worry, bud, Jamie's driving."

Kaname seemed to get a little upset. "What the heck's wrong with my driving?"

"We use the other side of the road, babe, might be a little confusing."

Kaname relented. "I guess. But don't you think an all powerful Orcale would be able to foresee a car-wreck?"

Sion shrugged. "Sometimes it's better to not leave things to fate."

Downstairs, Caitlin quickly walked through the kitchen, grabbing her purse off the table. Amy, working behind the kitchen counter, saw her.

"Hey, girl, where you going?"

Caitlin hated to lie, but knew she couldn't tip off Amy. "Out: my mom's missed me, so I'm going to grab a bite to eat with her."

Amy sighed. "Man, Sion's going out with Jeff, and Kaname and Jamie are going out together. Who am I going to eat with?"

"Sorry, Amy, we'll do it tomorrow; promise."

Amy just waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, have fun."

Nall and Ruby here sitting at the table in the Kitchen overhearing the conversation; Ruby felt a stab of sympathy for Amy. "Why don't you join me and Nall? We'd love to get to know you."

Amy lit up. "Are you going to show me how to use my awesome powers?"

Nall groaned. "That's not until we return to Japan."

"What's the holdup?"

"We have to find the girl that holds the star dragon's soul; then we get to leave."

Ruby smiled. "Maybe you can help us, Amy. You've known Sion for a long time, right?"

"Well," Amy replied, "we went to the same school since the 1st grade, but I never really talked to him."

"But you knew the people he hung around, right?"

"Sure; there were mainly guys, but one or two girls."

Nall smiled. "Maybe you can actually help us, Amy. Ruby, would you start cooking something up for us to eat with Amy? I'm going to go grab one of Sion's old yearbooks."

"Ok hun."

Upstairs, Jeff was calling in the reservations at the restaurant. He also called Christy to bring her along, giving the excuse they 'needed to get to know Kaname and find out what Sion's been up to since he left'.

Sion was in his closet getting dressed enjoying the fact he had more than five sets of clothes to use now. Jamie was drying her hair, oblivious to the plan, and Kaname was looking through her bag, trying to find something to wear. Nall poked his head in the door after a quick knock.

"Is Sion around?"

Jamie and Jeff both pointed at the closet preoccupied with their current task. Nall just decided to communicate with Sion telepathically.

"_Sion, I'm in your room and need one of your older yearbooks."_

"_What for?"_

"_Amy's going to help us narrow down the list of candidates for the fifth girl."_

"_Alright; I'll hand them out to you."_

Nall walked by the closet and Sion handed him a stack of books quickly before shutting the door. Kaname and Jeff were a little confused how Sion knew what to do without Nall muttering a word. The human-dragon in question winked at the two confused teens and left the room.

"Weird guy...," Jeff muttered.

Kaname smiled as she found the outfit she was looking for. "Yeah, but he saved my mom and me."

Jamie had finished drying her hair and put on a pair of casual clothes consisting of a pair of blue jeans, tan colored shoes, and a black fitting shirt. Leaving the bathroom, she was surprised to see Kaname and Jeff in the room. Jeff whistled when he saw Jamie, and Kaname gave her a thumbs-up.

"My, girl, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're going to play hardball to get Sion's eye."

Jamie looked shocked. "Kaname, you can't say anything like that now, Jeff's here."

Jeff put his hands up. "Easy there, Sion already filled me in. I'm here to help."

Jamie looked around the room. "Where is he, anyways?"

"Right here." Sion emerged from his closet in a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, with a red button down dress shirt open at the top revealing a white undershirt underneath. The leather arm band the pope had given him was around his wrist.

Now it was Kaname's turn to whistle. "Wow, Sion, you look great for this."

Jamie got confused. "For what?"

"Hun, I'm really sorry about what I let Caitlin get away with in front of you."

Jamie turned away from Sion. "It doesn't matter, Sion, we're not together anymore."

"Jamie, I'm trying to make sense of all this right now. I'm like a fish out of water here."

Jamie smiled as Sion tried to get through to her, but she kept her back to him. "So what do we have planed?"

"Kaname's going with you out to a restaurant near here and I'll meet you there with Jeff. You and I will dine alone and Jeff's going to let Christy meet Kaname."

"What about Caitlin?"

Sion spoke up. "I'll find out; one second."

"_Nall, is Caitlin still downstairs?"_

"_Nope; she left about ten minutes ago to eat dinner with her mom."_

"She's gone to get dinner with her mom, so she's gone for now."

Despite the girls' nonchalance, Jeff was starting to get a little freaked out. "Ok: first that Nall dude came in here and _somehow_ you just knew to give him that stack of yearbooks, and now you know what's happening downstairs while were up here?"

Sion smirked. "I can talk to Nall and Ruby telepathically. I can sort of make it work with Jamie."

"We're working on it."

"You better teach me that too, Sion," Kaname informed him, very interested in such a development.

"Don't worry; all of ya'll will have to use it eventually. Let's just get to supper I'm starving."

* * *

**North County: West Hills Fox and Hound Restaurant **_September 8__th__ 6:48 PM

* * *

_

So far, the plan had gone off without a hitch. Kaname and Jamie entered the restaurant a few minutes before Sion and Jeff. Christy was already inside with a table waiting and Sion took Jamie out of view to their own booth. The waiter had taken their orders and the couple waited patiently.

Meanwhile, another couple entered the restaurant. Kyle couldn't believe his luck when he saw Sion sitting with Jamie alone. Caitlin quickly spotted Jeff; she recognized Kaname even with the blonde hair, as well as Christy. The trio seemed to be enjoying a nice conversation, but she got confused when she didn't see Sion.

"Caitlin, I don't want you to get upset, but Sion's over there with Jamie."

Caitlin followed Kyle's finger and felt the rage building up in her. She managed to suppress it, wanting to find out for sure without any doubt that Jamie and Sion were in a relationship.

"Alright, Kyle, let's get in the booth behind them."

The two moved around using the sports bars wilder patrons to block their view from Sion's table. Positioning themselves in the correct booth, Caitlin had her back to Sion's and was able to easily listen in.

"It was really nice of you to bring me here, Sion."

"No, it's alright. I wanted you to get out of that house for a change. Easy on my name, though; it's going to attract attention."

"Ok, Roger."

Sion smiled; his old cover name from the Titanic mission brought back memories. "So, what do you think of North County?"

"It's really nice. I'm glad I got to see it with as much as you talked about it."

Caitlin smiled; they were talking like they were just friends.

"Look, Jamie, I've been wanting to talk to you about-"

Jamie cut him off. "We already set the ground rules for that."

Sion sighed. "I know, but I can tell it's wearing down on you."

"I'll be just fine; it's just a week."

Caitlin felt a sharp pain in her chest, but it wasn't enough to prove anything yet.

"Honestly though, Jamie, I don't want you to be getting so upset by everything. I'm trying to make sense of it all. I was Caitlin's boyfriend for all of three or four days. You and I were together for over half a year."

Now Caitlin knew the truth. She kept her temper, though, and made sure Kyle didn't notice her pain. The conversation, however, continued.

"Sion, that doesn't matter; you still care about her, and I care about you. I don't want you to rush to either one of us."

"I know, but it bothers me, too, with Caitlin kissing me and everything. I wish I could explain the situation to the both of you. She deserves to know about our relationship."

Caitlin felt the pain easing at Sion's concern.

Jamie sighed. "I know she does, but I mean, how well could she possibly take it? We got together about a week after you arrived at the water temple."

That did it. Caitlin couldn't stand it anymore. Kyle noticed the rage in her eyes and quickly started to think of a quick exit, but before he could open his mouth Caitlin opened hers, and the whole restaurant heard her.

"WHAT!?"

With their cover blown, Kyle stood with Caitlin as she stomped over to Sion's table. Jamie's facial expression was stern as she was ready to defend herself and Sion. Sion, however, looked like a cornered mouse.

"Not _only_ were you her _boyfriend_, you got together _in less than a week after you left me_!?"

Patrons in the restaurant were amused by the scene, but some were pointing at Sion and whispering to their friends. Jamie was getting concerned that someone might recognize them, but Caitlin soon put away any doubts to the famous young mans identity.

"Sion Alexandar Nickson! I will never be your girlfriend, not when I have someone ten times better standing next to me!"

Caitlin grabbed Kyle right in front of Sion and kissed him. Kyle, although enjoying seeing Sion suffer, quickly pushed Caitlin towards the exit. A few seconds later, Jeff, Christy, and Kaname ran up to Sion's table.

"So: hun, when were you going to tell me we were coving for Sion's little affair here?"

"Sorry, Christy, I'll explain, but right now I think we need to… ah shit."

The entire restaurant had gathered around the table.

"Hey, that _is_ Sion! And that girl with him was on the plane last night!"

"Yeah! The other one, too; she just dyed her hair, see?"

Sion, although depressed, quickly started thinking. Jamie jabbed him under the table with her foot and whispered to him.

"Why not use that trick we did at the pub near the Titanic?"

"Too risky to use any weird power here, it'll freak everyone out."

The restaurant patrons kept edging closer. "Sion, can I get your autograph?"

"Can you tell us what you've been up to this whole time we thought you were dead?"

"Can you make one of those portals pop up again?"

By this time, the area around their table had gotten so crowded, Jeff, Christy, and Kaname were forced to sit in the booth. Sion stood up on the table and addressed the crowd.

"Look, everyone, I'm really grateful that you missed me and all, and I'll be the first to admit that my disappearance and reappearance was really weird. But you're all going to have to wait on those details. I'll be on the news and everything and all of you will get to hear my story. Right now, I'm trying to get things straight with my family and friends, and as you can see, I really just upset one of them. So can you please let us out?"

A few of the restaurant employees and understanding patrons cleared a path out of the restaurant. Sion and his group left as quickly as possible. Jamie threw Sion the keys to his car and left with Jeff and the others. Sion heightened his senses and ran as quickly as he could to his car and drove off.

* * *

**North County: Sion's House **_September 8__th__ 7:34 PM_

* * *

"We've been doing this for at least an hour now. Aren't there any girls Sion used to hang out with that are still around here?"

Amy looked in the oldest year book, scanning through the class list. "Let's see... Katie Foote, but she moved up north."

Ruby put her hand on Amy's shoulder. "Don't worry; we know you're doing your best."

"Hmm; there was this girl Amber, but she's all the way in Australia now."

Nall grabbed the year book. "What about her?"

"Hm, no, she never really talked to Sion at all. Plus, she's not around _here_ anymore, either."

"Her?"

"Casie? No she moved to California two years ago. Sion never talked to her either."

"I give up." Nall put the book down and it opened to a large picture of the Christmas pageant. A very young Sion was dressed up in a white robe as an alter boy and another girl was dressed up in a costume as Mary.

Amy picked up the year book and studied the picture even harder. "Hey, she would work."

Nall and Ruby startled out of their thoughts excitedly. "Who?"

Amy pointed to the girl in the Mary costume near the manger. "Her."

* * *

**North County: Pullen Park **_September 8__th__ 9:12 PM_

* * *

Sion walked around in the dark park, trying to collect his thoughts. It was a little cold, and the young Dragonmaster buttoned up his shirt and stuffed his hands in his pockets. But the chill was helpful. If he suffered a little, maybe he could make himself think through what he'd done.

He wasn't sure now what he should do. If he got together with Jamie now, it would look like it was forced, and how would Jamie feel if Sion came to her now that he had no other choice?

_"What now?"_

Sion's silent partner then decided to look in on her charge. _"She didn't call Kyle her boyfriend."_

_"No; she just said he was ten times better than me and kissed him right in front of me."_

_"She was angry."_

Sion sighed. _"That's half the problem. I know inside she didn't mean all she said, but that doesn't take back what I did. I honestly wanted to tell her about Jamie, but in a much more delicate way then she found out."_

_"Kyle probably had something to do with it."_

_"It doesn't even matter now though, Lucia. If I try to go after Kyle, it'll just make Caitlin despise me even more. I didn't think he could do it so easily, but then again, Kyle always finds a way."_

The path Sion currently walked on seemed to lead to nowhere. He didn't realize he was approaching the borders of North County University until he heard the sounds of a wild party in the distance. He was about to turn around and head to his car when someone spoke up.

"Wows! Itsh Sions Nickson!"

Sion quickly turned around, hoping to keep the drunk female from shouting his name too loudly, when he realized she was vaguely familiar. "Do I know you?"

"Heh, silly." The girl wrapped her arms around Sion's neck and looked up at him; the liquor stench was overpowering. "It's me: Karen."

"Who?"

"Awws, yous don't remember mish?" The girl removed her arms from Sion's neck and pointed at herself before tripping over nothing. Sion moved quickly and caught her.

"Karen Mills. Remember? We went to school together when we were younger."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter 16**

_Wow that's actually the first chapter I've written in awhile. This one's been in the works since beginning of June, but I'm sure the next one won't be so hard to write. Most of this I had to spend catching up and checking all my content since I had forgotten a lot of my own story since its been so long. This story is now over 4 years old! So I'm planning on finishing it within a year so I can start part two._

_Many of you have signed up at the forum and I encourage you all to continue. Post messages, reply to my blogs, harass me about updates, get into the members only section and see my video interview on YouTube. The possibilities are endless and I'm enjoying interacting with my fans._

_And thanks so much to Calistar Heir for her continued BETA work this wouldn't have been possible without her._

_GD: Well that's another one down, sooo many to go_

_Nall: Well I'm all set up at your place ready to slack away_

_GD: Oh we'll be moving out before long._

_Nall: Yea right nothings going to make me move from this couch_

_Ruby: Oh Handsome! (Ruby appears in the distance down the hall in a skimpy bathing suit)_

_Nall: Hot Mamma! (Nall runs to grab her)_

_GD: Nall there a…_

_Crash_

_GD: There's a mirror _

_Ruby: Haha that's the second time he's fallen for it, how many years of bad luck is that._

* * *

**Chapter 17 Preview**

"State your name please."

"Sion Alexander Nickson."

The department of defense had taken a keen interest in Sion. However the group had made it clear. No tests, and he could not be held against his will. Sion, unfortunately, was beginning to think the DoD had no intention of honoring that promise.


	21. Chapter 17: I'm Good With Faces

**Chapter 17**

_I'm Good With Faces_

* * *

**North County: Pullen Park**_ September 8__th__ 9:22 PM_

* * *

"Karen Mills. We used to go to school together when we were younger, remember?"

That was the last bit of semi-sober speech that left the girls mouth before she passed out.

_"Do you really know her?"_

_"The name strikes a bell, but I can't place it. Let me get her to my car and see if I can find her address."_

_"Sion!"_

Sion jumped as Nall's harsher voice entered his head, _"Yes, Nall, what is it?"_

_"We think we found the girl that has the Star Dragon's soul. Her name's Karen Mills."_

Sion froze; this was almost way too big of a coincidence.

_"You're not going to believe this..."_

_"Try me."_

_"I was walking around the park thinking and I ran into her. She was just walking around drunk. And now she's passed out in my arms."_

_"Bring her here, quick."_

_"Are you kidding? That's got to be like kidnapping, or something."_

_"I'm sure the police will understand with all the crazy stuff you've pulled in the last 24 hours; just bring her."_

Sion picked up Karen and carried her piggyback to his car. He wasn't half way there when he heard a group of people run up behind him.

"Where you going with our bitch, punk!"

"Yeah, we didn't get to have any personal time with her yet."

Sion turned around, not sparing the college students his pissed facial expression. "I'm afraid she's completely passed out right now, so there won't be any 'personal time' tonight."

One of the men smiled. "Rudy, did you put that stuff in her drink?"

"Yeah, man, looks like it worked like a charm."

The larger of the four men turned to Sion. "Alright, buddy, just leave her there and we'll take good care of her. You just get on your way."

"I'm afraid I'm a friend of hers, so I'll make sure she gets home safely."

The larger man stepped forward. "I don't think you understand what I'm telling you, kid. Do I need to show you?" The man cracked his knuckles so that Sion understood what the lesson plan would entail.

_"Lucia, I'm too tired to use my heightened senses from the restaurant escape. What do I do?"_

The men started to edge closer as Sion slowly crept backward. _"Scare them off. Make sure to form the Mercy edge; we don't need to kill them."_

Sion pushed Karen up on his back to make sure she was on tight. "I'm going to give you one demonstration, and that'll be your warning, alright?"

The men laughed raucously. "Ok, kid, go ahead: show us what you can do. I won't even move."

Sion concentrated on his hand and the blue energy started to form in his palm. Grasping it, the Mercy dragon soul edge formed. The men shuffled back a little, but the larger one held his ground.

"It's just some kid with his gadgets, you bunch of pussies. Come here, kid; I'm going to teach you a lesson."

The larger man ran at Sion. Sion drew back the edge and concentrated on an image of the larger man being flung into the air, landing in the pond. Energy started to resonate from the blade. When the man got close enough Sion swung and it made contact, throwing the man into the air and into the pond. His friends ran off, and as soon as the man swam to shore, he did the same.

Sion chuckled, glad that he was able to get rid of some of the night's stress, and said, "Well, Karen, let's get you to my place, shall we?"

Sion felt the girl smile on his shoulder, then she sprung up and screamed, "Whoopie!" passed out again.

"Wait a second: that guy mentioned a roofie…shit."

_"Nall, someone spiked Karen's drink; it looks like Rohypnol."_

_"How's her pulse and eye dilation?"_

_"She's having trouble focusing, and her pulse is below normal."_

_"Is she responsive at all."_

Sion gently shook Karen, "Hey, Karen you ok?"

"Jessh fine lets go!"

_"She's responsive, and seems to be at least semi-aware of what's going on."_

_"Alright; we'll have a bed made up for her. She's going to freak in the morning."_

* * *

**North County: Sion's House**_September 8__th__ 9:47 PM_

* * *

"That was a mess."

Kaname sighed. "You're telling me; there's no way we're going to be able to work like this."

Christy pulled her boyfriend aside. "I'm sorry, Kaname, but Jeff and I need to talk."

Kaname looked at Jeff, who had a nervous smile on his face. Kaname waved and walked into the living room where Amy, Nall, and Ruby were spread out on the living room floor, looking at the year book.

Nall was beaming. "Kaname, you're not going to believe our luck! I think I just solved our problem."

Kaname smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm afraid we've made another one."

"What?"

Outside, a young blonde woman was crying in the back seat of Jeff's explorer. She didn't know exactly why, but she couldn't make it stop. It wasn't until a slight knocking on the window caught her attention did she attempt to dry her tears. Outside, a concerned Ruby gently opened the door and wrapped her arms around the nervous teen.

"What happened, hon?"

Jamie composed herself. "Kyle did. He must have gotten Caitlin to come with him and he followed me and Kaname to a restaurant."

"What happened to make you so upset?"

"Sion decided to meet me there secretly, because he saw how bent up I was getting with Caitlin hanging on his neck. Caitlin and Kyle sat close to us and overheard us discuss our relationship. She made a huge scene in the restaurant and made Kyle her new boyfriend."

Ruby held Jamie close. "And you think if Sion comes back to you now, it was forced?"

Ruby felt Jamie nod her head.

"Oh, hon, Sion wouldn't do that. In fact, Nall was just talking to him. He was out walking around the park, thinking really hard about his decision, and I've got good news."

Jamie looked up. "What?"

"We think Sion found the last girl. After we confirm it, we can go back to Japan and get this adventure started."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Ruby."

"Anything for my girl; now, let's get inside and get you cleaned up before Sion gets back."

The two hopped out of the car and went inside. A few seconds later, a pair of headlights appeared at the end of the driveway. Inside, a still shaken Sion Nickson drove the car with one hand and tried to balance his female passenger, Karen, with the other.

"This is going to be one heck of an introduction. Here she is, Nall, all boozed up and passed out."

A slight moan came from Sion's passenger seat with a muffled, "I resent that." Karen put her hand to her head as if she was having a migraine.

Sion stared at her, shocked. "Karen! You're alright?"

The girl turned her bleary gaze at Sion. "Huh? Who are you? I'm so sleepy…" Karen passed out again (thankfully for Sion, who didn't feel like dealing with a scared girl right now.)

Parking in the driveway, he was relieved when he saw Kyle's car was absent. Sion quickly got out and went to the passenger side, where he collected the sleeping Karen.

_"Nall, could you come and open the door for me?"_

_"Sure."_

Sion smiled, thankful for the ability to use telepathy for once. Carrying Karen bridal style, he walked to the now open door. Nall stood there with a frown on his face. "So, this is the holder of the Star Dragon's soul?"

"I guess; so, how to we know for sure?"

Nall held up the Lucian pendent. "She holds this, and we get all the girls together in one room. If it glows, she's the last one we need and then – bam! – we're off to Japan."

Sion gently placed Karen down on the couch, and said, "That might be a problem, Nall."

"Don't worry, Sion, I've already talked to your dad and he knows we have to do this; he's fine with it."

"Not that part. The deal with having all the girls in the same room is going to be the issue."

Nall's cheerful expression vanished. "Let me guess: Caitlin found out about you and Jamie?"

"Yeah."

"Shit." Nall kicked a pile of yearbooks they had stacked. "And I guess Kyle had something to do with it too."

Sion's voice developed a depressed tone. "Yeah."

After a moment's fuming, Nall calmed himself down. "Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's get Karen into a bed. I'll watch over her in case she wakes up and freaks out."

Sion nodded and carried Karen upstairs. He saw Ruby and Jamie in the playroom, and smiled when he made eye contact with Jamie. After placing Karen in his bed, he walked into the playroom.

Ruby glanced between the two of them, saying, "I'll leave you two alone, alright?" After Jamie nodded, Ruby excused herself.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Jamie."

Jamie shook her head. "It wasn't your fault; you handled it well."

Sion smiled. "I think you did much better than I did. I locked up, but you looked like you were ready to force your way out."

"I was ready to defend you if I had to. I know you wouldn't be able to do anything with Caitlin screaming at you."

That last statement filled the room with silence for a few minutes. Then Sion stood and offered Jamie his hand. "How about we go for a walk?"

"Ok." Jamie took Sion's hand and they headed outside.

The weather was a bit cold. Sion took off his red shirt and put it around Jamie as they walked through the field.

Jamie gripped the shirt and kept it around her. "Sion, where does this leave us?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't want to come back to you thinking it was forced because Caitlin was with Kyle."

Jamie stopped and grabbed Sion's hand. "I would never think you were doing that. If you made your decision to stay with me, I'd believe you did it because you wanted to, not because you had to."

Sion was speechless as Jamie continued. "I know we love each other, and I figured you just needed to make sure. Besides, even if you chose me now, Caitlin hasn't officially called Kyle her boyfriend, so it isn't really forced at this point."

Jamie pushed further. "I know we said we'd take a week apart, but seeing you with someone else killed me. I miss you. I missed you this morning, not feeling your arms around me. I missed you when I saw Jeff and his girlfriend together; even Aunt Ruby and Uncle Nall together made me miss you."

Jamie wrapped her arms around Sion. "I just want you back."

All doubt was erased from Sion's mind. He cared about Caitlin, true, but at this point, she was just a friend, and after the scene at the restaurant, he wasn't even sure about that anymore. Sion returned her embrace.

"You know we're going to have to face Caitlin again tomorrow, right?"

"Nall already told me about it."

Sion took his hand and used it to gently lift Jamie's chin. "I'd rather face her with you by my side."

Jamie allowed Sion to kiss her; after a few seconds, she broke it off. "So we're back together, I take it?"

Sion smiled. "You better believe it."

Returning to the house, Sion hadn't realized how long they had been out. It was already dark inside, and everyone had gone to sleep.

Cursing inwardly, Sion remembered Karen was in his bed. He stumped his toe on the stairs as they climbed them.

"What's wrong, hon?"

"Karen's in my bed; I don't have anywhere to sleep!"

When they got to the playroom, Kaname was still awake, sitting up on the loveseat, content on sleeping there. She smiled when she saw Jamie and Sion holding hands.

"Glad to see you made the right choice, Mr. Sion. I made up an aero bed for you two right here."

And sure enough, on the floor was an inflatable bed made up for two. Jamie quickly got in, but Sion hesitated; his parents were at home.

"Don't worry, silly I'm sure they understand." Jamie patted the bed next to her.

Sion shrugged. "Oh well; guess there's nothing I can do about it."

Climbing in, Sion wrapped his arms around Jamie as she snuggled closer to him, and they quickly feel asleep.

* * *

**North County: Sion's House**_September 9__th__ 8:31 AM_

* * *

"AHHH!!!!"

A resounding scream filled the house, instantly awaking its inhabitants. Sion quickly ran to its source with the dragon soul edge in his hand. Jeff met Sion at his room and freaked when he saw the glowing blade.

"Dude!" he exclaimed. "You never showed me _that_!"

"_Not now_," Sion hissed. Slowly opening the door, he kept the blade out of sight and noticed Nall struggling to keep Karen calm, who obviously didn't remember how she had gotten to her current whereabouts.

Jeff stared, confused. "Sion, what's Karen Mills doing here?"

"You remember her?"

Before Jeff could answer, Karen caught sight of Sion's face and yelped, "Sion! Where the hell am I!?"

Sion stepped into his room. "You recognize me?"

"'Course;" Karen huffed, "I'm good with faces, but where the heck am I?"

Karen's quizzical gaze drilling into him, Sion motioned for everyone present to sit down, and began to explain. "Karen, you're at my house. I found you last night near State. You were hanging around a rowdy crowd."

Taking a moment to think, Karen raised a hand to her forehead. "I remember going to visit one of my friends, and a party; the rest is a blur."

Sion's face became serious. "Karen, when I found you, you had been drugged with Rohypnol."

The girl looked at him, alarmed. "A roffie?"

Sion nodded. "After I found you, the guys who drugged you came to claim you. I had to fight them off and get you back here. I didn't have time to drive you to your house, and I didn't think you wanted your parents to find you like you were."

Hearing all this, Karen's expression became a little ashamed. "Do you think – they, um…?"

Sion smiled reassuringly. "No; the way they were talking, they hadn't had their way with you yet, and, I can assure you, no one did."

Karen sighed. "That's a relief." Then, in a more chipper tone, "Well, I better be going."

Here Nall stepped in. "Actually, there's something we'd like to talk with you about first."

"Look, buddy, I'm really thankful for the hospitality, and Sion, thanks for saving my butt, but I've got things to do."

Sion moved to block her path, much to her frustration. "_Please_, Karen, listen for a second: haven't you been keeping up with the news?"

"Sure," Karen snorted, "your face was everywhere couple days back; still is. That doesn't make me want to hang on your every word."

Sion's face became serious. "The thing is, Karen, this has to do with you, too. You're a very big part of this, and without you we're not going to be able to save the world."

Karen sighed. "Do you have _any_ idea how corny that sounded?"

"I was working on the fly."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, A for effort. I'll listen to what you have to say, but consider us even for saving my life."

At this point, Jamie had entered the room, and Karen's personality was already starting to get on her nerves.

"Sion was nearly killed and you consider just taking him seriously enough to call it even?"

"What do you want me to do, sleep with him?"

Jamie's face looked like it was about to explode. "_What_ did you say!?"

For a moment Karen was shocked at Jamie's reaction. Then realization dawned across her features, and she smirked; looking at Sion, she pointed at Jamie. "Ah; that must be the girlfriend."

Sion sighed. This was quickly getting out of control; however, Karen handled the situation.

"Don't worry, honey, you don't have to worry about me stealing this guy. I've known him for a long time, and long enough to know I wouldn't want him."

For some reason, that didn't appease Jamie's fury. But Karen wasn't finished. "Besides, yes, I _do_ call listening to him enough to call it even. If he was able to be captured by some terrorists and then get his way out and make some magic happen and to not only get himself back here, but save the plane too, when he was plunging into the ocean over half a year ago, well, then taking care of a few drunk guys should be a walk in the park."

"I guess she _does _have a point...," Sion admitted reluctantly. "At least she'll listen. Nall, I think you're the best storyteller around here."

Nall nodded and sat down in front of Karen. He started with Sion's story, about his arrival, his purpose, and his training. He went further, telling her about Sion's missions in North Korea, and even the Titanic. In the end he spoke about the girls' purpose, the holders of the dragon souls. He then told her about finding out about a fifth dragon soul, the Star Dragon.

"Karen, that girl, we believe, is you."

There was a brief moment of silence.

Then Karen burst out laughing. "Ok, I've heard enough, and I'm convinced that you're all full of it." The others began to protest, but she cut over them. "Yeah, I saw some freaky stuff, but I was kidding when I said Sion could do magic and stuff. Maybe some sort of electrical storm caused that portal, maybe the pilots just weren't able to see his jet not hit the water, but what you just told me is _way_ too out there!"

Nall looked up at the young Dragonmaster-to-be. "Sion, give the girl a demonstration."

Sion smiled and opened his palm. Karen gasped when blue swirls started to form around his palm into a blue glowing ball in his palm. After the ball formed, Sion grasped it, and a long blue sword formed.

"This is called the Dragon Mercy Edge. It's a non-lethal sword that can knock out anything, and, yes," he continued upon seeing Karen's dumbfounded expression, "this would fall under magic."

"But - that - _huh_?" she squeaked.

Sion grinned. "Karen, I know this is a lot to take in at once, but _at least_ let us see if you really are the girl. There's always the chance we're wrong, right?"

"How?"

"Well, we have to get the other four girls to stand around you while you hold a special pendent. If it glows, you're the one."

Recovering quickly from her shock, Karen stood up, saying brusquely, "Well, let's get it over with then."

Here Sion cringed. "Well... you see, there's a small problem..."

Nall intervened. "I've got it covered, Sion. Ruby should be on the phone with Caitlin right now."

True to his word, Ruby was in the downstairs living room, talking to Caitlin at that very moment. Or, at least, she was trying to.

"Hon, you can't just walk away from this!"

"Why not?" Caitlin's voice snapped over the phone. "Sion did the exact same thing to me. Why should I hang around to help!?"

Ruby winced. This wasn't going as well as she had hoped... "Caitlin, this isn't just for Sion. If you give up on this, everyone in this world will die!"

"Sion can handle it," said the girl coldly.

"Hon," Ruby sighed heavily, "I'd love to say that was the case, but he needs everyone, including you. Think about it. This would mean you, your mom, everyone you know: dead."

There was a long pause. "...But... if I'm that girl... the one he has to kiss... I don't think I could take it."

"You're getting way ahead of yourself, hon. All I need is for you to come over here for a simple test. We think we found the last girl."

Caitlin's voice was still reluctant. "I'm not ready to face him, Ruby."

Ruby thought for a second. The solution was almost too simple. "Then he won't be present, and I'll keep your time around Jamie to a bare minimum. Please, Caitlin; this is something we really need."

Caitlin sighed heavily. "Fine." Ruby felt a swell of hope, but it was instantly squashed by Caitlin's next words. "But only if I can bring my boyfriend."

"...Boyfriend?"

"I, um..." Suddenly, Caitlin's voice was bashful. "Me and Kyle – we decided to become an official couple last night."

Ruby's stomach plummeted. Keeping her voice light, she said, "That's fine, hon; bring him along. I'll get Sion out of here and you head on your way."

"Ok, I'm leaving now."

_"Honey, you talk to her yet?"_

Ruby growled upon hearing her husband's impatience. _"Yes, dear; perhaps you would you like to come down here so I can vent my frustration on you."_

Not a second later, footsteps were heard charging down the stairway. A worried look was spread across Nall's face. "So, um, how did it go?"

Ruby stood from the couch and walked over to Nall. "Not well, but she's on her way. There was a stipulation though."

"And...?"

"Two, actually: One, Sion is out of the house."

"That's doable," Nall nodded. "The second?"

"She wants to bring her boyfriend Kyle here."

Nall paled dramatically, thinking about the consequences of those two clashing with Jamie after last nights events. "I guess we didn't have a choice?" he asked weakly

Ruby pushed Nall towards the stairway. "And since _I_ had to talk to Caitlin, I know _you_ are _more_ than willing to get Sion and Jeff out and explain the situation to Jamie."

"I'd rather face a firing squad."

Ruby grinned wickedly as she gave him another shove. "Knowing Jamie, I wouldn't think there would be much of a difference."

Nall walked up the stairs to Sion's room, feeling like each step brought him closer to his own death, much like a man walking the steps to the gallows. Opening the door, the room's occupants were easily able to see Nall was scared of something.

"Sion, I need you to meet this guy who called me earlier from the department of defense." Nall scribbled down an address and phone number and handed it to Sion. "Don't worry; he promised me they weren't going to hold you against your will or anything. Not that they could with your powers, but just in case, Jeff, you go with him and let me know if something happens."

Sion's curiosity was piqued, but he decided to keep his concern between him and Nall. _"You know I can always inform you telepathically why to involve Jeff."_

_"Please, Sion, just trust me this once."_

Sighing inwardly, Sion said, "Come on, Jeff, let's get this over with."

"Right behind ya, buddy."

With Sion and Jeff out of the room, Nall turned to the source of his fear: A young blonde with a very concerned expression across her face. "So Uncle Nall, what's going on?"

"Jamie... I need you to understand, this is a very desperate situation."

"Yes, I know."

Inhaling deeply, Nall said, "Caitlin is coming, but she had a few, erm… requests."

"You mean demands?" said Jamie.

"I guess... Look, she wanted Sion to not be here."

"Well, you handled that easy enough. Anything else?"

Heart pounding, he said, quickly, "Well she wants her boyfriend Kyle to be here too during the test."

Nervously, Nall watched Jamie's face go from concerned to pissed in record time. "She _WHAT_!?"

"I'm sorry, Jamie, but that's how it is."

This was hardly reassuring to the blonde. "Then who's going to stop me from ripping the guy apart?"

Nall thought for a second. "Hmm… well, that wasn't stipulated, but can you wait until after the test?"

At those words, Jamie smiled. "Oh, Uncle, I wouldn't think of interrupting the test."

Karen blinked between the two, feeling very confused. "Anyone mind clueing me in on this bit of gossip? If I have to wait, I'd like some juicy details to cure my boredom."

At this point, Amy entered the room. "Hey I just heard about - oh…" Amy saw Jamie in the room and grew a little uncomfortable. "I, um…heard about what happened last night. Caitlin just called me."

Jamie was growing a little uncomfortable as well, thinking Amy would always be on Caitlin's side, but a surprise awaited her.

Kaname patted the piece of carpet between her and Jamie, motioning for Amy to take it. "We were just about to talk about what happened last night with Jamie. Want to get both sides of the story?"

"Sure." Amy sat between the two.

* * *

**North County: ATF Field Office **_September 9__th__ 11:15 AM_

* * *

Sion and Jeff walked into the field office through the back door, where they were greeted by a receptionist who walked them upstairs to an older man's office. He greeted Sion as they both sat and Jeff waited outside.

"Mr. Nickson, my name is Colin McDaniel. I'm with the Department of Defense."

Sion immediately felt uneasy. McDaniel was easy to pick up on Sion's nervousness. "Don't worry Sion, I talked to Nall and assured him nothing's going to happen to you. We just want to know what's going on, and if their's a threat against the nation."

"Happy to help then, Mr. McDaniel."

"Please, call me Colin. Now, I don't want to make you any more uncomfortable, but I need to hook you up to this machine that measures your vitals to see if you're lying or telling the truth. It's nothing against you, just have to do this by the books."

"Um... sure."

The man waved in an aide that had been standing by the door, holding a suit case. He entered the room and quickly got to work putting Sion's arm in a pressure cuff and a pulse monitor on Sion's finger. Wires were strapped around him, and what looked like a camcorder was pointed at his eye. Sion watched on a nearby monitor as it measured his pupil size.

Mr. McDaniel, now satisfied with the setup, excused the aide. "Ok, Sion, just simple yes or no questions at first. I want you to lie on one of them intentionally, just to make sure this works."

"Sure."

"Is your name Sion Nickson?"

"Yes."

"Were you presumed dead up until a few days ago?"

"Yes."

"Were you born in North County?"

"Yes."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

Mr. McDaniel turned to the print out and smiled. "Good man; guess that last one was the lie, huh?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with, if you don't mind."

"Sure, sure. Let me just get by a few more yes or no questions to gauge your reactions first, ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok, are you still in high school?"

Sion had to think about that question for awhile. "Yes"

"Were you in North Korea or any other unfriendly nation at any time after your departure in March?"

"Yes."

"Were you in Iraq?"

"No."

"Iran?"

"No."

"North Korea?"

"Yes."

Mr. McDaniel sat back, looking more interested now. "Ok Sion, I've got enough to get the main deal started. I'm going to ask you to restate your name and then you can tell me your story as I ask questions."

"Ok."

"State your name, please."

"Sion Alexander Nickson," Sion recited.

"You mentioned you were in North Korea during your leave. How long?"

"Three separate occasions and no more than six hours each time."

"For what reason?"

"Two were rescue operations; the third I was captured and that's when that video was made."

McDaniel looked at the monitor and was astonished to see Sion was telling the truth.

"Sion, was it DPRK forces that captured you?"

"Not exactly. The DPRK was working with a rogue group called Virgo. Their leader Zech was the one who captured me."

"How were you able to escape?"

"With the help of friends and my own ability, I was able to escape."

"Where were you this whole time?"

"Near Hiroshima, Japan. I was staying at a complex that trained me."

"What were they training you to be?"

"The Dragonmaster."

"Can you explain, what is a Dragonmaster?"

"The Dragonmaster is the commander of the four dragons of Althena and the protector of all people. He commands the power of the four dragons and wields tremendous power."

McDaniel checked the read outs again, and was even more puzzled: it still showed Sion was telling the truth. "Have you been taught how to avoid lie detection?"

"Yes."

"Are you employing such techniques now?"

"No."

"Could you give me a demonstration of this power you talk of?"

Sion did so, wielding the blue dragon edge. The aide rushed back into the room with his gun drawn. Sion heightened his senses, broke out of the chair, grabbed the gun and broke it down and then took his seat again, letting go of the edge as it disappeared into thin air.

McDaniel stared. "Sion... that's amazing."

"Um... thanks?"

"I think we need to go through a few tests on this."

Alarm reared up within Sion. "_Whoah_! There'll be no tests; I don't have the time. That was the deal no tests."

"Sion, this is for your country."

"No; and being held against my will isn't, either."

McDaniel's face was hardening. "Sion, I don't want to, but you must comply."

McDaniel pushed a button under his desk, and soon five armed members of the ATF ran into the room and put their hands on their guns. Sion sighed and pushed his senses higher, quickly grabbing all the weapons and breaking them down. He then drew the destiny dragon soul edge and wielded it.

"Mr. McDaniel, notice how this one is a different color?"

McDaniel gulped. "Yes."

"Well, it works a little differently, too; wanna see?"

Caught off guard, McDaniel was surprised; was Sion actually cooperating? "Sure."

Sion drove the edge through the testing equipment McDaniel had in the office. It sliced through it like a hot knife through butter.

Everyone present stared uneasily at Sion and the weapon he held.

"Now; Mr. McDaniel." Sion turned back to the older man. "I would _love_ to make an appointment for additional tests of my approval at a later time, but right now I have matters to attend to that are personal. Make no mistake, I _will_ serve at the pleasure of the President, but when you come back from the dead, personal matters tend to pile up."

McDaniel laughed hollowly. "I guess you're right. Can you stop by tomorrow?"

"Of course, although this time I'll have to bring Nall."

"Sure…I…understand."

"Thanks. Oh yeah; would you mention the Virgo force in your report? It's really important you guys start looking into that."

"Sure."

"Alright then; I'll just be on my way."

Jeff had been looking into the office and was standing there with his mouth wide open. Sion tapped him on the shoulder, and it was similar to breaking down a dam.

"Dude, that was frickin _awesome_! How the _hell_ you do that!?"

"It's – complicated, but we need to get out of here now."

"Yeah sure."

Sion felt a little dizzy after using his sense heightening. "And you drive."

Jeff grinned. "Sure, bud."

* * *

**North County: Sion's House**_September 9__th__ 11:19 PM_

* * *

Jamie was becoming very impatient. Luckily for the group, Amy had been a friend of Karen's from awhile back, and the two girls were busy catching up on each others lives.

"So you seem happier now." Jamie turned at the voice; Kaname had snuck up behind her.

The blonde smiled. "I guess... it's good to have things back to where they were."

"You owe that big idiot a lot."

Jamie frowned. "He's still an idiot, though, in a lot of ways. I hope he's alright dealing with that DOD guy."

"I'm sure he's fine."

A beep from downstairs indicated someone was coming up the drive way. Nall and Ruby quickly rushed downstairs, but Kaname blocked Jamie's path, smiling.

"Come on, Jamie, let them be for now."

Jamie waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, but after the test I reserve the right to trash that asshole. How are we going to do this anyways without telling him the whole story behind everything?"

Little did Jamie know that she was being answered downstairs...

"You _what_!?" Nall gaped at the news Caitlin had given him.

"I'm sorry, Nall, but Kyle had a right to know. He's my boyfriend and I plan on having him tag along."

Kyle smiled. "Won't tell a soul, promise; if anything, I've got more respect for the guy now."

Nall sighed, muttering to himself, "This isn't going to turn out well..."

Ruby tried to make light of the situation. "Let's just go upstairs and get this over with. Caitlin, Sion's with the Department of Defense right now, so he'll be out for awhile. Did you want him to see you when he gets back?"

"I may as well get it over with. Let's do this test first, though; I want to meet the last girl."

Leading Caitlin to Sion's room, Ruby noticed the teen hesitated slightly before stepping inside. Caitlin instantly noticed the new girl and then felt the hostile gaze of Jamie from across the room. Ruby quickly sent Jamie a telepathic message.

_"Don't you _dare_ mention you and Sion getting back together yet. He's got to face her when he gets back; don't make it any harder on him than you have to."_

Jamie sighed, but she nodded her head when Ruby looked at her. Jamie went over to Karen and whispered in her ear. "That's Caitlin, the girl I was telling you about; please don't mention Sion and me to her."

Karen nodded as Caitlin approached her. "Hi; I'm Caitlin. We've been waiting to meet you."

"I'm Karen; nice to meet you."

Before any more words were said, Nall stepped into the little meet and greet party, holding the Lucian pendent. "Ok, everyone, we need to get this started."

Nall placed the four girls in a square-like pattern around the room with one girl at each corner. He then instructed Jamie to stand in the center.

Nall held out the pendent to Karen to hold. "Now, remember, no matter _what_ happens, this is just a test. If it comes out negative, great; you can go about your life, but if it comes back positive, we'll all be here to help you."

"Yeah, yeah; you make it sound like I'm getting tested for AIDS."

Nall sighed and handed Karen the pendent. "Just wait for me to leave the circle so I don't interfere with this, and then hold it above your head."

Karen nodded and watched as Nall started to back out of their circle. Time seemed to slow down for Karen; as much as a front she put up, she was deathly nervous. She always wanted attention, but she was scared of this. She watched as Nall only had a few more steps until he was out. She didn't want this; she didn't want to risk her life. Even if it was for the world; what had the world done for her recently? Looking she noticed Nall had left the circle, and slowly she started to raise her arm. Fear started to take a grip on her as her arm felt heavier and heavier as she raised it. She felt the metal get a little warm and when she looked up, sure enough, the pendent was glowing a soft yellowish orange color.

Nall smiled. "Looks like we have a winner."

Karen looked around. The girls started to walk towards her to congratulate her. Karen did like attention, but this wasn't what she bargained for. She didn't want to risk her life. She didn't want to fight, and she definitely didn't want to be a part of this. Without another thought, Karen dashed out of Sion's room and out the main entry door of the house.

_"Where do I go now?"_

As if answering her own question, her legs pushed her to run, and she did. She ran down the driveway and onto the road. _"It's a good five miles, but I can make it to my house." _Karen pulled out a small portable GPS from her purse. It was supposed to be used in her car, but she was sure she could make it work on foot.

After a few seconds, the device booted up and locked onto enough satellites to acquire a lock on her position. She punched a few buttons to put it in pedestrian mode. It locked onto her house and pointed her in a straight direction through the woods. _"Perfect."_

Meanwhile, back at Sion's house, Nall was standing with his mouth open. "Did any one just get that?"

Caitlin sighed. "She's just scared. We did pull her into this rather quickly."

Jamie walked over to Nall. "We've got to go get her. She's bound to be heading home."

Caitlin didn't agree with Jamie. "We can't just hunt her down and bring her back here!"

Jamie's temper started to flair. "So what? We just let her go home and skip out on all this? Do you want everyone on this planet to die just because she's not willing to help out?"

"So we kidnap her!?"

"Yeah; if that's what it takes! You haven't been around war at all! We're trying to save people; we can't just think of living for ourselves! That's what Sion's fighting for, and it's what I'm fighting for! We've risked our lives countless times! Sion even got captured once so we could rescue Kaname! Now we risked everyone just to get over here and pick up you, Amy, and now that girl Karen!. So, yes, we are going to do whatever it takes to get her back here." Jamie turned to walk out the door, but Nall put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's been though enough since Sion got back." Nall looked at Caitlin. "I know you two have your differences, but we have to get this mission done."

Nall watched as both Jamie and Caitlin nodded in agreement. "Good. Jamie, you'll stay here with the rest of the group while I talk with Sion on what's going on."

"But Uncle Nall-"

"The only 'but' around here, Jamie, is going to be yours glued to that carpet. Now all of you, wait here for a few minutes."

* * *

**North County: I-540 **_September 9__th__ 11:54 PM_

* * *

Sion's car ran down the interstate heading back towards his house. A smile spread across his face confident in the way he hand handled the situation back at the ATF.

"Dude I can't believe you blew up some DOD guy's equipment." Jeff was driving the window down blasting his hair around.

"Yea well I wasn't going to let them lock me up. Besides we've got-"

_"Sion we've got a problem." _Sion was cut off by Nall's telepathic message.

"Hold on Jeff; gotta talk in my head."

Jeff waved him off. "Yeah, yeah; get on with your freaky business."

_"What is it?"_

_"Karen tested positive."_

_"That's great."_

_"Yeah, but she freaked and ran off. We think she's heading towards her house."_

Sion slapped himself; he had forgotten to get her address off of her. _"Shit! I have no idea where she lives."_

_"Don't worry Amy already handled it. She lives in some really expensive gated neighborhood. There aren't supposed to be a lot of houses in it, and you should be able to beat her there. I'll give you directions."_

Sure enough, Nall's directions led them to a huge gate. Inside were a few houses, all of them huge as well.

Jeff whistled. "_Damn_; girl's got some money, that's for sure."

Sion looked at the gate's control box. "Yeah, but how to we get in?"

Jeff pointed down the road a little ways. "That construction entrance might work."

Sion took his SUV down the dirt path and, sure, enough it led them into the neighborhood.

"I wonder what the purpose of that gate was then?" said Jeff quizzically, half to himself.

"Jeff, I'm sure there going to block it off once all the houses are done. Wait – look!"

In the distance, a girl emerged from the tree line. She didn't see Sion's car and was obviously winded. She started to walk towards one of the houses closer to the gate. Sion slowly drove up the car next to her.

"Dude, how are we going to do this?" Jeff hissed.

Sion looked around; he couldn't spot anyone, but that didn't mean someone wasn't watching from a window. Stopping his car on the side of the road, he parked and got out.

Jeff gaped at him. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me."

Sion walked up towards Karen. She saw him and, much to his surprise, stopped. "What do you want?"

"I heard you're the girl were looking for."

Karen turned and faced Sion, glaring. "Yeah, well, you guys aren't the people _I'm_ looking for. I don't want to be a part of your game."

Sion stepped towards her. "Game?"

Karen moved a foot back as if she was going to start walking towards her house again. Sion stopped. "I wish this was a game," he said softly.

"Well, what is it then?"

"This is reality. This is what we're facing now. I don't like it, and, trust me, as much as you might see me as some Hollywood icon with my disappearance and reappearance, it isn't fun."

"I'll bet," she drawled, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"It isn't," Sion insisted. "Just today I had to defend myself at the ATF office when the department of defense tried to lock me up so they could test me."

"And what part of you makes you think I want to go through that too!?" The fear on Karen's face was evident.

"I don't."

Karen faltered, confused, but Sion continued.

"I know you don't want to be a part of it. I don't want to, either, but look at the alternative. We're going to be a part of this one way or another. If we don't fight, we'll join everyone else as the Virgo move in and destroy this planet. We fight, and we give the world a chance."

"What if I'd rather take my chances?"

"There isn't any chance," said Sion simply. "You don't fight, we fail, and everyone dies."

There was a pause, and Karen's eyes became pleading. "Why me?" she asked. "What about those other four girls?"

"You each have a very specific power given to you. I'm not sure what yours is, because we didn't even know you existed up until a few days ago, but I do know we need you."

Karen looked down at the ground. "I didn't choose this."

Sion felt a little more confident and started to walk towards Karen again. When she didn't move, he put his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't either, but you should think it over. It's a lot of pressure. Maybe you should see the same thing I did."

_"Can you show her Lucia?"_

_"Just keep your hands on her; I'll take care of the rest."_

Sion watched as Karen's eyes grew hazy as Lucia played the images in her mind, and instantly regretted his decision when he saw tears fall down Karen's eyes. He remembered how gruesome it was when he witnessed the scenes that would take place if he had not accepted his fate as the Dragonmaster. He was sure it was just as bad, if not, worse for Karen.

After a few minutes, Karen regained focus. Sion held her tightly in a friendly embrace, trying to lend her some comfort. Even the strong-willed blonde was in shambles after witnessing the events.

"So... my mom, dad, everyone... They'll just kill them, just like that? When?"

"It'll start getting really bad in one year. That's when that Virgo thing I was telling you about will be revived."

Karen remained silent. Sion gently let go of her and let her compose herself. "Karen, take some time. Talk with your parents. We're having a large dinner tonight at my house. If you decide to join us, come by and eat with us. If not, well... that will be that."

Sion walked off, back to the car, and after watching him for a few steps, Karen turned to walk into her house.

Jeff was surprised when Sion returned without Karen. "Dude, I thought we had to bring her back?"

Sion smiled as he watched Karen enter her house. "She'll be back, Jeff; I just want her to come back on her own."

* * *

**North County: Sion's House**_September 9__th__ 1:30 PM_

* * *

"_What_!?" Nall didn't exactly agree with the way Sion had handled the situation.

"Don't worry, Nall. Besides, if she doesn't want to do this, it won't happen either way."

"Like hell it won't! Does she understand what will happen if she doesn't come along?"

"Yes. I had Lucia show her the same thing she showed me. She was pretty shook up seeing her family die."

Nall sighed and sat down in his chair. "Her dad's pretty powerful, you know. If she doesn't want to go, we'd have to break her out."

"Just let her talk to her parents and think about it. I'm sure she'll come along. She'll be much more helpful if she's doing it because she wants to, and not because she's forced to."

"I guess you've got a point...," Nall admitted reluctantly. Then he noticed Caitlin standing in the hallway, too nervous to enter the room. "Besides, you've got something else to take care of right now." Nall pointed in Caitlin's direction.

Sion followed Nall's finger until he made eye contact with Caitlin. She slowly walked into the living room, as if asking Sion to follow her. When he did, Caitlin asked Kyle to leave and he did. Sion felt his jealousy rise, but calmed himself, sitting across from Caitlin.

"So... how do you want to do this?" he asked.

For her part, Caitlin kept herself from lashing out at Sion. "I just want to understand. Can you help me?"

Sion leaned back in the chair, trying to get comfortable. "Do you remember what I asked you at the airport before I left? What you'd do if I died?"

"Yes; I remember telling you I'd move on."

"And I know you remember that dream from a week ago, and you promised me you'd move on then."

Caitlin was surprised. "You were really there?"

Sion nodded. "Yeah; I was."

Caitlin was silent.

"You didn't move on, Caitlin."

"I didn't want to!" she shouted. Sion jumped back in his chair at Caitlin's reaction.

"I wanted to believe you were alive. I wanted to believe you'd return. Why did _you_ move on?"

Sion had to carefully think out his words. He didn't want to upset Caitlin any further. "Caitlin... I wasn't supposed to come back for two years. That's how long the training was supposed to take. I had just a little over six months. The first few days, you were all I could think of, you and my family and friends. It kept me from my training, my focus, and put me in grave danger."

"Well, I'm sorry I was such a hindrance," Caitlin spat. She stood to leave, but Sion gently grabbed her arm.

"You weren't, Caitlin, and you never will be. I'm not saying what we had wasn't special, but you have to remember, we were together for all of three or four days. Jamie was my instructor and teammate. We didn't really have feelings for each other until our first mission. We were sent to North Korea to rescue Kaname and her Mom. I was still homesick and my lack of attention and training nearly got us all killed, and it resulted in Kaname being captured. If I had been focused, then they wouldn't have gotten Kaname, and Virgo's revival wouldn't have been accelerated."

Caitlin returned to her seat. "What do you want from me?"

"Forgiveness; I know you expected me to be your boyfriend and all, and I _do_ care about you, but... I'm in love with Jamie. We've faced so much together. I nearly lost her that night. It was a huge wakeup call for me, Caitlin, I had to get focused. With Jamie by my side, I was able to make it through Hell and back, and now I'm confident enough with my training to start this journey. But I need all of you to help me through this, or were not going to make it."

Caitlin sat in deep thought for awhile, staring at nothing. Then she took a deep breath, and said, "I forgive you, Sion, and I'll help."

Sion got up from his seat and gave Caitlin a hug. She returned it. "Just don't expect me to get along with Jamie all the time," she added.

Sion grinned. "You'll have to expect the same out of me towards Kyle."

Caitlin returned it. "Deal."

* * *

**North County: Sion's House**_September 9__th__ 6:30 PM_

* * *

The final arrangements for Sion's return party had finished. All of Sion's family, his friends' families, and so forth, were crowded into the house. Press were getting as close to the property as the North County Sherriff Deputy's would allow them.

"Are you sure she'll come, man?" Jeff scanned the crowd for any signs of Karen, but couldn't find her.

"It's her choice. We'll see soon enough."

A tan colored SUV pulled up to the driveway. After the driver briefly spoke to the deputy, he let them through and went up the drive way. Reporters had mobbed around the vehicle trying their best to get pictures of the cars occupants. Deputies pushed the reporters away and cleared a path for the car up the driveway.

Nall pushed through the partygoers to a more private room they had set up in Sion's father's study. Inside, Sion, the girls, Christy, and Kyle sat and relaxed, waiting for the announcement they were to join the party.

"You guys should come out now."

The group filed out of the room and was instantly swarmed by the families. Sion greeted and hugged everyone. Mothers stood next to their children. Nall ushered everyone into the living room and, somehow, everyone crammed into the room.

"Everyone, we're here today to discuss something very important. Tonight is not only a welcome home dinner for Sion, but also a dinner to say goodbye to your children. I had instructed everyone who would be involved and those who volunteered to involve themselves to contact their parents and explain the situation."

Nall walked to the center of the room, forced to step over countless people sitting on the carpet. "We're up against a very large force, and it will be very dangerous. However, we all know what we must do, and if we fail, well everyone, it's going to be trouble then.

"I want to take a few minutes to explain what's-"

A loud noise came from the front doorbell. Confused, Sion got up to answer the door. Opening it revealed a teen blonde girl holding a duffle bag packed, her parents flanking both sides.

"I brought two extra people with me to eat; is that alright?"

Sion grinned hugely. "Of course, Karen."

Entering, Karen's parents joined those already seated to see what their daughter would be going against.

"Thanks for coming," Sion added.

Karen smiled. "Well, it was either this or I die, so I didn't see much of a choice."

Sion smiled and walked Karen into the room. Nall saw her and smiled. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you the latest member of our team: Karen Mills, the holder of the Star Dragon's soul."

Everyone turned and clapped when they saw Karen. Karen bowed, and taking in all the attention, she could muster thinking to herself, _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**End Chapter 17**

_Ok so saying I'm on a roll might jinx it so we'll just say I'm on a pretty good run to keeping this thing updated regularly. I know I lost a lot of fans awhile back when I went for over a year with no updates. That was one bad rut to get out of. The story's quickly taking shape. The next chapter will still be in North County, but we'll be wrapping up there. Also a huge thanks to my BETA __Calistar Heir, couldn't have gotten this up without ya.  
_

_REMEMBER! The message board is up and ready to take your questions. I'm encouraging everyone to post on it and also you'll find in the members only section info of the story, how I wrote it, spoilers, plot ideas and so forth. See how Dragon Heart came to be and the friends and family around me that inspired the story._


	22. Chapter 18: Departure

**Chapter 18**

Departure

* * *

**North County: Sion's House **_September 9__th__ 11:23 PM_

* * *

The party had finished and everyone left with the frightening knowledge of exactly what the Virgo held. Gathered in the living room was the core group of Nall, Ruby, Kaname, Caitlin, Jamie, Kyle, Jeff, Christy, Karen, Sion, and talking on her phone Amy Brinkstone.

"I think it went well." Nall looked around the room for agreement but found everyone was deep in thought. "Bunch of social people aren't we."

"Huh?" Sion caught the last of Nall's statement not having paid attention.

"I said you're all so damn quiet."

Ruby gently laid her hand on Nall's shoulder. "It can't be helped hun, their all about to do something really dangerous. You'd be thinking about it too if you weren't so used to it."

Nall sighed and laid back. Resting his head in Ruby's lap as he stared up into her eyes, "I guess you're right."

Amy ran back into the room her ear still glued to her phone. "You've got to check this out." Quickly she turned on the TV and the local news broadcast was on.

"Today a private military organization has successfully kicked out the socialist regime out of North Korea's capitol. In a surprise attack that actually involved a number of the DPRK's own military men in addition to members of the private organization known as Horizon, successfully took the palace in North Korea's capitol and swept through the homes of high ranking officials. The leader of Horizon met with President Stevenson a few hours ago and its rumored the President has agreed to send over US forces to help Horizon wipe out the remains of North Korea's old government out of the country. The US has already sent more troops over to guard South Korea during the assault on the North. More as this story develops."

Sion turned to Nall. "This is really fishy, especially since the Virgo were just there."

Nall stood. "We can't be entirely sure. Besides if we try and go against this Horizon group when they just 'saved' North Korea no one will listen to us."

"I guess you're right. So what do we do?"

Nall turned to the group. "For now? We go to sleep. Tomorrow we wrap all the loose ends and head out to the water temple."

Caitlin got concerned. "What about our families? Won't the Virgo target them to get to us?"

Nall smiled. "Already taken care of Caitlin. They'll be coming over later on. We've been assured they'll be guarded by US marshals."

"Why can't they just come with us?"  
Ruby placed her hand on the teen shoulder. "We don't want them to disturb you when we need you to concentrate on this mission. Besides how would we fit them all in the plane?"

Caitlin sighed. "I guess you're right, but everyone in here will be going right?"

Sion stared daggers at Kyle when Caitlin asked that question. Nall detected Sion's reaction but relented. "Yes Caitlin everyone, even Kyle."

Sion saw Caitlin smile and it made him boil, but he remembered the talk they had. He didn't have to get along with Kyle, but he better be nice to him.

* * *

** North County Sion's House**_September 9th 10:45 PM_

* * *

The next morning came quickly enough for the group. Although it was cramped everyone managed to find a place to sleep. Since Caitlin and Kyle slept separately Sion and Jamie decided to do the same thing. Sion woke up groggily stretching as the cold air hit him as soon as he came out from the blanket. The playroom he woke up in was the designated boys sleeping area, while Sion's room was occupied by the girls.

"Morning man, slept well?" Jeff had always been a better morning person than Sion.

"With all your snoring…" Sion yawned between his sentence. "How on earth could I."

"Yea, yea. Don't make me go get a bucket of cold water."

"You'd dump cold water on the Dragonmaster?"

Jeff sat thinking for awhile "yea."

Sion laughed. "Yea I guess you would."

Over on the couch Kyle grumbled and turned over pulling the covers tightly around him. Jeff pointed over towards him and whispered in Sion's ear. "Wanna get back at him?"

"How?"

"Like this." Jeff stood up and walked over near Kyle. He bent over and whispered in his ear. "Kyle time to wake up." Kyle once again grumbled and turned away from Jeff burying his face into his pillow.

Jeff shrugged and went into the bathroom. Sion heard water running and a few seconds Jeff emerged with a wet wash cloth. A smile spread across both boys faces as they approached the sleeping Kyle Ross.

"Ahh holy shit!"

The scream had quickly woken up Jamie as well as the rest of the girls in Sion's room. Jamie quickly grabbed her pistol from her bag and ran towards the play room. Jeff froze like a deer in headlights when he saw Jamie had the gun leveled at him. It didn't take her a second to lower the weapon when she realized the situation.

"I can't believe you two."

By now the other girls had gathered near the doorway to the playroom. Amy, Kaname, Christy, and Karen all had a smile on their face and were giggling at Kyle's expense. Caitlin rolled her eyes but it was apparent she was holding back a laugh as well. She walked up to Kyle and grabbed his hand.

"You were sleeping in huh?"

Kyle looked shocked. "You're taking their side?"

Caitlin sighed. "No, come on get up. We're going change and meet you all down stairs, hurry up we're hungry."

Sion smiled. "Yea sure we'll be down in a second."

The girls left the room. Sion and Jeff laughed. "Better hurry Kyle, wouldn't want you to miss breakfast."

Sion and Jeff quickly changed and ran downstairs where Nall and Ruby were already waiting for them. Kyle got out of the couch and changed, a very pissed expression plastered onto his face. "Just wait Sion, you'll get yours." A phone rang from Kyle's bag. Checking the caller ID he looked around to make sure no one could hear him. "Yea"

Sure enough the entire group minus Kyle was waiting in the kitchen. Nall had them all gathered around the table and started to go over the plans for the day. Most of the girls would be going on a supply run headed by Jamie as she knew what they needed best. Nall, Sion, and Karen would be going to deal with the DoD and finalizing their report with the government. Kyle would accompany the girls on their shopping trip. Ruby and Jeff would be going over to the jet to secure it and look it over.

As they were finishing up the planning for the day Kyle came down the stairs. Most of the group scattered to get their individual task finished as they were all to meet up for dinner with their families before jumping on the jet for Japan. Kyle walked over to Caitlin not knowing what had been planned.

"You sure took your sweet time." Caitlin was a little annoyed by her boyfriends laziness.

"Sorry I had to clean up from my wakeup call. What's the deal?"

"We're assigned to gather supplies with Jamie, Amy, and Kaname. You're the driver."

Kyle sighed. "Great the demon girl and her friends."

Jamie quickly turned around. "I heard that moron. I've gotten men much larger than you to obey orders, I'm sure I won't have trouble with a boy like you."

Caitlin smiled, "Better be careful Kyle."

"Yea, yea."

* * *

**North County: ATF Field Office**_September 9__th__ 11:13AM_

* * *

"Why exactly did I have to come here?" Karen looked up at the larger building.

"I figured it would be better to keep you with me since you didn't know the girls too well. Besides, with your dad so well known around here it'll keep these guys on their toes" Sion kept walking towards the entry door. Nall and Karen close behind him.

A man taking a smoke break outside spotted Sion and visibly paled. He ran inside quickly. "Sion what exactly did you do the last time you were here?"

"Well they were going to try and arrest me so I had to give a little demonstration. Let's just say they had to buy a new lie detector afterwards."

Nall smiled. "That explains it."

Entering the building the receptionist instantly spotted Sion's party and buzzed someone on the intercom. "Sir Mr. Nickson and his friends are here to see you."

"Send them right up."

Sion recognized the man's voice as Mr. McDaniel. The same DoD officer he had encountered the last time he had come here. The receptionist handed them their visitor ID badges with a slightly shaky hand. Sion calmly accepted them and smiled. "Don't worry, you're the last person I'd want to hurt."

The receptionist calmed some and showed them to a meeting room. Mr. McDaniel was already sitting down at the table, some files in hand. Nall sat in the center of the table with Sion flanking his right, and Karen at his left.

"Nall it's good to finally meet face to face." Mr. McDaniel extended his hand. Nall shook it but held back any compliments.

"So Sion tells me yesterday's tests didn't go so well?"

McDaniel stiffened. "Well we had some difficulties, but I assure you there'll be no more problems from here on out."

Sion sighed in disgust. "Hope not."

McDaniel got a little worried but calmed himself placing some files on the table. "We already got samples of your blood and such from your local hospital. I also have your testimony and read over it carefully last night."

Sion got interested. "…and?"

"There are many things in it to consider, however I believe the President would like to hear your story in person. However their might be some problems."

Nall grew annoyed. "Such as?"

"Well the boy can't be disarmed. If we let him meet face to face with the President it would be like letting a man with an automatic rifle in there with him."

Sion sighed. "I see your point."

"I can restrict his powers."

McDaniel sighed. "And what proof do I have you can do this? Just your word? I don't think so Nall. We have agreed to a televised live broadcast he's waiting for you in a neighboring conference room."

Nall stood with Sion and Karen as they were ushered into another room. Sion was swept by cameras and TV screens, Nall and Karen seated near him. Soon the President's office came into view. Sion was amazed to see President Stevenson on the screen.

"Mr. President."

"At ease Sion. I'd like to hear your story of the past several months."

"Yes sir."

Sion started to go over the events from Lucia's first contact to his arrival in North County days before.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­---

"I can't believe we need this much stuff." Kyle dredged behind the group of girls lugging tons of food and other supplies.

"It's necessary Kyle. Just shut it and keep up." Jamie walked ahead of the group marching onward. Kaname wasn't far behind her she quickly caught up and whispered in Jamie's ear.

_"I know it's hard, but can't you be a little nicer to him?"_

Jamie shook her head and spoke softly so only Kaname could hear her, _"If I was it'd just make it that much harder on Sion. That moron can handle me shouting at him."_

_"If you say so."_

Kaname dropped back. Amy was caught between her two groups of friends wishing everyone would put aside the differences between them. Kaname saw Amy's worried expression. "It'll be fine, stop worrying."

Amy smiled. "I know. Honestly it's refreshing to think about this rather than what we're getting into."

"I know what you mean."

Amy didn't know much about the blue haired girl, but she started to feel closer to her. It was nice making new friends. "You seem to have held up great since your capture."

"It wasn't honestly the worst in the world. They kept me prisoner in a palace and I ate like royalty. Dressed in clothes only stars could afford and they kept me in a pretty lavish room."

Amy was surprised. "So nothing bad happened to you?"

"Well they had this deal where they'd put me to sleep once a week and get all this information from me in my sleep, but I was never awake for it."

"You weren't scared?"

"Of course I was, sometimes. I missed my mom, they made me think the Japanese government had kidnapped her and were going to convict her of treason. When I found out what they were doing to me in my sleep it freaked me out. I even heard one of them say they wanted to kill me, that terrified me."

"But you got out alright."

"Yea Jamie and Sion helped me out big time. Those two have it the worst of all. Sion's got all that responsibility, and Jamie's lived her whole life basically like an orphan."

Amy looked down at the ground a worried expression grew on her face. "I wonder what it's going to be like?"

"Perk up. You've got a ton of people going with you. It'll be more like an adventure."

Amy smiled. "Yeah I guess so."

Caitlin grabbed a few of the things Kyle was carrying to ease his load. "Sorry she's being so tough on you."

Kyle wanted to agree and curse Jamie as much as possible, but starting an argument would only cast a spotlight on him and he'd rather keep a low profile. "Naw it's alright, 'sides I'm the only guy. That makes me the honorary pack mule."

Caitlin laughed. "I guess you're right. Thanks for coming with me."

Kyle smiled. "'Course, wouldn't miss it."

Caitlin locked her arm with Kyle's. "No, I mean for coming with me on this whole adventure."

"Can't let you go without me, now can I?"

Caitlin smiled at Kyle's friendliness, little did she know what was going on in his mind. _"Besides this trip is earning me another cool million."_

---

"I know absolutely nothing about planes, why am I here?" Jeff aimlessly wandered around the planes exterior waiting for Ruby to emerge.

"Relax, everything we need to do is in this manual." Ruby threw the book in question to Jeff as he walked into the cabin.

"Are you kidding? This things bigger than North County's phone book!"

"Nall just said to do a few things. I'll let you handle page one hundred forty five."

Jeff flipped to the page and paled. "Oh hell no, there's no way I'm emptying the septic tank."

A horn honk got both of their attention. Ruby smirked. "That'll be the ground crew, better go help them with that septic tank while I take care of things here."

"Why me?"

"Do you know how to run the diagnostics on the planes computer and plot our course?"

"No."

"Well then you have potty duty."

Jeff sighed defeated and walked outside. "Alright guys lets suck out some shit!" Jeff yelled out to the ground crew.

---

"That's quite a story Sion."

"Its all true Mr. President."

President Stevenson pushed back in his chair and seemed deep in thought for a second.

"I'm sure you heard the news on North Korea today didn't you Sion?"

"Yes sir."

Another pause before the President continued. "You see Sion, confidently we had some of our own men over there as well during the assault. I'm afraid we never found anything like what you mentioned in the palace or any group called 'The Virgo'."

Nall could sense something wasn't right. Sion didn't know what to say.

"I don't understand sir. The video of my capture was broadcast here in the states. Didn't the Virgo claim responsibility."

"Yes they did. However we don't have any hard evidence to prove the Virgo even exist. Congress would just argue the video was fabricated if I tried to use it as proof."

"I understand sir."

"Sion, if you can bring me hard evidence that Virgo exists and where they're operating I can get you support, but until then my hands are tied. I'm already facing opposition about the situation in North Korea. I can't run off on a wild goose chase now."

"Yes sir, I'll make it a priority to get you the evidence you need."

"Thank you Sion. Good luck to you, and your friends."

"Thank you sir."

The video conference ended. McDaniel had quietly been talking on his cell phone in the hall. After the conference ended he rejoined the party. "The President has requested I don't perform any further tests on you Sion. You and your friends are free to go."

Sion nodded and his party stood to leave. At the door way Mr. McDaniel's gently grabbed Sion's shoulder. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I hope you get that evidence."

"Thanks."

Walking out of the DoD office Sion could tell Nall was worried about something. Karen quickly walked to the car and jumped in the front seat. Sion hung back to talk to Nall. "Something bothering you?"

"It's too convenient. The Virgo disappear, and a huge uprising happens in a few days. By a private military organization no less."

"You think they're connected to the Virgo?"

"I don't think their connected I think they are the Virgo. I just don't know how we're going to go about this."

Both jumped when Karen honked the car's horn trying to get the two to hurry up. Sion continued the conversation as they got in the car.

"It'll be a sticky situation since the US military's already in bed with them over this North Korea deal."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. Even if we do prove Horizon is Virgo the US won't be able to just turn their guns on them. It's like the Virgo have got them hostage, and they don't even know it."

"Don't they have a numerical advantage?"

Nall sighed. "No, they don't. The US will only send a small force since defending South Korea is a bigger priority. That and the fact Horizon has got a large percentage of the DPRK's old military on their side."

"What the heck are you two talking about?"

Sion calmly pulled the car onto the beltline. "We think that private military group that took over North Korea today is actually the Virgo."

"You've got to be shitting me."

Nall poked his head up from the back. "I wish we were, this is going to make the situation much more difficult."

* * *

**North County: Sion's Home**_September 9__th__ 2:15 PM_

* * *

Everyone had gathered back at the Nickson's after accomplishing their tasks. Jamie and her crew had procured some equipment and food stuffs to stock the plane for their journey. Nall and party had finished their dealings with the DoD, and Ruby and Jeff had checked on the plane and readied it for take off.

Sion looked among the group for his best friend, yet to be found. "Ruby, did Jeff come back with you?"

"Of course, he's in the shower."

Ruby noticed Sion's confused look. "I made him empty the planes septic tank, he didn't do it right and some spilled on him."

The mental image made everyone cringe and Sion instantly felt bad Jeff had to deal with his shit, literally.

Jamie was a little anxious to get the ball rolling. "Nall what's the plan for the rest of the day."

"We'll I figured we'd just relax, eat dinner, and pack up the plane. We're not in any rush since Lucia will just warp us over to the base."

"Fine, I'm going to go check over the supplies." Jamie left the group and went outside.

Sion easily detected the stress in Jamie's voice. "Something happen on the shopping trip?"

Kaname shook her head. "No, nothing. She mainly just kept to herself."

"Humm, ya'll go relax. I'm going to go check on her." Sion excused himself and went off to look for his girlfriend.

Outside the temperature was pretty cold even though it was later in the afternoon. Sion quickly spotted Jamie sitting at a picnic table staring out into the woods. She turned around when she heard Sion walking up on her.

"Checking the supplies huh?"

Jamie sighed. "Oh hush, it's not like everyone else is working."

Sion took a seat next to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?"

Jamie leaned back into Sion's grasp. "I just got to thinking, being around all these people. It made me wonder what it'd be like to have a normal life."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, like having a mother and dad who raised me. Growing up in a decent neighborhood and going to a normal school. College, a job…" Jamie paused "…and maybe later on a family."

Sion smiled. "There's plenty of time to do things like that after were done with all this."

"I know, it's just…I don't think I'll ever be normal. Not after all I've been through."

Sion turned Jamie around to face him and cupped her chin gently with his hand. "Who you are now is the girl I care about most. Don't ever doubt who you are." He gently kissed her and noticed she was smiling afterwards.

"Thanks."

"Any time. Now what do you say we go join everyone else."

"Sounds like fun."

The young couple ran inside to meet up with the others. One member of the group however was missing. Out back of the house Kyle had his cell phone pressed to his ear. He constantly glanced around him making sure no one was around. Speaking in a low voice to conceal his conversation he plotted with the man on the other end.

"Yeah tonight, we're supposed to be leaving on the private jet to go back to Japan."

_"How long should the flight take."_

"Not long, they said something about us warping over to the base."

_"Have they voiced any large concerns?"_

"Something about the invasion of North Korea this morning, Sion and Nall were pretty concerned about it when they got back from the DoD."

_"Anything else?"_

"Not that I know of, I can't be calling this frequently though. Once I'm in Japan my phone isn't going to work and there going to be able to watch me twenty four seven."

_"We'll leave an international blackberry on the plane for you. Don't use it unless you have something to report and use SMS. Until you leave the base in Japan for a Dragon's cave don't contact us unless it's important."_

"That's fine, about my money."

_"It will be taken care of Mr. Ross. Just do your job."_

"Got it."

The call ended and Kyle walked back into the house. He got scared when he ran into Nall on the way in.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just called my 'rents to say goodbye."

Nall looked at Kyle suspiciously but stepped aside to let him in.

_"There's something about him I don't like."_

_("I know, but there's nothing we can do. None of us can read thoughts.")_

_"It'd still be a good idea to keep an eye on him."_

_("If Caitlin finds out she'd be inclined to back out.")_

_"Don't worry Lucia, we'll keep it discreet."_

---

Later that night the group stood outside hanger 17, solemn expressions on their faces. The dinner had been quiet. The parents had come over and ate with their kids for what would be their last meal for awhile. They knew they'd be joining them soon, but everyone knew it wouldn't be soon enough.

Sion didn't have much of an appetite. It wasn't the fact he was leaving home, again, even though he'd miss his family. It was actually more bearable this time as his friends would be traveling with him. It just hit him, while he was sitting at that table, that he was responsible for protecting everyone on this planet. His parents, his friends, people he had never met, even his own enemies, he was going to fight to protect them all.

The thought stayed with Sion the entire trip to the plane. The families had agreed not to come to the airport for safety concerns, not to mention the emotional toil it would take seeing them fly off. The press had been kept strictly in the dark, and the DoD had arranged guards to escort Sion and his friends to the plane and make sure the flight was uninterrupted.

By now Sion was known internationally. The world over had broadcast the amazing story of the young boy who was thought dead and almost a year later turns up popping out of a magical portal. It was something out of a movie script.

"Sion, you still with us bud?" Jeff was waiting for Sion at the base of the plane's stairs. The others had gone inside the cabin.

"Yea sorry." Lugging his duffle bag Sion boarded the plane behind Jeff and pulled the ramp up.

After securing the door and getting everyone situated Sion and Nall went to the cockpit to get things rolling.

"North County ground November ninner eight ninner Charlie x-ray is ready for push back at hanger 17."

"Roger Charlie x-ray we'll send a crew your way."

"Thanks, Charlie x-ray out."

Sion started going through the planes computer checking over the weather information above the airport and around the base in Japan. Since they weren't going to be flying exactly from point A to B they didn't need to look over much.

"Hey Sion how do we start the movie?"

Sion felt his temper rise when he heard Kyle's question, but he didn't want to disappoint Caitlin. "You can't till we're started up."

"Well start it already man we're all getting... ow!"

"Shut up already he's trying to get the plane ready!"

Sion smiled when he heard Jamie's voice. He felt even more at ease when he heard Caitlin laughing along with the others at Kyle's expense.

"Don't worry about it Kyle, you won't have time to watch a movie anyways."

Headlights pulled into view as the ground crew hooked the tractor to the planes front wheel and pulled it out of the hanger and onto the tarmac.

Sion tuned the radio to the frequency the DoD had given him. "This is Alpha One ready to taxi to the runway."

"Roger Alpha One all air traffic in the area will be halted for ten minutes. Ground traffic will be held for the next five. Get to runway 23 left and take off immediately."

"Roger Alpha One."

Sion tapped the auto start button and the planes computer started to bring the plane to life. The engines roared to life and Sion gently pushed the throttle forward as the huge jet slowly traveled to the runway.

"You going to miss it?" Nall looked at Sion, slightly concerned.

Sion looked out the cockpit windows at the airport of his home town, then smiled. "I'm not leaving, I'm just going on a trip."

Nall looked slightly confused, then understanding he smiled as well. "Yea…I guess you're right."

* * *

**Water Temple: Runway**_September 10__th__ 10:34PM_

* * *

Sion flipped the planes main power supply as the jets slowly churned themselves down, the plane now sitting on the Water Temple's main tarmac. Looking through the door Sion recognized several faces including Kaname's mother Dr. Ami Konishi.

Walking back to the cabin he smiled at his friends. The ones from North County were staring out the window excited. The complex looked pretty old from the outside. Completely carved out of stone, however Sion was anxious to show them the modern inside of the complex.

Nall lowered the ramp, and once again the members of the Water Temple rushed to the plane to greet their returning friends.

News had spread amongst the people that a special ceremony would be performed once Nall's party returned, and the Temple of Trials would be reopened to everyone. The rumor of course had been blown up as it had been passed down the chain. Some expected Sion to emerge from the plane donned in the ancient armor of the Dragonmaster, other's whispered the Dragonmaster had already done battle with some of Virgo's minions. Of course they were all somewhat disappointed when Sion, Nall, Kaname, Ruby, and Jamie came out of the plane as normal looking as they had boarded it. However there was some excitement when several newcomers stepped off the plane.

Kaname of course ran off to spend time with her mother. Nall was caught up with many of the children that had rushed him with questions. The North County gang also was bombarded with questions from the Temple's inhabitants, but backed down when Ruby told them she was taking them to their rooms.

Sion and Jamie managed to doge everyone running down a hidden path near the planes parking place that led them down into the underground hanger.

"Man that brings back memories." Sion smiled as they ran down the path. He held onto Jamie's hand tightly as he led her down the dark passage.

"Yep just like when you showed up here the first time. How'd you find this path?"

"Nall showed it to me one day. When we came down it, it was covered in cobwebs I've been trying to keep it cleaned out."

"Well it sure came in handy."

"Tell me about it."

After a few minutes the familiar sight of the illuminated ocean dancing across the stone cavern's ceilings greeted their eyes.

"This place never gets old." Sion stepped closer to the dock and let his feet dangle above the water, Jamie did the same.

"Nope, it's really comfortable here too. Lets me relax and think." Jamie folded her hands behind her head and laid back on the dock, watching the light show above her.

"So, did Nall tell you what's going to happen?"

"Ruby's going to get everyone we brought over settled. I think we freaked enough of them out by teleporting all the way over here. Tomorrow we'll have an early lunch, give them a tour, relax, and at Dinner we'll be addressing everyone."

Jamie sat up and looked down at the water. "Then the ceremony."

"Yeah." Sion looked over at Jamie and was confused she looked so distraught. "Something wrong?"

"It's just…well." Jamie looked embarrassed to continue. "It's stupid, but what if I'm not the girl you're supposed to kiss?"

"It wouldn't mean anything to me, you know that."

"But it would mean something to me!" Jamie surprised herself how loudly she had yelled. "I'm sorry."

Sion didn't know what to say. He had never really seen Jamie so unconfident, especially over something like a forced kiss.

Not knowing what else to do Sion gently let his arm fall around her neck and drew her close to him. She leaned over and laid her head in her lap. "I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to be like this."

Sion still didn't follow. "Like what?"

"Weak."

Now Sion really was surprised. Even if he rarely saw Jamie unsure of herself he never knew her to admit it, especially admitting she was weak.

"You're not weak hun, you're just worried. I'd wish you'd tell me everything that's bothering you so I could make you feel better."

"Well…it's just that I used up so much energy to keep myself going normally when we broke up before North County. I had to face your parents with them never knowing what we were. I had to face your ex-girlfriend while she thought you had been thinking about her the entire time you were here. I had to sit there and watch her hang all over you and not do anything about it, and what was worst is when I was hurting or wanted to scream I couldn't lean on you. Now it's like I have to go through it all over again. I'll stand where I'm told to, and just have to watch while you kiss someone else."

Sion lifted Jamie up and hugged her as tightly as he could; when he backed off he kissed her. Still holding her he pushed back slightly and looked at her. "Jamie, I love you, and I always will. Trust me I know how stupid my decision was to break it off with you to see how Caitlin felt. I'll always be sorry I did that. Remember though I choose you, not her, or anyone else, and if I had to make that choice a thousand times over I'd still choose you"

Jamie smiled. "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

Jamie grabbed at Sion's shirt and drew him close whispering in his ear. "You know Aunt Ruby offered to let Caitlin and Kyle sleep in the same room."

Sion didn't follow. "And?"

"Well that means we can too. Besides if you don't I heard her mention you, Jeff, and Kyle are bunking together."

Sion didn't like the idea of rooming with Kyle at all. "Where does that leave me?"

"My room, silly." Jamie pulled Sion up and started to tug him towards the dorm area.

"Wait, why are we heading back, isn't it a little early to go to sleep?"

Jamie smiled and placed her lips near Sion's ear, her voice barley a whisper. "Who said we'd be sleeping?"

Jamie then pulled a stuttering Sion Nickson along into the dormitory.

Meanwhile in the dormitory Kyle and Caitlin we're settling down into their room. Caitlin was unpacking her things, still a little uneasy about her decision to room with Kyle. Kyle on the other hand had his things already put away. He was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at Caitlin.

"You need help unpacking?"

"No I'm fine, thanks." The sentence came out a lot quicker than Caitlin had intended.

Kyle moved off the bed and began to make his way toward her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Caitlin didn't have the time to finish before Kyle wrapped his arms around her from behind. She froze and Kyle spun her around to meet his gaze.

He brushed her hair back and she seemed to relax some. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's stupid, it's just I've never roomed with a guy before."

Kyle smiled. "Well there's a first for everything." Kyle gently cupped Caitlin's chin and brought her lips to his.

A soft moan escaped Caitlin as Kyle started to rub her cheek bone, hitting a pressure point that sent pleasure throughout her body.

Slowly Kyle started to guide Caitlin towards the bed as their make out session started to get heavier. Once Kyle had Caitlin against the bed he pushed forward and she gently glided on top of the bed.

Feeling daring Kyle inserted his hand underneath the bottom of her shirt. He was happy when Caitlin didn't fight back and played with her belly button. When he got another moan he quickly moved his hand north towards her bra. However when Caitlin felt Kyle's fingers trying to push the undergarment aside she quickly pushed him back away from her.

"What the heck, what's wrong Caitlin?"

"I knew something was wrong with this. We haven't even been together a week Kyle and you're already trying to get in my pants?"

"Babe what's wrong? You were going along with it too?"

Caitlin's face got red. "You know what? I'm fixing this mistake pronto." Caitlin reached in a drawer and grabbed Kyle's duffle bag, throwing it at him. "Go and bunk with Jeff now."

Kyle was baffled, no girl had treated him like this before. "Come on Caitlin, I'm sorry I won't go any further."

"You're right you won't, and if you don't get out not ever!"

Next thing Kyle knew he was out in the hallway muttering to himself. _"If it wasn't for the money, there'd be no way I'd put up with this shit."_

Defeated Kyle walked down the hall to find his new room.

---

"Oh nooo way, not yet!" Jeff screamed from the room.

"Oh yeaaaa right there Jeffy!" Christy was roaring almost in anticipation.

"Oh hell yeah he's almost hit my spot, there he goes hit it hit it!" Amy was excited.

"Damnit, how'd you get both blue spaces and build a hotel on Boardwalk that quick?"

Amy and Christy's laughter echoed down the hall. "Aww Jeffy, it's alright if you lost quick. Most guys don't last that long right Amy?"

Amy grabbed all of Jeff's money and started to count it. "Heck not half that long. Me and Christy are the champs at Monopoly."

Jeff got up off the floor and helped the girls put the game away. "It figures, I mean who actually packs a Monopoly board in their luggage."

Amy smiled and went to answer a knock at the door. She was surprised when she saw Kyle standing with his bag.

"I'm afraid I've been thrown out for the night. Can I stay here?"

Neither girl had a big problem with Kyle so in a 2 to 1 vote the girls decided Kyle could bunk with Jeff. Jeff grumbled and went over to his bed to make it up.

Kaname entered the room surprised everyone was ready for bed. "What are you all doing its only ten thirty?"

Jeff looked confused.

"Figures they didn't tell you. We're having the tour of the complex tonight instead of tomorrow. All you hurry up and get dressed."

Amy remembered Caitlin would be by herself and wouldn't know so she ran down the hall to find her room, she stopped though when she heard some moaning sounds. Thinking nothing of it Amy ran off down the hall to get Caitlin. She found her friend sitting in her room a few tears in her eyes from a fight she must have had with Kyle.

"Caitlin, we've got to go on the tour now, they moved it up to tonight."

"I'll be right out, I've just got to clean up."

"Are you alright?" Amy sat next to her friend and put an arm around her.

"I'm fine, I just had a fight with Kyle."

"You want to talk about it. We've got a little while before we have to leave."

"Sure."

Meanwhile in Jamie's room down the hall two people weren't exactly dressed for the tour. Covered by the bed sheets both Sion and Jamie laid in bed, their energy spent.

"Now you believe I've only got eyes for you?"

Jamie smiled. "After that you could kiss Caitlin and I wouldn't care." Moving closer to Sion she kissed him. "After all, they say you can never forget your first time."

Sion smiled. He was about to return the kiss when a knock at the door startled them both.

"Dude we've gotta go on some tour now, they moved it to tonight."

Sion was very thankful Jeff hadn't opened the door. Climbing out of Jamie's bed Sion quickly threw on his underwear, pants, shirt, and some shoes. He blushed when he turned and saw Jamie climb out of the bed naked. She stopped and stood near the bed smirking at Sion.

"Like what you see Dragonmaster."

"More than you'll ever know."

Laughing Jamie got dressed and sprayed some perfume on herself. Walking towards Sion she instantly picked up a smell and pointed him towards the bathroom.

"I'll be fine, but I think you better grab a quick shower. We don't want to broadcast what we did to the group do you?"

Sion felt a shiver move up his spine when he thought about the other girls reactions. "You're right, we've got a few minutes anyways."

_("She's right, any bad feelings right now would mess up the entire ceremony.")_

"Fuck, Lucia!?"

Jamie's face had dread written all over it. "She knows?"

_("Of course I do, I can see everything you can Sion.")_

"Shit I forgot. She can see what I see and all that mumbo jumbo. Lucia you can keep a secret from Nall right?"

_("Are you kidding? I'd never tell him. He'd go blabbing it around and it'd only be a matter of time before Caitlin heard.")_

Sion relaxed. "She said she'd keep it a secret. It's a good thing Jeff warned me or otherwise…." Sion tensed up as soon as he realized what he said. "Wait, how did Jeff know I was in your room?"

"Relax, he probably just thought you'd be here with me to sleep, or get away from Kyle. We were finished by the time he knocked."

Sion sighed and walked into the bathroom. "We'll know for sure when I see him. If he knows he won't be able to stop smiling."

After a quick shower and getting changed Sion made sure to dry his hair erasing any evidence he and Jamie had been physical. Running down the hall with Jamie the two quickly arrived at the meeting place in the garden. They were late however as everyone looked at them when they ran up.

"What took you two so long?" Sion quickly looked at Jeff's face and saw no trace of a smile. _"Good he doesn't know what's up."_

"I was grabbing a shower while Jamie unpacked. You knocked while I was in the middle of it."

"Oh."

Nall cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "If I can start. I'm sorry we had to do this so late in the evening, but Ruby has a lot of work to do with the girls tomorrow, and we figured it be best you knew your way around before you got up tomorrow. So if you'll follow me."

The group filed in behind Nall. Sion and Jamie fell to the back of the line. Ruby fell back to walking between Sion and Jamie.

_"So Lucia mentioned the real reason you two were late to me." _Ruby used telepathy to keep the conversation private. Jamie froze and Sion kept walking, he tugged Jamie along.

_"Lucia I thought we'd keep this between us?"_

_("No I said I'd keep it from Nall. We never said anything about Ruby.")_

_"Aunt Ruby you can't tell Uncle Nall." _Jamie whispered to Ruby.

Even Ruby's laughter came across telepathically. _"Hun I'd never tell him otherwise it'd be all over the temple, not to mention Sion's friends, some who might not be too thrilled at the news."_

_"Ruby I can explain it was…"_

_"Hush Sion its fine. Just be safe about it ok?"_

Jamie and Sion smiled and held hands together. Both of them agreed with Ruby. _"We promise."_

Ruby nodded and walked back to the front of the line to join her husband who was now into a lengthy discussion of the Temple of Trials they were walking past. Jamie and Sion both breathed a sigh of relief at Ruby's reaction. Luckily Lucia telling her gave them an ally instead of something to worry about.

* * *

**Water Temple Dorm: **_ Jamie's RoomSeptember 11__th__ 7:35 AM_

* * *

Jamie stretched her arms when the sunlight hit her eyes. Not used to sleeping in at the Water Temple she smiled when she realized how rested she felt. Looking to the other side of the bed she saw Sion still resting peacefully.

"If the Dragonmaster sleeps past 7 how are we supposed to count on him defending the world."

Sion turned over letting the pillow block his hearing. He grumbled. "I'm not even starting the quest 'till after we leave here."

"Better to get used to it now."

"You're not waking me up."

Jamie smiled and leaned down to kiss Sion. When he didn't respond she licked his lips with her tongue. Sion jolted awake. "Ok so I was wrong, I'm wide awake."

Jamie giggled. "I thought so, hurry up and get dressed. I heard Uncle Nall mention some training for your guy friends while Ruby deals with the girls."

"Jeff isn't going to like that."

Jamie wrapped her arms around Sion. "But just think how much you can torture Kyle."

Sion smiled. Grabbing one of Jamie's arms he rotated around to meet her face her arms now wrapped around his neck and within nose distance of each other's face. "You always know how to put a silver lining around things."

"Do I?"

Sion gently kissed Jamie and started to rise out of the bed. "It's one of the many things I love about you."

Sion quickly washed up while Jamie changed into her day clothes. Sion kept the bathroom door opened so they could talk while getting ready.

"I wonder how everyone's doing. Karen was kind of sucked out of her environment without a friend to tag along."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. You've got plenty of people here, plus me. Jeff has Christy and everyone else. Caitlin has Amy and Kyle. Karen doesn't really know anyone here."

Jamie finished getting ready. Standing in the bathroom door way wearing a pair of blue jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes she glanced towards her boyfriend who was also changing into his attire for the day.

"Would you like me to try and open up to her?"

"It would mean a lot, if you can get Kaname to help out too I'm sure Karen would appreciate it."

"Sure."

A hard knock at the door startled them for a second. "You two hurry up. I'm not waking up all these slackers by myself."

"Alright Uncle Nall!"

"We better go, this is going to be a long morning."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

**Water Temple: Dining Room **_Private Wing September 11__th__ 8:07AM_

* * *

After running around for a few minutes Jamie, Nall, and Sion had managed to get everyone up and ready. Grabbing a quick breakfast Nall started to address the group of the day's work.

"Since you got the tour last night it opened up some time for us to get the ball rolling. The girls will go with Ruby and get fitted for their robes for tonight's ceremony. After that they'll be joining us men who will already be hard at work training up for the journey ahead. That includes a three mile run this morning, shooting practice, and some basic instruction in military tactics. Got me?"

A resounding yes sir filled the dining room. Kyle looked uninterested and attracted Nall's attention.

"Something wrong Kyle?"

"I don't see why I have to do this."

Nall smiled. "Ah lack of motivation. We can fix that. Let me assign you someone I know will put some motivation in you, Sion?"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to personally assist Kyle in his lack of motivation during today's training, think you can do that?"

A grin stretched across Sion's face as he turned to look at his new pupil. "Oh yes sir, I'll make sure he gives 110 percent"

* * *

_End Chapter 18_

_Well if it didn't take over half a year to finally get this update out…sorry for such a long wait. School's been crazy and this semester is looking to be one of the harder ones. I am still working on chapter 19 but it's only a little over two pages long at this point. You can check its progress through the message boards. Thanks to both my BETA's for working on this __Calistar Heir and __Faust Ragnarok. I would like to promise a release time for chapter 19, but at this point it's impossible, all I can promise is that IT WILL COME. Get a free user ID at me message board (follow the 'My Website' link in my profile) and check that site for story progress and tons of other stuff. And as always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


End file.
